No desearas la vida de otro!
by starssmall
Summary: Hao conoce a Yoh en un viaje a Hawai al ver que eran idénticos lo obliga a que vaya a suplantar su lugar a su casa mientras el se iba a recorrer el mundo con su amante. Yoh se ve forzado a casarse con Anna la prometida de Hao, ella jura vengarse de hao dentro ese matrimonio y así le hace la vida imposible a Yoh pensando que es Hao, por desgracia se enamora de Yoh y se complica todo
1. Prologo

"** O"**

Hay una frase que me llama mucho la atención **"No desearas la vida de otro!" **y ese fue el caso de Yoh Niumbirch no deseaba la vida de Hao Asakura anqué tampoco podía quejarse ya que gracias a eso conoció a su gran amor y claro también desgracias lo asecharon, todo comenzó cuando conoció a Hao heredero primogénito de la familia Asakura una de las familias más poderosas del país, es un chico de 18 años de edad con un futuro prometedor según sus padre a su corta edad ya estaba comprometido con una chica rubia de 17 años de edad, Anna Kyoyama de su mismo círculo social en un mes ambos chicos contrarían matrimonio para fusionar sus fortunas.

Anna detestaba a hao por ser un chico egoísta, caprichoso y calculador capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus objetivos y por esa razón lo rechazaba todo el tiempo aunque Anna sabía que no tenía otra opción tarde o temprano tendría que casarse con él aunque no le gustara la idea y Hao por su parte mantenía una relación oculta con una chica de 18 años rubia de ojos verdes su nombre Marion Phauna la chica no tenía el nivel económico de Hao por tal razón su relación la mantenían en secreto sabían que los padres de Hao de ninguna manera permitirían que ellos tuvieran que ver así que harían un viaje a Hawái de 15 días antes de que Hao se casara con Anna eso sería todo, la despedida por que Hao no estaba dispuesto a perder su fortuna por nada del mundo y aquí en este viaje fue donde los problemas de Yoh comenzaron ya que Hao le pidió que suplantara su lugar.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**Este es el pequeño prólogo de lo que será mi segundo fic largo espero que sea de su grado dejen comentarios porfis para saber que le va pareciendo la historia.**_


	2. El hombre desdichado busca un consuelo!

**...**

* * *

**EL HOMBRE DESDICHADO BUSCA UN CONSUELO**

* * *

Justo hoy sería el cumpleaños número 19 del heredero Asakura y en la mansión todo el mundo estaba de un lado a otro asiendo todos los preparativos para su fiesta y después de ella se iría a Hawái un viaje que su padre le regalo de cumpleaños y sobretodo su último viaje de soltero ya que en un mes contraería matrimonio con Anna Kyoyama una joven de 17 años era la tercer hija del matrimonio Kyoyama Munzer (Meene y Marco).

La fiesta ya había empezado y Anna estaba furiosa no toleraba a Hao así que decidió irse a meter a la cocina cualquier lugar era mejor antes que ver como presumía de sus viajes y sus riquezas con sus falsos Amigos Len, Horo. Horo, Lyserg, Manta, Nichrom, Chocolove, Ashil, Marion, Pilika, Jeanne, Kanna, Ely, Matilda, Lily, Mily, Jun, Tamico y Redseb. Pronto Hao comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su prometida y al no encontrarla se acercó a Redseb el hermano de Anna un chico de 19 años

Hao: Haz visto a Anna?

Redseb: Si dijo que iría a ver si ya estaba el pastel!

Hao: Bien iré a buscarla porque ya casi es hora de irme!

Anna estaba en la cocina sentada platicando con la cocinera ella era muy sencilla y le gustaba platicar con Goldva hasta que Hao las interrumpió.

Hao: Que haces con esta sirvientica aquí deberías de estar conmigo y no con esta!

Anna: La verdad me divierto más platicando con Goldva que en tu estúpida fiesta!

Hao: Por cierto querida no me has dado mi regalo de cumpleaños y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

Anna: Claro mi vida que torpe soy (Anna tomo el pastel que estaba en la mesa y se lo sorrajo en la cara a Hao)

Hao: Qué demonios te pasa estas tonta o que! (Le gritaba mientras con las manos se quitaba el exceso de pastel)

Anna: No te enojes amorcito solo quise ser amable conmigo antes de que te vayas!

Hao: No te quieras pasar de lista (Le dijo mientras la tomaba por una muñeca) Sabes perfectamente que es lo que quiero, antes de irme quiero que seas mía.

Anna: Estas mal de tu cabecita eso no va a pasar nunca!

Hao: Búrlate todo lo que quieras cuando nos casemos me cobrare una a una todas las que me debes "MI AMOR"

Anna: Puede que me cobres lo que te he hecho pero jamás óyelo bien ni casados seré tuya!

Hao: Eso ya lo veremos cuando nuestras familias nos exijan descendencia que no se te olvide que para eso nos están casando!

Anna: Que ingenuo eres ya existe la inseminación artificial chiquito antes que me toque prefiero recurrir a eso a ver si ya estudias más porque no quiero casarme con un ignorante, Por cierto Goldva necesitaremos otro pastel porque Hao estaba tan ansioso que le mordió antes de tiempo! (Se lo dijo burlonamente y así salió de la cocina dejando a Hao sumamente enojando tanto que del coraje aventó lo que quedaba de pastel en la charola) "Maldita vieja me la vas a pagar"

Goldva lo miro burlonamente trataba de aguantar la risa que le provocaba al ver a Hao lleno de pastel y él se dio cuenta "Y tu que me vez Goldva muévete a traer otro maldito pastel que ya me quiero largar de aquí"

Esa misma noche Hao partió con su amante Marion a Hawái con ella pasaría 15 días de vacaciones llegaron por la madrugada así que cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto ya que su padre solo había reservado una habitación pensado que se iría solo y como hao estaba tan cansado decidió que al otro día arreglarían pedir un solo cuarto para los dos.

* * *

Al otro día quedaron de desayunar juntos en el restaurant del hotel eran las 9:00 de la mañana y Marion se dirigió al restaurant pidió una mesa y se sentó a ver el menú mientras llegaba Hao que al parecer se le habían pegado las almohadas, Marion estaba empezando a desesperarse pero de pronto vio a un chico de cabello castaño corto ligeramente desordenado

Marion: Que le hiciste a tu cabello Hao!

El chico la miro algo desconcertado porque en su vida la había visto

Marion: Bueno no importa te sienta muy bien ese nuevo look! (y sin dejar que el chico se explicara se abalanzó sobre el para besarlo y justo en ese instante Hao apareció para observar la escena muy disgustado)

Hao: Me puedes explicar qué demonios significa esto MARION!

Marion soltó al chico al escuchar la voz de Hao, se quedó pasmada al notar que al chico al que besaba era idéntico a Hao

* * *

En casa de Anna se encontraba desayunando y al terminar Marco les pidió que pasaran a la sala porque tenía algo muy importante que decirles, así que todos se fueron a tomar asiento a la sala.

Anna: Que pasa papa porque tanto misterio?

Marco: Anna yo sé que tu no quieres casarte con Hao, pero es necesario tienes que vengar la muerte de tu hermana Seyram! (Redseb y Anna no estaban entendiendo nada)

Anna: De que hablas papa no se supone que Seyram murió por que tenía una enfermedad terminal! (Seyram es la hermana Melliza de Redseb)

Marco: No Anna, es hora de que sepan por que murió en realidad su hermana!

Menee: Es algo que nos causa mucho dolor pero es necesario porque tu Anna tienes que vengar la muerte de Seyram!

Anna: Que me estas queriendo decir mama?

Marco: Por culpa de Hao Asakura tu hermana se quitó la vida!

Anna: No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo que Seyram se quitó la vida?

Redseb: ¡Papa tu nos dijiste que murió a causa de una enfermedad!

Marco: Les mentí Seyram se mató por causa de Hao y además ella estaba embarazada de ese maldito

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**Mari**

**Mauro93**

**Mary -1**

**Guest**

_**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos comentarios espero no decepcionarlos aquí les cuelgo el segundo capitulo esta muy corto es que me moría de ganas de actualizar aunque desgraciadamente no cuento con mucho tiempo pero prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo y perdonen las faltas de ortografía es que como lo pase de rápido no lo cheque eso espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios me encanta leerlos saluditos.**_


	3. El encuentro con mi alma opuesta

**...**

* * *

**El encuentro con mi alma opuesta**

* * *

Al otro día quedaron de desayunar juntos en el restaurant del hotel eran las 9:00 de la mañana y Marion se dirigió al restaurant pidió una mesa y se sentó a ver el menú mientras llegaba Hao que al parecer se le habían pegado las almohadas, Marion estaba empezando a desesperarse pero de pronto vio a un chico de cabello castaño corto ligeramente desordenado

Marion: Que le hiciste a tu cabello Hao!

El chico la miro algo desconcertado porque en su vida la había visto

Marion: Bueno no importa te sienta muy bien ese nuevo look! (y sin dejar que el chico se explicara se abalanzó sobre el para besarlo y justo en ese instante Hao apareció para observar la escena muy disgustado)

Hao: Me puedes explicar qué demonios significa esto MARION!

Marion soltó al chico al escuchar la voz de Hao, se quedó pasmada al notar que al chico al que besaba era idéntico a Hao

Hao: ¡Contéstame exijo una explicación Marion! (Hao aún no se daba cuenta del parecido con aquel chico ya que estaba de espaldas y aun no lo veía bien estaba más ocupado pidiendo una explicación)

Marion: ¡Es que Hao me confundí perdóname es que son tan…!

Hao: ¡Crees que soy **"IDIOTA"**! (Esta vez no solo gritaba si no aventó bruscamente al joven y comenzó a jalonear a Marion de ambos brazos) ¡No te burles de mi inteligencia no creas que porque eres mi amante tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras tu eres solo **"MIA"** está claro Marion!

Marion: ¿Hao que no te has dado cuenta de que tú y este joven son iguales?

Hao: ¡Ya déjate de juegos **"MALDITASEA"**!

Pero justo en ese momento el joven misterioso intervino para defender a Marion ya que Hao se estaba excediendo en sus jaloneos "Mira maestro bájale dos rayitas a tu volumen te voy a pedir que dejes de jalonar a esta chica por lo menos en mi presencia, odio que un hombre se aproveche de una indefensa mujer eso es de **"COBARDES" **

Hao se dio media vuelta para ver frente a frente al chico que por cierto lo estaba sacando de sus casillas "¡Y Tu quien te sientes el chapulín colorado que viene a defenderla o que!" (Pero su sorpresa de ambos chicos fue mayor cuando se vieron cara a cara era como si estuvieran parados frente a un espejo y así permanecieron parados por algunos segundos sin saber que decir hasta que Hao fue el primero en reaccionar "¡Quien eres tú de donde saliste!"

Yoh: Mi nombre es…Yoh Niumbirch y estoy aquí porque mi familia y yo estamos de vacaciones

Hao: ¡Ya veo!, ¿No quieres sentarte con nosotros a desayudar?

Yoh: Es que estoy esperando a mi esposa tengo que irme lo siento! (y sin más Yoh se fue corriendo del restorán)

Marion: ¡Pero si ese sujeto tiene nuestra edad y ya está casado!

Hao: ¡Seguramente se comió la torta antes del recreo!

Marion: Ya lo creo

Hao: ¡Voy a mandare investigarlo se me está ocurriendo algo que me puede ayudar a des afanarme de mi casa por el tiempo que yo quiera y disfrutar de mi juventud y no tener que soportar a la odiosa Anna sin problema alguno! ¡Salud Marion por nuestras nuevas vidas juntos!

* * *

**En la mansión de los ****Kyoyama Munzer…**

Anna: No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo que Seyram se quitó la vida?

Redseb: ¡Papa tú nos dijiste que murió a causa de una enfermedad!

Marco: Les mentí Seyram se mató por causa de Hao y además ella estaba embarazada de ese maldito, como ustedes saben Mikihisa y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde que éramos jóvenes y en cuanto tu naciste Anna decidimos que tú y Hao se comprometerían y así emparentaríamos y nuestras fortunas se fusionarían para ser una sola familia poderosa solo que decidimos hacérselos saber hasta que tuvieran una edad apropiada y pudiera comprenderlo pero cuando vimos que Hao estaba tomando la actitud de casanova decidimos hablar con él y decírselo tanto Mikihisa como yo se lo hicimos saber teníamos miedo de que fuera a meter la pata y echara a perder nuestros planes dos meses después el miserable comenzó a enamorar a Seyram a pesar de saber que Anna y el algún día tendrían que casarse, logro su objetivo la enamoro se acostó con ella y jugo con ella por más de un año hasta que se vio obligado a dejarla porque le informamos que ya haríamos publico el compromiso y justo el día que Seyram cumplía 17 años hablo con ella pero antes de que ese miserable le dijera algo ella le dijo que estaba embarazada y así el maldito termino de acabarla confesándole que iba a casarse con su hermana y que se desasiera del bebe a sangre fría pero sobretodo que se olvidara de el por qué él nunca la amo solo jugo con ella todo el tiempo, mi niña no soporto tanto y decidió acabar con su vida escribió en el espejo del baño con sangre **"Te amo tanto que prefiero quitarme la vida a verte en brazos de mi propia hermana"** se sumergió a la tina del baño y ahí se cortó las venas fue horrible cuando la encontramos en esas condiciones yo me quería morir con mi niña no podía soportar tanto dolor y afortunadamente ni tu ni Redseb estaban en casa porque se fueron a la playa y no presenciaron nada fue horrible por eso preferimos decir a la gente que Seyram murió de una terrible enfermedad que silenciosamente la ataco y acabo con ella rápidamente.

Tanto Anna como Redseb estaban llorando con cada palabra de su padre no podían creer que fuera cierto que su hermana fuera víctima de tanta crueldad

Anna: ¿Como…como saben todo esto acaso Seyram dejo alguna carta?

Marco: ¡No Anna tu hermana solo dejo ese mensaje del espejo!

Redseb: ¿Entonces como es que estas tan seguro de lo que nos estas diciendo?

Marco: ¡Porque nosotros queríamos saber por qué ella se quitó la vida y así revisamos todo su cuarto hasta que dimos con el diario de Seyram que tenía escrito cada momento con ese infeliz! (Saco el diario de Seyram y se lo enseño a sus hijos) Esto prueba que lo que les estoy diciendo es verdad!

Anna después de analizar el diario se puso de pie y se secó las lágrimas y con voz firme hablo **"Juro que Hao Asakura va derramar lágrimas de sangre va a pagar muy caro lo que le hizo a mi hermana lo voy hacer sufrir tanto que el solo terminara por desear su propia muerte lo voy a dejar sin un solo peso lo juro"**

* * *

**Al otro día en Hawái…**

Hao y Marion se encontraban revisando el informe que el detective les proporciono

Yoh Niumbirch 19 años fecha de nacimiento 12 de Mayo de 1995 hijo de Silver y Lililala Niumbirch tiene tres hermanos Alumi de 16 años, Yohane 18 años y Luka 24 años casado con Tamao Tamamura de 19 años hace 4 meses la chica embarazada 6 meses de gestación amante de Yohane hace ya más de 1 año de clase media

Hao y Marion miraban unos fotografías burlonamente se trataba de unas fotografías de una chica peligrosa en una situación comprometedora con un peli negro que parecía ser el hermano de Yoh

Hao: ¡Esto es increíble ya se me ocurrió algo para hacer que Yoh se vaya a sustituirme a mi casa!

Marion: ¿A qué te refieres?

Hao: ¡Ya lo sabrás!

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Abraham Rocha**

**Victor**

**Liz Asakura**

**Mary-1**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Mari**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encanta que les encante mi fic espero no decepcionarlos el cap es algo corto pero prometo muy pronto subir otro en esta misma semana y porfis dejen Reviews plis!**


	4. Mientras dormías!

**...**

* * *

**¡Mientras dormías!**

* * *

Hao: Continúa leyendo el informe…

Alumi contraerá matrimonio religioso en dos días en Suiza su ciudad natal, con Hans Reiheit de 22 años.

Marion: esta familia está loca como van a permitir que una mocosa de 16 años se case va a echar a perder su vida y por aun con alguien que le lleva 6 años

Hao: Eso no nos interesa Marion, aquí lo importante es que tenemos como amenazar a Yoh con su familia si no acepta, pediré que lo citen para hablar con él y ofrecerle una jugosa cantidad de dinero y si no acepta lo obligaremos con su familia

Marion: Lo curioso de todo esto es que tú y ese chico nacieron el mismo día el mismo año; se me hace mucha coincidencia.

Hao: ¡Si en eso tienes razón!

* * *

Ese mismo día Yoh recibió una nota donde se le citaba en el bar del hotel; se estaba debatiendo entre ir a aquella cita o no a decir verdad estaba muy intrigado y termino por ir a la cita. En cuento entro le indico al encargado de la entrada que estaba buscando a Hao Asakura; y muy amable le indicó en donde se encontraba, en cuanto Yoh lo vio se arrepintió de haber asistido a esa ridícula cita había algo que no le gustaba de aquel chico no se explicaba que pero le daba muy mala espina. Cuando Hao lo vio se puso de pie y lo saludo amablemente "Hola Yoh como te va, por favor siéntate"

Yoh: ¿Otra vez ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? …Espera un momento… ¿Cómo es que sabes mi **NOMBRE**?

Hao: ¡Mira siéntate y clámate, para que pueda explicarte mejor! (Yoh lo miro muy fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y no muy convencido se sentó)

Yoh: ¡Y bien explícate!, ¡porque tengo prima habla!, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Hao: Me tome la libertad de pedirte un whisky.

Yoh: Muchas gracias pero yo no tomo, ¡al grano! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Hao: Veras desde el día que nos encontramos, no he podido dejar de pensar en el parecido enorme que tú y yo tenemos

Yoh: ¡No es para tanto tampoco exageres!

Hao: ¡Mírate!… ¡lo único que nos hace diferentes es que tu tienen el cabello corto y yo largo!

Yoh: Y que con eso

Hao: ¡Quiero proponerte un trato a cambio de una jugosa cantidad! ¡Quiero que vayas a mi casa a suplan tatar mi identidad!

Yoh al escuchar tal cosa, se puso pálido, los ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos y trato de procesar lo que acababa de salir de la boca de Hao.

Hao: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Yoh: No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, es una aberración y todavía te atreves a preguntar con esa tranquilidad, ¿Por qué esa cara?, ¡Espero que lo que acabo de escuchar sea una broma!

Hao: ¡Estoy hablando muy enserio Yoh! Te pagare muy bien por hacerlo

Yoh: ¡Ni aunque me pagaras una fortuna aria semejante cosa!

Hao: ¿Por qué no? ¡Dame una buena razón para despreciar la oferta de tu vida!

Yoh: Porque tengo una vida propia y soy muy feliz tengo una linda esposa, una hija en camino una hermosa familia eso te parece poco!

Hao y Marion se voltearon a ver para después soltar una carcajada muy divertidos.

Marion: ¡No tienes escapatoria lo vas hacer si o si!

Yoh: ¿Que te hace pensar que me prestare a esta estupidez?

Hao solo suspiro y le entrego un folder a Yoh

Yoh: ¿Qué es esto?

Hao: Ábrelo y lo sabrás

Yoh lo miro con enfado y se dispuso a abrir el sobre saco el contenido y su impresión fue tan grande; no esperaba semejante golpe bajo.

Hao: Hay tienes a tu hermosa familia hermosa encabezada por tu esposa y tu hermano que tienen una relación oculta

Yoh: ¡Esto no es verdad, seguramente tu manipulaste estas fotos!

Hao: Me alaga que sepas de lo que soy capaz me encantaría decirte que si yo manipule las fotos pero no es real

Yoh: No te creo nada, y digas lo que digas no me vas a convencer (Yoh se paró furioso de la mesa dispuesto a irse pero hao lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo) "Estas en mis manos Yoh si no haces lo que te pido tu familia lo pagar muy caro entiendes tienes hasta mañana para contestarme"

Yoh: Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado

Hao: No me subestimes tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz piénsalo te conviene!

Yoh: Vete al diablo (Y muy disgustado se fue del bar)

Marion: ¿Que aremos si no regresa?

Hao: Claro que regresara, aunque tenga que hacerlo por la fuerza pero regresara y para eso tendremos que viajar a Suiza

* * *

**En Zuisa...**

Ese mismo día regreso a su ciudad natal Suiza el vuelo estovo muy agotador ya que viajaron cerca de 10 horas así que decidió dormir hasta tarde ya que paso una noche incomoda se levantó cerca de las 1: 00 de la tarde al ver que Tamao no estaba se dirigió a la cocina se preparó su almuerzo. Estaba muy pensativo por lo de las fotos que Hao le mostró no sabía que pensar su cabeza estaba hecha bolas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su padre que entro bruscamente a la cocina, Yoh lo miro algo extrañado" ¿Que sucede?"

Silver: ¿Yoh le firmaste algún papel a Tamao?

Yoh: ¿Qué pasa por que la pregunta?

Silver: ¡Contéstame! ¿Yoh le firmaste algo a Tamao si o no?

Yoh: Pues si antes de salir de vacaciones firme unos papeles porque Tamao y yo queríamos comprar una casa, ¡No veo por qué la tragedia papa!

Silver: ¿Y por lo menos te preocupaste en leer lo que firmaste?

Yoh: ¡No había necesidad de eso yo confió ciegamente en Tamao! ¡Haber papa! ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Silver: ¡Yoh Tamao acaba de dejarte de la calle!

Yoh: ¿Por qué nunca has querido a Tamao?

Silver: ¡Yoh esto no se trata de si la quiero o no! Yo hice una cuenta a tu nombre cuando eras pequeño con una fuerte cantidad de dinero y ahora que eres mayor de edad podías disponer de él; Yoh vengo del banco y me dijeron que transferiste el dinero a una cuenta a nombre de Tamao mediante un poder.

Yoh: ¡Estas mintiendo, además tú de donde podrías sacar tanto dinero!

Silver: ¡Hijo eso iba a decírtelo hoy en la tarde por eso fui al banco, no sé cómo supo de la existencia de ese dinero! ¡Tenemos que encararla en donde esta Yoh!

Yoh: ¡No lo sé cuándo me desperté no estaba en el cuarto!

Silver: ¿Qué?, ¡Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando! (Sabio hasta el cuento de Yoh y Tamao seguido por su hijo, hay empezó a abrir cajones y las puertas del closet que estaban completamente vacíos, Silver no podía creerlo, Tamao había huido con el dinero y todo parecía indicar que solo se casó con su hijo por interés, Yoh sintió como algo se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, estaba muy claro Tamao había huido con el dinero que su padre le había dejado y en uno de los cajones estaba una hoja doblada dirigida a Yoh. Silver la tomo, presentía de que se trataba pero aun así decidió dársela era mejor que a su hijo se le cayera la venda de los ojos respecto a Tamao. Yoh abrió el papel y comenzó a leer su contenido

* * *

_**Querido Yoh:**_

_**Es preciso que te escriba porque quiero que sapas que ya no puedo seguir ni un minuto más a tu lado, al fin conseguí tener acceso a tu dinero, el sacrificio de casarme contigo al fin rindió frutos lo que yo siempre quise desde el principio fue tu dinero por eso me embarace, la verdad es que a tu lado nunca me sentí mujer olvídate de mí y de la hija que estamos esperando en cuanto nazca la daré en adopción y es que tenerla ¡hay no!, además no tengo la certeza de que sea tu hija. Ni se te ocurra buscarme porque te rechazare y no querrás sufrir tal humillación, no tiene caso pórtate como el caballero que siempre pretendiste ser, déjame guardar por lo menos un recuerdo grato de tu amor y déjame ser feliz con quien si me interesa, Felicítame al fin estaré con el hombre que verdaderamente amo "Yohane", ¡Sí! tu hermano. Adiós y que dios te bendiga por cierto muchas gracias por firmarme el poder que me cambiara la vida a mí y a tu hermano.**_

_**Firma: Tamao**_

* * *

Yoh arrugo el papel entre sus manos con mucha furia y lágrimas corrieron sin parar, Silver se preocupó por su hijo eh intento tranquilizarlo "Hijo yo sé que debes estar dolido y no es para menos, pero tienes que ser muy fuerte"

Yoh: Papá Tamao se fue con Yohane

Silver: ¡Que! (Silver no podía creer que Yohane se había escapado con la esposa de su hijo simplemente no daba crédito, estaba horrorizado, pero reacciono y trato de reconfortar a su hijo envolviéndolo en un abrazo, así permanecieron por un rato hasta que Yoh le pidió que lo dejara solo y Silver respeto lo que su hijo le había pedido no sin antes recordarle que contaba con él. Yoh se pasó toda la noche sentado en el suelo recargado en su cama mirando fijamente así a la nada, aún estaba intentando procesar lo que le había pasado y no lograba entender que había hecho mal, recordando de cuando en cuando las mil noches que recorría el cuerpo de Tamao a lo que tuvo que reconocer que la chica era buena fingiendo porque nunca se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, lo último que dijo antes de quedar dormido profundamente fue: "Le demostré mi lado romántico, mi lado sensible, pero no le vasto, no fue suficiente, y ahora que hago yo con este maldito amor"

* * *

Al otro día se casaba su hermana pero Yoh había decidido no asistir no se sentía bien todavía, así que hablo con su hermana y le explico el motivo por el que no iría y le deseo lo mejor antes de que partiera a la iglesia y así Silver, Lililala, Luka y Alumi se fueron rumbo a la iglesia, 20 minutos después Yoh recibió una llamada "¿Hola Yoh ya pensaste la proposición que te hice?"

Yoh: ¡Ya deja de molestar ya te dije que no voy hacer semejante cosa, déjame en paz que no estoy de humor!

Hao: ¡Si yo fuera haría a la iglesia porque tu hermana va a necesitar tu apoyo!

Yoh: ¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana?

Hao: ¡A ella nada, pero va a derramar lágrimas de sangre por que el novio no va a llegar por que en este momento debe de ir camino al cielo o al infierno!

Yoh: ¡Eres un miserable! ¿Qué hiciste?

Hao: El que avisa no es miserable y yo te dije que no estaba jugando, ahora sabes de lo que soy capaz esta vez fue el novio de tu hermana pero para la otra pueden ser tus hermanas o tus padres, tú decides si seguimos matando gente inocente, piénsalo yo te buscare después (y finalizo la llamada Yoh se cambió rápidamente y salió rumbo a la iglesia rogando que todo fuera un invento de Hoa, pero lamentablemente al llegar se dio cuenta de que Hans no había llegado aún. Alumi y Luka aún estaban en el auto así que se acercó discretamente a sus padres

Silver: ¿Creí que no vendrías?

Yoh: Es que cambie de opinión y me anime a venir, ¿Pero por qué no a empezado la ceremonia religiosa?

Silver: Nada que el novio no llega, se lo advertí, le dije que no quería que jugara con mi hija y si no llega juro que lo matare con mis propias manos

Luka: ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Alumi quiere bajarse del coche esta desesperada!

Silver: De ninguna manera Lililala asegúrate que no baje del auto hasta que llegue ese miserable, no quiero que mi hija pase ninguna humillación.

Pero antes de que Lililala se fuera al auto notaron que la mama del novio se desmayó al recibir una llamada, así que se acercaron a ellos Lililala auxilio un poca a la señora mientras los demás veían que el papa de Hans proseguía con la llamada, el caos comenzó a formarse cuando el señor comenzó a gritarle al teléfono "No por favor dígame que no es cierto mi hijo no puede estar muerto"

Silver: ¿Que pasa Carlos? ¡Tranquilízate!

Carlos: ¡Mi hijo Silver! ¡Mi hijo está muerto lo apuñalaron y lo mataron cruelmente!

Alum se había bajado del auto y con el caos nadie lo noto pero se hizo notar cuando escucho que su prometido acababa de morir "No, no, no, Hans no puede estar muerto no están mintiendo, porque me hacen esto en el día más feliz de mi vida porque"

Carlos: ¡Alumi, es verdad lo siento pero Hans no va a llegar

salió corriendo sin dirección Yoh y Luka corrieron tras ella pero cuando ella cruzo una gran avenida ellos la perdieron por que los carros no los dejaron en cuanto se puso el alto corrieron para seguir buscando a su hermana y cuando por fin dieron con ella la vieron en un puente estaba a punto de aventarse subieron a toda velocidad para detenerla Yoh la sostuvo por la cintura y de esta manera impidió que pasara una tragedia mayor la brazo muy fuerte él se sentía culpable del dolor de su hermana, realmente era terrible ver a su hermana así con su vestido de novia y gritando como loca "!Quiero irme con Hans déjame por favor, no, no él me está esperando en la iglesia nos vamos a casar!"

Luka: Tienes que tranquilizarte por favor, ya paso

Alumi: ¡No, no quiero irme con Hans! ¡Por qué ahora que íbamos a ser tan felices! ¿Por qué?

Luka: Dios sabe por qué hace las cosas, Hans ya está en un lugar mejor tú tienes mucho por vivir apenas tienes 16 años

Alumi: ¡No, no es que yo no tengo nada sin él! Hans era mi vida él era todo!

Yoh: Alumi, Alumi, escúchame, **"! ESCUCHAME!"** (Le decía Yoh mientras la sostenía de la cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos, ya que Alumi estaba muy mal no escuchaba razones) **"¡TU VIDA NO PUEDE DEPENDER NI DE HANS, NI DE NADIE MAS TIENES QUE SER MUY FUERTE!" **la vida sigue te lo aseguro todos te vamos a apoyar. Además yo también te necesito, tú sabes que Tamao acaba de abandonarme tenemos que apoyarnos mutuamente para eso es la familia para estar en las buenas y en las malas cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente!

Alumi lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba en sus brazos trato de sacar todo su dolor. En cuanto Alumi estuvo mejor fueron al hospital para reconocer el cuerpo del muchacho, entraron a la sala de espera y hay estaban sus padres y los padres del chico Alumi aún estaba sollozando y esto rompió el corazón de Silver quien intento consolarla con un abrazo; Pero la tención volvió a aumentar cuando Alumi nuevamente se puso mal.

Alumi: No te preocupes papa que yo ya estoy lista para casarme tengo mi vestido estoy peinada y maquillada además también traigo mi anillo de compromiso (Le decía a Silver mientras le extendía la mano para que viera su anillo) traigo todo listo y…y…y…yo me quiero casar con Hans, papa me quiero casar por favor dile a Hans que se despierte (Le decía mientras manoteaba la pared y no paraba de llorar al tiempo que era observada por los presentes llenos de nostalgia especialmente Yoh, ya que la escena era desgarradora) Me quiero casar ya estoy lista!

Tuvieron que sedarla para que se tranquilizara mientras tanto asían el trámite para que les fuera entregado el cuerpo del muchacho. Yoh por su parte permanecía recargado en la pared estaba muy pensativo y no era para menos con todo lo que había pasado en tan solo dos días, pronto dos hombres le pidieron que fueran a la cafetería del hospital ya que hay lo estaba esperando Hao y Marion. Y así fue como Yoh llego con Hao escoltado por los dos hombres.

Hao: **¡SIENTATE! **¡Se acabaron los juegos, no voy a tolerar ni una estupidez más! ¿Quedo claro? (Yoh se sentó pesadamente en la silla sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Hao) Tu ya viste de lo que soy capaz hoy fue el novio de tu hermana.

Yoh: Le causaste un gran dolor a mi hermana

Hao: ¡No fuiste tú el que le causo ese dolor por que de haber aceptado desde un principio mi proposición nada de esto hubiera pasado, pudiste haberlo evitado pero no lo hiciste! ¡Pudo más tu estúpido orgullo! Pero no venimos a discutir eso mejor dime ¿Sera que por fin vas a aceptar proposición a necesito matar a tu familia para que aceptes?

Yoh: Esta bien lo voy hacer porque no tengo de otra, pero que te quede muy claro no estoy de acuerdo con esto!

Hao: Esa voz me agrada! ¡Además esto te ayudara a olvidar a esa mala mujer y al traidor de tu hermano!

Yoh: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hao: ¡Te investigue y además te han estado vigilando!

Yoh: Bien pero a cambio quiero que me dejes llevar a Alumi con migo, no me iría tranquilo dejándola así

Hao: ¡Esta bien puedes llevártela para que alivies tu culpa!

Yoh: ¡Que cínico eres!

* * *

**CONTINUARA... **

* * *

**Reviews:**

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por sus ****Reviews le juro que me hacen muy Feliz con sus comentarios espero les guste el cap. de hoy perdonen las faltas de ortografía es que la verdad el trabajo pues me hace subir el cap. sin revisar la ortografía pero prometo hacer un esfuerzo en cambiar eso no olviden dejar su comentario que su opinión para mí es muy importante y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el cap. que prometí subir en esta semana y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible un beso y saluditos Xao!**

**Mary-1**

**Edy Asakura**

**Liz Asakura**

**Cranky Sky**


	5. ¡Algo prestado!

**...**

* * *

**ALGO PRESTADO**

* * *

Así fue como Hao y Marion se salieron con la suya, estuvieron enseñando a Yoh como debía comportarse, como era la Mansión Asakura, quienes eran sus padres sus amigos su prometida, en fin cuidando cada mínimo detalle para que su plan saliera perfecto. Todo lo tenía plenamente calculado, puso una seria de escusas en su casa para justificar que se quedó más tiempo en su viaje.

Yoh por su parte se armó de valor para hablar con Alumi quien estaba en su recamara sentada junto a la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos mirando el atardecer estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando Yoh entro a su recamara, se sentó junto a ella tomándola de las manos "Como te sientes", Alumi lo volteo a ver con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos. "Yoh estoy muy mal, me duele el alma, tengo mucho resentimiento, no puedo entender por qué me paso esto a mí, Yoh ayúdame ya no puedo con tanto dolor no me dejes caer ¡POR FAVOR!"

Yoh: ¡Alumi es obvio que esto no lo vas a superar de un día para el otro, todo lleva un proceso es poco a poco y yo te voy a ayudar, ya verás que después de este proceso de duelo vendrá la calma y volverás a rehacer tu vida!

Alumi: ¡Es que yo no sé si voy a poder con esto, es demasiado para mí! ¡Todo lo que me rodea me lo recuerda a cada instante!

Yoh: ¡Claro que vas a poder!, ¡Porque golpes en la vida vas a tener no uno, si no montones y cada golpe te va hacer más fuerte para el siguiente! ¡TIENES UN MONTÓN DE COSAS POR VIVIR Y LAS VAS A HACER ANTES DE MORIR! ¡Vas a ser feliz porque a esto viniste a esta vida a Vivir y a ser Feliz! Tienes que entender que hay personas que llegaron a tu vida para quedarse y hay otras que no y solo queda agradecer los gratos recuerdos que quedaron, entiéndelo por favor no puedes encerrarte a llorarle toda la vida, eso no es justo para ti, porque tu aun sigues viva!

Alumi: Esta bien Yoh lo voy a intentar, pero para eso eh decidido que are un viaje largo; si no lo hago creo que no voy a superarlo.

Yoh: Estoy de acuerdo con ello y bueno… Yo voy hacer un viaje largo no sé cuánto tarde en regresar, pero quiero que tu vengas conmigo

Alumi: ¿Por qué vas a irte? y ¿A dónde? **(O.O;)**

Yoh: ¡Antes quiero que me digas si vienes conmigo!

Alumi guardo silencio un par de segundos meditaba un poco lo que Yoh acababa de pedirle lo miraba fijamente hasta que se decidió a hablar "Esta bien me iré contigo"

Yoh: ¡Estaba seguro que aceptarías! **(^_^)**

Alumi: Bien, ahora dime ¿A dónde iremos?

Yoh: Se me presento una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar, hay mucho dinero de por medio iremos a una casa muy lujosa a suplantar la identidad de otra persona

Alumi: ¿Es enserio? **(*_*)**

Yoh: Si, Conocí a un chico que no me lo vas a creer, pero es igualito y quieres que usurpe su lugar que me case por el mientras él hace un viaje por todo el mundo. Yo ya estuve aprendiendo a cómo comportarme y todas esas cosas pero para eso tienes que irte hoy mismo "Sola" y te alcanzare el viernes por la noche para hacer el cambio

Alumi: ¡Esta bien da igual a donde ir, con tal de olvidar mi pasado! **(-.-)**

* * *

**Y esa misma tarde…**

Yoh llego con su hermana al hotel donde Hao se estaba hospedando

Yoh: Mira ella es Alumi mi hermana

Alumi: Vaya que si te pareces a mi hermanos parecen hermanos gemelos

Hao: Deja de decir tonterías quieres, mira niña yo soy Hao y nos iremos hoy mismo a mi casa, por cierto Yoh me comento que eres muy buena en Finanzas, ¿eso es verdad?

Alumi: Así es, sabes soy súper dotada y por eso voy muy avanzada en la escuela gracias a unos cursos que asistí

Hao: ¡Perfecto, entonces tú te encargaras de ayudar a Yoh con la empresa para que nadie sospeche nada ya veré que se me ocurre para justificar tu presencia en mi casa! ¡Y tu Marion encárgate de los últimos detalles, mañana nos veremos por la noche para hacer el cambio!

Yoh: Oye, estuve pensando…

Hao: ¡No me digas tú piensas! Jajaja **(^o^)**

Yoh: Jajaja ¡Que gracioso! **(-_-)**

Hao: ¡Hay bueno ya que ibas a decir!

Yoh: Se supone que te vas a casar…y… pues cuando una pareja se casa lo más normal es que bueno tú sabes tenga relaciones y yo me estaba preguntando qué debo hacer

Hao: No te preocupes por eso Anna es muy mojigata y jamás te permitirá que la toques aunque quieras, mira Yoh no te tomes muy enserio este tema de la boda es solo un requisito que debo cumplir para recibir mi herencia sobretodo la que mis abuelos me dejaron antes de morir, ni Anna ni yo nos amamos por eso no te sientas con ningún compromiso… en todo caso si Anna te exige que le cumplas pues lo haces y ya…pero te repito eso jamás pasara te lo puedo jurar. (Yoh un poco más tranquilo asintió con la cabeza)

* * *

**Hao llego con Alumi a su casa…**

Hao: ¡Hola Miki, que tal Keiko! ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!

Keiko: ¡Hijo que alegría verte! **(^^)**

Mikihisa: Me alegra que regresaras hijo (Le decían sus padres mientras le daba un gran abrazo) **(^-^)**

Hao: ¡Voy a irme más seguido, que gran recibimiento!

Keiko: ¡Es que te echamos mucho de menos hijo!

Mikihisa: ¡Y esta jovencita! **(O.O;)**

Hao: Miren les presento a Alumi

Alumi: ¡Mucho gusto!

Hao: Me fue de mucha ayuda en mi viaje… saben me salvo la vida en la playa, estuve a punto de morir ahogado pero esta señorita me salvo y le estoy muy agradecido

Mikihisa: ¡Tú estuviste a punto de morir "Ahogado"!

Hao: Así es porque te sorprendes

Mikihisa: ¡Es que me sorprendió, digo tu eres un excelente nadador!

Hao: Es verdad, pero estaba distraído y una ola me arrastro pero por suerte esta joven me salvo (Les decía mientras sonreía tomando de los hombros a la chica)

Keiko: Pues mucho gusto Alumi y muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo (Le decía mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo)

Hao: Eh decidido que viva con nosotros, saben… la pobre no tiene a nadie en el mundo y por eso decidí que será mi mano derecha en la empresa, espero que no les moleste… es que de alguna manera quiero agradecerle lo que hizo por mi

Mikihisa: Por mí no hay ningún problema hijo

Hao: Bueno llevare a Alumi a su nueva recamara y después me iré a dormir estoy muerto recuerden que mañana es la ceremonia por lo civil.

Keiko: Esta bien hijo descansa y Alumi bienvenida

Alumi: ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Al otro día en la mansión Asakura…**

El día se pasó volando, Hao y Anna acababan de firmar su sentencia de muerte **(ToT)**

Hao había sorprendido a más de uno con su nuevo look y traía babeando a más de una por primera vez en su vida se había cortado el cabello muy a su pesar, pero era necesario para hacer el cambio y nadie lo notara para la ceremonia religiosa. **(_ _)** Así que Hao tomo su copa para dirigirles unas palabras a sus invitados.

"Muchas gracias por acompañarnos hoy en este día tan especial para mí y mi ahora esposa, quiero hacer un brindis por que este sea el comienzo de nuestro amor, y que seamos inmensamente "FELICES"

Anna lo miro a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa en los labios le dijo sínicamente "Salud por ello mi amor" **(^_-)**

* * *

**En un hotel de la ciudad…**

Marion y Yoh habían llegado y se instalaron en un hotel muy sencillo nada lujoso, esperaban a Hao para poder hacer el cambio. Marion estaba observando a Yoh cada detalle, estaba impresionada habían hecho un gran trabajo, lucia igual que Hao y con una sonrisa triunfante saco un cigarrillo de su bolso a lo que Yoh amablemente se lo encendió para posteriormente sentarse al lado de ella

Marion: Bien, ahora solo esperaremos a que Hao venga… a estas horas ya debe de haberse casado

Yoh la miro algo confundido y decidió hacerle una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza "¿No te duele ni tantito que se case con otra? ¿Qué esperas de todo esto siendo la otra?"

Marion: Por supuesto que me duele… pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, sé que él me ama pero esto es necesario si es que quiere conservar su fortuna. Tú lo juzgas pero… su vida no ha sido nada fácil, desde los 15 años lo comprometieron le impusieron una prometida no pudo ser el quien eligiera a quien amar, su futuro.

Hubo un silencio prolongado que se rompió cuando Hao y Alumi entraron al cuarto

Hao: ¡Ya es hora del cambio! ¡Espero que agás un gran trabajo! Estaremos en contacto por celular, quiero que seas muy discreto y en cuanto termines el trabajo te pagare muy bien, será por medio año y no olvides que si cometes una estupidez esta linda joven o tu familia pagaran muy caro (Le decía en un tono amenazante mientras tomaba a Alumi por los hombros)

Yoh jalo a su hermana asía el para responderle a Hao "Ya lo sé no necesitas recordádmelo, pero en cuento esto termine me dejaras irme"

Hao: Si, claro confía en mi palabra, Alumi aprovecha para darle un recorrido discreto por la casa

* * *

**Al otro día… **

Yoh amaneció un poco ojeroso no había podido dormir estaba un poco nervioso él ya se había casado pero no por la iglesia y tenía miedo de echar a perder los planes de Hao, pero aun así trato de calmarse se puso en pie se bañó se puso su traje negro y termino de arreglarse, de ahí se fue a la terraza en lo que daba la hora de irse a la ceremonia religiosa recargo sus codos en el balcón mientras observaba el paisaje, pero Keiko lo saco de sus pensamientos quien traía una copa en la mano "Hijo que haces aquí" Yoh se puso un poco nervioso había llegado la hora de actuar.

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Nada madre solo estaba tomando aire antes de irme a la iglesia

Keiko: ¿Me acabas de llamar madre? **(O.O;)**

Yoh se dio cuenta que acababa de cometer un grave error eh inmediatamente trato de corregirlo "Si es que eh decidido que te diré mama de ahora en adelante además no se te hace que es muy temprano para estar bebiendo"

Keiko: Que tiene de malo, además no sé por qué te espanta si hemos llegado a beber juntos

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Eso tiene que cambiar no es correcto

Keiko: Hay Hao creo que todo esto es porque estas nervioso pero no te preocupes porque todo saldrá bien, Anna y tu serán muy felices… ella es una gran chica y por si fuera poco muy hermosa!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Gracias Mamá! **(^-^)** (Yoh sin saber por qué sintió una gran ternura al abrazarla)

Mikihisa los interrumpió "Ya estas bebiendo no puedo creerlo, por lo menos deberías esperarte a que termine la ceremonia religiosa; ¡Vamos a que te tomes un café!"

Keiko: ¡No seas exagerando solo es una copita!

Mikihisa: De todas maneras vamos a que te tomes un café y tu Hao apresúrate que se ara tarde

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Ya estoy listo!

Mikihisa: Vaya eso sí que es una sorpresa, siempre te tardas horas en arreglarte **(O.O)**

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Deben de ser los nervios!

Mikihisa: ¡Todo saldrá bien Hao… no te preocupes! Ahorita regreso

Mikihisa y Keiko salieron de la terraza al tiempo que entraba Alumi

Alumi: Lidiando con la chupitos!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Cállate Alumi, te pueden escuchar!

Alumi: ¡Que! ¡Es la verdad! Esa señora se toma hasta el alcohol del botiquín

Yoh solo se quedó viendo en dirección asía donde se fue Keiko

Alumi: Y bueno cambiando de tema ¿Estás listo?

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Pues la verdad no, pero ni modo ya estoy aquí

Alumi: ¡Luces muy muy guapo, hermanó!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Vamos ya es hora!

* * *

**En la iglesia…**

(*Yoh*)**Hao** ya había tomado su lugar, su madre lo había dirigido del brazo hasta el altar, hay esperaba a Anna, quien hizo su entrada dejando con la boca abierta a más de un invitado llevaba un hermoso vestido de novia largo color blanco con escote en el pecho en forma de corazón y descubierto de la espalda el corte llegaba hasta la cintura dejando ver los atributos de la rubia, unos hermosos bucles dorados decorados con un tocados en forma de tiara y un maquillaje que la hacía lucir realimente hermosa. Estaba escrito que será la boda del año, Yoh al verla se flecho inmediatamente de ella nunca en su vida había visto a una chica tan hermosa como ella, fue amor a primera vista por parte de Yoh… algo que el jamás se hubiera imaginado, Marco le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero el chico no se dio cuenta porque estaba muy entretenido mirando a su futura esposa; de hecho se la paso mirándola toda la ceremonia estaba hechizado de sus ojos y Anna lo fulminaba con cada sonrisa que le dedicaba. La ceremonia termino y se llegó el momento que el novio besara a la novia él estaba muerto de los nervios pero en verdad deseaba besar esos hermosos labios, se acercó a ella levantando el velo que cubría su rostro, la miro a los ojos un instante y después cerro los ojos para aventurarse a rosar sus labios con los de ella; aquel beso fue corto pero las sensaciones fueron interminables fue como tocar el cielo con los labios, mientras que para ella fue una tortura besar al que creía el causante de la muerte de su hermana pero muy a pesar de eso hizo un gran esfuerzo para fingir y poder saciar su sed de venganza.

* * *

**En el lujoso salón de fiestas… **

Todo estaba espectacular de verdad seria la boda del año la decoración estaba de ensueño por todo el lugar había globos en forma de corazón y la mayoría de los adornos eran rojos incluyendo la mantelería, unos hermosos arreglos florales rojos, en fin se veía que se habían esmerado mucho para que el ambiente fuera de en sueño; había más de 700 invitados que se unieron a la celebración, los novios hicieron su entrada bajaron por una escalera que estaba adornada con follajes y rosas rojas y en el suelo un caminito cubierto con pétalos y los invitados los recibieron con un cálido aplauso. Después fueron las Felicitaciones, abrazos y fotos con invitados eh incluso hicieron el vals, a decir verdad ellos no había podido hablar solo se dirigían miradas y fingían amor, Yoh estaba bastante sorprendido por todos los lujos en los que Hao vivía hasta que la parte más difícil se llegó hablar con Anna, era la hora de la cenas y de algo tenías que charlar y fue Anna quien comenzó con la charla lo cual puso muy nervioso al joven

Anna: ¡Que pasa Hao! ¡Te noto algo extraño!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡**Por qué lo dices!

Anna: ¡Pues no has dejado de mirarme pareces otro, donde quedo tu fama de conquistador eh!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Es que la verdad estoy nervioso, no todos los días se casa uno y menos con tan hermosa dama a decir verdad tengo mucha suerte **(-_-")**

Anna: ¡Muchas gracias, sabes te extrañe mucho, nunca más pienso dejarte ir por tanto tiempo, ahora eres mío! (Le dijo mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello con ambos brazos y le planto un beso que Yoh algo sorprendido correspondió) En cuanto la fiesta acabe amormío te espera la noche de tu vida y sabes a lo que me refiero (Le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso y deslizaba su manos suavemente por la pierna de joven)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Si, claro Anita lo que tú digas! (mientras este comenzaba a sudar frio y tragaba saliva en seco) **"**_Estoy en aprietos y ahora que are…esto no fue lo que Hao me dijo" _**( _ _) **

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**_REVIEWS:_**

**Guest **

**Edy Asakura **

**Liz Asakura **

**Guest **

**Mauro93 **

**Abraham Rocha **

**Mary**

**Hola, antes que nada perdónenme por no haber actualizado pero verán estuve muy enferma y me tuvieron que operar de emergencia y estuve en el hospital pero gracias a dios ya estoy mucho mejor y prometo actualizar seguido espero que les guste el cap de hoy lo escribí así muy de rápido pero el próximo será más interesante y por fis dejen sus **_**reviews**_** su opinión es muy importante para mi le adelanto que para el próximo Yoh y Anna tendrán su noche de bodas y Anna ara todo para enamorar a quien cree es el culpable de la muerte de su hermana eso es el comienzo su venganza jejeje, nos vemos saludos ****(^_-)**


	6. ¡Mi primera vez!

**...**

* * *

**¡MI PRIMERA VEZ!**

* * *

Anna: ¡Muchas gracias, sabes te extrañe mucho, nunca más pienso dejarte ir por tanto tiempo, ahora eres mío! (Le dijo mientras lo rodeaba por el cuello con ambos brazos y le planto un beso que Yoh algo sorprendido correspondió) En cuanto la fiesta acabe amormío te espera la noche de tu vida y sabes a lo que me refiero (Le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso y deslizaba su manos suavemente por la pierna de joven)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Si, claro Anita lo que tú digas! (mientras este comenzaba a sudar frio y tragaba saliva en seco) **"**_Estoy en aprietos y ahora que are…esto no fue lo que Hao me dijo" _**( _ _) **(justo en ese momento Len se acercó a la pareja de recién casados.

Len: ¿Hola me permitirías esta pieza Anna?

Anna: ¡Claro con gusto! (Anna y Len se dirigieron a la pista de baile dejando a Yoh solo)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **_"Tengo que aprovechar para hablarle a Hao"_ (Saco su celular torpemente y justo cuando estaba haciendo la llamada una chica de bellos ojos rojos sangre con un largo cabello plateado ligeramente ondulado de tez pálida sumamente hermosa llevaba un vestido largo, rojo muy pegado al cuerpo escotado y con una abertura en la pierna)

Jeanne: ¿Te interrumpo querido?

(*Yoh*)Hao se puso algo nervioso ante la presencia de aquella chica, titubeo un poco al hablar "No para nada como crees" Le dijo mientras cortaba la llamada que estaba asiendo

Jeanne: ¡Y que no me invitas a sentarme Hao!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Claro, por supuesto, chica!

Jeanne: ¿Chica?, nunca me habías llamado así, siempre me habías llamado por mi nombre querido

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Lo siento, no sé en que estabas pensando! (Le dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa, cálida y tierna muy peculiar)

Jeanne: ¡Que fue eso Hao!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¿Te molesta?

Jeanne: Por supuesto que no tu sonreír es muy agradable, es solo que jamás te había escuchado, por eso me extraño eso es todo (Pero justo en ese momento sonó su celular) ¿No piensas contestar?

(*Yoh*)**Hao **aún más nervioso contesto su celular "Bueno"

Del otro lado de la línea el verdadero Hao "Que diablos quieres, porque me colgaste babosito, porque me dejas hablando solo como animal"

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Amigo, lo que pasa es que estoy en mi boda conversando con una persona muy pero, muy agradable jijiji, si Men, no sabes lo que bien que nos la estamos pasando jejeje

Hao: Ya, Yoh por favor deja de decir estupideces y mejor dime que tal mi boda, Anna se está divirtiendo o esta de amargada como es su costumbre

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **No, está feliz de hecho esta bailando con Len Tao

Hao: ¿Qué? ¡Ten mucho cuidado porque Len siente algo más que amistad asía Anna, déjame decirte una cosa; más te vale que cuando regrese a ocupar mi lugar siga casado con Anna tienes que hacer cualquier cosa con tal que ella siga a mi lado, porque para poder cobrar mi herencia tengo que permanecer casado por lo menos un año, así que espero que no cometas ninguna estupidez

Jeanne empezó a desesperarse "Ya cuelga Hao" A lo que Yoh le sonrió y le hiso señas con los dedos indicándole que lo esperara un momento

Hao: Pues a ver que se te ocurre para mantener lejos a Anna de Len te la llevas lejos si quieres a la Patagonia o a Hawái pero la quiero muy lejos de él, quedo claro

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Esta bien, pero hay algo más que tengo que decirte pero permíteme un segundo (Tapo la bocina del celular) ¡Enseguida vuelvo Jeanne!

Pero Jeanne lo detuvo y le arrebato el celular al tiempo que colgó el celular "De ninguna manera, deja de arreglar el mundo y mejor vamos a bailar amor mío, tenemos que disfrutar los últimos momentos juntos" Yoh sudo en frio_" No puede ser, Hao tiene otra amante" _

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Si, pero por favor antes préstame mi celular para terminar mi llamada

Jeanne: No, te lo devolveré hasta que acabe la fiesta (Le dijo mientras lo guardaba entre sus bubis) ¡Ahora que si te urge puedes sacarlo!

(*Yoh*)**Hao **se puso rojo ante las acciones de la chica "por eso digo que mejor vamos a bailar"

La fiesta continúo y se llegó el momento de despedir a los novios para que partieran a su luna de miel, así que Yoh busco con la mirada a aquella chica que le había quitado su celular en verdad necesitaba hablar con Hao para lo de su noche de bodas y justo cuando la encontró se la llevó fuera del salón en dirección al jardín

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Es hora de irme, ahora si me devuelves mi celular

Jeanne: ¡Bueno solo si me das un beso!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Que! ¡No que cosas dices!, ¡Si vez esta fiesta!, es mi boda significa que estoy casado y que a la única que puedo besar es a mi esposa

Jeanne: Hay con migo no te agás el santo Hao, tu jamás le has sido fiel a Anna, tu y yo hemos tenido miles de encuentros candentes cuando estabas comprometido con ella no veo por qué eso tenga que cambiar

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Pues eso fue antes ahora quiero comprometerme al 100 en mi matrimonio, y por favor ya dame mi celular! (Le dijo en un tono más amenazador estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la actitud de la chica comenzaba a molestarle)

Jeanne: Hay que genio, pero si quieres recuperar tu celular tienes de dos lo sacas de donde lo guarde o me das un beso (Le dijo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente, Yoh no podía moverse ya que una fuente y Jeanne lo tenían atrapado y no pudo evitar ver el busto de la chica ya que hay había guardado el celular aquella joven)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Ya dame mi celular por favor!

Jeanne: Pues quítamelo ya sabes dónde está (Le dijo mientras le movía sus pechos al supuesto Hao, provocando que este se sonrojara violentamente)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Es que si quiero…!

Jeanne: ¡Si quieres que, bebe!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Pues que si quiero mi celular!

Jeanne: ¡Pues, sácalo querido!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Estás loca, enferma!

Jeanne: ¡Si estoy loca, pero por ti… muero por tener otra noche de pasión contigo!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Ya estuvo bueno, te lo pedí por las buenas! (Por lo que Yoh se vio obligado a meter mano para sacar su celular, y en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos Jeanne forcejeo con él para quitárselo nuevamente) ¡Dame mi celular!

Jeanne: ¡No te doy nada si antes no me das un beso! (Pero en el forcejeo el celular cayó)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡No, no, no, no, mi celular! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

Jeanne: Hay por qué tanto drama por un celular, tienes mucho dinero cómprate otro y ya! (Le dijo mientras Yoh sacaba el celular de aquella fuente)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Y ahora que voy hacer!

Jeanne: Bueno querido me voy Redseb debe estarme buscando (Y sin más le planto tremendo beso, sorprendiendo a Yoh y justo cuando se separó de él le dio un pequeño empujoncito provocando que el también callera en la fuente) ¡Chao baby! (Y burlonamente regreso al salón dejando a Yoh furioso dentro de la fuente)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: ****¡Aaaaaahhhh! **(Grito mientras manoteaba el agua sumamente enojado y lo que le seguía) "Es el colmo que yo tenga que estar haciendo estas niñerías por culpa de Hao, maldita sea, parezco un pato de Chapultepec todo mojado, todo sea por que mi familia este a salvo" (Alumi a lo lejos lo vio y se acercó a ayudarlo)

Alumi: Pero que te paso ¿Te caíste?

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡No como crees, me metí a refrescarme un poco!

Alumi: ¿Enserio?**(°°;)?**

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo que pasa que fui víctima de una loca! (Yoh se salió de la fuente y se sacudió la ropa)

Alumi: ¡Tu esposa te está buscando ya es hora de que se vayan!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Ya lo sé, pero tengo un problema muy grande…Anna quiere que en la luna de miel ella y yo tengamos…relaciones (Con esto último se sonrojo)

Alumi lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y le ayudo a acomodarse la ropa y el cabello "Eso no es ningún problema, recuerda que Hao te dijo que si era necesario lo hicieras"

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Ya lo sé, pero Alumi tener relaciones no es ningún juego es algo muy serio y a no me gustaría llegar a esos extremos…estaría engañándola, ¿Qué tal si es su primera vez?

Alumi: Yoh, una cosa si te digo no puedes permitirte enamorarte de esa chica, ella no es para ti…además no creo que te cueste trabajo acostarte con esa chica, ni pareces hombre

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Claro, decirlo es fácil, si estuvieras en mi lugar no opinarías lo mismo

Alumi: Bueno ya, mejor dame un abrazo y entremos porque tu "Esposa" te espera

Yoh abrazo a su hermana, le dio un beso en la frente "Te voy a extrañar mucho"

Alumi: Tranquilo solo serán 3 semanas

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Ya lo sé pero no me hace feliz que te quedes con desconocidos!

* * *

Yoh y Anna acababan de llegar al lujoso hotel en donde se hospedarían para su luna de miel en las Bahamas, en ese lugar pasarían su luna de miel. Yoh por su parte entro con las maletas en mano mientras Anna lo miraba desde la puerta esperando a que dejara el equipaje para lo que seguía, Yoh dejo las maletas y se extrañó un poco al ver que Anna no se movía de la puerta.

Anna: ¡ejem, ejem!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¿Pasa algo Anna?

Anna: ¡Solo estoy esperando a que mi esposo me cargue como es la tradición!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Si lo siento Anna es que no se en que estoy pensando! (Le dijo a la chica mientras se acercaba a ella rascándose la cabeza algo nervioso se paró frente a ella tratando de darse valor para cargarla y Anna al notar que no se animaba le tomo la mano y la coloco en su cintura y Yoh antes esto se puso como jitomate entonces cargo a Anna entraron al cuarto Yoh la bajo y Anna le dio un corto beso en los labios)

Anna: ¡Enseguida regreso voy al baño a ponerme algo más cómodo, no tardo "MIAMOR"!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡**Si claro! (En cuanto Yoh vio que Anna cerró la puerta del baño se desplomo sobre un sillón y negando con la cabeza poso su mano sobre su frente _"Creo que no abra nada que me salve, tendré que… acostarme con Anna"_

* * *

Anna estaba recargada sobre el lavabo se miraba al espejo y trataba de respirar hondo se echó un poco de agua en la cara y se secó con una toalla _"Yo voy a acabar con la vida de Hao Asakura y tú Seyram donde quiera que estés me tienes que ayudar, esa maldita rata asquerosa tiene que pagar lo que te hizo, aunque con ello tenga que sacrificar mi virginidad, y así me demore semanas, meses no importa lo voy a destruirlo con mis propias manos" _ Anna se cambió, se puso un babydoll rojo que constaba de medias con liguero, tanga y un camisón corto que dejaba al descubierto el abdomen de la chica. Salió del baño tomo una botella de _Champagne junto con dos copas _

Y se plantó frente a Yoh quien no se había percatado ya que se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón.

Anna: ¡ejem, ejem!

Yoh abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Anna sus mejillas se pusieron rojas su pulso se aceleró y empezó a tartamudear "A..nna"

Anna: Vamos a brindar querido! (Anna sirvió dos copas le entrego una al tiempo que se sentó en las piernas de Yoh provocando que el corazón del joven latiera a mil por hora, choco su copa con la de Yoh) "Salud"

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Salud, Anita! (Le dio un sorbo a su copa y no pudo evitar hacerle gestos ya que en su vida había probado una copa de Alcohol, Anna lo noto y comenzó a cuestionarlo)

Anna: Que es lo que te pasa cualquiera que te viera pensaría que nunca en tu vida has tomado

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **No es eso Anna lo que pasa es que estoy muy nervioso hoy es nuestra primera noche juntos y no quisiera arruinarla

Anna: la que debería de estar nerviosa soy yo para mi esta es mi primera vez, ¡Qué diablos te pasa Hao!, con migo no tienes que fingir se bien que esta no es tu primera vez se bien que antes de mí, no hubo una sino varias mujeres más y está bien no me importa a partir de hoy será borrón y cuenta nueva

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Tú, eres virgen!

Anna: Pero por supuesto aunque no sé por qué te asombra, no es eso lo que siempre has buscado de mí, Que te pasa Hao parece como si fueras otro!

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Anna yo sé que me tienesen un mal concepto, pero te juro que soy otro ya no quiero ser egoísta y lo hare por ti!

Anna: No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte hablar así (Anna se acercó al falso Hao para darle un dulce beso en los labios se separó de él y le sonrió tiernamente mientras Yoh la miraba muy fijamente a los ojos. Después de un rato de beber champagne ambos estaban un poco más animados habían bailado un poco hasta que Yoh se puso más romántico y le comenzó a cantar a Anna al oído mientras seguían bailando el efecto del alcohol le había quitado los nervios)

**Si nos dejan****  
****nos vamos a querer toda la vida****  
****si nos dejan****  
****nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo****  
****yo creo podemos ver****  
****el nuevo amanecer****  
****de un nuevo día****  
****yo pienso que tú y yo****  
****podemos ser felices todavía**

Yoh acercó aún más a Anna a él, la abrazaba tan fuerte como si no quisiera perderla Yoh realmente se estaba enamorando perdidamente de aquella chica y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras cantaba la canción le causaba mucha nostalgia sabía que esa felicidad era falsa y algún día terminaría.

**Si nos dejan****  
****buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo****  
****si nos dejan****  
****haremos con las nubes terciopelo****  
****y ahi juntitos los dos****  
****cerquita de dios****  
****será lo que soñamos**

Anna _"Que demonios le pasa a Hao, está muy equivocado si cree que puede engañarme no voy a caer en su juego aquí el único que saldrá lastimado serás tú Hao"_

**si nos dejan****  
****te llevo de la mano corazón****  
****y ahi nos vamos****  
****Si nos dejan****  
****de todo lo demás los olvidamos****  
****si nos dejan**

La canción termino y Anna poso sus ojos en los de Yoh para posteriormente posar sus labios firmes y sedosos con los de él, aquel beso se fue profundizando el por su parte comenzó a explorar la cavidad de la chica con su lengua recorriendo con suavidad hasta el más mínimo espacio que lograba alcanzar, poco a poco sus cuerpos se acercaban hasta que los besos delicados, lentos y suaves fueron bajando por el cuello de la chica, mientras ella deslizo sus manos por el pecho del joven le quito la camisa y los pantalones, y el no tardó en responderle e hizo lo propio le deslizo suavemente por las piernas la diminuta prenda interior hasta que logro quitársela, beso uno de sus hombros haciendo a un lado los tirantes del camisón y con delicadeza también deslizo el pequeño camisón dejando al descubierto los bien formados pechos de la joven, Yoh comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello de la chica fue bajando poco a poco hasta que llegó a los pechos, una vez allí, empezó a lamer los pequeños pezones rosas de Anna quien empezó a sentir una especie de sensación que arrancaba desde su pecho a todo su cuerpo, esa sensación la hacía gemir suavemente. Mientras que el Al tocar su piel le quemaba, ardía como fuego. Yoh nuevamente comenzó a subir hasta llegar a su boca para seguirla llenando de besos, besos que cada vez eran más intensos, se posaban por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Bajó por su cuello para deslizarse por su pecho, abdomen y los muslos con los dientes fue quitando las medias con liguero que aun traía la chica, dejando por fin completamente desnuda a la chica, el frescor de aquella madrugada se iba convirtiendo en una inmensa ola de calor, Ella estaba cada vez más húmeda y su respiración era entrecortada. Llego el momento tan esperado por él, por lo que Yoh Empezó a penetrar despacio a su chica, ella aferro sus manos a las sabanas y respiraba agitadamente puesto que el empujo suavemente hasta que logro entrar completamente provocando que Anna derramara un par de lágrimas con aquella embestida, así que permaneció durante un instante quieto hasta que las piernas de la chica se abrieron para dejarle entrar una y otra vez sus movimientos siguieron los de ella estaban compenetrados se movían como uno solo mientras que los dedos de Yoh recorrían todo el cuerpo de la chica, Ya lo estaba haciendo, y era más maravilloso de lo que Anna se había podido imaginar, Anna jadeaba cada vez más, y el intentaba reprimiese pero era tal el placer que sentía que no lo consiguió, lo hicieron de todas las posturas posibles y lo que más quería es que ella disfrutara tanto como el, pero ya no podía aguantar más así que se dejó llevar y por fin tuvo su primer orgasmo, como se podría describir aquella sensación de plenitud que le invadió todo el cuerpo, pensó que no hay palabras para hacerlo. Terminaron llenos de sudor, abrazados y con esa sensación que te dejan las cosas bien hechas

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Me encantaría quedarme contigo eternamente (Le dijo a la chica con un deje de melancolía)

Anna: ¡Así será tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos! (Le dijo Anna mientras le fingía una sonrisa, realmente le había gustado lo que acababa de experimentar no había estado tan mal sobretodo le hacía feliz porque había logrado su primer paso para volver loco a Hao quería verlo rendido a sus pies para después pisotearlo igual que hiso con su hermana) Sabes Hao estuviste fantástico me has regalado la mejor noche de mi vida

(Yoh no dijo nada solo la beso en la frente y se entristeció al recordar que esa vida no le pertenecía y que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle adiós a aquella chica que lo había hechizado)

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**REVIEWS:**_

**Mary**

**Nikiitako**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Liz Asakura**

**Edy Asakura**

Holis muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alegra mucho que pasen por aquí y me regalen algunos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer mi Fic de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace leer cada uno de sus comentarios por fis no dejen de hacerlo y muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y bueno aquí les cuelgo el capítulo 6 está un poco subidito de tono pero espero les guste y no me digan pervertida je je je nos estamos leyendo ¡SALUDITOS"


	7. Solo los tontos se enamoran

**...**

* * *

**SOLO LOS TONTOS SE ENAMORAN**

* * *

El falso Hao y Anna continuaron su luna de miel en aquel paraíso estuvieron de isla en islas, donde bucearon, navegaron, visitaron campos de golf, pescaron, practicaron Esquí acuático, surfearon en fin esas tres semanas las pasaron increíble Anna por su parte se la paso enamorando y volviendo loco a quien creía era Hao, le coqueteaba le sonreía lo enamoraba y por las noches hacían el amor como locos, Yoh por su parte disfrutaba de cada noche saciaba su sed se amor de tenerla entre sus brazos, tristemente había caído rotundamente en la trampa de Anna y ella por su parte la estaba pasando muy mal porque cada vez le era más difícil fingir, le provocaba asco cada vez que besaba o la tocaba aquel que creía era Hao.

La luna de miel termino y los tortolos tuvieron que regresar y en la casa la familia Asakura y los amigos más cercanos los esperaba felizmente toda la sala estaba llena de globos y un cartel enorme que decía "**BIENVENIDOS SR Y SRA ASAKURA**" al momento que entraron les arrojaron confeti y serpentinas al tiempo que gritaron **"SORPRESA"** ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron mucho Anna se Alegró mucho al ver a su hermano Redseb y a sus padres Yoh por su parte también se alegró al ver a su hermana aunque tuvo que disimular un poco así que solo le dio un corto abrazo cosa que dio de que hablar a más de uno especialmente su cuñado Redseb quien inmediatamente se llevó a Anna a la biblioteca donde nadie pudiera.

Redseb: ¡Como te fue Anita!

Anna: Es el sacrificio más grande que he hecho, no sabes el asco que me causo besar a Hao y dejar que me tocara y que me hiciera suya…el único consuelo que me queda es que baldra la pena todo este sacrificio, pero bueno ¿pudiste hablar con Len para que nos ayude?

Redseb: ¡Así es tuve que contarle todo, no le hizo mucha gracia saber la verdad tu sabes que Len fue el mejor amigo de Seyram por eso acepto unirse a la causa para destruir a Hao!

Anna: Pues llego la hora de comenzar con la venganza, a partir de hoy la vida de Hao se convertirá en un infierno

Redseb: Estas segura Anna, ¿no crees que tres semanas es muy poco tiempo para que alguien se enamore así de la noche a la mañana?

Anna: Tengo a Hao comiendo de la palma de mi mano, fue más rápido de lo que pensé, ¡Pero te lo juro Hao esta perdidamente enamorado de mí!

Redseb: ¡Pues te felicito hermanita debo admitir que estoy sorprendido!

Anna: Si la verdad es que yo también estoy sorprendida debo confesarlo, no me lo vas a creer pero es como si Hoa fuera otro

Redseb: Por cierto te pido que tengas mucho cuidado con Alumi, no sé pero me da la impresión de que trae algo con Hao

Anna: ¿Alumi, quien diablos es?

Redseb: Es una chica que según se Hao trajo de su viaje a Hawái, que por que según le salvo la vida

Anna: Pues no te preocupes por pequeñeces total si se entromete yo misma la echare de esta casa

* * *

**En la sala…**

Yoh se encontraba platicando con su hermana quien lo ponía al tanto de la empresa ya que en su ausencia el padre de Hao le estuvo explicando el funcionamiento de la empresa hasta que llego Len a interrumpir

Len: Disculpa gatita me podrías traer otro tequila es que este ya se acabó (Le dijo mientras aventaba el vaso groseramente)

Alumi: ¿Qué te pasa estúpido?

Len: ¿Bueno tu quien te crees que eres?

Alumi: Alguien mucho más inteligente que tú y no me vuelvas a tratar como tu sirvienta

Len: Sabes que es lo mejor que puede pasar aquí es que te vayas

Horo horo: Yo estoy de acuerdo con Len fuera, **¡FUERA!**

Alumi: Saben que yo me largo no tengo por qué aguantar sus groserías

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **No espérate Alumi, tu no vas a ningún lado y les voy a pedir a los dos que la respeten ella es mi invitada no es ninguna sirvienta

Len: ¡huy perdón por molestar a la Reyna!

Alumi: Sabes que Ken versión parodia estos mitotes no te quedan pareces una vieja verdulera arma pleitos

Len: Hay que flojera me das, mejor tu dime Hao como te fue en tu luna de miel

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Me fue increíble, Anna y yo la pasamos de maravilla (Pero en ese momento apareció Anna y Redseb que los interrumpió)

Anna: ¿y quién es esta niña güereja desabrida?

Len: Que no te la había presentado Hao

Yoh: Anita ella es una buena amiga, la conocí en Hawái, sabes le debo la vida y va a vivir con nosotros

Anna: Pues mucho gusto niña yo soy Anna Asakura **"LA SEÑORA DE LA CASA**" espero que no lo olvides linda…bueno me voy a mi cuarto a descansar estoy muerta.

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Esta bien mi amor pediré que lleven tus cosas a mi recamara!

Anna: **¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! **(Justo en ese momento todos los presente centraron la mirada en los recién casados)

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Bueno, entonces pediré que nos instalen en otra recamara

Anna: No lo que pasa es que tu no entendiste yo quiero una habitación para mi sola, por favor haz que me lleven mis cosas a la habitación que esta frente a la tuya

(*Yoh*)**Hao:** ¡Oye pero es que…!

Anna: Lo siento Hao después ahora quiero ir a descansar con permiso

Yoh se quedó estático no podía comprender por qué Anna lo había humillado así frente a todos y sobretodo no podía creer que Anna no quería dormir con el después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, pero Len lo despertó de sus pensamientos cuando le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda **"Se nota que la pasaron muy bien ja ja, bien yo me retiro yo creo que la fiesta se acabó" **y salió de la casa burlonamente mientras Horo Horo también se despidió este lo miraba con pena **"Yo también me voy amigo nos vemos mañana en la oficina" **

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡Si Horo nos vemos mañana!

Alumi: Hay maldita vieja como se atreve a tratarte así frente a todos

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Voy a ver a Anna me despides de los invitados por favor

Alumi: Pero Yoh…

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Por favor Alumi has lo que te digo

* * *

Yoh toco la puerta de la recamara pero nadie contesto así que despidió entrar por lo que se dio cuenta que Anna se estaba bañando así que la espero se sentó sobre la cama aun algo sorprendido por la actitud de Anna, ella salió y lo primero que hizo fue reclamar su presencia **"Que diablos haces aquí, no quiero que te metas a mi recama sin mi permiso está claro, espero que sea la última vez"**

Yoh aun mirando asía la nada le contesto **"No te entiendo" **Anna se sentó frente al tocador mientras se secaba el cabello le contesto **"Pues ya me entenderás" **esta vez Yoh la volteo a ver **"Ósea que esta separación de cuartos quiere decir que cada quien ara lo que se le dé la gana" **

Anna: Pues te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando a que yo así soy hago lo que se me viene en gana y no le doy explicaciones a nadie

(*Yoh*)**Hao:** ¡haaaa! Me parece muy bien **"PERFECTO", **solo que en esta casa van a ver horarios estés o no estés ya que en esta casa se van a llevar actividades propias de un matrimonio

Anna se puso de pie y se paró frente a Yoh "Y por qué el reclamo"

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Como haya abajo me recalcaste frente a todos que eras la señora de la casa, pues entonces compórtate como tal quieres

Anna: Hay mira Hao no veo por qué te molestas tanto, solo estamos como a 10 metros además en esa habitación podrás descansar sin que nadie te moleste o te interrumpa **"NADIE"**

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **Deja de repetirme eso quieres

Anna: lo siento si te molesta pero así van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante

(*Yoh*)**Hao: **A claro ya te estoy entendiendo**, **así que de ahora en adelante no voy a recibir de ti otra que no sea frialdad y groserías

Anna: Hay no seas dramático por favor

(*Yoh*)Hao: No, no soy dramático solo que no hay otra manera de calificar tu actitud, Anna, Anita dime que te pasa dime que te molesta tanto de mí, dímelo por favor ¿Qué te hice?

Anna: Jaja a mi… a mi absolutamente nada

(*Yoh*)Hao: Entonces por qué no tratamos de hablar como gente civilizada porque no nos entendemos, donde esta esa Anita que me hizo feliz estas tres semanas donde esta esa mujer de la que yo me enamore (Le dijo mientras se acercaba a estrecharla entre sus brazos)

Y Anna de mala manera lo aventó para apartarlo de su lado "Hay sabes que prefiero el tono de antes que protestes y me eches en cara mis groserías "

(*Yoh*)Hao: Es que no te entiendo, yo lo único que quiero es que seamos felices

Anna: Hay mira no creas mucho en ese cuento de la felicidad, "ESO NO EXISTE" al menos no en la realidad

(*Yoh*)Hao: No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, cuando uno se casa es para hacer feliz a su pareja

Anna: Pues yo creo que en este mundo escúchame bien "NADIE" absolutamente es feliz

(*Yoh*)Hao: Pues yo sí, fíjate yo en mi mundo si soy realmente feliz

Anna: Pues te felicito, por ese problema tan grande de inconciencia que tienes

(*Yoh*)Hao: Yo eh pasado por un millón de problemas pero pese a eso siempre eh logrado ser feliz, y tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle a dios fíjate, tengo muchas razones para ser Feliz, no hay problema que derrumbe mis ánimos de vivir tranquilamente

Anna: Pues yo no fíjate, yo crecí junto a mis hermanos nos educaron para ser alguien en la vida y después de tanto esfuerzo de mis padres Seyram…

(*Yoh*)Hao: Que paso te hizo algo Seyram

Anna: No, ella se quitó la vida, no murió como todos creyeron, dime Hao tu después de eso estarías tan contento…no hace falta que me contestes…escucha voy a bajar por un vaso con leche y cuando regrese más vale que te hayas largado de mi recamara, me molesta tu presencia (Le dijo mientras salía da la recamara, mientras Yoh se debo caer pesadamente en la cama, negando con la cabeza)

* * *

Por otro lado afuera de la recamara estaban Pilika y Alumi quienes por casualidad pasaron y escucharon la conversación que tenían los recién casados, Alumi estuvo a punto de entrar para meterse en la conversación, pero Pilika se lo impidió varias veces hasta que vieron que Anna salió de la recamara y Alumi no se detuvo se acercó furiosa mientras llevaba a rastras a Pilika ya que trataba de detenerla a toda costa

Pilika: No, no, no, Alumi no te metas no empeores las cosas

Alumi: Suelta, esta vieja me va a oír

Anna: se puede saber que significa este escándalo en **"MI CASA" **

Alumi: **"ASÍ QUE TE DIVIERTES MUCHO MOLESTANDO A YH.. A HAO CON TUS ESTUPIDECES NO ES ASÍ"**

Anna: No sé de qué me estás hablando (Le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos)

Alumi: hay si ahora te haces la desentendida no! (Pero Alumi tomo un florero que estaba cercas le quito las flores y le aventó el agua a Anna pero esta esquivo el líquido por lo que al que mojo fue a Yoh quien al escuchar el escandalo salió a ver qué pasaba)

Anna: ¡Estás loca!

Pilika: ¡cálmate Alumi! ¡Ya párale ok! (Le decía mientras intentaba sujetarla)

Alumi: ¡Suéltame, le voy a dar su merecido a esta vieja!

(*Yoh*)Hao: ¡Pero que les pasa a ustedes eh!

Alumi: ¡Haber Anna, porque no te metes conmigo he! Y tu Pilika suéltame **"SUELTAME"** (Le decía al tiempo que la pellizco para zafarse de ella en cuanto pudo zafarse la aventó contra Yoh para que no se metiera en su pelea con Anna)

(*Yoh*)Hao: ¡Alumi te volviste loca o que!

Alumi: tranquilo Yoh no voy a dejar que nadie te haga nada, tu eres mi hermano y no voy a dejar que esta vieja se quiera pasar de lista (Esta vez sí se le fue enzima las dos estaban peleando, mientras Yoh y Pilika trataba de separarlas)

Anna: Yo no te tengo miedo

Alumi: pues yo tampoco fíjate

(*Yoh*)Hao: ¡Alumi por favor!

Pilika: ¡Haz algo para calmar a tu fiera Hao!

(*Yoh*) Hao: ¡Eso hago!

Mikihisa: ¡Que pasa aquí! (al escucharlo todos se calmaron, Anna y Alumi se soltaron)

Pilika: ¡Con permiso yo me retiro porque ya es muy tarde! (La chica salió huyendo de aquel lugar)

Mikihisa: Hice una pregunta que paso aquí

Anna: Nada que esta estúpida se me fue enzima

Alumi: Si yo hice eso porque esta estúpida desde que llego se la ha pasado insultando a Yo… A Hao

Anna: Lo que yo haga con mi esposo a ti no te importa

Esta vez comenzaron a manotearse pero Yoh se paró en medio de ellas para evitar que se pelearan pero fue inútil por el contrario estaba recibiendo golpes por ambas chicas

Alumi: ¡Eres una el animal más ponzoñoso de la tierra!

Anna: ¡y tu una retorcida estúpida!

(*Yoh*) ¡Hao: ¡Ya cállense las dos!

Mikihisa: ¡Ya basta suficiente! **¡SUFICIENTE! **(Estas palabras bastaron para que las chicas dejaran de pegarse)

Anna: ¡Verdulera!

Alumi:** "INDIA"** solo a alguien como tu… y perdón **PERDON SEÑOR **pero solamente una persona mala como tú se le ocurre humillar así a su esposo frente a todos los invitados y no conforme con eso la señoritatodavía lo hiere con sus palabras, porque lo tratas así eh!

Anna: Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas mala educación y que tú con tus orejotas parabólicas hayas escuchado **¡MI CONVERSACIÓN! **tras la puerta

Mikihisa: ¡Ah! ¿Tu hiciste eso Alumi?

Alumi: ¡NO! lo que pasa es que Pilika y yo íbamos a mi recamara porque iba a prestarle un suéter y pues cuando pasamos escuchamos la discusión

Anna: y yo soy la ordinaria, que tus padres no te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas

Alumi: Tú no eres mejor que yo fíjate tu humillaste a Hao enfrente de todos

Mikihisa: Ya vasta, Alumi por favor ve a tu recamara y ya no ágamos las cosas más grandes

Alumi: ¡Esta bien señor! (Alumi obedeció y se fue a su recamara)

Mikihisa: Anna estoy enterado de lo que paso en la sala y no me parece correcto que una pareja de recién casados duerme en recamaras separadas

Anna: Mire señor usted mejor que nadie sabe que esta boda es un teatro así que no veo por qué andar fingiendo lo que no es yo no amo a su hijo y espero que eso le quede muy claro y no se meta en donde no le importa

Mikihisa: No es mi intención meterme en su relación pero no creo que esto sea buena idea

(*Yoh*) ¡Hao: ¡Déjalo así papa, si ella así lo decidió pues que así sea! Yo también me voy (Pero cuando estaba a punto de irse apareció Keiko borracha)

Mikihisa: Buenas Noches A Todos Hay Que Alegría Verlos Jajajaja Que Pasa Por Que Me Ven Así, Es Verdad Que Ando Un Poquito Alegrita Pero No Es Para Tanto!

Anna: lo único que faltaba esto es el colmo deberás

(*Yoh*) ¡Hao: Vamos mama te acompaño a tu recamara para que te acuestes

* * *

**Al otro día…**

Después del desayuno Anna entro a la recamara que ocupaba Yoh y se recargo en la pared cruzándose de hombros mientras miraba al chico, quien estaba terminando de arreglarse para irse a la oficina

Anna: ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

(*Yoh*) Hao: A la oficina, a donde vas

Anna: hay por favor no me agás reír Hao si tú en tu vida has trabajado

(*Yoh*) Hao: Pues eso era antes, ahora tengo que trabajar porque ni modo que nos mantengan las golondrinas

Anna: Hay Hao si no te conociera te juro que te creería

(*Yoh*) Hao: Por cierto por que no tocaste la puerta antes de entrar digo ayer dejaste muy en claro que tu tenías mucha educación! (LE dijo el chico mientras se hacia el nudo de su corbata y le respondía con un deje de ironía pero Anna se acercó seductoramente y fue ella quien termino de anudar la corbata)

Anna: No sé por qué tendría que pedir permiso para entrar a la recamara de mi esposo

(*Yoh*) Hao: Pues como tú me cerraste las puertas de tu recamara no veo por qué yo no pueda hacer lo mismo.

Anna: Hay pero que rencoroso eres querido, en fin lo que más me interesa en este momento es que me digas porque esa gatucha de azotea te llamo **"YOH"** y menciono que tú y ella eran hermanos

Yoh se puso muy nervioso ya que con el relajo que se traían la noche anterior no se percató de que Alumi había cometido esa discreción "Eso no tienen ninguna importancia"

Anna: Pues para mi si, y en este momento me vas a explicar por qué te llamo así

(*Yoh*) Hao: Estaba bien, esa chica tubo un hermano que se llamaba así y pues desde que nos conocimos ella ve en mi a ese hermano que perdió

Anna: hay mi querido Hao tú crees que soy estúpida, no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando tú y esa chica se traen algo seguramente es tu amante, no tengo pruebas de lo que estoy diciendo pero si me doy cuenta de que mis sospechas son ciertas te juro que te vas a arrepentir Hao (Y sin más le planto tremendo beso que confundió al chico pero que difícilmente pudo resistirse así que correspondió aquel beso apasionado ya que realmente deseaba a aquella chica hasta que la magia se rompió cuando Anna lo alejo de ella empujándolo y este cayó sobre la cama) Espero que con esto no se te olvides que el hecho de que durmamos en cuartos separados vas a poder pintarme el cuerno cuando se te dé la gana **"SOY TU ESPOSA"** y no vas a serme infiel y por cierto antes de que te vayas quiero que lleves a dar la vuelta a **"YOH"**

(*Yoh*) Hao: ¿A quién?

Anna: A es que Len me regalo un perrito, y pues la verdad es que si iba a dormir con un animal pues prefiero que sea uno de verdad por eso en tu honor pensaba llamarlo Hao pero mejor en memoria del hermano de Alumi lo llamaremos **"YOH",** y va a dormir en mi recamara (Esto último hizo que los ojos del chico se le rosaran estuvo a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas pero se aguantó)

(*Yoh*) Hao: ¿De manera que prefieres dormir con un perro antes que conmigo?

Anna: pues la verdad **"SI" **

(*Yoh*) Hao: Pues eso no decías en nuestra luna de miel

Anna: Pues solo fingía, nada más me divertía contigo quien podría amar a una persona como tú no vales nada Hao ni como hombre sirves

(*Yoh*) Hao: Llevare a pasear a tu mascota, nos vemos al rato

Anna: Se llama **"YOH"** no debes olvidarlo y está en mí recamara y por favor le compras su placa y te asegurar que le graben su nombre, muero de ganas de ver la cara que pondrá Alumi cuando lo vea

(*Yoh*) Hao: Si Anna llevare a **"YOH"** a dar una vuelta, antes pasare a ver a mi mama para ver como amaneció

Anna: pues **"CRUDA"** que otra manera quieres que amanezca con la jarra que se puso ayer

(*Yoh*) Hao: de todas maneras quiero pasar a verla

Anna: ¡No sé por qué finges que te importa su alcoholismo si tú fuiste quien la metió en eso eh!

(*Yoh*) Hao: Nos vemos al rato Anna (EL chico salió con el corazón hecho pedazos Anna de cuestión de minutos lo había pisoteado como le vino en gana)

* * *

Yoh se encontraba en el centro comercial estaba esperando a que grabaran la placa del perro y por estar tan distraído soltó la correa del pero sin darse cuenta y el perrito se escapó, estaba pensando en todo lo que Anna le había hecho en tan solo un día realmente estaba devastado hasta que el empleado del local le distrajo para entregarle el collar, pago y salió del local sin darse cuenta de que ya no llevaba al perrito bajo por la escaleras eléctricas hasta que a media escalera se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba al cachorrito **"Yoh, Yoh donde te deje YOH"** fue en entonces cuando comenzó a correr hacia arriba de regreso **"Yoh, Yoh donde estas, Anna me va a matar, Yoh donde estas" ** hasta que un policía se le acercó al escuchar los gritos de Yoh

Guardia: Que pasa joven

(*Yoh*) Hao: Es que no encuentro a Yoh me distraje un momento y ya, ya no lo vi **"PERO QUE CLASE DE SEGURIDAD HAY AQUE PARA QUE ME ROBARAN A MI MASCOTA"**

Guardia: Joven cálmese, es solo una mascota

(*Yoh*) Hao: Pero como quiere que me calme, mi esposa me va a matar **"SI YOH NO APARECE SE VAN A METER EN UN PROBLEMA MUY SERIO, se lo advierto"**

Guardia: ya dimos aviso a todos los compañeros con la descripción del perro, le aseguro que nadie va a poder salir del centro comercial sin el perro.

(*Yoh*) Hao: Por lo que más quiera encuentre a mi perito se lo suplico

Guardia: Le aseguro joven que vamos a recorrer todas las tiendas y almacenes hasta dar con él no se preocupe, tranquilo

(*Yoh*) Hao: No yo también voy a buscarlo

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**REVIEWS:**_

* * *

**Mary**

**Mary**

**Guest**

**Liz Asakura**

**Mei Fanel**

**Edy Asakura**

**Guest**

**Annabelle1999**

Hola gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior y por tomarse su tiempo de dejar un comentario no saben lo feliz que me hace leer cada uno de sus comentarios, la verdad es que si era mi segundo Lemon pero no soy así como que muy experta jeje por otro lado JEANNE, me cae súper solo que tenía que poner algún personaje así ya que son clave de la historia jeje **Mei Fanel** bienvenida y si SHAMAN KING es súper sobretodo YOH jeje por otro lado Hao si es todo un don juan jeje luego les pasare sus tips de ligue jeje y si pobre Yoh ya se enamoró de Anna y por ello sufrirá un súper calvario y si prometo actualizar pronto INOCENTE DE TI lo prometo SALUDITOS a todos jijiji


	8. Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos!

**...**

* * *

**Descubriendo nuevos sentimientos!**

* * *

Guardia: Aquí está su mascota joven lo encontraron cerca de la veterinaria!

Encargado de la veterinaria: Es que usted se fue y lo dejo olvidado yo me di cuenta hasta después!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: No sé cómo pude distraerme tanto y olvidar a mi mascota ¡muchas gracias!

Guardia: Esta vez corrió con suerte pero puede perder a su mascota y no volverlo a ver, ahora váyase que su esposa lo puede matar

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡GRACIAS!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Asakura estaban preparando Len y Anna una Pizza

Mientras que Yoh llego a la casa devastado ya ni al trabajo se presentó tubo bastante con lo de la mascota perdida

Alumi: ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Te estuve esperando en el trabajo y nunca llegaste!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Alumi, estoy muy cansado no tengo ganas de discutir el pequeño Yoh se me perdió y ya no tengo cabeza para más!

Alumi: ¿Quién diablos es el pequeño Yoh?

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Nuestra nueva mascota!

Alumi: Esto es el colmo como se atreve a ponerle así al perro, por qué se lo permitiste

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú no me hubieras llamado Yoh frente a ella tuve que decirle que así se llama tu hermano y para molestarte le puso así al perro y por favor ya no quiero más escenitas con la de ayer fue suficiente ¡ENTENDIDO!

Alumi: Puedes estar seguro que por mi parte no las habrá pero estoy segura que cuando sepas que está haciendo tu mujercita el que va a protagonizar una escena serás ¡tú!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¿De qué hablas?

Alumi: Que mientras tu estas paseándote con el perro tu mujercita esta de cariñosa con el estúpido de ayer

Yoh muy enojado le dio el perro a Alumi y se dispuso a ir hasta la cocina donde lo que vio no le agrado en lo más mínimo, pero trato de no hacer ningún ruido para que no lo vieran

Len: Vas a ver que la pizza nos va a quedar fenomenal!

Anna: No te burles Len, sabes que yo nunca eh cocinado nada en mi vida

Len: Para eso estoy yo para enseñarte

Anna: Esta bien intentémoslo

Len: Me permites (Le dijo el chico mientras le tomaba una mano) Bailamos!, no, no es cierto era una broma jeje

Anna: Hay Len que sonso eres! (Tomaron ambos la masa)

Len: ¡Ok!, no es una vasija así que hay que tomarla con mucho cariño, para que quede en su punto se necesita tiempo, cariño y es que la cocina es una de esas cosas que una vez que pruebas ya no puedes dejar, solo tienes que dejarte llevar (Le decía seductoramente el chico mientras Anna lo miraba a los ojos como hechizada)

Yoh- Hao: Disculpen interrumpo algo

Anna: Que sorpresa Hao llegaste temprano

Yoh-Hao: Si quería darte una sorpresa pero el sorprendido fui yo disculpen

Len: Pues la verdad si nos interrumpiste porque estábamos haciendo una Pizza

Hao-Yoh: Pues no los interrumpo más compromiso

Anna: Hao, bajas comer en un rato para que pruebes nuestra Pizza

Yoh: No gracias yo no tengo hambre (le dijo de mala gana y se fue)

Len: Ahora sí que Hao nos agarró con las manos en la masa jaja digo por la pizza

* * *

Yoh salió camino a su recama00ra pero a su paso se encontró a Horo horo que llego de sorpresa

Horo horo: ¡Eh! Bro ¿por qué no fuiste a trabajar?

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Estoy que me lleva el diablo ahora no Horo horo!

Horo horo: ¡tranquilo amigo yo conozco un remedio para ese mal humor que te cargas! Tomaremos una copita!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: lo siento horo, pero yo no tomo

Horo horo: ¡Vamos una copita no le hace mal a nadie!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Esta bien Horo, solo déjame cambio

Horo horo: ¡Si yo mientras organizare todo!

* * *

**Mientras tanto en suiza…**

Silver y liriara caminaban por la ciudad cuando sus ojos creyeron ver a Yoh del brazo de una chica rubia inmediatamente se acercaron a él para hablarle pero, Silver con el simple hecho de verlo a los ojos supo que ese no era su hijo, que aquel chico no era otro más que Hao Asakura

Silver: ¡Donde está mi hijo Hao Asakura!

Hao: Así que me conoces no es así, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Yoh te dijo algo?

Silver: ¡NO Yoh no me dijo nada, se fue sin decir nada!

Hao: ¡tú y yo tenemos que hablar largo y tendido, tiene cosas que explicarme vamos a otro lugar!

Silver: Esta bien, aunque lo que te tengo que decir no te va a gustar nada

* * *

**En la casa Asakura…**

Yoh después de cambiarse se dirigió a la sala donde la encontró invadida de algunos de sus amigos Horo horo ya había hecho de las suyas había invitado a Nichrom, Lyserg, Pilika, Tamico y a Jeanne.

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Horo Horo te dije que solo sería una copa no pienso embriagarme además y mucho menos en lunes

Horo horo: ¡Si, si lo que digas hermano ahora siéntate y tomate tu copa!

Yoh algo furioso accedió a tomarse la copita que al cabo de dos hora ya era una fiesta ya todos estaban pasados de copas especialmente Yoh que no acostumbraba a tomar horo horo estaba con Tamico y Lyserg con Pilika mientras que él estaba con Jeanne al principio Jeanne estaba queriendo ligar con Yoh pero al ver que era imposible comenzaron a hablar de lo mal que les iba en el amor

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡tú y yo tenemos algo en común¡ Somos infelices en el amor!

Jeanne: Si ese maldito de Len no me hace el menor caso, a veces hasta pienso que es gay

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Eso es!

Jeanne: ¡que pasa!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¿Qué pasaría si Anna viera que Len es gay?

Jeanne: ¡Eres un genio! ¿Pero quién se aria pasar por su pareja?

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Pues quien más ¡HORO HORO!

Jeanne: ¡Eres increíble! (Y Jeanne se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras él le correspondió al abrazo amistoso, pero para mala suerte Anna entro a la habitación y mal interpreto las cosas y no era para menos ya que cada uno estaba con su respectiva pareja y al ver a Jeanne abrazada a hao ella enfureció sin darse cuenta)

Anna: ¡Perdón por interrumpir la fiesta pero si vas a salir con tus golfas mejor llévalas a otro!

Jeanne: ¿Qué pasa estas celosa Anna?

Anna: ¡no digas tonterías, solo que para golfas como tu están los hoteles!

Jeanne: ¡Que tonta eres Anna no sabes ocultar que te estas muriendo de celos!

Anna: ¡No voy a discutir por tonterías y tu Hao hazme el favor de sacar a toda esta gente de aquí ya no es hora de visitas muévete!

Anna salió azotando la puerta muy enojada mientras Yoh con cara de funeral "Chavos, se acabó la fiesta"

Todos le respondieron en coro **"QUE"**

Yoh los volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos "Que se acabó la fiesta"

Una vez más le respondieron en coro **"QUE, QUE"**

A Yoh esto le causo un poco de gracia y replico cantando **"QUE SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA"**

Esta vez el coro no solo replico sino se paró a bailar **"QUE, QUE"**

Y Yoh no se quedó atrás también comenzó a bailar **"QUE SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA"**

Yoh Hao: **"QUE SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA"**

Todos: **"QUE, QUE"**

Yoh Hao: **"QUE SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA"**

Todos: **"QUE, QUE"**

Yoh Hao: **"QUE SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA"**

Todos: **"QUE, QUE"**

Yoh Hao: **"QUE SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA"**

Todos: **"QUE, QUE"**

Anna: **NO TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR HAO CORRE A TODOS TUS AMIGOTES**

Yoh hao: enserio chavos se acabó la fiesta lo siento

* * *

**En un lujoso hotel de zuisa…**

Hao y Silver habían llegado hasta ese lugar para entablar una conversación pendiente

Hao: Bien ya estamos aquí habla que es lo que tenías que decirme

Silver: ¡Antes dime una cosa, ¿Obligaste a Yoh a que te fuera a suplantar no es así?

Hao: ¡Si, está en mi casa ocupando mi lugar!

Silver: Yoh corre peligro en esa casa, sobre todo si tu Tío Fausto lo descubre

Hao: ¿De quién demonios hablas? Mi tío jamás lo descubrirá y menos ahora que está de vacaciones en las vegas

Silver: Fausto el hermano adoptivo de Keiko, hace muchos Años el contrato mis servicios, quería que tú no nacieras

Hao: ¿Qué?

Silver: Lo que oyes tu adorado tío quería impedir tu nacimiento me contrato para que matara al primogénito de Keiko pero lo que no contaba era con que Keiko tendría no uno sino dos hijos uno al que llamo Hao y otro Yoh!

Hao: ¡Quieres decir que Yoh es mi hermano!

Silver: Si yo lo robe del hospital a Yoh pero no tuve corazón para matarlo así que decidí adoptarlo y quedarme con el hui lejos, después supe de tu existencia los Asakura buscaron a su hijo por muchos años pero al cabo del tiempo lo dieron por muerto y también supe que Fausto me estaba buscando sus planes no salieron como quería porque al fin y al cabo los Asakura tuvieron a su heredero.

Hao: ¡Porque quería deshacerse de mí!

Silver: Es obvio, por la herencia que tus abuelos dejaron estipularon que el primero que tuviera su primogénito administraría la fortuna Asakura y en cuanto el primogénito se casara al cabo de un año la herencia pasaría a manos de este pero si no se cumplían las capsulas al pe de la letra, la fortuna pasaría a manos del otro hermano en este caso tu tío!

Hao: ¡Maldito! No se saldrá con la suya

Silver: No, lo que yo no permitiré es que utilices a Yoh para tu conveniencia

Hao: Yoh me vendió su alma por un año y si tú intervienes yo mismo acabare con su miserable vida

Silver: ¡No te atreverías él es tu hermano tu sangre!

Hao: ¡A mí no me importan los lazos de sangre, solo el dinero así que tú sabes si metes tus narices!

Silver: ¡Ya veré que hago pero una cosa si te digo no permitiré que arrastres a Yoh en el fango donde estas hundido!

Hao: Has lo que quieres a mí no me intimidas, aun no me conoces y no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de salirme con la mía

* * *

**En la mansión Asakura…**

Yoh entro a su recamara algo subido de copas lo que no se esperaba era que Anna lo esperara en ella

Anna: ¡Vaya hasta que te dignaste a subir!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: No veo por qué el reclamo si tú te la estabas pasando muy a gusto a lado de Len

Anna: No soy la clase de mujeres con las que has tratado pero me las imagino

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Ni yo la clase de hombres con los que haz tratado pero me los imagino

Anna: Mujeres que se compran con falsas esperanzas o con dinero

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Hombres que se resignan a tu voluntad, que se arrastran a tus pies como perros falderos

Anna: Yo no soy una de ellas

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Ni yo uno de ellos

Anna: Me da asco la gente como tu

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Y a mi lastima mujeres como tú!

Anna: ¡Ya estuvo!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Pues no fíjate para mí no es suficiente (y con mucha rabia y frustración tomo a Anna para besarla por la fuerza, mientras ella luchaba por impedirlo hasta que opto por morderlo, Yoh de pronto la soltó y con su mano limpio la sangre que salió del labio y miro fijamente a Anna mientras ella lo veía desafiante a lo que Yoh volvió a besarla, Anna intento alejarse pero esta vez algo la impulso a corresponder aquel beso que se fue profundizando cada momento más hasta que Anna volvió a la realidad y lo separo de ella)

Anna: ¡Sigue siendo un iluso señor Asakura!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Pues todo hombre enamorado lo es!

Anna: ¡Si cómo no! (y muy enojada salió de la recamara mientras que Yoh muy frustrado lanzón un libro contra la puerta)

* * *

**Al otro día en la oficina…**

Horo horo:! Me duele la cabeza!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: A mí también no estoy acostumbrado a tomar de esa manera

Horo horo: ¡De que Hablas Hao si te has puesto jarras peor!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Ya lo sé solo era un chiste!

Horo horo: ¡últimamente de comportas un poco extraño!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Olvida eso, quiero pedirte un favor!

Horo horo: ¡Qué favor!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Que te agás pasar por la pareja de Len! Frente a Anna

Horo horo: ¡Estás loco! Claro que no si yo soy bien hombrecito, y menos frente a esa bruja

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Por favor!

Horo horo: No olvídalo

Alumi: Si lo que quieres es alejar a Anna de Len te aconsejo que lo agás frente al padre de Len! (Menciono Alumi quien escucho la conversación)

Horo horo: ¡Hay tú también!

Alumi: ¡Piénselo he escuchado rumores de que su papa es muy estricto seguramente si hacen eso frente a su padre lo mudara lo más lejos que se pueda de Horo horo!

Yoh: ¡Por favor Horo horo!

Alumi: Y precisamente ambos están en la empresa sería una buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo el plan!

Horo horo: ¡No ni lo sueñes jamas!

**Una hora después…**

Horo horo: ¡Hay no sé cómo me deje convencer¡

Alumi: Silencio solo hazlo nosotros nos esconderemos y lo grabaremos todo, asi lo hicieron minutos después entro el padre de Len.

Yuán: ¡Y que es lo que quieres, dime de una buena vez que pasa con mi hijo!

Horo horo: hay pero que genio, señor yo solo quería hablar con usted porque, la verdad es que yo quiero expresarle unas cuantas palabras antes que le lleguen los chismes (Le dijo de una manera muy afeminada)

Yuan: De que chismes estás hablando

Horo horo: a pues de que Leny y yo nos llevamos muy bien

Yuan: **"COMO LLAMASTE A MI HIJO"**

Horo horo: Bueno es que así le llamo cuando estamos **"SOLITOS" **bueno la verdad es que usted es el papi y pues es de confianza

Yuan: **"HABER DEJENERADO QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE COMPREDER" **haber me estas insinuando que tú y mi hijo… pero si mi hijo es un machín

Horo horo: A no si eso no lo niega nadie si por eso me gusto, su forma de ser muy interesante **"NOS QUEREMOS MUCHO" **

Pero justo en ese momento entro Len "Me dijeron que estabas aquí con Horo horo"

Yuan: Estoy muy decepcionado de ti Len, jamás pensé que tuvieras esos gustos

Len: De que hablas papa, no te entiendo

Yuan: Ya no tienes que fingir mas ya sé que este y tú se entienden (Dijo señalando a Horo horo)

Len: **¡QUUUE!**

Yuan: No te esfuerces en fingir ya tu amante me lo acaba de confesar

Len al escuchar tal acusación se le fue encima a Horo horo lo tomo por la camisa y empezó a amenazarlo "Ven acá, ven acá"

Mientras Horo horo seguía con su falsa actuación gritaba como mujer "¡Ayyyyyy!¡AhHhhHHhhHaaag!¡Ayyyyyy!¡

Len: Deja de mentir y dile la verdad

Horo horo: ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Eh de la relación que llevamos desde hace mucho pero no se lo quieres decir a nadie

Una vez más Len se le fue encima tratando de ahorcarlo **"MIRA HORO HORO SIGUE DICIENDO ESAS COSAS Y TE VOY A MATAR A GOLPES" **

Horo horo: **¡aaayyyy! AYUDEME SEÑOR POR FAVOR AYUDEME**

Yuan se hacerco para quitarle de encima a su hijo que había perdido el control "Déjalo Len ya déjalo"

Horo horo: buaaaaaaaaahhhh como te atreve a pegarme así, a una mujer no se le pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa, buaaaaaaaaahhhh no tienes respeto por nadie sniff...snif.. '( - T_T (Le dijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un sillón)

Yuan: ¡A ti Len Tao es al que debería de matarte!

Len: Papa agarra la onda, papa te está mintiendo, papa date cuenta que nos está engañando te está engañando a ti, Horo horo ya deja de estar bromeando y dile la verdad a mi papa dile!

Horo horo: Que verdad, eh que verdad quieres que le diga la verdad a todos, que me amas y que no lo puedes aceptar esa es la verdad atrévete **"TEN LOS PANTALONES" **sniff...snif.. '( - T_T Le dijo fingiendo llanto y poniéndose la mano en la frente)

Len se pasaba las manos por la frente por la nuca, tratando de controlarse para no matarlo "Cállate Horo horo, cállate, te estás dando cuenta mi papa

Yuan: Cállate ya, esto es suficiente para mi esta todo perfectamente claro ahorita mismo te vas a la casa por tus cosas porque vas hacer un viaje largo **"QUE ESPERAS VE POR TUS COSAS"**

Len: Tú no puedes tratarme así yo ya soy mayor de edad y no voy a irme a ningún viaje

Yuan: Pues si no te vas entonces te me vas de mi casa porque en mi casa se hace lo que yo diga, me escuchas

Len no dijo nada solo agarro un florero y lo aventó frustrado al momento que salía del lugar

Horo horo: ainnnnsss! Hay suegrito ahora si me quede con el Jesús en la boca

Yuan: "CALLATE", ca…lla…te degenerado (y también se salió)

Horo horo y Yoh chocaron las palmas mientras se burlaban de lo que habían hecho

* * *

**En casa de los Asakura…**

Anna se encontraba en el jardín reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado en la noche "No puedo enamorarme de él no, esto arruinaría mis planes, pero si debo admitir que me sentí llena de celos cuando lo vi con esa golfa de Jeanne, no es el enemigo me convertiré en una mujer desalmada y utilizare mi belleza para destruir a Hao una mujer fría y calculadora llenare mi alma de poder y venganza" Pero de pronto Len la interrumpió de sus pensamientos

Len: ¡ANNA! ¡Necesito pedirte un favor!

Anna: ¡Que pasa!

Len: ¡Necesito que me des asilo en tu casa!

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Si lo se no tengo perdón de dios pero aquí les dejo el nuevo cap discúlpenme si me tarde tanto pero el trabajo se me junto y no me daba tiempo de actualizar pero ahora que tengo tiempo libre aquí se los dejo y prometo que actualizare por lo menos cada semana no me odien por favor y muchas gracias por sus comentarios me encanto saber que les agrada el fic y espero que este cap no sea la excepción por fis déjenme sus opiniones por fis saluditos chao!**


	9. El regreso de fausto!

**¡EL REGRESO DE FAUSTO!**

**En casa de los Asakura…**

Anna se encontraba en el jardín reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado en la noche "No puedo enamorarme de él no, esto arruinaría mis planes, pero si debo admitir que me sentí llena de celos cuando lo vi con esa golfa de Jeanne, no es el enemigo me convertiré en una mujer desalmada y utilizare mi belleza para destruir a Hao una mujer fría y calculadora llenare mi alma de poder y venganza" Pero de pronto Len la interrumpió de sus pensamientos

Len: ¡ANNA! ¡Necesito pedirte un favor!

Anna: ¡Que pasa!

Len: ¡Necesito que me des asilo en tu casa!

Anna: ¡Por supuesto! Pero que fue lo que paso por qué quieres asilo!

Len: ¡Por que el estúpido de Horo horo le dijo a mi papa que él y yo somos pareja!

Anna: ¡Que! (Grito Anna)

Len: No pongas esa cara estoy seguro que esto fue obra de Hao, pero te juro que esto no se va a quedar así, Hao se va arrepentir y Horo horo también!

Anna: ¡No, pues vaya que si se les paso la mano!

Len: ¡Que si se les paso la mano! ¡Anna mi papa quería mandarme lejos de aquí, pero no les daré el gusto!

Anna: Ya tranquilo, claro que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras (Le decía Anna mientras le daba un abrazo, pero para mala suerte **(*Yoh*)** Hao venia entrando en su auto y vio la escena eh inmediatamente se bajó del auto para reclamar lo suyo)

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¿Qué significa esto?

Anna y Len inmediatamente se soltaron

Anna: ¡Es que Len vino a pedirme un favor!

Len: ¡Es verdad y también vine a buscar consuelo! (LE dijo al tiempo que se aferraba a Anna nuevamente) Sabes mi papa me corrió de mi casa por un mal entendido, pero Anna me amablemente me ofreció su casa y yo acepte. (Yoh por su parte no pudo disimular la gran rabia que sintió al escuchar que Anna había invitado a vivir a Len con ellos, mientras que Len disfrutaba del momento miraba a Yoh burlonamente)

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Hagan lo que se les dé la GANA! ¡COMPERMISO! (Muy furioso se dirigió al auto para salir de la casa nuevamente)

Len: ¡Creo que se enojó! (Bufo divertido mientras que Anna seguía viendo en dirección a donde se marchó Hao)

**AAAAA**

**En la sala de la mansión…**

Keiko se encontraba sentada en unos de los sillones tomando un poco de jugo en cuanto vio un cachorrito **"Hay mi vida pero que preciosidad, cómo te llamas hermoso" ** Tomo al cachorro entre sus manos comenzó acariciarlo hasta que se topó con un pequeño detalle un collar que tenía grabado el nombre YOH ella al verlo soltó al cachorro y comenzó a gritar, varios recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza de ella en el quirófano en labor de parto de dos pequeños barones que tubo y de pronto comenzó a sentir un gran hueco en el corazón, de pronto Anna y Len entraron para ayudarla como estaban en el jardín escucharon los gritos "Que te pasa Keiko"

Keiko: **¡DE QUIEN ES ESE PERRO! ¡CONTESTAME ANNA!**

Anna: ¡Es mío pero no pensé que te molestaran las mascotas, acaso te hizo algo!

Keiko si pensarlo se fue sobre ella la tomo por los brazos y con fuerzas comenzó a jalonearla al tiempo que le gritaba **"¿POR QUE DIABLOS LE PUSISTE YOH?, DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACASTE ESE NOMBRE TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI ¿ACASO QUIERES TORTURARME? ¡CONTESTAME MALDITASEA!" **Anna la miraba sumamente sorprendida, no tenía ni la más menor idea de por qué Keiko estaba actuando de esa manera, mientras que Len trataba de separarlas sin éxito ya que Keiko tenía muy bien sujetada a Anna de los brazos, pronto Mikihisa entro acompañado de una hombre alto delgado, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, si era Fausto, el hermano adoptivo de Keiko que ambos al ver la escena ayudaron a tranquilizar a Keiko, Mikihisa, fue quien se la pudo quitar de encima a la pobre de Anna.

Keiko: ¡SUELTAME, ANNA TIENE MUCHO QUE EXPLICARME!

Mikihisa: ¿Qué paso Anna?

Anna: No se estábamos haya afuera y escuchamos los gritos entramos para ver que le había pasado y se me fue encima me reclamo que le puse a mi perrito Yoh, la verdad no entendí que fue lo que le paso!

Mikihisa también se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre que Anna menciono

Keiko: **¡TÚ SABES ALGO ANNA Y LO HICISTE APROPÓSITO PARA TORTURARME!**

Anna: **¡Te juro que no sé de qué hablas Keiko!**

Mikihisa: **¡BASTA! **Hablaremos en otro momento de esto Anna por ahora me llevare a Keiko para que se calme. Siento mucho que presenciaras esto Fausto, pero ponte cómodo en cuanto Keiko se calme hablaras con ella (Y sin más salió de la sala con Keiko) Len por su parte se acercó a Anna para abrazarla "Estas bien"

Anna: Si, la que ya perdió la razón es Keiko, ¡Qué demonios le pasa!

Fausto: ¡Así que tú eres la esposa de Hao! ¡Cuánto has crecido Anita!

Anna: ¡Tú no has cambiado nada Fausto, sigues tenido esa horrible cara! (Fausto no respondió nada solo camino alrededor de Anna mientras la observaba detenidamente mientras un pensamiento perverso vino a la mente de Fausto) _"Que hermosa esta, lástima que tenga que morir, pero antes de morir será mía"_

Fausto: ¡Luego nos vemos! (y sin más salió de la sala)

Len: ¡No me gustó nada la manera en la que te miro ese maldito!

**AAAAAA**

Por otro lado Yoh manejaba sin rumbo estaba furioso por la escena que vio entre Anna y Len pronto recordó un detalle "Maldición con todo esto olvide el cumpleaños de Alumi" y sin más regreso a la mansión para prepararle alguna sorpresa a su hermana como lo hacía cada año.

**AAAAA**

Ya en la mansión busco una guitarra y en la computadora armo una pista para acompañar una canción que ya hacía tiempo había compuesto para ese momento puso algunos adornos en uno de los bungalós de la mansión después salió a la cocina por el pastel que les había encargado y mientras salió, Anna paseaba por ese parte del jardín aun pensando en el momento de la tarde hasta que algo llamo su atención una luz estaba prendida de uno de los bungalós así que sin más se dispuso a entrar, vio que el lugar estaba adornado así que se emocionó al pensar que tal vez Hao le estaba preparando una sorpresa, pero escucho que alguien venia y se apresuró a esconderse tras de una cortina, era **(*Yoh*) **Hao quien entro con un pastel en la mano lo puso sobre una mesa corrió a tomar la guitarra y apago la luz le había dado la orden a uno de los empleados que le dije a Alumi que se dirigiera al bungaló pero al salir de la cocina vio que ella había llegado así que era cuestión de minutos para que ella fuera al lugar y así fue luego de algunos minutos de espera Alumi entro prendió la luz y la música comenzó a sonar en compañía de algunos silbidos por parte de Yoh.

**Desde, el día en que te vi****  
****Sentí como que ya te conocía****  
****Un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte******

**Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente****  
****De repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente simplemente****  
****Pero siempre estas presente****  
****Aunque no pueda verte****  
****De locura casi estamos igual****  
****De un dia a otro me volvi tu mega fan**

Alumi estaba Feliz al ver el lindo detalle que su hermano le había preparado, mientras con algunas palmas ella bailaba muy contenta

******Y ya eres mi persona favorita****  
****Cada minuto a tu lado es genial****  
****Y no hay nada en el mundo mundial****  
****Que ame mas que estar contigo****  
****Cada momento lo haces especial******

**Tu eres mi persona favorita****  
****Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo****  
****Es buen momento decirte que te quiero****  
****Te quiero te quiero y siempre asi será****  
**

Pronto Yoh con la guitarra comenzó a bailar alrededor de Alumi mientras continuaba con la canción

**Creo que por más que pase y pase el tiempo****  
****Aunque llueva o truene nunca pasara lo nuestro****  
****A menos eso ciento****  
****De locura casi estamos igual****  
****De un dia a otro me volvi tu mega fan******

**Y ya eres mi persona favorita****  
****cada minuto a tu lado es genial****  
****y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial****  
****que ame mas que estar contigo****  
****cada momento lo haces especial**

Esta vez Alumi le ayudo con el coro ya que con una vez que lo escucho se lo aprendió

**Tu eres mi persona favorita****  
****Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo****  
****Es buen momento decirte que te quiero****  
****Decirte que te quiero****  
****Apareciste justamente****  
****Cuando estaba listo para quererte****  
****Y después de todo te fui a encontrar******

**Y ya eres mi persona favorita****  
****Cada minuto a tu lado es genial****  
****Y no hay nadie en el mudo mundial****  
****Que ame más que estar contigo****  
****Cada momento lo haces especial**

Mientras Anna con cada estrofa de la canción le rompía el corazón, estaba sumamente celosa quería salir y matar a Alumi pero su orgullo herido no la dejo rompió en llanto en silencio no quería que nadie la descubriera**  
**

**Tu eres mi persona favorita****  
****Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo****  
****Es buen momento decirte que te quiero****  
****Te quiero te quiero y siempre asi será****  
****Y siempre asi será y siempre asi será…..!**

La canción termino y Yoh le dio un gran abrazo a Alumi** "Esto solo es un pequeño recordatorio de lo mucho que significas en mi vida espero que te haya gustado la pequeña sorpresa de cumpleaños que te prepare"**

Alumi: ¡Muchas gracias, me encanto eres un amor mi queridisisimo her…!

Pero Anna no dejo que terminara de hablar ya que no aguanto más el ataque de celos que tenía en ese momento se limpió las lágrimas y salió de su escondite **"! Y me vas a seguir negando que entre tú y esta no hay nada! ¡ATREVETE A NEGARLO! **

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡ANNA!¿Qué haces hay?

Anna: Ya no puedes seguir negando, esto es el colmo que tengas en mi casa instalada a tu amante en **"MI CASA"**

Alumi: ¡Yo los dejo solos para que hablen! (Y salió del bungaló dejando solos a Yoh y a Anna)

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Cálmate Anna, no es lo que tú piensas!

Anna: ¡No, no me voy a calmar y ahorita mismo vas a sacar a tu amante de mi casa no la quiero ver más aquí, me escuchaste!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡No Alumi no se ira de aquí!

Anna: ¡AAAA y encima de todo la defiendes, pues si no se va ella me voy yo, así que tú decides Hao!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Pues si a esas vamos entonces también Len se va de mi casa!

Anna: ¡No, no se ira pero esa maldita golfa se me larga porque esta es mi casa aquí la que manda soy yo!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: **¡SABES QUE SI TANTO TE IMPORTA ESTA CASA Y LEN QUÉDATE CON TODO EL QUE SE LARGA SOY YO Y ME LLEVARE A ALUMI PARA QUE NO TE MOLESTE MÁS!)**

Anna:** ¡HAO! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA! **

Pero no la escucho muy molesto se salió del bungaló camino a la calle pero justo cuando llego a la piscina se detuvo "Tranquilo Yoh, no puedes hacer estupideces si te vas Hao la va agarrar con toda tu familia, tranquilo" Se decía mientras trataba de calmarse pero de pronto vio una botella de licor sobre una de las mesas así que sin pensarlo la tomo y se empino la botella para embriagarse y no pensar mas

En tanto Anna se quedó en ese lugar lloraba sin parar mientras maldecía a Hao** "POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES MALDITO, PORQUE…POR QUE NO TE VAS AL INFIERNO TENGO SED DE CASTIGARTE Y A LA VEZ TENGO SED DE TUS LABIOS…MALDITO QUIERES ACABAR CONMIGO COMO LO HICISTE CON MI HERMANA, PERO CONMIGO NO VAS A PODER MALDITO…**aunque ya no puedo ocultar que te me metiste en el alma y yo…**Yo TE AMO. **Así permaneció por un largo rato hasta que se fastidio de sollozar y decidió regresar a su cuarto para descansar un rato caminaba aun pensando en el gran dolor que Hao le había causado hasta que lo vio estaba sentado tomando de una botella, pronto lo vio que se levantó de la silla noto que estaba ebrio y se movía con mucha dificultad se paró junto a la piscina observando el reflejo de la luna en el agua mientras se tambaleaba y seguía empinándose la botella hasta que no pudo equilibrar su peso y cayo a la piscina quedando noqueado por el golpe Anna al verlo corrió en su auxilio mientras gritaba desesperada se hecho al aguan para sacarlo con mucha dificultad lo saco de la piscina ya que la ropa mojada y luego inconsciente hicieron que pesara más de lo normal en cuanto pudo sacarlo intento despertarlo **"Hao, Hao despierta, por favor despierta" **le dio respiración de boca a boca hasta que **(*Yoh*)**Hao comenzó a reaccionar **"Hao ya estás bien, como estas"**

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Anita eres un angelito! ¡Dame un beso!

Anna: ¡Que beso ni que nada! ¡No sabes el susto que me diste y todavía quieres premios!+

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Solo uno chiquito!

Anna: ¡Mejor ayúdame a levantarte! (Al tiempo que intentaba levantarlo)

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ME duele la cabeza!

Anna: ¡Pues cómo no! ¡Ven acá!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Yo me paro solito sino estoy borracho! ¡Bueno solo un tantito!

Anna: ¡No, qué va! (una vez que lo pudo parar lo sentó en una silla) Porque te pusiste así caray

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Quiero una cerveza!

Anna: ¡UNA CERVEZA! ¡Por qué tomaste, te pudiste haber muerto por que te pones así!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Porque mi vida es un desastre, porque toda mi familia corre peligro y dependen de lo que yo haga. Ya solo te tengo a ti Anna, solo a ti!

Anna: ¡Estas muy borracho!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Es enserio Anna TE AMO, tu eres la única mujer dentro de mi corazón! (Pronto ambos comenzaron a besarse en un beso tierno que después se fue profundizándose hasta volverse apasionado hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Keiko, Mikihisa, Alumi, Len y Fausto)

Keiko: ¡Que le hiciste a mi hijo porque esta empapado!

Mikihisa: ¡Basta Keiko!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Tranquila Keiko no me pasa nada solo se me subieron un poco las copas

Alumi: ¿Que paso Anna? (Mientras ambas se miraban de mala gana)

Anna: Yoh tomo demás y se cayó a la piscina, menos mal que me di cuenta a tiempo

Alumi: ¡Claro menos mal porque de no ser así ahorita te sentirías culpable de su muerte!

Mikihisa: Vasta de peleas será mejor que llevemos a Hao a su recamara y le pongamos ropa seca (Y si más se lo llevo seguidos por Keiko y Alumi)

Anna: maldita vieja porque tiene que irse con él no es nada del yo soy su esposa!

Len: ¡Que te pasa Anna parece que estas celosa!

Anna: ¡No digas tonterías!

Pero la plática la detuvieron al Anna sentir que la mirada morbosa de Fausto la desnudaba con la mirada ya que como se había mojado la ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver si esbelta figura Len no aguanto más y la tomo por los hombros llevándosela de aquel lugar **"Ven Anna vamos a que te cambies"**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Sorry por no haber actualizado lo siento mucho pero prometo ahora si hacerlo más seguido y también prometo contestar sus comentarios lo más pronto posible espero que les guste el cap de hoy!**


	10. El dolor mas grande!

…

* * *

**EL DOLOR MÁS GRANDE…**

Anna: ¡No digas tonterías!

Pero la plática la detuvieron al Anna sentir que la mirada morbosa de Fausto la desnudaba con la mirada ya que como se había mojado la ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver si esbelta figura Len no aguanto más y la tomo por los hombros llevándosela de aquel lugar **"Ven Anna vamos a que te cambies"**

* * *

**Al otro dia…**

Yoh después de haber bebido tanto como era de esperarse despertó con una terrible cruda, le dolía la cabeza horrible y tenía un sed espantosa así que se apresuró a ir a la cocina donde se encontró a Alumi que estaba comiendo un poco de fruta…

Alumi: ¡Baya hasta que despertaste! (para mala suerte de Yoh, Anna y Len también se dirigía a la cocina y al verlo hablar con Alumi se quedó a espiarlos tras la puerta)

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Me duele horrible la cabeza además tengo una espantosa sed!

Alumi: Descuida siéntate yo te atenderé tu siéntate (Yoh le hizo caso y se sentó en una silla aun tocándose la cabeza mientras Alumi le sirvió un poco de jugo y se lo dio eh inmediatamente lo tomo en cuestión de segundos)

Alumi: ¡Fue demasiado estúpido lo que hiciste ayer, pudiste morir!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Ya lo sé!

Alumi: ¡Yo no sé qué aria si te pierdo!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Alumi ya no te preocupes prometo no hacer cosas estúpidas! (Al tiempo que se paraba para darle un pequeño abrazo)

De pronto la voz de Marion entro a la cocina exaltando a los chicos "Pero que linda escena, tan rápido me olvidaste querido Hao… porque pones esa cara porque no bienes y me abrazas esa es la manera de recibir a tu amada" Le dijo al tiempo que miraba burlonamente así la puerta sabía que Anna estaba presenciando todo así que abrazo repentinamente a Yoh y lo beso para molestar a Anna quien inmediatamente reacciono furiosa, Len intento detenerla pero no pudo hacerlo:

Anna: ¡Que creen que están haciendo!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Nada solamente estábamos hablando!

Anna: ¡Claro y Anna es tonta y no se da cuenta de nada No!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Anna ya te dije que solo hablábamos!

Anna: ¡claro y para eso la tienes que abrazar y encima besarla!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Anna por favor deja de hacer tus teatritos

Anna: No, no estoy haciendo ningún teatrito, en la luna de miel si eras un amor no porque ni modos que te ligaras a una palmera, pero ya llegamos aquí y a la primera escoba con falda que pasa por enfrente!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¿Anna que te pasa estás loca o qué?

Anna: AHHHHAAAA! Y Ahora estoy loca! ¡Pues entonces Len también está loco por que también lo está viendo NOOO!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: Anna, basta ya me estas mal interpretando de nuevo todo!

Anna: ¡Ah sí pues me largo de aquí, solo me estás viendo la cara! ¡COMPERMISO! (y sin más salió molesta de

Yoh de la frustración aventó lo primero que tubo frente a él, las cosas de la mesa "Estoy harto maldita sea"

Alumi solo se cruzó de brazos para responderle a su hermano ¡Que no es obvio Yoh, esa esta celosa, los celos la están matando! (Mientras Marion reía divertida)

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Tú crees!

Marion: ¡Es obvio! ¡Haz hecho un gran trabajo Yoh!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Tú por qué diablos me besaste! Que haces aquí!

Marion: Hao quiere verte! ¡Ahora mismo! Así que vamos no lo ágamos esperar!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¿Esta aquí?

Marion: ¡Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y vámonos ya!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Pero si me voy contigo Anna se pondrá más furiosa!

Marion: ¡Créeme, esto es por su bien te lo puedo asegurar!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Esta, bien! (justo cuando iban saliendo por la sala se toparon con Len y Anna, él estaba tratando de tranquilizarla y ella estaba que echaba chispas, pero al ver que a quien creía Hao salía con Marion se enfureció aun mas)

Anna: ¡Y todavía me vas a seguir diciendo que no pasa nada!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Anna, solo dame 5 minutos para explicarte por qué lo único que has hecho es reclamarme sin siquiera escucharme!

Marion: ¡Hao nos vamos!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡YA voy Marion!

Anna: ¡Vete ya ¡Por mí no te detengas!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Anna es que no te calmas así no te voy a dar lo que te quiera dar!

Anna: ¡Que cosa me ibas a dar tus medias disculpas ya me las diste ahora lárgate!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Es que yo te quiera dar una cosa Anna!

Anna: ¡Y QUÉ DIABLOS ME IBAS A DAR!

Yoh tomo a Anna de la cabeza para acercarla asía sus labios y robarle un beso, que Anna hizo que fuera muy corto ya que forcejeo para alejarlo "No Hao, No así NO y mientras sigas trayendo a tus amantes a mi casa menos" (Anna salió de la sala y Len tras ella dejando a Yoh muy mal por lo que le dijo al momento que Marion lo miraba con burla, Anna por su parte subió corriendo hasta su recamara)

Len: ¡Qué diablos te pasa Anna!

Ann: ¡Ahora no Len déjame sola!

Len: Anna no me digas que te enamoraste de Hao!

Anna: ¡Que no me oyes déjame sola, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! (Len la miro fijamente y simplemente salió de aquella recamara sin pronunciar palabra azotando la puerta mientras Anna miraba por la ventana como Hao salía de la casa sol con Marion, sin importarle la discusión que habían tenido, en ese momento tubo ganas de llorar se sentía triste sola le dolía el corazón no aguanto más tanto dolor se dejó caer el suelo en cuclillas y comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y se repetía una y otra vez) "Así te sentías Seiram, ahora entiendo tu dolor, maldito quieres destruirme como la destruiste a ella pero no lo vas a lograr antes te destruiré yo a ti"

* * *

**En un lujoso hotel de la cuidad…**

Yoh entraba junto con Marion al cuarto donde se encontraba Hao estaba algo distraído por lo que había pasado con su Anita estaba desecho se sentía mal porque pudo notar aquel dolor en sus ojos pero también estaba atado de pies y manos para hacer lo que Hao ordenabas no tenía otra opción hasta que frente a él vio a su padre se trataba de Silver no podía creerlo "Que haces aquí papa"

Silver: ¡Hijo mío estas a salvo! (Lo estrecho entre sus brazos)

Hao: ¡Déjense de escenitas cursis, hay cosas más importantes que arreglar!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Qué diablos hace mi padre aquí, se lo contaste!

Hao: ¡tuve que hacerlo! ¡Necesitas un guarda espaldas y que mejor que sea tu padre!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¿un guarda espaldas?¿Pero para qué?

Hao: ¡Escucha Yoh, en esa casa no estás seguro…para ti no es un secreto que estoy a punto de heredar una gran fortuna y por ellos mismo necesitas que te cuiden la espalda ya que mi tío quiere robarme lo que es mío, escucha Yoh lo más seguro es que Fausto intente matarte así que debes tener mucho cuidado en lo que tomas o comes con quien estas y a partir de hoy no debes de estar solo entiendes! Así que Silver se disfrazara y te cuidara a partir de hoy será como tu sombra, para ello es necesario que no llegues a casa mañana te presentaras por la noche y dirás que te secuestraron y así justificaremos que tengas un guarda espaldas Quedo CLARO!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Tus deseos son ordenes Hao! (Le respondió sarcásticamente)

* * *

**Por otro lado…**

Fausto se encontraba hablando con tres de sus secuaces "Mañana mismo a primera hora quiero que entren a la Mansión Asakura y traigan ante mí a Anna Asakura, voy a divertirme un poco con ella antes de matarla, pobre Hao en algunas horas será viudo" (Menciono mientras soltaba una carcajada malévola)

* * *

**Al otro día…**

Anna tomaba cómodamente el sol llevaba puesto un diminuto bikini aun seguía a pensativa y molesta por lo del día anterior y sobretodo porque Hao no llego a dormir no quería pensar mal pero no podía evitar pensar que Hao había pasado la noche con Marion, mientras era observada por tres sujetos, quienes habían burlado toda la seguridad de la casa dejando indefensa ya que habían golpeado a los empleados se acercaron silenciosamente hasta Anna hasta que uno de los sujetos le tapó la boca exaltando a la rubia muestras el líder de aquellos vándalos miraba a la chica con cierto morbo "Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí una bella y hermosa rubia, porque o jugamos con ella antes de llevársela al jefe" El tipo se acercó a Anna y comenzó a besarla por el cuello los labios y después bajo lentamente hasta los senos de la chica los toco suavemente y después bruscamente, asiendo gritar a Anna de dolor y a la vez estaba aterrada no hacía más que gritar mientras aquel hombre se seguía propasando con ella arranco con una navaja el sostén de la chica después se dirigió a la parte baja donde también arranco la parte baja del bikini de la chica, Anna estaba cada momento más asustada sabía lo que vendría después pero no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a ella, estaba deseando su muerte antes de que so pasara gritaba desesperada mientras esos tres chicos no paraban de tocarla por la fuerza mientras ella indefensa trataba de zafarse de esos tipos.

* * *

**Por otro lado en la oficina…**

Alumi estaba preocupada porque había olvidado unos papeles y le urgían para la junta que tendrían en la tarde y también le preocupaba que Yoh no había aparecido en toda la noche así que decidió marcar a la casa para que alguien le trajera los papeles y de paso ver si Yoh había llegado ya que no contestaba el celular, pero otro suceso extraño nadie contestaba en la casa eso empezó a darle mala espina, así que decidió marcarle al verdadero Hao para saber qué diablos pasaba marco el número y del otro lado Hao le contesto "Bueno"

Alumi: ¿Esta Yoh contigo?

Hao: ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! ¡Si aquí esta olvidamos contarte nuestro plan te lo pasa para que él te cuente!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Alumi!

Alumi: ¡Por lo menos pudiste haberme avisado, donde pasarías la noche, estaba preocupada!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Lo siento Alumi pero Hao no quiere que aparezca hasta la noche!

Alumi: Genial y ahora quien traerá mis papeles

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Porque no le dices a alguien de la casa que te los traiga!

Alumi: ¡Ya lo hice pero nadie contesta el vendito teléfono!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¿Cómo? ¿Pero si Anna no sale a esta hora?

Alumi: ¡Lo sé y para ser sincera esto no me da buena espina!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Sabes que voy de inmediato a la casa esto no me gusta nada! (Y sin decir más Yoh colgó)

Alumi dio un gran suspiro y salió de la oficina pero deseo no haberlo hecho ya que se encontró a Len bebiendo un poco de café junto a algunos empleados perdiendo el tiempo ya que para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Hao se metió a trabajar a la empresa "Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí a la **AMANTE** de Hao"

Alumi solo lo vio con irritación pero después se burló un poco de el cosa que molesto a Len

Len: ¿Que es tan divertido?

Alumi: ¡lo patético que eres!

Len: Aquí la única patética eres tú, que por ser la amante de Hao tienes el puesto que tienes!

Alumi: Por qué mejor en vez de meterte en lo que no te importa y de andar pregonando chismes a los cuatro vientos como vieja verdulera no te ocupas de tus propios problemas o que ya les dijiste que acabas de salir del closet y que eres **GAY**… que conveniente mira aquí viene tu padre para que les aclare a todos porque te corrió de tu casa (Les dijo mientras señalaba al padre de Len que iba llegando) Como lo oyen a Len tao se le dobla la manita!

Len estaba furioso ya que en cuestión de segundos Alumi había cambiado los papeles todo el mundo murmuraba a su alrededor y lo miraban dudando de su hombría, pero de pronto una idea se le vino a la cabeza que le serviría para molestar a Alumi "Que bueno que tocas ese temas porque así puedo aclararlo no soy GAY, me gustan las mujeres y una en especial, la tengo frente a mí en este momento, Eres tu Alumi desde el momento en el que te vi me gustaste y si te he molestado es solo porque no encuentro la manera de acercarme a ti sin que me rechaces (Alumi se quedó sin habla sabía que Len mentía que lo hacía para molestarla pero a la vez esa confesión la hiso erizaba la piel pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que Len la tomo de la cintura para acercarla él y plantarle un beso que sin planearlo ella correspondió el beso se alargó por algunos segundos Alumi se sentía en las nubes solo con rosar los labios de aquel chico pero pronto reacciono dándole tremenda cachetada) "No vuelvas a tocarme Len tao" y muy molesta salió del lugar dejando al chico sobando su mejilla pero con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja había conseguido molestar a Alumi y sobretodo la uso para apagar el chisme de que era Gay.

* * *

**En la mansión Asakura…**

Yoh y Silver llegaron hasta la casa lo primero que vieron fue a uno de los guardias tirado en el suelo eso no le agrado nada fue entonces que supo que algo no andaba bien…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Lo sé que dije que actualizaría pronto pero por el trabajo no he podido el cap. es muy corto pero trato de hacer aunque sea un poco cada que puedo para poder actualizar pronto esta vez tratare de no tardar tanto les agradezco mucho sus Reviews les juro que si los leo cada uno y me hace muy feliz prometo contestarles sus comentarios para la próxima y espero que les guste el cap de hoy**


	11. No se asia donde vamos solo se que quier

…

* * *

**NO SE ASIA DÓNDE VAMOS SOLO SÉ QUE QUIERO IR CONTIGO…**

* * *

**En la mansión Asakura…**

Yoh y Silver llegaron hasta la casa lo primero que vieron fue a uno de los guardias tirado en el suelo eso no le agrado nada fue entonces que supo que algo no andaba bien, así que comenzó a buscar por toda la casa hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruidos algunas voces y algunos gritos ahogados así que se dirigió sin pensar Asia la piscina de donde provenían aquellos ruidos en cuanto llego a aquel lugar, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían aquella escena lo saco de control enloqueció en cuestión de segundos, dos tipos que sujetaban con fuerzas a su querida Anna, mientras otro sujeto le besaba por el cuello, mientras ella les suplicaba a aquellos hombres encapuchados que no le hicieran daño **"Entre a la casa y llévese lo que quiera pero por lo que más quiera no me haga daño" **–Yoh por su parte no soporto más y se le fue encima al tipo que trataba de abusar de Anna lo tomo por la camisa y le dio un gran puñetazo en el estómago provocando que este callera de rodillas al suelo ya que le había sacado el aire, Yoh estaba tan molesto que le dio varios puñetazos en la cara hasta que lo noqueo por completo, pronto otro de los tipos se acercó a él tratando de darle un puñetazo ya que Yoh estaba como loco, pero no puedo ya que Yoh fue más hábil esquivo el golpe y no solo eso al momento que giro le dio con el codo en la cara al maleante, mientras que Anna por su parte aprovecho esto para colocarse una bata que tenía a un lado intento salir a pedir ayuda pero el ultimo encapuchado se lo impidió, la tomo por los hombros y con una pistola apunto en su cabeza de la rubia.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Suéltame maldito asqueroso!

**-¡Nadie va poder salvarte niñita!**_ Le dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón forzando a que viera la escena de Yoh_ **¡No saldrá con vida de aquí! **_Amenazo apuntando con una pistola a Yoh_

**-¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LE AGÁS DAÑO! **_Esta vez la rubia forcejeo con el tipo, intentando arrebatarle la pistola pero fue imposible y un tiro salió de la pistola lamentablemente la bala llego hasta el hombro de Yoh quien grito de dolor al sentir la bala eh inmediatamente bajo la guardia llevando una de sus manos hasta su hombro lastimado, situación que aprovecho el tipo que peleaba con Yoh _

**-¡HAO! ¡POR FAVOR RESISTE!NO TE DES POR VENCIDO!**

El tipo arrojo a Yoh contra una mesa provocando que esta se rompiera se le fue encima a Yoh lo tenía en el suelo estaba estrangulando su cuello trataba de quitárselo de encima pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes así que trato de alcanzar con su mano una botella de licor que está cerca de la masa en cuanto la tubo en la mano se la estrello en la cabeza aturdiendo al bandido, cosa que aprovecho para incorporarse y recuperarse, esta vez fue turno de Yoh darle su merecido lo acorralo contra una pared y lo apuñeteo a la cara eh inclusive utilizo su cabeza para golpearlo ya que su hombro estaba herido **"Maldito vas a aprender a respetar a una mujer MAL NACIDO COBARDE" **hasta que lo dejo inconsciente y se desplomo en el suelo, Yoh estaba manchado de sangre que le escurría de su hombro y sangre de los dos tipos a los que se había enfrentado.

-¡Es tu turno! _Le dijo Yoh mirándolo fijamente a los ojos su mirada reflejaba odio_ **¿quítale las manos de encima a MI ESPOSA?**

-¿Qué estas ciego o qué? no te das cuenta de que tu linda esposa tiene una pistola en la cabeza, así que su vida depende de lo que tu agás en este momento **"IMBESIL"**

Fue entonces cuando Silver apareció tras del malhechor, le hizo señas a Yoh para que no dijera nada y este entendió a la perfección

-Pon las manos en la cabeza y te incas frente a mi **"MUEBETE"** ¡o tu güerita se muere!

Yoh obedeció, puso las manos tras su cabeza y se incoó frente a él, mientras este dio una gran carcajada triunfante le coloco la pistola en la cabeza **"Di tus últimas palabras porque este es tu fin" **

**-¡Por favor te lo suplico no le agás daño! **_Imploraba asustada la rubia para que no mataran a quien creía Hao_

**-¡No te preocupe güerita que tú también le vas a hacer compañía en el otro mundo!**

Pronto Silver golpeo al tipo con una silla provocando que el hombre cayera desplomado al suelo, Yoh por su parte tomo la pistola del tipo y lo apunto con ella.

Silver: ¿Qué haces? ¡Baja esa Pistola ahora mismo!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: ¡Por que habría de tener compasión de estos tipos! ¡Ellos no se apiadaron de mi Anita le hubieran hecho daño si no hubiéramos llegado!

Silver: ¡Tú no eres ningún asesino baja esa pistola!

**(*Yoh*)**Hao: **"ES LO MENOS QUE SE LO MERECEN"**

Anna: ¡Por favor Hao baja esa pistola tenemos que llevarte al hospital, Tu hombro Hao!

Yoh en ese momento volteo a ver a Anna, bajo la pistola y la dejo caer al suelo **"Silver llama a la policía que saque estas ratas de aquí" -**Mientras Silver llamaba a la policía Yoh se acercó a Anna la miro fijamente a los ojos su mirada fría y llena odio desapareció se transformó en una mirada tierna, acaricio el mentón de Anna y le dio un beso en la frente **"Estas a salvo, Yo me muero si te pasa algo" **después la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos –Me muero si te vas de mi lado, no pedo vivir sin ti, eres lo que yo más quiero en el mundo, no te vayas nunca de mi lado, quiero compartir absolutamente todo contigo, **"Te amo, TE AMO" **tu boca tiene una cita pendiente conmigo_.__En ese momento busco los labios de Anna para besarlos suave y lentamente un beso que transmitiera todo lo que el sentía por ella, y ella también trasmitió lo que sentía por el en aquel tierno beso fue un beso largo pero para ambos fue fugas como el paso de una estrella, en cuanto se separaron solo se recargaron frente con frente para tomar un poco de aire, fue Anna quien rompió el silencio_

-¡Mi cabeza tiene un problema!

-¿Qué problema?

-¡Que va perdiendo 6 a cero con mi corazón! ¡No sé, mi cabeza dice una cosa y mi corazón dice otra cosa!

-¿y que dice tu corazón?

-¡Yo tenía tanto miedo de enamorarme de ti y sin embargo aquí estoy amándote cada día más de todas la formas, descubrí que puedo vivir sin ti, pero no quiero! ¡Has cambiado tanto que ya no te reconozco y ahora tus ojos reflejan bondad, tu cara expresa paz y tus brazos demuestran lo segura que estoy a tu lado. _Justo en ese momento se aferró a sus brazos mientras este le beso la frente era una escena tierna- En tanto Silver había llamado a la policía y estaba llamando a una ambulancia y cuando estaba finalizando su llamada se distrajo al ver la escena de Yoh y Anna cosa que no le agrado para nada, corto la llamada y se acercó a ellos _

Silver: ya viene en camino la policía y también llame a una ambulancia

**(*YOH*)** Hao: ¡No era necesario estoy bien!

Fausto: ¿Que paso aquí?

Yoh por su parte le dirigió una mirada asesina estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero se contuvo, ya que estaba seguro que Fausto estaba detrás de todo "Se metieron a la casa y trataron de abusar de **MI ANITA**"

Fausto: ¡No puede ser! ¿Anna estas bien no te hicieron daño?

**(*YOH*)** Hao: ¡No, Gracias a dios llegue a tiempo y evite que sucediera una desgracia!

Fausto: ¡Pero, que gente caray!

**(*YOH*)** Hao: Si, pero no permitiré que esto vuelva a suceder, a partir de Hoy Silver será el guardaespaldas de Anna

Fausto no se había percatado de la presencia de Silver y cuando lo vio se sorprendió bastante "Silver tu aquí"

**(*YOH*)** Hao: ¡Cómo! ¿Se conocen?

Silver: Así es, hace muchos años trabaje para él, después me fui a vivir lejos de aquí y no supe más de él hasta hoy!

Fausto: ¡Que gusto volverte a ver, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar -Le dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda, a lo que este le respondió con una falsa sonrisa-"Si claro"

La patrulla llego y se llevó a los tres hombres encapuchados mientras que de los de la ambulancia se encargaron de revisar a Anna y a Yoh en sus respectivos cuartos mientras que Silver después de hablar con los policías entro ala recamara que le habían asignado para instalarse estaba echando un vistazo cuando escucho una voz;

Fausto: Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente (Fausto sorprendió a Silver y este al escucharlo sintió repulsión, con fuerzas estrujo una manzana que tenía en sus manos trato de contenerse y con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro se giró para verlo frente a frente

Silver:¡Tú dirás!

Fausto: ¿Quiero que en este preciso momento me digas que hiciste con el otro escuincle Asakura?

Silver: Lo Mate como me lo pediste y no sabes cuánto trabajo me costó hacerlo ya que era un niño indefenso

Fausto: Pues aun así fracasaste ya que eran dos mocosos y tú solo mataste a uno, echaste a perder mis planes y no solo eso sino también huiste como una rata cobarde… y ahora te apareces ante mí como si nada hubiera pasado

Silver: ¡Lo que me pediste fue demasiado para mí, por eso me aleje de aquí!

Fausto: ¿Y por qué volviste?

Silver: ¡Porque necesito trabajo! Y decidí recurrir a los Asakura fue una casualidad que me encontré a tu sobrino en la puerta de la casa cuando escuchamos ruidos extraños y ya sabes el resto! Gracias a que ayude a tu sobrino tengo empleo

Fausto: Pues estas de suerte, tendrás dos empleos trabajas también para mí, me mantendrás informado de cada paso que de Hao!

Silver: Claro fausto será un placer trabajar para ti de nuevo (Le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de él, le aria pensar que estaba de su lado para proteger a su hijo de cualquier daño que intentara hacerle)

Fausto: ¡Solo espero que no me defraudes como esos incompetentes que contrate, hicieron todo mal!

Silver: ¿Así que fuiste tú?

Fausto: Así es, pero ya ajustare cuentas con esos imbéciles, lo que más me importa es quedarme con la herencia Asakura -Prendió un cigarrillo y se puso cómodo en un sillón- Esos Ancianos decrépitos me quitaron lo que por ley me merecía, para dejárselo a un mocoso que aún no sabe ni lo que quiere, **"QUE ESTUPIDEZ" **por suerte aun nada está dicho, mientras no se cumpla el año de casado o embarace a Anna no habrá nada de que temer, es más ni siquiera duermen juntos y hasta se **¡ODIAN!**

Silver: ¡Entonces por qué te preocupas tanto!

Hao: ¡Por qué Hao es un ambicioso capaz de cualquier cosa!

Silver: ¡Mira quién lo dice!

* * *

**En la recamara donde dormía YOh…**

Yoh estaba en su recamara una doctora lo estaba curando de su hombro hasta que Alumi entro a la recamara agitada el chisme de lo que paso se había regado por toda la empresa rápidamente dejo su bolsa en una silla y se aproximó hasta que estaba sentado en la cama **"Estas bien"** a lo que la doctora se apresuró a responder **"Tiene suerte de que solo haya sido un rozón de bala"** tomo sus cosas para retirarse no sin antes clamar a la chica **"Está bien no te preocupes"** y sin más salió de la recamara dejando solos a los chicos

Alumi: ¿Qué paso?

**(*YOH*)** Hao: ¡Trataron de abusar de Anna y por suerte llegue a tiempo!

Alumi: ¿Pero quién?

**(*YOH*)** Hao: ¡Eran tres tipos! ¡Estoy seguro que Fausto los contrato!

Alumi: ¡Fausto!

**(*YOH*)** Hao: Es una larga historia que con más calma te contare, lo que si te digo es que lo hizo por la famosa herencia Asakura!

Alumi: ¿Y Anna como esta?

**(*YOH*)** Hao: ¡Gracias a dios está bien! ¡Por cierto hay algo más Alumi!

Alumi: ¿Qué?

**(*YOH*)** Hao: ¡Papa está aquí!

Alumi: ¡Enserio! ¿Pero que hace aquí?

**(*YOH*)** Hao: ¡Después te explico solo te pido que finjas que no lo conoces!

Alumi: ¡Iré a buscarlo quiero verlo!- Sin decir más salió de la recamara a toda prisa.

Yoh aprovecho para ir a la recamara de Anna para ver como seguía, ella estaba recostada en su cama tratando de dormir un poco y él se sentó a su lado tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla por un buen rato estuvo en silencio admirando el rostro de la joven mientras jugaba con sus rubios cabellos hasta que la chica abrió los ojos y al verlo a su lado le dedico una sonrisa "Hao estas aquí"

**(*YOH*)** Hao: ¡Vine a ver como estabas Mi amor!

Anna: ¡Teniéndote a mi lado que podría estar mal!

**(*YOH*)** Hao: Si lo sé, sé que podrías vivir sin mí, aunque te advierto que jamás volverías a ser Feliz

Anna: Tampoco te sientas el ombligo del universo ¡eh¡

**(*YOH*)** Hao: ¡Me encantas!, ¡Toda tú me encantas! -Le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Len que entro sin tocar la puerta

Len: ¡Puedo pasar An…!

**(*YOH*)** Hao: ¡Los dejo mi amor para que hablen tranquilamente!- Le dijo a Anna mientras le depositaba otro beso en los labios y salía de la recamara

Len: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Anna?

Anna: ¡Si Len estoy bien gracias por preocuparte por mí, no esperaba menos de ti!

Len: ¡Anna, es que como quieres que reaccione después de ver esta escena, ¿o que ya se te olvido lo que esa bestia le hizo a Seyram?, Por qué déjame te recuerdo que si tu hermana ya no está con nosotros es por culpa de ese maldito

Anna: **¡CREES QUE NO LO SÉ LEN!,** lo siento pero ya no puedo con esta lucha me rindo y sé que no te va a gustar nada lo que te voy a decir pero lo siento me enamore de Hao y ya no puedo negarlo quiero olvidarme de esa absurda venganza que solo me estaba pudriendo el alma, las personas cambian y el cambio!

Len: No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!

Anna: Lo siento Len pero he decidido empezar de ceros con Hao

Len: Anna reacciona por favor, Hao no ama a nadie que no sea el mismo te va a destruir igual que destruyo a Seyram, no se lo permitas!

Anna: Lo juzgas mal, gracias a el esos malditos no me hicieron nada, el me salvo lo hubieras visto Len, lo amenazaron con una pistola y aun así me defendió sin importarle nada!

Len: ¡Pues si mi fortuna dependiera de la vida de una persona yo también hubiera dado mi vida!

Anna: ¿Qué insinúas?

Len: ¡Que si tú mueres la fortuna Asakura pasara a manos de su tío Fausto! ¡Además te recuerdo que mantiene una aventura con dos mujeres Marion y Alumi, no se puede tapar el sol con un solo dedo, perdón Anna pero no sé en qué demonios piensas! -Salió molesto de la habitación Azotando la puerta dejando a Anna muy confundida con un solo pensamiento _"Ya había olvidado ese pequeñito detalle"_

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Mei Fanel**

**Guest**

**Isa Dreyar**

**ryoku-one**

**Sstridnt**

**J Pach**

**Edy Asakura **

**Liz Asakura de Kiryuu**

**Mei Fanel**

**Mary-1**

**kiosmti**

**ajhtr 26899**

**Muchas pero muchas gracias por cada uno de sus lindos comentarios y de nueva cuenta me disculpo por el capitulo tan corto y por la tardanza pero se los juro ago lo que puedo pero el condenado trabajo no me deja igual espero que les guste y por cierto igual discúlpenme mucho la ortografía difícilmente me da tiempo de checar eso pero les juro que re mi mayor esfuerzo tomare en cuenta todos y cada uno de sus consejo de ortografía y de mas espero seguir contando con cada uno de sus comentarios también los leo y los tomo en cuenta, les mando un gran saludo y espero seguir contando con su apoyo!**


	12. ¿Y si lo intentamos de nuevo?

**...**

* * *

**¿Y SI LO INTENTAMOS DE NUEVO?**

* * *

Alumi se escabullo hasta la recamara de Silver, en cuanto ambos se vieron ambos se abrazaron "Hijita mía, ¿cómo estás?"

Alumi: Bien papa, y tu ¿Cómo nos encontraste?, ¿Cómo está mi mama y mi hermana?

Silver: Tranquila hijita lo único que importa es que sepas que seré el guardaespaldas de la esposa de Hao y que estaremos juntos.

Alumi: ¡Lo sé y eso me hace muy feliz!

Silver: Y ¿cómo vas con lo de Hans?

Alumi: Mucho mejor digo ya es ganancia que ya solo me acuerde de el por las noches, créeme con todo lo que pasa en esta casa ni tiempo me da de pensar en eso, las peleas con Anna o con Len me mantienen ocupada

Silver: Que bueno hijita, no sabes cómo se me partió el corazón verte así -la abrazo nuevamente, en eso Yoh entro a la habitación

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Tenemos que hablar papa

Silver: ¡Si, ya me imagino de que!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¿Cómo es eso de que trabajaste para Fausto?

Silver: Si hijo, hace ya más de 19 años

(*Yoh*)**Hao**:¡Pero papa!, ese hombre es un delincuente

Silver: Ya lo sé hijo pero no fue por gusto fueron las circunstancias las que me orillaron a eso

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¿Qué circunstancias?

Silver: Cuando Yohane nació, requería de una operación muy costosa no tenía para cubrirla, así que acepte la oferta de trabajo de Fausto, que hacía ya más de 2 años me había ofrecido, lo pensé mucho y decidí que era lo mejor, si no tu hermano hubiera muerto, Fausto me presto el dinero y en cuanto le termine de pagar desaparecí, fue un largo y duro año y ni hablar del último trabajo que hice para él, pero desaparecí al termino de el

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¿Qué clase de trabajo hiciste?

Silver: No quiero hablar de eso lo que importa es estar juntos y terminar de una buena vez con esto y largarnos de una buena vez de aquí-Yoh no respondió nada solo lo miro fijamente - Por favor Yoh confía en mí, no me digas que vas a desconfiar de tu padre, por dios estoy de tu parte

Yoh un poco más tranquilo "Por supuesto que no papa solo que me saco de onda saber esto eso es todo"

Silver: hijo yo por ustedes soy capaz de venderle mi alma al diablo y no me arrepiento de lo que hice porque gracias a eso salve la vida de Yohane y lo mismo aria por ti o por tus hermanas!

Alumi: ¡Era mejor que hubiera muerto!, lo que le hizo a Yoh no tiene nombre

Silver: No hables así es tu hermano no importa lo que hizo, no quiero escucharte desearle la muerte a alguien y menos a tus hermanos me escuchaste

Alumi asiendo algunos pucheros de enfado respondió "Esta bien papa"

Silver: Y ya que Alumi toco ese tema, que has pensado del bebe que Tamao estaba esperando cuando se fue

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Papa, lo que Tamao haga me tiene sin ningún cuidado, pero lo del bebe, la verdad es que no sé qué pensar… no estoy muy seguro que sea mi hijo

Silver: Yoh ese bebe no tiene la culpa, ¡lo sabes¡ ¿verdad?

Alumi: ¡Claro! eso lo dices porque tú si tiene tienes la certeza de que es tu nieto, en cambio Yoh no está seguro que será su hijo!

Silver: vasta Alumi!

Alumi: ¿Qué? Es la verdad

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Vasta, no peleen de cualquier manera le pediré a Tamao que ágamos una prueba de ADN cuando nazca si es mi hijo lo reconoceré como tal, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida ya no me importa

Silver dio un suspiro y miro a Yoh fijamente "Yoh ya nació"

Yoh abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar tal confesión "¿Cómo lo sabes?

Silver: ¡Por que Tamao está en la casa con tu mama!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**:¡A qué diablos regreso! (Grito enfadado)

Silver: ¡Esquer no tenía a donde ir ni a quien recurrir!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: "No mientas papa si me quito todo el dinero que tenías en la cuenta a mi nombre, no se lo pudo haber gastado en tan poco tiempo, ¿ustedes la buscaron no es así?

Silver: Por supuesto que no, Yohane la dejo en la calle y no tenía a donde ir y como comprenderás yo no podía dejarla así, llevando un nieto mío en su vientre y cuando llego estaba en pésimas condiciones y el parto se le adelanto dio a Luz a un barón a pesar de nacer prematuro todo salió bien … y es idéntico a ti, te puedo jurar que es tu hijo es más tengo una foto conmigo de el (Fue de inmediato a sacar la foto para dársela a Yoh y el algo inseguro la tomo en sus manos y se dio cuentas que era verdad era igualito a él "Este es mi hijo"

Silver: Si Yoh!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Es lo único bueno que Tamao me ha dado!

Silver: Le dijimos a Tamao que arias un viaje largo y ella decidió que te esperara en casa a que vuelvas

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Pues que espere sentada, por que por lo único que regresare será por **"MI HIJO"**, ella ya no me interesa!

Silver: Hijo, lo que agás con ella es tu problema, lo único que te pido es que agás lo mejor para tu hijo, créeme es lo más valioso que tienes.

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Lo se papa… y ya le puso nombre?

Silver: Se llama Jasper

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Es un hermoso nombre!, ¿puedo quedarme con la foto?

Silver: Claro hijo

Alumi: Mira Yoh… cuando esto acabe solo te pido que no se te ocurra regresar con esa perdida, sería lo peor que hicieras

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Ya lo sé Alumi despreocúpate que por lo único que regresare será por mi hijo… voy a darme un baño (dijo poniéndose de pie saliendo del cuarto de Silver sin embargo se topó con otro problema "Horo Horo" que acababa de escuchar toda la conversación completa Yoh al verlo se sorprendió bastante estaba perdido "¡Horo horo!"

Horo horo: ¡Así que tú no eres Hao!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Yo…

Horo horo: ¡No Finjas más escuche toda la conversación completa y quiero una explicación en este momento!

Yoh: Esta bien, pero vayamos a otro lugar aquí no!

Horo horo: Esta bien vamos

* * *

Así lo hicieron salieron de la mansión Asakura para ir a tomar un café, ya estaban sentados habían pedido el café mientras Horo horo miraba fijamente a Yoh sin quitarle la mirada de encima esperaba a que este hablara ya que no habían cruzado palabras desde que habían salido de la mansión "Bien te escucho ¿quién eres? Y ¿Por qué estás aquí?

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Es verdad, no soy Hao Asakura, mi verdadero nombre es Yoh Niumbirch, Alumi en realidad es mi hermana y Silver el guardaespaldas de Anna es mi papa…Fue Hao quien me contrato para que lo suplantara en su casa

Horo horo: Y ¿dónde está el verdadero Hao?

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Estuvo viajando por el mundo con Marion, ¡Su amante!

Horo horo: Me parece que es muy sucio y desleal lo que estas asiendo, ¿sabes que la suplantación es un delito muy grave?

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Ya lo sé pero no pude negarme, ¡Me amenazo con mi familia si no lo hacía!

Horo horo: ¡Perro que ladra no muerde por dios!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Pues lo mismo pensaba yo y no fue así, Hao no está jugando, mato al novio de mi hermana el día que se iba a casar, no puedo arriesgar así a mi familia, por eso te pido te suplico, que por favor no me delates, si lo haces los planes de Hao se vendrán abajo y mi familia pagara las consecuencias de todo.

Horo horo: Tranquilo no se lo diré a nadie – relajo su seria cara para dar un suspiro y le dio una sonrisa a Yoh- la verdad me caes bien, incluso mejor que el verdadero Hao, así que cuenta con migo en lo que necesites

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: !Gracias! – y así continuo contándole todos los detalles de su vida hasta que llegaron a la parte de Anna

Horo horo : ¡Oye Yoh! que hay de Anna, te he visto muy amoroso con ella, de hecho eso fue lo que me hizo dudar, veras el verdadero Hao lo único que quería de Anna además de su ayuda para lo de su herencia era su virginidad, además tú la has cambiado tanto, esa mujer era un hielo.

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Horo horo, ¡Yo me enamore de ella sin planearlo!

Horo horo negó con la cabeza "Eso sí que es un problema"

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Ya lo sé, Pero lo estuve pensando y cuando esto acabe le contare la verdad y le pediré que se vaya con migo!

Horo horo: No es tan sencillo para empezar sus padres no lo van a permitir por tu condición social, que le puedes ofrecer y si a eso le sumas el cómo reaccione la propia Anna ante esto, y si no te perdona

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Lo sé, pero es un riesgo que debo correr, de momento estoy atado de pies y manos no puedo decirle nada, pero are hasta lo imposible para que Anna se quede con migo.

Horo horo: ¡Es una locura Yoh y lo sabes! –menciono Horo horo para después dar un suspiro – ¡Pero es una locura que tendré que apoyar!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Gracias Horo!

Horo horo: ¡No hay de que Men! ¡Por cierto podrías mostrarme la foto que tu padre te dio de tu hijo!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Claro! – saco la foto y se la dio, mientras Horo horo miraba la foto una idea loca rondaba por su cabeza

Horo horo: Oye Yoh no te parece que es mucha coincidencia que tú y Hao se parezcan tanto, Yoh es que hasta tu hijo es igualito, esta foto se parece tanto a una foto que los Asakura tienen en la sala de su casa, que tal si tú y Hao son hermanos **"GEMELOS"**

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Eso no puede ser!

Horo horo: ¿Porque no?

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Porque jamás le perdonaría a mi papa si me hubiera mentido con algo así, ¡Confió en el ciegamente!

Horo horo: ¡Pues yo tengo mis dudas!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Mejor no digas tonterías y tomate el café para irnos ya es tarde y mañana hay que trabajar

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde lo sucedido y Anna por fin había decidido salir de su encierro desde ese día no había vuelto a salir de su recamara, ni había querido ver a nadie incluido Hoa, estaba sentada en el paso del jardín mirando Asia la nada pensando en lo último que Len le había dicho en su última platica esas palabras habían bastado para sus actitud fría con Hao volviera a ser la misma, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras era custodiada por Silver que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella, justo en esos momentos Hao entraba a la casa y a lo lejos la vio, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Yoh al verla fuera de su habitación, aunque se le veía muy triste, ella en el fondo quería que todo volviera a ser como aquel día en que Hao la salvo de aquellos tipos, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Hao se sentó tras de ella quedando espalda con espaldas ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Silver se había retirado del lugar por órdenes de Hao **-¿Qué te pasa Anna? Hace días que te noto cortante conmigo** -Anna se exalto mucho ya que no esperaba verlo tan pronto, es más lo hacía en la oficina -¡**No saliste de tu recamara en varios días, no me permitiste entrar a verte! ¿Por qué?**

Anna: No me pasa nada, solo quise tomarme un descanso fuera de todo el mundo, eso es todo!

(*Yoh*)**Hao** solo dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos instantes, para después sacarse una medallita que llevaba en el cuello y aun espalda a espalda con Anna sin girarse a verla inclino su mano para que la medalla quedara a la vista de Anna, mientras que ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver la medalla **"Y esto"**

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Es una medalla, pero no es cualquier medalla, por eso quiero que la lleves puesta todo el tiempo, es un pequeño recordatorio de mi amor por ti -se trataba de una mitad de corazón con el nombre de Hoa grabado- **"Espero que te guste"-**Anna la tomo con la palma de la mano y al abrirla contenía una foto de el "**Yo tengo la otra mitad con tu foto"- **le decía el a ella mientras miraba fijamente la otra medalla que portaba en su cuello

Anna: ¿Me la pones?

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Claro! -Se giró quedando de rodillas mientras le colocaba la medallita aspiraba el aroma de su cuello, mientras ella sentía su tibio aliento cerro los ojos por unos instantes y en ese momento Anna recordó que también tenía algo que darle- **"Cierra los ojos"** \- **¿Para? **

Anna: Solo ciérralos

El solo asintió con la cabeza y obedeció mientras ella se quitó una esclava de oro que tenía grabado su nombre **"Anna Munzer"** tomo la mano de Yoh y se la puso al tiempo que sentía un suave contacto con su piel cálida, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, él estaba a punto de besarla pero Anna reacciono al recordar lo que su buen amigo Len le dijo, giro la cabeza para evitar el contacto y Yoh por su parte se alejó de ella para sentarse sobre el pasto con la cabeza agachada **"Que te pasa Anita por que estas tan cortante conmigo?**

Anna por su parte solo dejo caer unas cuentas lagrimas entre algunos sollozos, no aguanto más, Yoh por su parte se posó frente a ella una vez más y le seco las lágrimas **"Anna…" **estaba a punto de hablar pero lo interrumpió la rubia.

Anna: ¡No sé qué hacer Hao, tengo mucho miedo!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**:¡Miedo! ¿De qué? –Pregunto Yoh extrañado

Anna mirándole a los ojos le respondió **"Tengo miedo de entregarte todo de mí y algún día lamentar haber perdido**" Esta vez Yoh tomándola de las manos y también mirándola a los ojos le respondió con la mano en el corazón **"Anita porque te cuenta tanto creer en mí , te juro que lo que siento por ti es sincero TE AMO"**

Anna: Ya no sé si alegrarme por lo que siento o sentir pena por quererte como te quiero, me siento entre la espada y la pared, por un lado está el amor que yo siento por ti y por otro el miedo de salir lastimada.

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Anna! ¿Qué es más fuerte ese miedo o el amor que sientes por mí?

Anna: Y todavía me lo preguntas, mira cómo se me pone la piel al recordar el daño que me has hecho y sin embargo te quiero

(*Yoh*)**Hao**:¿daño? ¿Qué daño te he hecho?

Anna: ¡Solo importa que me has hecho daño, tuya es la vergüenza, pero mío es solo la desgracia y el amor!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Anna olvídate ya del pasado y solo dedícate a ser feliz, dame la última oportunidad y ábreme tu corazón ten piedad de nuestro amor y cuidémoslo no dejes que lo malo lo destruya (Anna lo miro fijamente a los ojos esa mirada era sincera y no mostraba la frialdad y crueldad de siempre se posaban llanos de paz definitivamente algo había cambiado en él, fue entonces cuando busco los labios de Hao para besarlos, se juntaron sus labios en un beso lleno de ternaba Yoh acariciaba los labios de Anna con los suyos y su lengua

Anna: ¡quiero que esta noche duermas conmigo!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**:¿Acaso Anna Munzer, me está haciendo una invitación indecorosa?

Anna: Si lo es, y no solo esta noche sino todas las noches quiero que estés a mi lado

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¿Enserio?

Anna: Eso es lo que me pediste ¿No? Una oportunidad y te la daré, ¡solo espero no arrepentirme es esto!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: No lo aras Anita, ¡Ya lo veras voy hacerte inmensamente feliz!

Anna: Y por qué no empiezas a hacerme inmensamente Feliz en este momento -Le dijo seductoramente hablándole al oído.

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Tus deseos son ordenes -Le dijo feliz al momento que la tomo en sus brazos basando levemente sus labios.

Por otro lado Redseb iba llegando con Len y presenciaron la escena de los tortolos de lejos **"Te lo dije, tenemos que hacer algo, Anna ya perdió objetividad en esto y se enamoró de ese estúpido Asakura"** Le decía Len a Redseb mientras este apretaba fuertemente los puños de rabia **"Eso ya lo veremos, no permitiré que Anna salga lastimada igual que Seyram"-** mientras Hao se la llevaba hasta la recamara donde hicieron el amor una vez mas)

* * *

**Por la noche…**

Estaban cenando en un silencio un tanto incomodo Len, Alumi, fausto, Keiko y Mikihisa aunque no tanto para Len ya que se divertía torturando a Alumi con miradas mientras ella estaba intentaba no darle importancia a sus juegos tontos pero le era imposible no podía negar que el chico era muy apuesto y lo peor reconocía que se estaba enamorando de ese patán, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de que se diera cuenta, eso sería su fin. Pero el silencio fue interrumpido cuando **Hao** y Anna entraron sonriendo al comedor tomados de la mano a lo que Len reacciono irónicamente **"Que les parece, pero si son la feliz pareja de recién casados"-** Anna y Yoh lo ignoraron, Yoh le dio el asiento a Anna para después sentarse a lado de ella

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¿Dónde está Silver?

Len: ¡Hay que pregunta más estúpida!, donde más en la cocina cenando

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Y que hace en la cocina- dijo molesto para después dirigirse a unos de los empleados- ¡pongan un lugar más en la mesa, díganle que venga a cenar con nosotros!

Len casi se atraganta al escuchar eso- **¿Qué?** **Te has vuelto loco o que Hao, es un gato más de la casa o ¿QUÉ? También piensas hablarles a las sirvientas y al cocinero**

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Te voy a pedir de favor que no vuelvas a hablar así de Silver, que te quede claro que es mi mano derecha y quiero que le den el mejor trato posible quedo claro!

Len: Anna, has algo con tu demente marido – justo en ese momento Silver llego hasta la mesa

Silver: ¿Me llamaron?

Anna: ¡Apartar de hoy Silver comerá con nosotros y compartirá la mesa con nosotros, le parezca a quien le parezca!

Len haciendo pucheros -**Hagan lo que quieran al fin esta es "SU CASA"** – Todos se sentaron a cenar hasta que Len encontró con que molestar de nuevo – **Oye Alumi ya les contaste a todos del beso que nos dimos en la oficina el otro día**\- mientras Alumi se sonrojaba violentamente y Silver y Yoh casi se ahogaban al escuchar esto, esto incomodo a la chica ya que esta vez tenía la mirada de su padre y su hermano tratando de pedir una explicación a lo que el chino acababa de decir y arrojo la servilleta fastidiada **"No tengo hambre, con permiso"** y se decidió a irse de la mesa.

De pronto la voz de Horo horo interrumpió **"Que tal familia me extrañaban"**

Anna: ¡Lo que faltaba!, no tienes idea de cuánto, no podíamos empezar a cenar sin ti -Menciono Anna algo fastidiada

Horo horo: ¡Sí!, ¡si como sea bruja!

Mikihisa: ¡Basta! Toma asiento Horo horo, no más peleas quieren y cenemos a gusto.

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Te estaba esperando hermano, que bueno que estas aquí por que así le podemos contar a todos que eres el nuevo inquilino de la casa!

Len: **¿Qué?**

Horo horo: ¿Enserio?- Len se paró violentamente azotando las manos en la mesa "Ríete todo lo que quieras Hao, pero te advierto que el que ríe al último, ríe mucho mejor!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¿De qué hablas?

Len: Es obvio que esto lo hiciste al propósito, pero te advierto que te va a pesar- Aventó la servilleta contra la mesa y se fue.

Hao: No le hagan caso ya se le pasara, mejor cenemos me muero de hambre- Pero Len regreso a la mesa fingiendo que olvido su copa.

Len: ¡Olvide mi copa! – dio unos cuantos sorbos para después limpiarse la boca con elegancia y dejaba la servilleta sobre la mesa **"Iré a ver que tiene, mi futura novia Alumi" **mientras se retiraba de la mesa burlonamente dejando un ambiente algo tenso

Keiko: Jóvenes enamorados- dijo soltando un suspiro, mientras Yoh y Silver solo rieron fijadamente

Yoh: Claro – Menciono por ultimo bebiendo un poco de agua, mientras Horo horo le murmuro a Yoh **"hay que admitir que el chinito tiene razón en algo el que ríe al último, rie mucho mejor"**\- mientras Yoh con los dientes apretados le respondió -**Muy gracioso Horo horo **

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Ya no tengo Hambre!

Mikihisa: ¡No dijiste que te morías de hambre!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Ya se me quito- Mientras Fausto solo veía la escena divertido

* * *

**En una disco de la cuidad…**

Redseb estaba divirtiéndose con un par de chicas que acaba de conocer hasta que una chica rubia se acercó a el ahuyentándole a las chicas "**Hola guapo aun quieres vengarte de Hao"**

Redseb: ¡No me digas ahora si me ayudaras, o te iras como esta ultima vez te desapareciste!

¡Aunque no me creas estuve lejos para ayudarte!

Redseb: ¡No me digas!

Te lo juro, estoy de tu parte tan es así que te contare un secretito

Redseb: ¡Así!, ¿Qué?

El verdadero Hao está viviendo conmigo y el que está con tu hermana en su casa es un impostor

Redseb: ¿Qué dices Marion?

¡Dejemos a hao Asakura en la calle y huyamos tú y yo juntos! -Le dijo besándolo en los labios

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Espero le guste el cap de hoy y sorry por tardar mucho prometo que en el otro se desataran nuevas cosas y la historia comensara a tomar nuevos rumbos un saludo y gracias por sus comentarios los amo mil gracias


	13. Cásate conmigo!

**...**

* * *

**¡Cásate conmigo!**

* * *

Marion: Redseb no eh podido olvidarte, ¡Es a ti a quien yo amo!, realmente eres el hombre de mis sueños, quise olvidarte con Hao, pero no pude, estoy dispuesta a ha aceptarte con ese problema que tienes ya no me importa, **¡LO JURO!**

Redseb: Haber Marion, explícame exactamente, ¿Cómo es eso de que hay un impostor en casa de Anna?

Marion: El tiempo que tú y yo estuvimos distanciados fui la amante de Hao, mientras era el prometido de Anna!

Redseb abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar tal confesión ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo Pudiste? ¡No se suponía que me amabas y que te dolió nuestro adiós!

Marion: ¡Claro que me dolió! ¡Por eso lo hice! Para buscar consuelo en los brazos de otro hombre, igual que tú lo has hecho con muchas mujeres

Redseb: Pues si pero ninguna de ellas a tenido compromiso alguien y mucho menos a sido la prometida de alguno de tus hermanos!

Marion: Se que cometí un error, pero a pesar de eso admito que me eh divertido mucho con el, hemos hecho tantas cosas juntos pero entre el y yo no hay amor por lo menos no de mi parte asía el, en cambio el esta perdidamente enamorado de mi y eso puede servirnos para vengarte de el, en cuanto me contaste lo que le hizo a tu hermana me llene de rabia, puedo dejarlo en la calle si tu me lo pides, créeme el peor castigo para Hao es ese, le puede mucho el dinero, tanto que contrato a una persona para que lo suplantara.

Redseb: ¿pero como es que hizo eso? ¡Ese tipo es igualito a el!

Marion: Fue una casualidad en su viaje a Hawái lo conocimos, incluso hasta yo lo confundí con al grado de plantarle un ¡beso!

Redseb: No puedo creerlo, así que ese tipo se presto a su asqueroso juego por dinero, y lo peor es que Anna se enamoro de ese maldito a quien cree Hao, esto es mucho por de lo que creía, se me hacia mucha belleza que Anna se pudiera enamorar de una rata como Hao!

Marion: Pues técnicamente no fue así, Hao lo obligo a suplantarlo, mato al novio de su hermana de hecho la conoces es Alumi y lo tiene a amenazado con hacerle lo mismo a su Familia, ese chico no es como el, el es diferente, y ¡SI! ya me había percatado de que esos dos se enamoraron.

Redseb: Esta bien Marion vamos a dejar a ese miserable en la ruina total y volveré a confiar en ti espero y no me defraudes!

Marion muy Feliz se balanceo sobre el para besarlo ¡Ya veras que no te arrepentirás!

Redseb: ¡Y cual es el plan preciosa!

Marion: ¡Hao quiere que vayamos a recorrer el mundo y hay quiere que concibamos un hijo!

Redseb:!Estas bromeando verdad!

Marion: ¡Se que es una locura, pero es la única manera de tener a Hao en mis manos lo hace para asegurar su herencia, en caso que algo salga mal! o ¿Qué? ¡Prefieres que sea Anna quien le de el hijo!

Redseb: ¡Por supuesto que NO!

Marion: ¡Lo vez!, además no es tan mala idea, así tu y yo podríamos ser padres de alguna manera.

Redseb:!Si ya se que no podre darle hijos a ninguna mujer!, pero un hijo de Hao!

Marion: ¡Por favor Redseb!

Redseb: ¡Esta bien Marion, pero te advierto que yo estaré contigo en ese viaje con Hao!

Marion: ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-Le decía emotiva mientras lo abrazaba mas fuertes

Redseb: Entonces te veré mañana a medio día, porque temprano tengo que ir ha hablar con Len y con el falso Hao!

Marion: ¡Por favor! No vayas a abrir la boca de mas!

Redseb: ¡Descuida solo iré a asegurarme de que mi hermana no saldrá lastimada de todo esto!- Y antes de salir beso a la rubia efusivamente- ¡hasta mañana Princesa!

* * *

Alumi estaba cepillándose el cabello cuando entro Yoh sin tocar la puerta "Como esta eso de que te besaste con Len Tao"

Alumi: ¡Bájale dos rayitas a tu paranoia quieres!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**:¿Qué te pasa Alumi?, ¡No venimos a que te estuvieras besuqueando con nadie!

Alumi: ¡Hay, pero mira quien lo dice! Tu no te quedas tan atrás con Anna, muy agarrados de la mano y con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja que no podías con ella fíjate, a pero lo bueno que no venimos a besuquearnos con nadie!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Lo mío con Anna es muy diferente, ya que Anna no quiere aprovecharse de mi, en cambio no podemos decir lo mismo de Len Tao, por eso te prohíbo terminantemente que estés asolas con él, es más, no quiero volver a verte, cerca de el, me escuchaste Alumi!

Alumi: ¡Tu no eres mi papa para andarme diciendo que puedo y no puedo hacer!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**:¡Ah!, Si lo que necesitas es que papa te lo diga, entonces le diré a el que el te lo diga

Alumi: ¡No te atrevas a decirle nada!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**:¿Qué rayos te pasa Alumi? Tu y yo nunca habíamos peleado así, no me digas que te gusta ese patán!

Alumi: Pues, ¡SI me gusta! ¿Y qué? , hay algún pecado en ello, ni que se fuera acabar el mundo por eso **"CARAY"**

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Te volviste loca! ¡Sabes lo que estás diciendo!

Alumi: Si, se lo que te estoy diciendo y que te quede claro que una cosa es que me guste a que ya quiera algo con el, para que te saques esas telarañas en la cabeza y ahora que ya te lo deje en claro, largo de mi recamara, quiero estar sola.

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Estas muy mal Alumi- Y muy enfadado salió de su recamara de Alumi como alma que lleva el diablo dirigió a la recamara que le accionaron a Horo horo, sabia de sobra que tenia que tranquilizarse antes de entrar a la recamara que compartía con Anna

Horo horo estaba acostado viendo la tv y en cuanto vio que entro se extrañó el verlo así de alterado "¡y a ti que te pasa? ¿Estás enojado?

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Nooooooo! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Nada, solo vine a decirte lo guapo que estas!- Le dijo el castaño con algo de ironía

Y Horo horo ante esto le contesto con aires de grandeza y colocando su mano en la cintura con la frente en alto **-¡S****i ya vez cosa de la familia!**

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡No es momento para chistecitos!

Horo horo: ¡Hay perdón! ¡Entones mejor dime que te pasa!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Nada, que Alumi me confeso, que le gusta Len!, puedes creerlo

Horo: ¡No es para tanto Yoh!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Como no va a ser para tanto, ¡Ese imbécil se puede aprovechar de ella!

Horo horo: ¡Tranquilo Men! Yo tengo la solución a tu problema!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¿Cuál?

Horo Horo: ¡Que yo le pida que sea mi novia! – Yoh solo lo miro con cara de pocos

\- Era un chiste Men, no la verdad es que toma las cosas con calma, digo sé que es difícil mas por lo que me contaste que tu hermana recién paso, pero amigo no puedes hacer nada, solo te queda confiar en el buen criterio de tu hermana y total si se equivoca, no te queda mas que ayudarla a levantarse

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Es que no se es fácil decirlo!

Horo: Créeme, Men es lo mejor mientras más le digas que no más se encaprichara

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Si tienes razón!

Horo horo: ¡Eso es todo! ¡Pero ya dime que opinarías de que fuera tu cuñado!- Le dijo al tiempo que le ponía el brazo en los hombros, pero se levantó rápidamente al sentir que Yoh le lanzaba una almohada al tiempo que sonreía-¡No tienes remedio Horo horo!

Horo horo: ¡Estas celoso amigo!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Por supuesto que no!

* * *

**AL OTRO DIA…**

Hao se encontraba bebiendo campaña mientras observaba como Marion nadaba en la alberca se veía sumamente sensual con su bikini pequeño, hasta que llego uno de sus fieles sirvientes **"Ya esta listo su encargo"**

Hao: Todo como lo ordene

Peyote: "Así es señor"

Hao: Magnifico

Peyote: Disculpe que me meta en lo que no me importa, pero seguro que quiere hacer esto

Hao: Completamente

Peyote: se que la señorita Marion es una chica muy linda y sexi pero es solo un capricho, ni siquiera es de su clase, sus padres no la aceptaran y sinceramente su capricho esta llagando demasiado lejos

Hao: No lo entiendes, esto no es un capricho yo realiménteme enamore de Marion, todo esto es por ella, sabia que mis padres no la aceptaran y por eso hice todo esto para estar mas tiempo a su lado

Peyote: Es que hay algo que no me gusta de la señorita

Hao: Yo la AMO mas que a mi propia vida, ella me hace sentir un mundo de cosas, me hechiza en la cama, mi alma desnuda tiembla en sus manos, me besa locamente y las llamas del infierno se debilitan, no temo a mi destino por que se que ella es mi destino, es la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir así ahora que la tengo no voy a perderla, por eso esta noche le pediré que se case conmigo en cuanto me divorcie de Anna

* * *

**En casa de los Asakura…**

Redseb estaba en la biblioteca esperando a que Hao bajara había pedido hablar con el- Me dinero que querías hablar conmigo!- Redseb que estaba de espaldas l escuchar su voz se giró de inmediato "Hola hao cuanto tiempo sin vernos"- Le decía mientras caminaba alrededor de el para observar cada detalle de él, mientras Yoh lo miraba algo extrañado- "Te pasa algo"

Redseb: ¡No es nada! **"HOA"-** ¡Y dime como van las cosas en la oficina!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Pues bastante bien!- le respondió mientras Redseb lo seguí observando a detalle al tiempo que susurro para sí "Pero si son idénticos"- Yoh algo extrañado por que no pudo escuchar lo que dijo "Disculpa"

Redseb: ¡No nada, me gusta hablar solo!

Yoh aun confundido le pregunto- ¡Para que querías verme!, ve al grano, ¿Por qué no creo que hayas venido para hablar de la empresa o para hablar solo?- Redseb lo miro con algo de burla y fue así como se dispuso a tomar asiento mientras se servía un par de copas y le daba una a Yoh -¡No! ¡Gracias yo no tomo!

Redseb: ¿Qué no tomas?, hay por favor si eres la persona más alcohólica que eh conocido, bueno aparte de tu mama, pero vamos tómatela solo es una copa, no te estoy pidiendo que te acabes la botella- Yoh algo molesto le arrebato la copa, la actitud de Redseb comenzaba a molestarle, Redseb le daba un sorbo a su copa mientras miraba divertido los gestos que Yoh le hacía al alcohol y aun con más burla le dijo "Pero vamos siéntate, estás en tu casa"-al tiempo que le señalaba el otro sillón, "Gracias que amable" –le respondió Yoh con algo de ironía al tiempo que tomaba asiento

Redseb: Bien Hao, iré al grano ¿Qué diablos pretendes con mi hermana?

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Como que, que pretendo!

Redseb: Mira Hao, saldré de viaje por un tiempo, pero sabes me preocupa mucho dejar a mi hermana en tus manos, me brinca mucho que tú y ella se llevan tan bien, es más hasta podría jura que entre ustedes hay amor

Yoh aún más confundido levanto la ceja- ¡No veo por qué tendrías que preocuparte por eso, al contrario debería alegrarte ver a Anna Feliz!

Redseb: Si es verdad, pero tú y yo sabes de sobra que tú y Anna se casaron por esa estúpida herencia y a decir verdad lo que me preocupa más es que pasara después de que recibas tu herencia

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Pues lo creas o no Anna se ha convertido en mi prioridad y cuando la herencia sea entregada, puedes creerme le poder contar a Anna algo sobre mí, pero eso jamás cambiara nada entre ella y yo.

Redseb: ¡Pues más te vale que eso sea verdad, porque si haces derramar aunque sea una lagrima a mi hermana te juro que lo lamentaras muy caro **"HAO"!**

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Puedes irte tranquilo a tu vieja, yo me encargare de que Anna sea la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero no porque me den miedo tus amenazas si no porque "YO LA AMO"

Redseb: ¡Esta bien Hao!¡haremos de cuenta que te la compro y te creo!- Le dijo mientras le extendía la mano y Yoh también le dio la mano para sellar su promesa, justo en ese momento entro a Anna que se quedó sorprendida al ver la escena- "No me digan que ya son amigos"

Redseb: Así es Anna Hao y yo hicimos una tregua, por ti hermanita- Anna estaba feliz al escuchar eso sin pensar se acercó para darles un abrazo a ambos- "Pues no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen"-lo se hermanita-Mención Redseb mientras se soltaban del abraso

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Sabes tu hermano vino decirnos que ara un viaje- Le decía a Anna mientras la tenía abrazada por cintura-

Anna: ¡Pero por qué Redseb!

Redseb: ¡iré a terminar mi último año al extranjero!

Anna: ¡Te voy a extrañar, hermanito!

Redseb: ¡Y yo a ti güera!- Le dijo mientras le apachurraba los cachetes-¡Bueno los dejo porque aún tengo que ir a despedirme de Len y de ahí a acomodar mis cosas!

Anna: ¿Cuándo te vas?

Redseb: ¡Mañana por la mañana!

Anna: ¡Tan pronto!

Redseb: ¡Sí! ¡Todo sea por el estudio!

Anna: ¡Esta bien pero, estaremos en contacto verdad!

Redseb: ¡Por supuesto Aní!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Pues nosotros también te dejamos porque tenemos que salir!

Redseb: ¿Y se puede saber a dónde?

Anna: ¡Ni yo lo sé! ¡Hao amaneció muy misterioso y no ha querido decirme a donde iremos!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Lo siento, pero es una sorpresa!

Redseb: ¡Pues que se diviertan!- y así los dos tortolos salieron de la casa

* * *

Esta vez Redseb subió hasta el cuarto de Len quien se encontraba arreglándose, se extraño un poco al ver que el chico había madrugado "Tu tan temprano"

Redseb: ¿Necesito pedirte un favor?

Len: ¡Tú dirás!

Redseb: ¡Si Hao llega a lastimar a Anna, si la llega a hacer derramar aunque sea una lagrima, te vengues con Alumi la miguita de Hao, pero solamente si la llega a lastimar! –Len algo confundido "¿De que estas hablando?"

Redseb: ¡Are un viaje largo!¡Y por eso quiero encargarte a mi hermana!

Len: ¡Pero como se te ocurre irte ahorita!, ¿No se suponía que vengaríamos la muertes de Seyram?

Redseb: ¡Y así será!, confía en mi lo de la venganza sigue en pie!

Len: ¡No sé qué pretendas!, ¡Pero te advierto que si no vuelves pronto actuare por mi cuenta en contra de Hao!

Redseb: ¡Eso no será necesario regresare pronto!

Len: ¡Pues mucha suerte a lo que sea que vayas hacer!

Redseb: ¡Por supuesto que tendré suerte ya lo veras!- y dicho esto le dio un abrazo fraternal y salió de la casa, mientras Len solo esbozo unas cuantas palabras_\- "Por supuesto que no te esperare a que regreses, seguramente Hao ya te lavo el cerebro igual que a Anna y Alumi me servirá para vengarme de ti"_

* * *

Marion:!Y por fin me dirás, por qué diablos te mando a ti a traerme aquí y no vino el en persona a traerme!

Peyote: Por que el señor no va a venir y no quería que he quedara sola, ya que se esmeró demasiado en su arreglo así que disfrute la noche! (Marion se había puesto un pequeño y sexi vestido negro y tacones, se había maquillado y se había rizado el cabello la chica lucia espectacular)

Marion: Maldito Hao, como se atreve a dejarme plantada, por lómenos pudo haberme dicho algo

Peyote: ¡Señorita, no se moleste con él, recuerde que el joven no puede andar libremente en la calle!

Marion: ¡Si lo sé, pero pudo haberme dicho para no hacer que me arreglara tanto!

Peyote: ¡Bien señorita y que aremos entonces!

Marion: ¡Esta bien! Llévame al lugar misterioso a donde me iba a llevar – Así lo hicieron, Peyote la llevo al lugar sorpresa solo que tuvo que vendarle los ojos, claro al principio ella no quería pero este término por convencerla la guio hasta Hao que la en silencio hicieron un pequeño cambio, que ella no noto "ya puedes quitarme esta cosa de los ojos"- Pero no había respuesta alguna-"Quítame esta venda o yo me la quitare, te advierto que no estoy jugando Peyote"- Ya no aguanto más y termino por quitarse la venda, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, se trataba de un cuarto alumbrado únicamente con veladoras y una chimenea con una mesa puesta, un par de copas champaña, pétalos de rosas regados por todos lados y en el centro un enorme letrero "¿Te casarías conmigo?"- La chica no lo podía creer "Peyote por que no…"- no termino la frase porque en vez de encontrar a Peyote se encontró a Hao, quien lucía un traje negro para la ocasión este le sonrió le tomo la mano y la beso para posteriormente hincarse frente a ella-¿Te casarías conmigo?- a lo que la chica emocionada le respondió con un abrazo- ¡Claro que me caso contigo mi amor!- ambos estaban felices se dieron un profundo beso, ella estaba feliz pero no por la sorpresa si no porque había logrado su objetivo mas rápido de lo que pensaba, pobre Hao lo que le esperaba, la cena concluyo habían bebido bastante champaña y el calor empezó a subir Mario y Hao, se besaban apasionadamente como si no hubiera una mañana mientras esta lo dirigía la chimenea mientras en el camino lo despojaba de la corbata, el saco, le desabotonaba la camisa y finalmente cuando logra llegar a la se detuvo para hacerle el amor cerca del fuego, lo despoja de la camisa dejando el bien formado toso del chico al descubierto la chica posaba sus manos acariciando el torso del chico, mientras este bajaba lentamente el cierre del vestido de la chica, para que este se deslizara, dejando ante el las bien formadas curvas de la chica que solo traía encima una diminuta lencería, una pequeña tanga y un sexi sostén negro, esto prendió más al chico, así que este se apresuró a despojar a la chica de ambas prendas utilizando solo los dientes, mientras ella más salvaje y bajo una mirada perversa le despojo de los pantalones y ropa interior para encontrarse con el buen amiguito del chico, se abrazaron y con sus manos se acariciaban mutuamente sus pechos, sus espaldas y sus brazos –la piel de ella lisa, suave y cremosa como la seda, el amiguito de el, blanco y estirado sobre el músculo y el hueso, ella fue quien tomo el control de la situación, aventó a Hao sobre el suelo mientras le daba una sonrisa picara, Marion se dobló de la cabeza a los pies, y ubicó su parte más innombrable en la nariz y en la boca de él, mientras llevaba al amiguito del chico a sus los labios. Hao estaba tan exitado por la simple idea de lo que iba a suceder, Marion por su parte lo torturaba con besos, pellizquitos con los labios al amiguito del chico, succionaba suave de los testículos… y en el momento obvio en que la excitación del chico era máxima, introdujo el miembro del chico completamente en su boca, ella lo chupó de todas las formas posibles, el chico por su parte no se quedaba atrás posaba su lengua en mi interior de la chica , como un gato lamiendo un plato de crema sin perderse una sola gota. y un extraño ruido animal se escapa de Hao, Ella definitivamente era un laberinto en el que él se había perdido**, **hasta que el ya no pudo mas y le dijo agitado **'No me hagas esperar, he tenido suficiente de eso',** así que Hao desesperado beso el sudoroso vacío de su templo, mientras Marion abrió la boca, se retiró un poco, luego levantó las caderas pare el encuentro del chico que desesperado la penetro mientras se deleitaba succionando de los pechos de la chica y su cuerpos gradualmente perdieron las fronteras y emergieron en un tercer cuerpo, uno que contenía todas sus diferencias femeninas y masculinas, y borraba todos sus contrastes anatómicos "**'Oh Dios mío'** grito el chico, mientras ella no paraba su salvaje movimiento de caderas, mientras este de tanta excitación que sentía jalaba a la chica de los cabellos para aferrarla más a él y lograr penetrarla profundamente, Hao sentía como si estuviera derritiéndose en una piscina de placer, mientras su mano llegaba al suave pelaje de su pubis y luego ponía un dedo en la parte superior, donde empezó a dibujar círculos. Cuando él alcanzó el lugar en el que se producen los rayos que la estremecen, ella gimió y se arqueó. Mientras el finalmente dejo correr un cálido liquido sobre la chica, después de agonizar, ella dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él, mientras este la atrapaba en sus brazos como si no quisiera soltarla jamás.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**REVIEWS**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo espero que le guste este nuevo cap, y permítanme agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes que dejen sus valiosos reviews, ojala puedan seguir comentando que les parece el rumbo que va llevando la historia, se aceptan sugerencias. Y por cierto ustedes creen que lo de Hao es amor o pasión? Hay me dicen que piensan saludos y aquí estere de nuevo espero la otra semana con el cap que sigue saludito**s!


	14. Fausto ataca de nuevo!

**...**

* * *

**¡Fausto ataca de nuevo!**

* * *

Yoh había llevado a Anna hasta su sorpresa con los ojos vendados, Anna estaba intrigada solo escuchaba mucho ruido como de máquinas y sentía como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, Yoh la había rodeado por la espalda con fuertes brazos, sentía como Anna temblaba al sentir que el suelo que pisaba se movía, pero a la vez ella confiaba en él, después de unos minutos así Yoh le hablo al oído "Lista para ver tu sorpresa"- a lo que ella asintió con su cabeza mientras Yoh deslizo suavemente la venda de los ojos de Anna, en cuanto esta vio su sorpresa inmediatamente se aferró al brazo de Hao como si no hubiera un mañana a lo que este algo exaltado pregunto- "¿Qué sucede Anna?

Anna: Me dan miedo las alturas, sácame de aquí, ¡Por favor, ¡Por favor! –Yoh se sentía apenado por que lo que creyó una sorpresa para Anna se convirtió en una tortura para ella "Lo siento Anita, fue sin ninguna mala intención, lo juro, discúlpame!- Le decía Yoh aprisionándola en sus brazos, cuando de pronto Anna soltó una carcajada desconcertando a Yoh al tiempo que la soltaba- "Hay Hao, caíste redondito" decía sin parar de reír, mientras Yoh la miraba seriamente

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Así que estabas fingiendo

Anna un poco más tranquila le respondió- ¡Pues te lo merecías, por tenerme tanto tiempo en suspenso!- Le dijo para después posar su mirada en el paisaje, la sorpresa era madamas y nada menos que un vieja en globo - "Aunque admito que la sorpresa me encanto, pero debo confesarte que ya había subido a un globo"

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¿Y se puede saber con quién?

Anna: ¡Con Len!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo!- Respondió Yoh en un tono molesto, el cual Anna noto

Anna: ¡No me digas que estas celoso por ello!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**:¡Pues sí, si estoy celoso!

Anna se acercó abrazándolo- ¡No tienes por qué estarlo, Len y yo solo somos mejores amigos!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Dudo mucho que ese chino quiera solamente tu amistad!

Anna: ¡Pero sabes que no hice con él y que contigo si puedo hacer celosito!- Yoh miro a Anna algo desconcertado y ella sin más se lo dijo-¡Alguna vez lo has hecho en un globo!- le dijo Anna mientras le acaricio su parte noble, esto último hizo sonrojar al castaño ya que no se esperaba eso, y dejo salir un tímido no de sus labios y Anna le susurró al oído antes de besarlo "Pues estas de suerte"

Sus labios se encontraban unidos en beso salvaje, su lengua delineo el labio inferior del castaño, le dio acceso de inmediato, explorando su boca, tenía un sabor delicioso. Tomó a su rubia esposa del trasero y la recostó en el suelo. Sus respiraciones eran violentos jadeos. Ella rompió el beso y giró al chico poniéndose a horcajadas sobre el.

Comenzó a besarle cuello al Cataño, mientras con sus manos desabotonaba la camisa que comenzaba a ser estorbosa, besó el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo gemir.

Continuó besando el, ahora, pecho desnudo, mientras cada que quitaba un botón lamia la piel expuesta, cada vez bajando más. Cuando llegó a la cadera de su esposo, se entretuvo lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente el hueso que resaltaba de ésta –él estaba extasiado ya que jamás habían hecho sentir estas cosas tan fuertes, tuvo que apretar los labios para no dejar salir todos los gemidos que lo hacía sentir ella.

Desabrochó mi pantalón y la ayudé alzando mis caderas para que los pudiera bajar, se llevó mis bóxers juntos con mis jeans, por primera vez me sentía cohibido ante una mujer,

— ¡Dios mío A…Anna! —dejo escapar cuando sintió como mordía la punta de su miembro, con su lengua, para después recorrerlo todo.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Anna con un tono inocente y una sonrisa demasiado sexy en sus labios.

—Gustarme es poco… —antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la rubia tomó todo mi miembro en su boca, hacía sus movimientos lentamente, estaba acabando con el castaño, que ya no pudo aguantar más y gemio.

Enterró sus manos en su cabello de la chica, marcándole el ritmo, de vez en cuando mordisqueaba y usaba su lengua, era tanto el placer que tenía que no puede evitar embestirla, cada vez que ella subía y bajaba su boca por mi miembro, corrientes eléctricas atravesaban el cuerpo del chico, quien bajo la vista para verla y era la cosa más erótica que había visto en toda su vida, verla tan concentrada y con el placer plasmado en cara, tomó con sus manos los genitales del chico y los apretó provocando que el chico gritara con voz ronca su nombre. "¡Annaaa!"

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi primer orgasmo, unas arremetidas más y Yoh se vino en la boca de su Anita. Ella bebió todo mi semen, pasando la lengua de nuevo por todo su miembro, para dejarlo completamente seco, el chico se sentía un poco débil aún, pero tomo la cara de la rubia entre mis manos y la acerqué para besarla profundamente, aún tenía aquel sabor salado, pero la mezcla con su esencia era magnifica.

Esta vez era el turno del castaño complacerla. Bajo sus labios por su cuello, succionándole, asegurándose de dejarle una marca como suya, para que nadie la tocara.

Poco a poco fue bajando sus labios por sus hombros. Sus manos las puso en su cintura y comenzó a subir la blusa, cuando terminó de quitársela, giro para quedar sobre la chica, besó, aún sobre el bra de la chica, sus pezones estaban sobre excitados, Anna se arqué, lo cual aprovecho el chico para meter sus manos en su espalda y con una agilidad maestra quitarle todo el bra a su esposa. No esperó para ir a ellos, mientras en uno succionaba la cima, el otro lo masajeaba con una mano, haciéndola gemir incontrolablemente.

Así estuvieron, él entretenido con los senos de la rubia, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su cabello y le daba suaves tirones, hasta que quedó extasiado siguió bajando. Cuando pasó su ombligo se detuvo un poco, abría el cierre de los jeans de su esposa, para meter mano, cuando toco el centro de su Anita, alzó su vista con una sonrisa pícara.

—Esta tan húmeda —dijo mientras metía suavemente un dedo y comenzaba a dejarlo entrar y salir, Anna salto un chillido y moví su cadera para aumentar el ritmo, pero el chico su mano.

—No pares por favor —le suplico ya rubia.

Quitó con fuerza los estorbosos jeans y la diminuta prenda interior, sin esperar más se aventuró a separar las piernas de su Anita y puso su cara en la intimidad.

—Hueles delicioso, es embriagante —dijo con una voz increíblemente sexy.

Su lengua se encontró con sui centro y sus pliegues haciéndola gemir y decir palabras incoherentes, se retorcía, él la sostenía de las caderas, para que no me moviera pero ¿Cómo quería que estuviera quieta cuando hacía magia con su lengua?

La chica cada vez necesitaba más de él, así que se inclinó un poco para agarrarlo fuerte del cabello y lo hundió más en mi intimidad, con sus piernas lo aprisiono, hasta que exploto en el más delicioso orgasmo que jamás había tenido, se acostó y cerró los ojos tratando de recobrar la respiración.

Él se puso encima de Anna, pero ella no quería abrir los ojos aún, sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatina. Comenzó a besar su quijada, mordió mi lóbulo y le susurró en mi oído.

— ¿Lista para la siguiente ronda Anna? —, en sus ojos ya no había aquella prepotencia tan característica que tenía, había ternura y Amor

Y ella solo lo beso, pero esta vez lentamente, disfrutando de cada caricia, él correspondió de la misma manera el beso, posó sus manos en la cintura de su rubia, hasta llegar a mis muslos y los apretó suavemente, Anna no se quedaba atrás sus manos cobraron vida propia y acaricio su espalda, en algunas partes clavo levemente sus uñas, parecía que a él le gustaba; cada vez que ella lo hacia él gemía y susurraba su nombre entre jadeos.

Los besos se volvieron más intensos y las caricias más avariciosas, Anna se atrevió a tomar con mis manos el trasero de su castaño y apretó, ya estaba completamente húmeda de nuevo para él.

—Eres una niña traviesa, mereces un castigo Anita

Tomó las manos de ella y las puso sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué me harás?— Le dijo Anna en tono inocente.

—Demostrarte que sólo yo, al hacerte el amor te puedo hacer gemir y gritar.

—Sólo lo haces tú— le afirmo la rubia.

—Eso lo sé, pero para dejártelo en claro, te demostraré de lo que soy capaz.

Dijo antes de penetrarla suavemente, soltó las manos de la rubia, y comenzó a moverse dentro de allá, mientras que su boca estaba deleitándose de los senos de su esposa, mientras ella mantenía el ritmo de sus caderas, con el vaivén de el, era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran diseñados para complementarse.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, pero sin dañar a la chica, sabía cómo volverla loca.

—¡Más Hao! —le supliqué..

—Lo que quieras pequeña, eres tan estrecha —dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, las paredes de la rubia comenzaron a estrecharse en el miembro de el, ambos sabían que estaban a punto de llegar a un orgasmo más.

¡Dios!—embestida—Anna eres…—embestida—tan hermosa —embestida– y mía.

Cuando termino de decir aquello ambos llegaron a su cielo personal, él se dejó caer suavemente contra su el cuerpo de su amada, así estuvimos unos minutos, recuperando fuerzas. "Te Amo Anna, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!

Anna: ¡Hay algo mejor que esta por pasarnos a ambos!

Yoh levanto su cabeza para mirar a Anna, arqueando una ceja- ¿Qué?

Anna: Sabes Hao, ¡Estamos "EMBARAZADOS"!

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron cual platos al escuchar esa noticia, no lo esperaba sintió como si un balde de agua le hubiera caído encima, no es que la noticia le pareciera mal, sino más bien los problemas que vendrían después de eso, según una de las cáusalas del testamento era que si concebían un hijo antes del año de casados, la fortuna automáticamente seria de Hao, eso lo aterraba sabía que Hao inmediatamente regresaría a tomar posesión de su fortuna y él tendría que marcharse, y él no quería que eso pasara, y el decirle la verdad a Anna también torturaba no sabía que reacción tendría cuando supiera que él no era Hao, él quería enamorarla más y estar completamente seguro de que ella no lo rechazaría cuando ese momento pasara- "No es genial, seremos padres"

Yoh rio nervioso al tiempo que la abrazo "! Si!, claro Anita"

* * *

Len trataba de despertar a Horo horo ya que a la fuerza tubo que compartir su cuarto con él ya que los otros cuartos lo estaba remodelando eso le molestaba ya que no lo dejaba dormir con tremendos ronquidos y al no poderlo despertar le vaseo la jarra de agua enzima por lo que Horo horo se paró violentamente "Nos hundimos los niños y las mujeres primero"- Pero al notar que fue Len fue el que le vaseo la jarra de agua encima se molestó –"Que te pasa imbécil, pude haberme ahogado por eso"- ¡Hay mira no digas estupideces y lárgate a bañar, tiene que ir a trabajar, ni creas que vas a estar de haragán en esta casa!-¡tienes razón, ahora que lo mencionas me vino una frase a la cabeza "No renuncies a tus sueños" así que por eso seguiré durmiendo- estaba por taparse de nuevo para seguir durmiendo pero Len se lo impidió jalándole las cobijas- ¡Dije que te largues a bañar y eso vas a hacer!-Ni que fueras mi papa para estarme ordenando-

Len: ¡No gracias a dios no tengo hijos tan feos!

Horo horo: ¡Hay sabes que! ¡Mejor me voy a bañar! ¡Antes que seguirte escuchando!- Dijo saliendo del cuarto pero Len lo detuvo- A dónde vas el baño está del otro lado!- Ya lo sé idiota, pero prefiero buscar otro baño donde no tenga que verte la cara!- y salió azotando la puerta

Horo horo buscaba un baño así que se metió al primer cuarto que vio y abrió la puerta del baño pero para su sorpresa se encontró con Alumi que estaba tapada únicamente con una diminuta toalla, Alumi grito del susto -**aaaahhhh! Horo Horo!**

Horo Horo: ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!

Alumi recupero la calma se había dado cuenta que fue sin ninguna intención y algo nerviosa hablo- **¡Noo, noo, ya no te preocupes! **

Horo Horo: ¡No Claro que me preocupo si yo se lo incomodo que es que te abran el baño y te agarren en pelotas!

Alumi comenzaba a perder la calma "**¡YAAA! , no importa"**

Horo Horo: No, si, si importa es muy molesto que alguien se meta al baño eh invada tu intimidad, una vez…

Alumi: Solo cierra la puerta – Horo inocentemente cierra la puerta quedándose en el baño "Te decía, una vez en la prepa"-**"Horo horo, lo que quiero decir es que te salgas por favorcito" – **Suplico la chica y Horo horo la obedeció salió del baño y ella le azota la puerta mientras este le sigue contando tras la puerta, Len por su parte al escuchar los gritos de Alumi sale disparado al cuarto para encontrarse con que vio a Horo horo salir del baño que pertenecía a Alumi "Maldito horo horo" - Dijo cerrando los puños y ocultándose para que nadie lo viera

* * *

Llegaron hasta el auto y Yoh le abrió la puerta a Anna para que entrara al auto y la rubia subió al auto cerró la puerta y también se dispuso a entrar al auto se colocó el cinturón y estaba a punto de encender el auto, pero Anna lo detuvo "Que te sucede Hao, desde que te di la noticia de que vas a ser padre, estas muy serio " Yoh enfocando su mirada en el volante "Nada, Anita es solo que si me tomo por sorpresa la noticia"

Anna: Pero por sorpresa ¿porque?

Hao: ¡Es solo que esperaba un bebe tan pronto!

Anna: Por dios Hao hemos tenido relaciones sin cuidarnos, es lo más natural o que después de todos nuestros acalorados encuentros esperabas una ¿lavadora?, pero está bien Hao si crees que es mucha carga para ti no hay problema yo sola me hago cargo de mi hijo!– Fue entonces cuando Yoh se atrevió a mirar a los ojos Anna "No digas eso por favor, que te quede claro que tú eres lo más importante para mí, y que por ningún motivo nuestro hijo va a ser un estorbo para mi"- Anna se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su esposo y no puedo evitar que una lagrima se escapara de sus ojos "Acabas de decir nuestro hijo"

Hao: Si Anna, nuestro Hijo- le dijo mientras con su dedo le seco la lagrima al tiempo que la miraba tiernamente, después su mirada se posó en el vientre de la chica y suavemente lo acaricio,-"Hijita o hijito mío aun no tengo idea de que sexo tendrás, pero que importa es que hace apenas unos momentos me acabo de enterar que vienes en camino y como de costumbre fui un imbécil, ¡lo siento tanto! Te prometo que te voy amar por el resto de mis días y jamás permitiros que te pase nada, ¡Te lo juro!- con eso ultimo deposito un dulce beso en el vientre de su esposa para después continuar acariciándolo, mientras Anna lo miraba tiernamente al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello del castaño, esa escena la había conmovido bastante y así permanecieron por varios minutos.

* * *

Fausto se encontraba en el garaje se acercó sigilosamente al auto de su sobrino Hao, traía en mano unas pinzas y por supuesto traía guantes para no dejar huella de sus fechorías, se paró frente al auto y con una risa retorcida miraba las pinzas "Si quieres que las cosas te salgan bien, hazlas tú mismo, porque estoy rodeado de puros imbéciles"– Y aun con su mirara y sonrisa cínica, se inclinó para cortar los frenos del auto en cuanto logro su objetivo se incorporó, parándose frente al auto mirándolo muy divertido poso su mano para acariciar la cejuela del lujoso auto "Es una lástima que para acabar contigo Hao, tenga que destruir contigo este preciosidad, es una lástima"-"Nos vemos en el infierno Hao"- y sin más regreso a su recamara

* * *

Esa noche Yoh no podía dormir así que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala a la terraza en compañía de su guitarra pasa un par de horas tratando de escribir una canción hasta que lo logro la noticia de que pronto seria padre por segunda vez realmente lo ilusiono y lo inspiro a componer tan bella melodía, eh incluso echaba a la imaginación como seria su bebe si sería una niña o un niño de qué color seria su cabello a quien se parecería ya no le importaba lo que pasaría cuando Hao supiera que la cláusula se había cumplido, después de todo será papa y eso ni Hao ni nadie podría cambiarlo tenía un laso más fuerte que lo unía ahora a la rubia "Tendremos un hijo"- Dijo en voz alta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que obtuvo respuesta por parte de su esposa que al no sentirlo en la cama salió a buscarlo "Así es tendremos un hijo producto de nuestro amor"-tras escuchar esas palabras sintió los brazos de la rubia que con sus brazos lo rodeo por la espalada, mientras que el castaño por su parte tomo una de sus manos para besarla- "Anita que haces despierta a estas horas"

Anna: !Lo mismo digo mi amor!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Tengo una sorpresa para mi hijo, "Ven siéntate a mi lado" – y dicho esto la guio para que se sentara a lado de él–

Anna: ¡Y cuál es la sorpresa loquito, tu hijo aun no puede verla!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: No en eso tienes razón, pero puede escucharla – Yoh Tomo la guitarra y ante la mirada de sorpresa de su amada esposa comenzó a rasgar su guitarra para comenzar a entonar una hermosa canción dedicada a su aun no nacido bebe

**Duérmete pronto mi amor**  
**que la noche ya llegó**  
**Y cierra tus ojos que yo**  
**de tus sueños cuidaré**

**Siempre a tu lado estaré**  
**Y tu guardián yo seré**  
**toda la vida**

Anna se estremeció al escuchar tan linda melodía, nunca se imaginó que algún día llegaría a estar así con Hao, nunca pensó que después de odiarlo tanto llegaría a amarlo y menos se imaginó que Hao tuviera ese lado tan tierno, no paraba de mirar a su esposo ya no quedaba huella de aquel hombre frió, calculador y egoísta se sintió bendecida por ello

**si un día te sientes mal**  
**yo de bien te llenaré**  
**Y aunque muy lejos tú estés**  
**yo a tu sombra cuidaré**

**Siempre a tu lado estaré**  
**Y tu guardián yo seré**  
**toda la vida**  
**esta noche**  
**te prometo que no vendrán**  
**ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar**  
**Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar**  
**hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir**

Anna se sentía sumamente agradecida por la vida, por el gran tesoro que tenía su familia había aprendido una gran lección de todo eso, "_**Amar sana**_. _**Odiar mata**_" y su elección había sido perdonar y amar y obtuvo una gran recompensa por ello.

**Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz**  
**duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol**  
**duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz**  
**duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo**

**Esta noche**  
**te prometo que no vendrán**  
**ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar**  
**Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar**  
**hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir**

**Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz**  
**Duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol**  
**Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz**  
**Duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo**

* * *

Al otro día Anna y Yoh iban en su auto camino en la carretera habían decidido escaparse del mundo para hacer un picnic, iban escuchando la radio cuando Yoh escucho una melodía de su agrado así que le subió al estéreo- "¡Esa canción me encanta!- menciono Yoh al tiempo que se movía al ritmo de la música y Anna no se quedaba atrás, también movía los hombros al ritmo de la música y así comenzó a entonar la melodía

**Tú endulzas mi canción  
Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación  
Siempre Tú**

**¿Quién podría ser mejor?**  
**Contigo sale el sol**  
**Sazonas mi interior, siempre**

**Se derrite el corazón**  
**Tan sólo con una mirada**  
**Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada**

Esta vez Yoh se unió al coro de la canción, era un momento mágico ambos unido sus voces para acompañar esa melodía sin parar de dedicarse miradas tiernas en cada instante

**Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Un corazón de bombón que late  
Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate  
Oh oh oh oh oh**

**Uuh uh uh uh uh**  
**uuh uh uh uh uh**

**Tú, tú mi inpiración  
Receta de pasión**

****Justo en ese instante el castaño se distrajo de la canción al notar que algo no andaba bien, los frenos no le respondían -¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto la rubia al notar el silencio tan repentino del castaño, pero el por todos los medios trataba de hacer que los frenos le respondieran sin éxito alguno

Anna: ¿Qué está pasando Hao? – Insistió la rubia, fue entonces cuando obtuvo respuesta por parte de su castaño esposo – "Anita no te vayas a espantar, pero los frenos no responden"- ¡QUEEEE!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Mi amor no te preocupes tranquila, por favor!

Anna: ¡Que no me preocupe! Por dios Hao estamos en plena carretera sin frenos y quieres que no me preocupe! Has algo – Esta vez Yoh comenzaba a perder la calma los nervios se apoderaron de él, los gritos de Anna el auto sin frenos y para varear trataba de esquivar los carros que tenía cerca, insistía desesperadamente para que los frenos reaccionaran, pero era inútil tenía que hacer algo pero ya

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: Anna tenemos que saltar

Anna: ¡No puedo hacer eso Hao, estoy embarazada y no quiero perder a mi hijo!- Yoh se estaba volviendo loco, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión ya que Anna tenía razón si saltaba lo más probable es que perdiera a su hijo, pero si no saltaba la perdería a ella también así que Yoh no lo peso dos veces y con una de sus manos desabrocho el cinturón de Anna -¡Entiéndalo Hao no puedo saltar, por favor no me agás saltar, no mates a nuestro hijo"

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué Hago! ¡Qué hago!- grito Yoh esta vez mas desesperado, pero algo inseguro y con la mano temblando abrió la puerta del lado donde venía Anna – ¡No, por favor Hao, ¡Hao!

(*Yoh*)**Hao**: ¡Anita, perdóname! ¡TE AMO!- y dichas estas palabras empujo a Anna para que saliera del auto, la rubia salió disparada del auto Rodo por suelo por algunos segundos hasta quedar boca abajo con algunos raspones y sangre que escurría de algunos de ellos, Yoh por su parte intento quitarse el cinturón de seguridad pero para su mala suerte este se atoro, luchaba por quitárselo y a la vez de controlar el auto ya que se aproximaba Asia un barranco- La rubia por su parte sintió que de su parte más íntima escurría cierto liquido así que dirigió su mano asía ese lugar para después encontrarse con que se trataba de sangre, miraba su mano llena de terror, sabía lo que aquello significaba- ¡No es cierto, no por favor hijito! NO te vallas de mi lado no así por favor!- imploraba mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero eso no era todo al fijar su mirada en el auto pudo observar como el auto rodo por la barranca para segundos después ver ante sus ojos como el auto hacia tremenda explosión, Anna perdió más el control al no ver por ningún lado a Hao **-¡Hao! ¡HAO! ¡POR FAVOR DONDE ESTAS! ¡Que es esto dios mío! ¡HAO!-** Trato de incorporarse mientras gritaba a su esposo, la gente que presencio el accidente bajaron de sus autos para auxiliarla un par de jóvenes trataba de ayudarla pero a esta solo quería acercarse al auto en llamas **-¡Tranquila señorita por favor!** Le dijo uno de los jóvenes- **¡Por favor mi esposo esta hay dentro, el auto esta en llamas! Hao, Hao, Mi amor contéstame ¡Por favor! ¡VUELVE!** – y el auto estallo por segunda ocasión- Esto provoco que Anna se desvaneciera de la impresión

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Gracias por dejar sus comentarios aquí le dejo el cap que sigue espero les guste y espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios prometo contestarles en el siguiente capitulo lo juro! Por cierto la primer cancion es de Juanes-Tu guardian y la segunda es Chocolade de **Jesse &amp; Joy


	15. ¡Te abrazare en el cielo!

**...**

* * *

**TE ABRAZARE EN EL CIELO**

* * *

Alumi salió del baño únicamente envuelta en una toalla y se sorprendió al ver a nada más y nada menos que Len Tao parado junto a la puerta del baño "Si sabes Alumi, que esta es una casa decente verdad"

Alumi: ¡si ya lo sé!

Len: Entonces explícame porque diablos acabo de ver salir de tu baño a Horo horo!

Alumi: Yo no tengo por qué rendirte cuentas a ti, además en todo caso tu también estas en mi cuarto en una situación comprometedora si alguien entra y te ve aquí ¿Qué va a pensar?

Pero Len en un rápido movimiento ya estaba a escasos milímetros de su rostro y la tenía entre sus brazos, ella se estremeció y el sentía como ella temblaba en sus brazos "No me importa lo que los demás piensen, solo me importa alejar de ti a ese estúpido de Horo Horo, me importas más de lo que te imaginas Alumi!" – Y dicho esto comenzó a besar los labios de la chica lo cual ella correspondió el beso era tan profundo que el chico fue bajando por su cuello lentamente y esta se lo permitía sus respiraciones eran agitadas de pronto sintió como el chico estuvo a punto de deslizar su toalla, pero Alumi despertó de aquel entrence en el que se encontraba y lo primero que hizo fue aventar a Len **"Que te pasa imbécil **"Len algo molesto y confundido le reprocho **"¿Como que, qué me pasa?"**

Alumi: ¡Como te atreves a besarme, eres un maldito degenerado!

Len: ¡Por qué diablos te enfadas si bien que lo disfrutaste!

Alumi: Eso quisieras ¡eh! recibido mejores besos y caricias de verdaderos hombres, no escuincles mocosos como ¡tú!

Len: ¡Uy! perdón discúlpame por no ser tan…

Alumi: ¡Tan qué!...

Len: Tan fácil como tú!

Alumi se sintió tan ofendida que termino por soltarle tremenda bofetada mientras este quedo con la cabeza gacha y sobándose la mejilla "Te juro que esto no se va a quedar así niña estúpida" – y muy enfadado salió de la recamara de Alumi mientras esta se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama _"Que estúpida estuve a punto de permitir que llegara más lejos, tengo que hacer algo para alejarlo de mí, no sé si pueda resistir su cercanía"-__**"**_**Ya lo tengo**"- y rápidamente se arregló para salir de su recamara en busca de Horo horo a quien encontró fácilmente ya que le pregunto a la servidumbre, estaba sentada sobre la cama de uno de los cuartos mientras esperaba a que saliera de bañarse, unos minutos después salía Horo horo secándose el cabello mientras cantaba **"Cantando en el baño, me acuerdo mucho de ti, ****cantando en el baño me acuerdo mucho de ti****" –**pero al notar la presencia de Alumi paro de cantar

Horo horo: ¡Alumi! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡HA! ¡Ya se vienes a que te termine de contar!

Alumi: ¡No! ¡Horo horo! ¡Ya te escuche hace un rato! Y déjame decirte que es horrible cuando te rechazan te pisotean y te hacen sentir como el peor gusano sobre la tierra"

Horo horo: ¡Gracias! Digo por lómenos me entiendes

Alumi: Bueno, tanto así como entenderte no, porque para entenderte necesitaría tener el autoestima tan pisoteada como la tuya, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede para eso estamos los amigos y hablando de amigos, Horo horo, necesito pedirte un favor

Horo Horo: ¿Tú dirás?

Alumi: ¡Quiero que me ayudes a darle celos a Len!

Horo horo se sorprendió al escuchar tal cosa "¿Y eso como para qué?

Alumi: ¡No pienses mal! Es solo que quiero quitármelo de encima, mira el se cree que puede jugar conmigo, pero está muy equivocado si cree que le voy a dar oportunidad, no ha nacido un hombre que pueda conmigo, el mismo será quien caiga en su propio juego

Horo horo: Vaya que las mujeres sí que dan miedo son de armas tomar

Alumi: Entonces que me vas a ayudar o ¿no?

Horo horo rascándose la cabeza "Esta bien te ayudare en tu plan, lo que sea para fastidiarle la existencia a Len, pero no te vayas a enamorar de mi ok"

Alumi: ¡Tampoco te alucines! ¡Pero aun así muchas gracias!

Horo horo: bien pues manos a la obra, le diré a Len que iremos los tres al trabajo para comenzar a fastidiarlo hoy mismo!

* * *

**En un hospital de la ciudad…**

En un hospital de la ciudad llevaban a Anna en una camilla directo al quirófano un doctor le pedía a una enfermera que la atendieran todo mundo corría de un lado a otro, fue todo tan breve, sólo un segundo, Anna iba semiinconsciente lograba sentir un dolor intenso en el vientre, sangre y más sangre, y a la vez su necedad y ganas de aguantar pero sobre todo lo irremediable, ella y su pequeño bebe en el juicio final.

* * *

**En la mansión Asakura…**

Se encontraban Mikihisa y Keiko tomando el almuerzo en el jardín amenamente

Keiko: Porque no vamos a la opera esta noche, hace mucho que no vamos – Le decía mientras le sonreirá a lo que este le respondió "Por supuesto cuando me sonríes así no puedo negarte nada, porque sé que aunque sea por un segundo me has pensado en mi" –deposito un tierno beso en los labios de la mujer al finalizar el beso recargaron sus frentes "Aunque no sepa quererte de la forma que a ti te gustaría, siempre te querré con toda mi corazón de la mejor forma que yo sepa.

Mikihisa: Bien mujer, esta noche pasare por ti- y sin más le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras Keiko le sonrió se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a ir rumbo a la oficina pero su celular lo entretuvo ya que comenzó a timbrar "Halo"

Keiko tomo el periódico en sus manos dispuesta a leer el periódico **"¡Co..oomo "DICE"!"** \- pero al notar la reacción de Mikihisa ante la llamada que recibió comenzó a sentir cierta preocupación- **"Que pasa Mikihisa"-**Pero este tan solo se limito contestar la llamada**-"Enseguida estaré allá"- **seguido de colgar la llamada –**"Miki me estas asustando que pasa"- "Keiko tenemos que ir al hospital de inmediato Anna tuvo un accidente y parece que está muy mal"-"Tenemos que avisar a Hao"**

Mikihisa: Si en el camino lo llamamos seguramente está en la oficina – y sin más se apresuraron a ir hasta su auto, pero en el camino se encontraron a Alumi a Horo horo y a Len quienes también estaban por ir a la oficina

Mikihisa: Necesito que por favor le llamen a Hao a la oficina

"**Hao, no fue a la oficina salió con Anna esta mañana"** Respondió Fausto quien se unió a ellos, presentía que por fin recibiría la buena noticia de la muerte de su sobrino

Mikihisa tomo de los hombros a Fausto con desesperación **"Estas seguro"**

Alumi: ¡Si el mismo me lo dijo, fueron de día de campo"

Keiko: ¡No dios mío mi hijo no por favor!

Len: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por que están actuando de esta manera!

Mikihisa envolvía a su esposa en un abrazo para consolar a la mujer que no paraba de llorar mientras los chicos los miraban extrañados "Acaban de hablarme del hospital para informarme que Anna tuvo un accidente pero no mencionaron nada de Hao "

"**Que has dicho, no puede ser, él estaba con ella seguro también se accidento, no por favor, que le paso, como es eso que Anna tuvo un accidente, "HABLA DI ALGO POR DIOS MIKIHISA" **Alumi también se puso mal al escuchar a Mikihisa, mientras Horo horo la abrazaba para consolarla

Mikihisa: No lo sé solo me dijeron que Anna tuvo un accidente

Len: Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos de inmediato al hospital para saber qué fue lo que paso

Todos asintieron y subieron al auto para dirigirse al hospital en cuanto llegaron se dirigieron a pedir informes, pero les pidieron que esperan a que el doctor saliera del quirófano para que les dieran informes sobre Anna, mientras esperaban Mikihisa movió cielo mar y tierra para que buscaran a su hijo en la zona del accidente eh inclusive el Falso de Fausto y también Silver estaba ayudándolo, estaba muerto de miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a su hijo ambos se dirigirán a la zona del accidente, mientras los demás esperaban noticias en el hospital donde ya había llegado los papas de Anna, pararon un par de horas y la desesperación empezaba a apoderarse de todos especialmente en Len quien no había despegado los ojos ni un instante de Alumi y horo horo ya que este último todo el tiempo estuvo abrazando a Alumi, de pronto el doctor que había operado a Anna salió para dar informes "Familiares de Anna Munzer" Todos se acercaron a el

Marcos: Somos sus padres

Minee: ¡Como esta mi hija!

Doctor: Desafortunadamente no les tengo buenas noticias, Anna perdió él bebe que esperaba

La sorpresa en todos no se dejó esperar y fue Marcos el primero en reaccionar **"Que ha dicho"**

Doctor: Anna… estaba embarazada pero desgraciadamente no pudimos hacer nada para salvar la vida del bebe – Todos estaban en sohk especialmente Keiko y Mine

Len: ¿Y Anna como esta?

Doctor: Ella está estable, ya reacciono y ya sabe que perdió al bebe y no está nada bien va a necesitar mucho de su apoyo

Marcos: ¡Podemos pasar a ver a mi hija!

Doctor: ¡Esta bien pero solamente ustedes dos"- y de este modo se dirigieron a ver a su hija mientras los demás aguardaba afuera pronto el celular de Keiko sonó, era Mikihisa "! Que pasa! Ya tienes noticias de Hao"

Mikihisa: Lo encontramos vamos camino haya, está muy mal Keiko esta inconsciente

Keiko: ¡No es cierto! …va estar bien verdad

Mikihisa: No lo sé Keiko, pero confió que así será – le respondió mientras observaba a su hijo quien estaba recibiendo primeros auxilios por parte de paramédicos iban dentro de una ambulancia – Ahorita nos vemos- y sin mal colgó el teléfono mientras Alumi, Len y Horo horo le preguntaban qué pasaba-

Keiko: Lo encontraron pero parece que está muy mal-Respondió mientras rompió en llanto

* * *

Minne y Marco entraron al cuarto de Anna la vieron con la mirada perdida realmente se veía mal, y sin fuerzas volteo a ver dirección a sus padres quienes la miraba destrozados y sin más Anna estallo en llanto- **"Mi hijito mama, mi hijito"**

Mine de inmediato se sentó a lado de su hija para intentar consolarla mientras Marco observaba desde la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, no soportaba ver a su hija así_**-"Mi niña que pena más grande"**_

Minee: Ya mi niña ya, dios mío dale resignación

Anna sin parar de llorar gritaba destrozada-**"! Porque mamita, porque a mí!**

Minee: No lo sé hijita dios nos pone pruebas muy difíciles

Anna: **¡POR QUE, QUE HICE PARA QUE ME QUITARA LO QUE MÁS QUERÍA EN EL MUNDO! **

Minee: ¡Tú no hiciste nada!

Anna: ¡Mi niño mami, Mi pedacito de cielo se me va la vida con el!

Minee: Tienes que ser fuerte

Anna: ¡Y como se me acaba el corazón!

Minee: Lo se mi niña lo es y no encuentro las palabras para consolarte, no existen

Anna: ¿Porque?, ¡porque?- Anna estaba fuera de si su dolor la estaba segando y las enfermeras tuvieron que sedarla para calmarla y Minee y Marco tuvieron que abandonar del cuarto

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera Hao erra llevado hasta el quirófano en una camilla el doctor se acercó a Mikihisa y Keiko "Necesitara un trasplante de sangre, pero ese tipo de sangre no es muy común y no lo tenemos aquí"

Mikihisa: Mi hijo y yo tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre y puedo dar toda la sangre que sea necesaria

Doctor: ¡Qué bien entonces no per

damos más tiempo, pero está completamente seguro que su sangre es AB

Mikihisa: ¡Que! Eso es imposible Hao lleva el mismo tipo de sangre que yo o negativo

Doctor: Esta seguro de eso!

Mikihisa: ¡Como no estarlo si es mi propio hijo del que estamos hablando"

Doctor: Lamento contradecirlo pero, estoy seguro de las muestras que se le tomaron son tipo AB

* * *

**CONTINUARA….**

* * *

**Lo se que es muy corto pero les súper prometo que esta misma semana subiré otro más, se que siempre digo el mismo pretexto pero juro que es el trabajo por lo que no puedo subirlo antes, pero como les digo esta semana tendrán el que sigue vale un saludo y plis dejen sus comentarios para saber que les parece el capítulo!**


	16. ¡Cuando un hijo se va solo queda el vac!

**...**

* * *

**Cuando un hijo se va**

* * *

**En casa de los Niumbirch…**

Se encontraba Tamao con su bebe en brazos arrullándolo de un lado a otro ya que el pequeño Jasper no paraba de llorar Tamao estaba perdiendo la paciencia y comenzó gritarle al pequeño "Por qué diablos no te callas, no haces más que llorar si no fuera porque eres mi boleto para seguir en esta casa ya me hubiera desecho de ti maldita sea, y todo por la culpa del imbécil de Yohane que me dejo en la calle, pero que no se crea que se va a quedar así juro que me las va a pagar"- Gritoneaba sin parar de caminar de un lado a otro, mientras que él bebe lloraba con más fuerza – "¡**QUE TE CALLES ESCUINCLE! "- **Pero detuvo sus gritos al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su recamara – **"Puedo pasar"-** se trabaja de Liri Lara –"Claro"Liri Lara se aproximó hasta Tamao – **"Que pasa por que llora"**

Tamao: ¡No lo sé! Ya le di de comer ya le cambie el pañal y no extiendo porque sigue llorando- Liri Lara solo sonrió antes la falta de inexperiencia de Tamao

Liri Lara: ¡Tranquila no pasa nada, te ayudo¡- Le dijo al tiempo que tomaba a su nieto en brazas - ¡Pero qué le pasa a mi nene precioso haber!- Le decía amorosamente mientras recargaba al bebe sobre su hombro y le daba unos pequeños golpecitos en su espaldita, al paso de unos minutos él bebe comenzó a calmarse hasta que por fin pudo repetir y por fin de esta manera quedarse perdidamente dormido "Lo vez, solo es cosa de paciencia Tamao, pero no te preocupes en cualquier cosa que necesites yo te voy a ayudar yo también fui primeriza alguna vez y sé lo que se siente, el no saber por qué llora tu bebe"

Tamao: ¡Gracias! Liri Lara

Liri Lara: ¡No hay nada que agradecer!

Tamao: ¡Cómo no! Después de lo que le hice a tu hijo y aun así me aceptaron en su casa, estoy muy arrepentida de lo que le hice a tu hijo, y yo solo espero que me perdones!

Liri Lara: Mira Tamao, no sé qué reacción vaya a tener mi hijo a su regreso pero pase lo que pase no vamos a desampararte por mi nieto, pero debes estar consciente que yo no puedo obligar a mi hijo a que vuelva a tu lado si él no lo desea, pero estoy segura que el tema de Jasper es punto y aparte y espero que tú también así lo veas a su regreso podremos poner punto final a este penoso asunto

Tamao con un puchero pregunto "¿Y para cuándo regresara?

Liri Lara: No lo sé pero supongo que tardara en regresar, ese viaje lo hizo con el afán de olvidar todo el daño que tú le hiciste y solo cuando esté listo regresara!

Tamao: Pues debería de darme su teléfono para que yo pueda hablar con él y decirle que su hijo y yo estamos aquí, y que de una vez por todas me diga que va a pasar con nosotros, no es justo que yo esté aquí perdiendo mi tiempo esperándolo, como para que el regrese y de todas formas me mande al cuerno no crees Liri Lara

Liri Lara: Yo lo que creo es que tú no estás en condiciones de reprochar nada y en todo caso si no estás dispuesta a esperarlo puedes hacer tu vida con quien te plazca la gana nadie te lo está negando- esto último se lo dijo entregándole al pequeño para posteriormente dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la recamara claro no sin antes quedarse con las ganas de mencionar algo antes de salir - " Y si mi nieto te llegara a estorbar en tus planes de volar a tu libertad despreocúpate puedes dejármelo a mí ya que a nosotros de ninguna manera nos estorba "- y de esta manera salió de la recamara de Tamao, mientras esta enfurecida le aventó a la puerta una figura de una muñeca que estaba junto a su buro "Maldita vieja, como si realmente me importara estar con tu bastardo hijo, todo lo que me importa es no quedarme en la calle, no importa que para ello tenga que estar lidiando con este escuincle, aunque debo admitir que si me interesaría saber dónde está el imbécil de Yoh, seguramente debe estar llorando y preguntándose porque lo deje, pero en cuanto regrese lo voy a volver a enredar claro que vas a volver a caer en mis redes y sobretodo lo harás por su hijo "

* * *

**En un hotel de Miami Florida….**

Marion y Redseb se encontraban sumamente nerviosos porque la chica acababa de comprar un tés de embarazo y esperaban a que este le diera resultado, observaban como cierto liquido corría atreves de la ventanilla de resultados marcar la primer línea roja y el líquido seguía corriendo hasta que por fin apareció la segunda línea que confirmaba que Marion por fin había quedado en citas, cosa que realmente emociono a la rubia y lo primero que hizo fue a balancearse sobre el chico que estaba en shok "Puedes creerlo Redseb por fin seremos padres aun no puedo creerlo" el chico un tanto serio le respondió- "No Marion tú y Hao serán padres"- la chica con deje de tristeza bajo la mirada- "Por qué tuviste que arruinar el momento"- a lo que Redseb le tomo suavemente la quijada para levantar su rostro- "Perdóname Marion por no compartir tu alegría, pero esto lejos de hacerme feliz me mata sabes perfectamente bien que el hijo que esperas no es mío si no de Hao

Marion: ¡Y eso que! ¡No te das cuenta que a partir de este momento la fortuna de Hao ya suya ha cumplido una de las clausulas ya solo es cuestión de que me firme los malditos papeles para dejarlo en la calle y largarnos con NUESTRO HIJO"

Redseb: ¡No lo entiendes! Realmente me duele saber que soy un maldito estéril y que nunca podre tener hijos! Pero con otro ya cumpliste tus sueños de ser mama

Marion: ¡Mira Redseb! Es muy horrible lo que te paso lo entiendo, pero a pesar de ello yo te amo y por eso estoy contigo, pero gracias a Hao podremos ser padres, porque no solo te dedicas a disfrutar de nuestro amor solo será cuestión de uno o dos meses para que Hao desaparezca definitivamente de nuestras vidas, ¡Por favor Redseb! ¡Si en verdad me amas vas a aceptarme con mi bebe después de todo es mi sangre no solo de Hao!

Redseb la miro por unos instantes a los ojos seguido de eso le sonrió, está bien Marion are de cuenta como si ese bebe fuera mío- seguido de esto la beso en los labios por algunos segundos y la estrecho en sus brazos mientras ante sus ojos venia un recuerdo triste, gracias a que le dieron paperas en la adolescencia esto le dejo graves secuelas y una de ellas es que jamás podría ser padre la principal razón por la cual él y Marion habían terminado su noviazgo en el pasado.

* * *

Mikihisa: ¡Perdón que lo contradiga doctor pero eso no puede ser posible, por dios tómele otras pruebas de sangre!- Horo horo, Alumi y Silver comenzaron a ponerse nervioso ante la discusión sabían que en cualquier momento descubrirían la verdad pero sobretodo les preocupaba su estado de salud y a decir verdad para Horo horo Yoh se había convertido en su mejor amigo y no quería que nada malo le pasara.

Doctor: Lo siento pero estoy completamente seguro de lo que le estoy diciendo yo mismo le tome las muestras de sangre

Mikihisa: ¡Ni que estuviéramos hablando de una serpiente hay si le creo que le cambie la piel, pero el tipo sangre usted sabe que eso es imposible!- Esta vez fue interrumpido por Silver quien arto de escuchar la discusión decidió entrometerse- **"Ya basta, no importa si le cambio la sangre o no, lo que importa es conseguir el tipo de sangre que necesita para salvarle la vida o no es eso lo que quieres Mikihisa?**\- "Si tienes razón, es que los nervios me está matando"

Fausto: No se preocupen yo mismo pediré que publiquen el anuncio en la tv que necesitamos un donador, lo que sea por salvar a mi sobrino!

Len: Descuida eso no será necesario!

-**"¿Por qué dices eso?" **– Respondieron en coro todos los presentes

Len: Aquí tienen a su donador, tomen la sangre que sea necesaria –Fausto apretó sus puños con fuerzas pero trato de controlar su rabia no quería que nadie lo notara**.-"Que Alivio que tengas la misma sangre"-** y sin más les sonrió falsamente

Doctor: Bien entonces por aquí no hay tiempo que perder- dirigió a Len asía donde le sacarían sangre, mientras que los demás aguardado para recibir noticias, pero a decir verdad el ambiente era tenso, fue Mikihisa el primero en hablar- **¿Cómo esta Anna?**

Keiko: Físicamente ya está fuera de peligro…pero moralmente está destrozada

Fausto: Eso es normal hermanita después del accidente no es para menos que este mal

Keiko un tanto nostálgica recordando lo sucedido hablo nuevamente "Es que… Anna estaba embarazada, pero lamentablemente perdió al bebe"- Las reacciones de Mikihisa, Silver y Fausto no se hicieron esperar ya que aún no sabían la noticia Fausto entro en Shock ante la noticia, mientras que Mikihisa abrazo a su esposa mientras trataba de asimilar la noticia reprochaba mentalmente _**-"Que es esto dios mío"**_y Silver por su parte se sentía un tanto confundido ya que no creyó que la falsa relación que tenía su hijo y la rubia pudiera llegar tan lejos pero a pesar de la confusión trato de contener su llanto pues le dolía la situación de su hijo, Fausto por su parte comenzó aprisionar sus puños- _"Maldito Hao, estuviste a punto de cumplir la cláusula, si no actuó antes a esta alturas la fortuna Asakura ya estaría en tus manos, ojala te mueras maldito, pero tal parece que tienes un pacto con el mismo diablo"- _¡Dios Mío que pena tan grande para mi querido sobrino, pero primero dios todo saldrá bien tranquilos"- y dicho esto se unió al abrazo de Keiko y Mikihisa.

* * *

**En un Hotel de Miami Florida…**

El verdadero Hao venia llegando hasta su suite esperaba que Marion estuviera hay, pero su sorpresa fue que no de pronto algo llamo su atención se trataba de unas singulares flechas comenzó a seguirlas por toda la suite a su paso fue encontrando diversos objetos, lo primero que encontró fue un patito de hule se extrañó un poco pero siguió el camino de flechas el siguiente objeto fue un chupón y así siguió encontrando mamilas diversas ropas de bebe, a decir verdad empezaba a sospechar de que se trataba pero no quería equivocarse, quería estar seguro primero hasta que al llegar a la recamara vio un letrero en la puerta "Estas muy cerca… Listo para la sorpresa, pues entonces adelante"- Hao muy nervioso abrió la puerta y ante sus ojos vio en la pared vio otro gran letrero que decía **"VAS A SER PAPA"-** Hao estaba muy emocionado por la noticia no podía creer que iba a ser papa, de pronto Marion salió del closet y hao se balanceo sobre ella para abrazarla- **"No sabes lo feliz que me haces con esta noticia"** – **"Lo sé"**-**"Voy a ser papa"** Hao de inmediato acaricio el vientre en donde se encontraba su bebe mientras Marion solo pensaba en Redseb- "No veo la hora en deshacerme de ti maldito Hao para ir a ser feliz con mi verdadero amor, muy pronto Redseb alcanzaremos la felicidad que nos merecemos con nuestro hijo"

* * *

Len salía de la habitación donde había permanecido en reposo por un par de horas dado que por la cantidad de sangre que le sacaron lo dejo un poco débil, pero al salir no se esperaba con que Horo Horo lo esperaba para bombardearlo de preguntas "Por qué Len, no lo entiendo"

Len: ¿Por qué? ¿Que? IDIOTA!

Horo horo: ¡No si sabes de que te estoy hablando! ¿Por qué ayudaste a Hao? Se supone que tú lo odias

Len: ¡Claro que lo odio! Y si lo ayude fue porque el que se muera sería una salida fácil para él, se merece sufrir y vivir su propio infierno, yo mismo me encargare de que pague sus pecados y además porque Anna está muy mal y lo necesita para salir adelante!

Horo horo: ¡Si pobre Anna! Jamás la había visto así!

Len: ¡No finjas, tu nunca has querido a Anna!

Horo horo: ¡Lo sé pero tampoco sería capaz de desearle nada malo! Pero bueno de todas maneras por lo que haya sido gracias por salvar a mi amigo

Len: ¡Con migo no tienes que fingir!, si has estado a lado de Hao ha sido por la popularidad que eso te ha traído porque en el fondo sabe la clase de basura que es Hao

Horo horo: ¡Te equivocas Hao ha cambiado, es otro y lo juzgas muy mal, en fin yo solo quería agradecerte ya lo hice ahora me retiro!- y sin más Horo horo se alejó de el para reunirse con los demás, mientras Len lo veía algo extrañado tenía que admitir que sus palabras sonaban muy sinceras, pero no por eso cambiaria sus planes de venganza.

* * *

**Una hora más tarde en el hospital…**

Mikihisa y Keiko se encontraban en la habitación de Hao unidos en un abrazo, mientras observaban a su hijo sus brazos y rostro lleno de raspones producto del accidente lucia tan frágil, respiraba con algo de dificultad y sobre todo su rostro reflejaba cierta intranquilidad, así estuvieron por algunos minutos hasta que (*Yoh*) **Hao** comenzó a reaccionar, movió un poco la cabeza y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos la primer imagen que vio fue la de los padres de Hao, los observo un par de segundos y después llevando su mano hasta su cabeza les cuestiono- **"Que rayos me paso"- **a lo que obtuvo respuesta por parte de Mikihisa**-"Tuviste un accidente por suerte estas bien hijo mío"**

Poco a poco empezaron a llegar imágenes del accidente a sus recuerdos, razón por la cual comenzó a alterarse **–"¿Cómo esta Anna?, ¡Quiero verla! ¡Díganme que está bien que no le paso nada, por favor hable!"- **Mikihisa y Keiko se acercaron inmediatamente a quien creían Hao

Mikihisa: ¡Tranquilízate hijo! ¡Anna gracias a dios está bien!- Eso alivio un poco a (*Yoh*) **Hao, **aunque no tanto recordando al hijo que espera Anna, esta vez algo tembloroso y con mucho miedo a la respuesta cuestiono nuevamente

(*Yoh*) **Hao **¿Y… y mi… hijo? ¡Tammm…bien…. está bien verdad! ¡Es así, no es cierto!

Keiko y Mikihisa se miraron nerviosos y fue este último quien se animó a responderle tras un profundo suspiro- "Lo siento hijo pero… el bebito que Anna esperaba no corrió con la misma suerte" – De los ojos de Yoh lagrimas se deslizaron rápidamente por entre sus mejillas y con dificultad cupo pronunciar un par de palabras-"¿Qué has dicho?- ¡Anna perdió él bebe! ¡Lo siento mucho hijo- Yoh no pudo con la noticia y por lo tanto se puso muy mal solo gritaba y no paraba de llorar – **"No es cierto, NOOO, MI HIJO NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO, dime que mientes… VAMOS DIMELO… Mi HJO … yo mate a mi propio hijo… yo lo mate es mi culpa NOOOOOO"** –Era tanta la desesperación de Yoh que sus gritos y llanto lograron penetrar las paredes del cuarto y la gente que estaba afuera lograron echarlo hasta afuera, Silver fue uno de ellos, sintió como el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazo, su hijo estaba sufriendo y no era él quien lo consolaba si no sus verdaderos padres se recargo pesadamente en la pared mientras levantaba la vista al techo tratando de contener su llanto estiro su rostro con sus manos sus manos hasta que Horo horo lo saco del sitio al darse cuenta de la situación "Vamos por un café" –Mientras Fausto se alegraba de escuchar el sufrimiento de Hao – _"Maldito como si no supiera que tu sufrimiento no es por perder a tu hijo si no por perder la fortuna Asakura, pero te juro que la próxima vez no fallare"-_Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras que por fuera fingía llanto

En tanto Mikihisa trataba de ser fuertes para ayudar a su hijo apretaba puños y dientes tratando de contener su llanto, le dolía ver a su hijo en ese estado, mientras que Keiko se aferró a su hijo para abrazarlo "Como daría lo que fuera por evitarte este dolor Hao

(***Yoh***) Hao:** ¡**Es que tu no lo entiendes, yoavente a Anna para que saliera del auto! –Mikihisa y Keiko se miraron confundidos pero evitaron las preguntas, sabían que no era momento de eso sino de apoyar a su hijo quien no paraba de llorar, esta vez fue Mikihisa quien abrazo a su hijo- "Por dios Hao tú tienes que reaccionar, por ti por Anna, por favor se fuerte, te entiendo lo que estás pasando pero no puedes dejar a Anna sola en esto" – Yoh se secó sus lágrimas del rostro "quiero ver a Anna"

Mikihisa: ¡Esta bien hijo, pediré que traiga una silla para llevarte con Anna, aún está débil para caminar!- Y así lo hicieron Mikihisa empujaba una silla de ruedas donde iba (***Yoh***) Hao en cuanto llegaron a la habitación –"Aquí déjame, yo quiero entrar solo"- "Está bien hijo será como tú quieras"-Abrió la puerta del cuarto y (***Yoh***) Hao jalo las llantas de la silla para entrar al curto mientras Mikihisa cerró la puerta, se acercó hasta los pies de Anna, la miro por algunos segundos estaba mirando asía la nada perdida en sus pensamientos, tenía los ojos hinchados señal de que había llorado, después de algunos minutos de silencio Anna con la voz entre quebrada hablo

Anna: ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué?, soy yo la que me debería de morir, no mi hijo, ¡me quiero morir!

(***Yoh***) Hao: ¡Por favor tranquilízate!

Anna: Es que no puedo con esto, era nuestro bebe, ¡Nuestro hijo!

(***Yoh***) Hao: ¡Pero tú estás bien, tú tienes que estar bien Anna! Tenemos que aceptar lo que paso

Anna: ¡No puedo aceptar haber perdido a mi bebe, prefiero Morirme y no dejo de pensar que de no haber ido a ese estúpido día de campo esto no hubiera pasado!

(***Yoh***) Hao: Por favor no digas eso, tienes mi vida, mi amor, junto tú y yo superaremos este dolor tan grande solo dios sabe por qué pasan las cosas y…-No pudo continuar ya que Anna exploto ante las palabras de Yoh.

Anna: ¡**MI HIJO ERA UN SER INOCENTE, MI HIJO NO LE HIZO DAÑO A NADIE, DIOS PORQUE TE LO LLEVASTE, PORQUE ME LO ARRANCASTE QUIERO A MI HIJO!**

(***Yoh***) Hao: ¡Mi amor vamos a superar esto!

Anna: ¿Cómo?

(***Yoh***) Hao: ¡No lo sé podemos hacer un viaje para tratar de olvidar lo que paso! ¡Are cualquier cosa con tal de evitarte este dolor!

Anna: ¡Y eso me va a devolver a mi hijo!, ¡Esto que paso Hao no fue ningún accidente!

(***Yoh***) Hao: ¡Que dices?

Anna: ¡Los agentes estuvieron aquí para interrogarme y al finalizar me dijeron que el accidente fue provocado, alguien corto los frenos del auto! Alguien intento hacerlos daño y vaya que lo hizo porque a mí me mataron en vida con esto!

(***Yoh***) Hao apretó sus puños tratando de controlar su ira estaba seguro que se trataba de Fausto "Te juro Anna que quien haya sido lo va a pagar muy caro, no va a quedar impune te lo juro por la memoria de nuestro hijito"

Anna: ¡A ti te mueve la rabia y a mí el dolor me inmoviliza, no sé a dónde voy a caminar o a donde ir!

(***Yoh***) Hao: ¡**PERO ESTAMOS JUNTOS!**

Anna por primera vez le dirigió la mirada a Hao y lo miro con ironía **"Mi amor, te lo dije una vez cada acto de nuestra vida tiene una consecuencia y esto seguramente fue un ajuste de cuantas que le debías a alguien en tu pasado"**

(***Yoh***) Hao: ¡Esto fue mi culpa Anna, perdóname Anita! Que no lo entiendes por poco estuve a punto de perderte Anna

Anna: ¡No, Hoa perdóname tu por no poder seguir adelante, perdóname porque, por más que yo te amé para mí ya nada tiene sentido, solo quiero me quiero morirme – De pronto una ola de llanto se apodero de Anna mientras esta era observada por Yoh, que también por más que intentaba contener el llanto le era imposible

(***Yoh***) Hao:¡No tolero escucharte hablar así, eres una mujer valiente, fuerte! Te juro Anna que hubiera querido ser yo quien hubiera muerto te lo juro!

Anna: ¡Yo también, en este momento solo siento este vacío aquí adentro, yo no sé por qué respiro si no quiero, el canalla que nos hizo esto me mato en vida!

(***Yoh***) Hao: Anna mi amor no sé qué decir no sé qué hacer para que me perdones yo desate la furia de aquella persona, su sed de venganza hoy me siento el más miserable de todos los seres humanos

Anna: En mi vida me imagine cualquier cosa menos ser la madre de un Ángel del cielo, nadie puede entender cuanto podía amar a mi bebe aun sin conocerlo - estas fueron sus últimas palabras de Anna antes de sentir como los brazos de hao que se había levantado de la silla con dificulta la rodeaban era débil el abrazo pero muy reconfortante

(***Yoh***) Hao: Sin embargo, sé que Dios no se equivoca, él sabe por qué pasan las cosas y sólo él podría explicarnos por qué decidió recuperarlo. ¡Dios te guarde hijo mío!

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Reviews**

Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el otro capítulo que prometí subir en esta semana espero que sea de su agrado y plis no olviden comentar que les parece el capítulo creo que con este capítulo respondí muchas de sus dudas y espero tener listo el próximo antes de que finalice la próxima semana y muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios en varios capítulos anteriores que no los había mencionado mil gracias

**ryoku-one**

**J Pach**

**Guest**

**Suji**

**Sstridnt**

**Huyan**

**Sstridnt**

**diego jimenez**

Un saludo y un beso xao.


	17. Y la vida tiene que continuar!

**.**

* * *

**Y LA VIDA TIENE QUE CONTINUAR!**

* * *

Y los meses habían pasado volando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasados 8 meses y cabe mencionar que en esos 8 meses habían cambiado muchas cosas desde aquel trágico accidente Anna estaba mucho mejor gracias a que Hao, bueno en realidad Yoh, no la dejo sola ambos se habían apoyado mucho durante todo ese tiempo, también hacía ya un mes que la hija de Hao había nacido y él estaba Feliz, era una rubia niña con rozagantes mejillas a decir verdad no le había perdido nada a su madre, era idéntica a Marion quien por cierto seguía con su romance con Redseb, aunque Hao comenzaba a sospechar de las extrañas salidas de Marion pero aun así el decidió no decir nada.

Alumi y Horo horo habían decidido fingir ser novios frente a todos para que Len ya la dejara tranquila pero resulto todo lo contrario por que aprovechaba cada minuto para fastidiarlos él no quería aceptarlo pero se sentía celoso de ver a Alumi cerca de Horo horo y Yoh por su parte claro que apoyaba el juego de Horo horo y su hermana y también esto había tranquilizado a Anna ya que esto significaba que Alumi y Hao no mantenían ninguna relación como siempre lo había creído, por otro lado Yoh había logrado echarse a la bolsa a Mikihisa a Keiko mantenían una relación sumamente estrecha y hasta había conseguido que Keiko se alejara del alcohol, esto a Silver le molestaba de cierta manera ya que en el fondo sabía que eran sus verdaderos padres, también existía el hecho de que Yoh tenía un hijo con Tamao al cual lo había ya conocido, en esos ocho meses lo había visto ya en cuatro ocasiones, obviamente a escondidas de Tamao pero ahora sabía que ya había llegado el momento de hablar con ella para dejar todo en claro ya que solamente faltaban escasas 5 semanas para que se cumpliera el año de casado con Anna y sabía que el regreso de Hao estaba muy cerca así que tenía que prepararse para decirle a Anna la verdad por esa razón tomo la decisión de hacer un fugaz viaje para ir a hablar con Tamao a decir verdad le daba miedo la reacción que ella pudiera tomar respecto a su hijo pero también sabía que Anna de ninguna manera aceptaría tener algo con él, si el continuaba casado con Tamao por esa razón tenía que arreglar lo del divorcio y eso sería justo lo que aria pedirle el divorcio a Tamao.

Se encontraba con Anna en el aeropuerto quien lo había acompañado para despedirlo, obviamente ella no sabía cuál era el verdadero destino de Yoh, ya que afortunadamente tenía que hacer un viaje de negocios en Alemania así que Anna no sospechaba absolutamente nada.

Yoh Abrazaba a su rubia esposa mientras le pronunciaba un par de palabras **"¿Segura que estarás bien?"-**mientras la rubia asintió con la cabeza **"Vete tranquilo, estaré bien, solo te irás un par de días, no se acaba el mundo**"-Le respondió la rubia sin romper el abrazo por lo que Hao la estrecho más fuertes entre sus brazos

Yoh- Hao: ¡Te amo, amo tus ojos amo tus labios, tu sonrisa, te amo por ser tú mi amor!

Anna: Gracias por haber estado conmigo, gracias por no haber perdido la fe, gracias Hao, en verdad que no tengo palabras para agradecerte que nunca me hayas abandonado en este momento tan difícil, tú y yo tenemos una clase de amor que creció ante el dolor las lágrimas y la muerte

Yoh- Hao: Dime que me amas

Anna: TE AMO- y sin más la rubia se dirigió a sus labios para besarlo con mucha ternura, beso que fue correspondido por el chico quien también la beso con mucha delicadeza la rubia corto acorto el beso para pronunciar un par de palabras–"Te amo para siempre para toda la vida"- Yoh le beso la frente y la estrecho entre sus brazos- "Creo que tu también lo sabes pero aun así te lo repetiré, eres el amor de mi vida, no soportaría una vida en la que no estuvieras"

Anna: Lo sé, y si no te apuras perderás el avión!

Yoh- Hao: Ya lo sé Anita pero la verdad no quisiera separarme de ti!

Anna: Yo tampoco pero es necesario, regresa pronto! ¡Por favor!

Yoh- Hao: Si mi amor!- con estas últimas palabras la pareja se separó de la chica deposito un corto beso en sus labios y se alejó de ella para abordar su avión mientras pensaba en como tendría que enfrentar a Tamao.

* * *

**En un lujoso departamento de Madrid…**

Hao y Mario habían rentado un lujoso departamento en donde habían vivido la mayor parte del tiempo, en un principio sus planes eran viajar por todo el mundo pero debido al embarazo de Marion los planes cambiaron un poco, el lugar era algo acogedor sobre todo desde la llegada de su primogénita estaba feliz y precisamente se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su sala con su pequeña Alai en brazos Admirando el tierno rostro de su pequeña quien estaba despierta haciendo pucheros **-****"Eres la razón de mi existencia, lo más importante, mil gracias porque muchas cosas cambiaron con tu llegada mi princesita Alai, yo voy a protegerte y a cuidarte mi niña preciosa" – **Le dijo amorosamente a su bebe mientras la pequeña mantenía agarrado con su pequeña manita un dedo de su padre presionándolo fuertemente, y como su fiel sirviente Peyote estaba Presenciando la escena no pudo evitar hacerle un sincero comentario – **"Se le Mira muy Feliz Joven Hao"**

Hao: Si la verdad es que esta alegría se la debo a el amor de mi vida, mi Marion, ella me cabio totalmente- Le respondió sonriente mientras continuaba jugando con la manita de si hija divertido.

Peyote: Espero que moleste pero hay algo en la señorita Marion que sigue sin gustarme como esas salidas tan misteriosas, no se siento que debería cuidar lo suyo un poco mas- Justo en ese momento el semblante de Hao Cabio a uno serio no menciono nada tan solo guardo silencio un tanto pensativo, después de algunos segundo de permanecer así fue Marion quien rompió el silencio quien al ver la tierna escena le dedico un par de palabras a Hao al tiempo que se acercaba a él y a su pequeña- **"Cuando un niño recién nacido aprieta por primera vez el dedo de su padre, lo tiene atrapado por siempre"- **después de sus palabras deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la pequeña al tiempo que Hao le respondió – **"Ella me atrapo desde el día que supe que vendría al mundo, tu y ella son todo para mi**"- la rubia le sonrió y le respondió - **"Lo sé, ****es increíble como alguien tan pequeñito puede hacer sentir algo tan gigantesco"** –al finalizar la chica deposito un corto beso en los labios de Hao después otro a su pequeña **-"Bueno Hao te encargo a la niña regreso más tarde"**

Hao: ¿Otra vez vas a salir?

Marion: ¡Tengo cita con la ginecóloga!

Hao: Puedo acompañarte

Marion: Hao sabes bien que no me gusta que me acompañes a esos lugares, además la niña puede inquietarse, no tardare te lo prometo- y sin dejar que Hao replicara algo mas salió del lugar rápidamente dejando a Hao sumamente pensativo un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar y unos segundos después este hablo- **"Síguela Peyote, más le vale que en verdad vaya al ginecólogo porque si no le va a pesar"**

Peyote: Si señor lo que usted ordene- Sin decir más salió del departamento también dejando a Hao hundido en sus pensamientos y temeroso de que sus sospechas fueran verdad.

* * *

**En casa de los Asakura…**

Alumi venia caminando a paso veloz por la terraza rezongando por se le había hecho muy tarde para ir a la oficina, estaba tan enojada que paso de largo a Len quien estaba sentado en la orilla del balcón, la observaba pasar frente a él sin detenerse, así que este grito su nombre para que se detuviera- **"! ALUMI!" **fue entonces que ella se percató de su presencia se detuvo y se giró para verlo y de muy mala manera le contesto **"¿QUÉ QUIERES?"**

Len**: ¡Adiós!**-Le respondió de modo muy burlón mientras se deja caer al vacío, por lo que Alumi al ver la escena corrió hasta la orilla del balcón muy asustada, temiendo lo peor **-"¡NOOOOO! ¡LEEEN!" -**Pero justo cuando se Asomo se dio cuenta que Len había caído en una colchoneta y que el chico estaba muerto de la risa**, **razón por la cual se enfureció y comenzó a reclamarle** -"HAY ESTÚPIDO! ¡POR QUÉ HACES ESO, TARADO!"- **Mientras Len no paraba de reír muy divertido hasta que se calmó –**"!Nada más te quería decir una cosa y ya! **

Alumi: ¡Y para decirme una cosa te tienes que sentir **"SPIDERMAN"** o que!

Len: ¡Creo que alguien se levantó de muy mal humor hoy!

Alumi: Hay bueno ya déjate de payasadas, mejor Dime qué diablos quieres, que no tengo tu tiempo!

Len: ¡Esta bien, no te enojes!- Le dijo mientras trepaba nuevamente al balcón

Alumi: Que horror Voy a llamar al circo... No mejor aun al zoológico se les escapo un **"CHANGO**"

Esta vez ya frente a ella y con una gran sonrisa en la cara le respondió sínicamente** "¿Qué te ocurre cariño? ¡No será que te peleaste con Hoto Hoto! **

Alumi: ¡Eso quisieras!, Pero ¡No¡ él y yo estamos más que bien! Y su nombre es "Horo horo"

Len: La verdad es que no te creo, te he visto como me miras, sé que te gusto, que te mueres de ganas por besarme- Le decía seductoramente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente y la tomo por la cintura provocando que quedara a escasos centímetros de sus labios, Alumi solo suspiro y cerró los ojos **"Tienes razón… me muero de ganas… pero de matarte**"- Al tiempo que le dio un rodillazo provocando que el chico se retorciera del dolor y no conforme con eso lo aventó del balcón provocando que callera nuevamente en la colchoneta, mientras el chico se retorcía de dolor por el golpe bajo y para rematar Horo horo que venía saliendo hacia el jardín también se burló de el- **¡Alumi te he dicho miles de veces que no tires la basura en la casa para eso están los botes de basura!**

Alumi: Lo siento flaquito

Horo horo: Olvídalo chiquita, mejor vámonos que se nos hace tarde

Alumi: Claro que si Flaquito- Le dijo la chica al tiempo que bajaba las escalaras de la terraza no sin antes pasar a lado de Len para amenazarlo nuevamente -**"Para la otra vele hacer bromitas a tu abuela TARADO"- **y Sin más se fue con Horo horo del brazo dejando a un Len sumamente furioso quien con dificultad se levantó – **"MALDITA ESCUINCLA BABOSA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR LO JURO, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI, tú y ese puerco espín se van a arrepentir"- **Grito mientras se sacudió un poco la ropa y se dirigió hasta la sala por el camino seguía maldiciendo a Alumi y a Horo Horo y de paso los arremedaba –"**Hay si vámonos flaquito, hay si chiquita"- **Pero de pronto Anna apareció sorprendiéndolo **-"y a ti que te pasa por que estás haciendo esos desfiguros!" **

Len: Porque la estúpida de Alumi se acaba de largar con Horo horo!

Anna: Y qué hay de malo con eso!

Len: Nada que lo hace adrede para molestarme!

Anna: Pues vaya que lo está logrando!

Len: Claro que no me molesta, eso solo que ese imbécil de Horo horo está arruinando mis planes de conquista"

Anna: Aun insistes en esa estúpida venganza!

Len: Que rayos te pasa Anna! De lado de quien estas!

Anna: Del mío y del de Hao!

Len: Que aún no lo entiendes Anna, Hao no es lo que aparenta, solo está fingiendo y es obvio que lo de Alumi y Horo horo es solo para cubrir las apariencias!

Anna: ¿Que estas insinuando?

Len: No estoy insinuando nada estoy afirmando que aún tengo mis dudas respecto al supuesto cambio de Hao

Anna: ¡Por supuesto que cambio!

Len: Por dios Anna nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana, estoy seguro que Hao se entiende con Alumi

Anna: Porque insistes en eso?

Len: Esta bien Anna no te seguiré insistiendo con eso pero te juro que Alumi y Horo Horo me las pagaran! Y no me va importar pasar por encima de nadie me escuchaste-Y muy enfadado decidió subir a su recamara

* * *

**En casa de los Niumbich…(Alemania)**

Yoh se encontraba parado nuevamente frente a su casa dio un largo suspiro y se decidió a tocar la puerta un par de minutos más la puerta se abrió y tras la puerta una sorprendida Liri Lara, a decir verdad se sorprendió bastante al ver a su hijo se quedo boquiabierta lo único de pudo pronunciar fue el nombre de su hijo- "Yoh"- así que Yoh al notar la expresión de su madre decidió hablar-"No piensas darle un abrazo a tu hijo mujer"- fue entonces cuando la madre de Yoh reacciono y estrecho entre sus brazos a su querido hijo **-¡Qué gusto Verte hijo mío!- "Ni que lo digas mama no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos"-** después de unos segundos la madre de Yoh reacciono- **"Pero que haces aquí, iré por el bebe y nos vamos a tomar un café por ahí, antes de que Tamao nos vea"-** **"Tranquila mama, ya no importa si Tamao me ve!-"De que estás hablando"**-Yoh muy seguro de si respondió **"Porque a eso he venido, a hablar con ella, yo vine a pedirle el divorcio "**

Liri Lara: ¿Qué? ¡Te has vuelto loco! Si tú haces eso Tamao se ira de la casa y con ella se llevara a mi nieto – Le dijo un poco exaltada

Yoh: Sabes que mama mejor entremos a la casa este no es tema para estar hablándolo aquí, por favor, te aseguro que tengo muy buenas razones para hacerlo- Liri Lara lo miro un par de segundos y accedió a escuchar la explicación de su hijo, así que se hizo a un lado para que Yoh pudiera pasar a su casa.

Liri Lara: Bien te escucho, dime cual es esa razón tan poderosa que te obliga a divorciarte de Tamao

Yoh: Mama por favor, tu sabes muy bien que Tamao no es una blanca paloma, no la agás parecer la victima de todo esto!

Liri Lara: Eso ya lo sé Yoh! Pero no debes olvidar que tienes un hijo con esa mujer! Y antes de pensar en ti o en ella debes de pensar el!

Yoh: Eso ya lo sé mama, y créeme que me quiero hacer responsable de él, pero mama, también tengo derecho a ser Feliz! Y mi felicidad no es con Tamao! Yo amo a otra mujer!

Liri Lara un poco molesta se paro del sillón para caminar de un lado a otro mientras se quejaba**-"Claro debí imaginármelo todo esto es por otra mujer! Por dios Yoh no te dejes llevar por una calentura del momento, piensa muy bien las cosas!"**

Yoh: ¡Mama! Entiéndalo yo la amo más que a mi propia vida, no se trata de ninguna Calentura!

Liri Lara: ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!- Pero justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Yuka la hermana mayor de Yoh quien bajo por las escaleras con su sobrino en brazos mientras Gritaba algo fastidiada**-"Que Pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-**Pero al ver que se trataba de su hermano simplemente se acerco hasta él para abrazarlo mientras este la estrechaba en sus brazos **"Ya era hora de que vinieras a vernos"-**"lo sé pero no había podido venir, lo siento"- fue entonces cuando soltó del abrazo a su hermana para enfocarse en su pequeño, al cual tomo entre sus brazos mientras le dedicaba una mirada tierna, el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido, se veía sumamente tierno**-"Mi pequeño campeón, a ti fue a quien más extrañe"-**le dijo a su hijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente-"**Cuanto has crecido, lo único que lamento es perderme eso, perder cada segundo de tu vida"**

Yuka: ¡Tranquilo Yoh! ¡Estás por terminar con esa falsa comedia! ¡Ya pronto tú y Alumi regresaran a casa y aremos de cuanta que nada de esto paso! ¡Ánimo!

Liri Lara: No Yuka, eso no pasara por que resulta que Yoh se enamoro y únicamente vino a pedirle el divorcio a Tamao!

Yuka: ¿Peo que va a pasar con tu hijo?

Yoh: Es que a eso precisamente eh venido para hablar de cómo vamos a quedar con Jasper, el hecho de que yo me divorcie no quiere decir que lo voy a dejar desamparado, jamás aria eso y menos con mi propio hijo -Dijo muy firmemente mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo

* * *

**En la recamara de Len…(Mansión Asakura)**

Len se encontraba en su recamara leyendo un libro, todo iba bien hasta que escucho que alguien toco la puerta "Adelante pase"- Pensó que se trataba de alguno de los sirvientes de la casa ya que había ordenado un vaso de Leche, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que se trataba de Alumi y no solo eso sino que llevaba puesto un sexi y atrevido traje de Policía, si una diminuta falda de cuero y un top azul con un escote que no dejaba a la imaginación nada unas medias largas negras, tacones altos y un Gorro de sheriff y en sus manos llevaba un par de esposas, la chica lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras que Len trato de hablar ya que respiraba con mucha dificultad- "Qu..ee Ha…ases…aquí!" o lo que la chica le respondió acercándose seximente hasta el-"¡Que que hago aquí! ¡Vengo a castigarte cariño, te has portado muy mal!"- y sin más se acerco peligrosamente hasta el, de pronto sintió como un par de brazos lo rodearon al principio era cómodo el abrazo hasta que comenzó a sentirse sofocado "Alumi suéltame me estas sofocando"- Comenzó a gritar hasta que noto que quien lo estaba abrazando era nada más y nada menos que Horo horo quien roncaba plácidamente a su lado razón por la cual Len se molesto mucho y lo arrojo de la cama, ¡SI!, solo se trataba de un sueño, a Len le pasaba estoy muy a menudo y terminaba bañándose con agua fría a plenas madrugadas –**"Que rayos haces en mi cama enfermo" – Horo Horo sobándose la cabeza se incorporo rápidamente para reclamarle a Len -"El enfermo eres tú, como se te ocurre despertar así a un sonámbulo pudiste haberme matado"**

Len: Voy a darme un baño y cuando regrese espero no verte aquí, si no quieres que de verdad te mate!

Horo horo: Y yo soy el demente! A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre irse a bañar a las 2:00 de la madrugada!

Len: Pues tengo mucho calor! Además no tengo que darte explicaciones, largo ya de aquí!- Le dijo muy molesto dirigiéndose al baño donde se daría un baño de agua fría!

Horo horo: Pues me voy porque así yo lo quiero no porque tú me lo digas!

* * *

**En casa de los Niumbich…**

Después de un rato de charla Yoh aun seguía contemplando a su pequeño bebe en brazos pero el momento no les duro mucho ya que unos gritos los interrumpieron se trataba de Tamao**-"¿Qué rayos haces con mi hijo en brazos?" **

Yoh al escuchar la voz de Tamao dirigió su mirada hacia la chica y con voz muy firme le saludo-**"Hola Tamao"**

Tamao: Hice una pregunta quién diablos te autorizo a ver a mi hijo!

Yuka: Cálmate Tamao, nosotros le dijimos que podía verlo que no se te olvide que también es su hijo!

Tamao: No si a mí no se me olvida, más bien creo que fue a él a quien se le olvido!

Yoh: ¡Tamao! Tenemos que hablar y muy seriamente!

Tamao: Por supuesto que tenemos que hablar, pero antes quítale las manos de encima a mi bebe!-Esto último se lo dijo arrebatándole al niño de los brazos **"¡TAMAO, POR FAVOOR CÁLMATE!"**\- le reprendió Yoh algo molesto por la acción de la chica –"Por favor Liri Lara llévate a MI HIJO, mientras hablo con Yoh! Y tu Yuka espero que sea la última vez que te tomas atrevimientos de ese tipo me escuchaste!-

Yuka: ¡Vete al diablo!-dicho esto último subió a su recamara como alma que lleva el diablo así que Liri Lara para no hacer más grande el pleito accedió a llevarse al pequeño **"Esta bien Tamao!"-** Y seguido de esto se llevo al niño quien estaba un poco asustado por los gritos de su mama, una vez solos Tamao continúo con la discusión que había empezado con su aun esposo "Y bien Yoh de que quieres hablar te escucho" –Yoh dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar **"Mira Tamao prácticamente ha pasado casi un año desde que tu y yo no nos vemos así que esta de mas que hablemos de nosotros, yo solo te exijo los derechos que me corresponde como padre! No me pareció el teatrito que acabas de armar! **

Tamao: Tú no eres nadie para exigir nada sobre mi hijo, tu ni siquiera estuviste el día que nació y ahora si es tu hijo, perdóname pero no es padre el que engendra si no el que cría!

Yoh: No seas sínica Tamao, ya se te olvido que huiste en tu aventura de amor con mi hermano y en tu huida te llevaste a mi hijo!

Tamao: Si pero regrese llevo aquí ya más de medio año y tu ni tus luces! ¡No tengo idea de a que hayas venido pero de una vez te advierto que si no te quedas a mi lado entonces tampoco sueñes con ver a mi hijo!

Yoh: ¡Mira Tamao! No estás en posición de ordenarme nada, ya paso mucho tiempo y puedes creerme que en ese año pasaron muchas cosas, créeme yo te ame más que a nada en el mundo y tu bien lo sabes estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti si era necesario!¡Pero te importo un carajo! ¡Te importo más el dinero! Y eso Tamao, me decepciono mucho, y yo ya no te amo, por esa razon no puedes forzarme a quedarme a tu lado, lo nuestro se acabo Tamao! Y por eso quiero el divorcio!

Tamao: ¡Eso ya lo veremos, te juro que no te vas a librar tan fisilmente de mí, eso jamás!

Yoh: Por dios Tamao yo ya no te quiero, para que quieres que me quede a tu lado! Además dudo mucho que tú en verdad me quieras!

Tamao: Pues aunque lo dudes yo te amo, a pesar de que me hayas dejado sola con mi embarazo!

Yoh: Por dios Tamao no te agás la víctima, aquí la única que se fue de casa fuiste tú y por si fuera poco te largaste con mi hermano, habiendo en el mundo tantos hombres tuviste que elegir precisamente a** "MI HERMANO"** para tus bajezas, haber como puedes justificar eso ante un juez, te puedo asegurar que en menos de lo que te imaginas tu y yo estaremos divorciados!

Tamao: Inténtalo haber si puedes, compruébame eso ante un juez mientras que yo argumento abandono de Hogar, porque para tu información yo aun sigo en la casa de tus papas donde me trajiste de arrimada el día que tu y yo nos casamos en cambio tu ni siquiera vives aquí, y si a eso le sumamos que no he recibido ni un solo peso para la manutención de nuestro hijo te puedo asegurar que en cuestión de días el juez me concede la patria protestad del niño y tú te ganarías orden de restricción por incumplido!

Yoh: Por dios Tamao, le eh estado enviando a mi mama, según se tu ni siquiera trabajas como podrías justificar que mantienes a nuestro hijo Tamao, no seas Absurda!

Tamao: Tienes como comprobar que el dinero viene a mis manos, acaso lo depositaste en alguna cuenta a mi nombre?, porque si no es así entonces mi querido Yoh lamento decirte que estás perdido!

Yoh: ¿Cuánto?... **¿CUÁNTO DINERO QUIERES? ¡PARA DEJARME EN LIBERTAD!**

Tamao: ¡Por dios Yoh no tendrías el suficiente dinero!

Yoh: Con tal de librarme de ti soy capaz de conseguirlo en el mismo infierno si es necesario!

Tamao se acerco peligrosamente al chico para susurrarle al oído en un tono muy sensual"**¡Pues eso no era lo que me decías cuando me llevabas a la cama, es mas mis caricias te enloquecían ya lo olvidaste!"**

Y como era de esperarse Yoh la alejo de el dándole un ligero empujón mientras la sostenía de las muñecas**-" Por fin te veo tal y como eres, no sé qué te pude haber visto para enamorarme de ti! Pero lo que si se es que te guste o no tu y yo nos divorciaremos, eso puedes apostarlo"**

Tamao molesta forcejeo ligeramente para zafarse del agarre de muñecas**-" Pues inténtalo haber si puedes, y si eso era todo lo que tenias que decirme entonces me retiro tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar escuchando tus tonterías!- **Esto fue lo último que menciono antes de salir del lugar furiosa dejando a Yoh impotente ante la necedad de la chica de querer retenerlo a su lado.

* * *

**Porfavor discupen lademora prometo subir uno mas en esta misma semana lo juro y espero ayan pasado felices fiestas! y que tengan y lindo y prospero Año!  
**


	18. La alianza de Fausto y Hao!

**...**

* * *

**La alianza de Fausto y Hao!**

* * *

**En la Mansión Asakura…(Biblioteca)**

Alumi Estaba en la biblioteca agachada buscando un libro que le sirviera de apoyo para la oficina, estaba tan concentrada que no se percato que Len Y Anna llevaban rato observándola y cuchicheando, Len trabaja de convencer a Anna para hacerle una broma muy pesada a Alumi, y como Anna no se decidía a seguirle el juego de la broma este la jalo del brazo para entrar a la biblioteca fingiendo que no la veían, Anna le dio una mirada Asesina pero no le quedo de otra más que seguirle la corriente.

Justo en ese momento se activo la alarma del celular de Len y el hizo cono que contesto una llamada "**Hola Jeanne…que ocurre porque te escuchas tan alterada…-¡Haber Jeanne cálmate te fijaste bien, ¿Estás segura?, porque tú de repente se te va el avión cañón ¡he!…-Si si ya te escuche que lo viste en la tele…-HAY NO, NO, NO, me digas pasaron las imágenes...ssssss hay que horror…-Ósea que venía de el aeropuerto…-Y estás segura que decía Hao Asakura!"-** Fue entonces cuando Alumi presto atención a la llamada de Len al escuchar el nombre de Hao se incorporo y poso su mirara en Len y Anna quienes se vean preocupados y parecía no habían notado su presencia

Anna: ¿Qué pasa Len?

Len: Tranquila…parece que Hao sufrió un accidente!

Anna: ¿Qué?

Len: Escúchame Jeanne…dime cual de los dos es Hao el que está en el hospital o el que murió decapitado! ,

Alumi: **aaahahahahahahhahahahh**l escuchar esto inmediatamente grito por lo que Anna y Len la voltearon a ver mientras ella salía corriendo a los brazos de Horo horo que por fortuna pasaba por ahí y al escuchar los gritos de Alumi entro de inmediato-** ¡Horo por favor ayúdame PORFAVOR!**

Horo horo: ¿Qué pasa?

Alumi: Mi Hermano...mi Hermanito creo que se **"MURIO"** … creo que se murió en un accidente!

Horo horo: ¡Tranquila, trata de calmarte!

Alumi: No, es que no puedo! Que no me escuchaste esta** "MUERTO"**!

Horo horo: Alumi tranquila, mejor dime de donde sacaste eso?

Alumi: ¡Es que no puedo!¡Yo no sé si mi hermanito esta muerto o si está en la calle tirado sin cabeza, por favor ayúdame!

Al principio a Len y a Anna les pareció divertido ver llorar a Alumi pero al notar que Alumi se estaba alterando se dieron cuenta que se les paso la mano y no solo eso sino también la pobre Alumi de la impresión se desvaneció por suerte horo Horo alcanzo a sostener en sus brazos- **"Alumi!Alumi! ¡Reacciona por favor!**

Anna apretó fuertemente los dientes muy nerviosa mientras pensaba_**" ¿Qué hiciste Anna?, que hiciste, solamente eso te faltaba, irte a la cárcel por esa estúpida! "**_

Horo horo: ¿Qué esperan para llamar a un doctor?-¡Muévanse!, mientras yo llevare a Alumi a si recamara

Len: ¿Por qué tienes que llevarla tú?

Horo horo: ¡Mira chinito mejor cállate la boca! Porque seguramente algo le hiciste a Alumi para que se pusiera así

Len: ¡Por supuesto que no le hice nada! Eso le paso por escuchar conversaciones ajenas

Horo horo: No me digas!

Len: Es verdad…Jeanne no estaba diciendo que Hao había sufrido un accidente

Horo horo: ¡Ah! ¡No me digas!, Pues justamente a segundos a entrar a esta puerta colgué una llamada con él y está en perfectas condiciones! Me comento que está a 15 minutos de llagar a la casa, créeme Anna su bromita fue demasiado lejos, a Hao no le va a gustar nada lo que acabas de hacer!...Todavía no entiendo porque te empeñas en ver a Alumi como un peligro, yo solo espero que con esto te haya quedado muy claro que entre Hao y Alumi no existe otro sentimiento más que el de un hermano y una hermana- y sin más se llevo a Alumi en sus brazos mientras le pedía al mayordomo que llamara a un doctor

Anna comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro muy nerviosa por lo que habían hecho -"**Yo no sé porque diablos te hice caso!"**

Len: No puedo creerlo, ahora si estoy seguro que Alumi si siente algo por ese imbécil

Anna: ¿Qué no me escuchaste? Ahora si estoy en graves problemas, Hao se va a molestar mucho conmigo!

Len: Que no viste como se puso en cuanto oyó que Hao tuvo un accidente se puso como loca! Está muy claro que le gusta!

Anna: Pues Yo vi que lo llamo hermano, seguramente por eso se puso así porque lo ve como a un hermano, recuerda que ella perdió a su hermano!

Len: Si ya se me esa cantaleta del hermano muerto, pero yo no le creo nada!

Anna: Pues yo ya no dudo de Hao, el me ama a mí! Estoy segura!

Len: ¿Qué rayos le ve a ese imbécil?

Anna: No me digas que Alumi te gusta?

Len: No digas disparates!

Anna: ¡Entonces deja de quejarte y mejor vamos a ver en que podemos ayudar a Horo horo!

* * *

**En el departamento de Hao…(Madrid)**

Hao esperaba ansioso la llagada de Peyote ya que a su regreso sabría en donde realmente se metía su amada caminaba de un lado a otro en la biblioteca muy nervioso, pasaban los minutos y ni sus luces de Peyote aunque a la vez tenía miedo de lo que este pudiera decirle aun así estaba ansioso por su llegada y al cabo de unos minutos Peyote por fin apareció.

Hao: Vaya hasta que llegaste, ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?

Peyote: Porque quería estar seguro de que el informe que le de sea el correcto!

Hao: ¡Déjate de rodeos y dime de una maldita vez en donde se mete Marion todas las malditas tardes!

Peyote le extendió la mano con un sobre a Hao -**"Véalo por usted por usted mismo"- **Y este un tanto nervioso pero impaciente tomo el sobre para ver su contenido, se trataban de nada más y nada menos que unas fotos donde se dejaba ver a Marion y a Redseb de una manera muy comprometedora, Hao no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos pero sin embargo era real y ante ello no podía hacer nada se sentía impotente quería salir a Matarla con sus propias manos, pero sabía que tenía que retomar la calma –"**Maldita gata mañosa, me estuvo viendo la cara todo este tiempo, pero te juro peyote que esto no se va a quedar así, esa PERRA VA A SABER QUIÉN ES HAO ASAKURA!" **

* * *

**En la Mansión de los Asakura…**

Hao, bueno en realidad Yoh regresaba venia llegando de su viaje lo primero que quería hacer era ver a su linda esposa solamente habían pasado un par de días y moría de ganas por verla así que se dirigió a su cuarto estaba seguro que la encontraría hay pero camino a su recamara se encontró a Horo horo quien permanecía recargado en el pasillo frente a la recamara de Alumi -**"Que bueno que llegas te estaba esperando**"- Yoh algo extrañado le contesto **"Pasa algo"-** Horo horo solamente dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar- **"Tranquilo todo está bien, es solo que tenemos que poner un alto a Len y a Anna, sabes que no la toleran y hoy le jugaron una broma bastante pesada a Alumi tuvo un ligero desmayo, está bien de hecho el doctor esta revisándola, nada de cuidado, pero yo ya no tolero esta situación esto se tiene que terminar Hao aquí y ahora"** –Yoh un poco frustrado por la situación se recargo pesadamente sabré la pared **–"Que paso"- "Paso que le dijeron a Alumi que tu habías tenido un accidente y que o estabas decapitado o en el hospital, la pobre se espanto y se desmayo de la impresión"**

Hao-(Yoh): ¿Y en donde esta Anna?

Horo Horo: En la habitación de Alumi, están ella y Len la verdad yo me Salí porque estoy muy molesto por lo que le hicieron, tienes que hacer algo

Hao-(Yoh): Y que hago Horo horo, es mi es mi hermana y la mujer que amo, además Alumi tampoco es una dulce paloma también tiene lo suyo!

Horo Horo: lo sé pero eso no les daba derecho a hacerle eso a Alumi, fue una broma muy pesada reconócelo!.

Hao-(Yoh): Si lo sé!... Bien pues arreglare esta situación!- Y sin decir más entro a la habitación seguido de Horo horo, a la primera que vio fue a su hermana quien ya estaba consiente recostada en su cama y al verlo sintió un gran alivio al menos ya sabía que solamente le habían jugado una broma muy pesada Anna y Len, fue entonces cuando les dirigió una mirada asesina, estaba parados a un lado de la puerta por donde acaba de entra Hao y Horo horo, un silencio se apodero de la habitación y el doctor quien acababa de examinar a Alumi se puso de Pie para salir de la habitación-"**Bien todo está en orden solo fue un ligero desmayo, yo me retiro compromiso**"-

Hao-(Yoh): Muchas gracias por venir y disculpe las molestias!-"**No hay de qué Joven Hao, es un placer poder servirles"-**y dicho esto salió de la habitación una vez más dejando un silencio ese silencio incomodo y Anna un tanto titubeante fue la primera en intentar hablar pero Hao la interrumpió **-"Yo…"-"Ya lo sé todo, y me siento muy decepcionado de ti Anna, no creí que fueras capaz de jugar con una cosa así"**

Anna: ¡Lo siento mucho!

Alumi:¡Par de Indios! Y Perdón, perdón, "PERDON" Hao, pero solamente a una persona tan mala y de mente retorcida se le ocurre inventar que alguien se murió, estas de mente, ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?- Grito Alumi algo exaltada parándose frente a Anna, razón por la cual ella también se exalto y comenzó a reclamarle también-

Anna: Haber Alumi, ¿yo te dije eso? O más bien tu con tus orejotas parabólicas escuchaste mi conversación con Len!

Hao: ¿Tú hiciste eso Alumi? – Pregunto esta vez fijando la mirada en su hermana

Alumi: Lo que pasa es que estaban muy cerca de mí y no pude evitar escucharlos!

Anna: Y yo soy la india? ¿Qué no te enseñaron a escuchar conversaciones ajenas? ¡Es de muy mala educación! ¡Lo sabías! –Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos

Alumi: Mira yo no tengo la culpa que a tu te hayas puesto hablar frente a mí!

Anna: Hay mira yo ni siquiera me percate de que estabas hay!

Hao: Vasta! **"! VASTA!"- **Las dos estuvieron muy mal, **"las dos",** por un lado hay temas que hay que tomar con discreción y por otro es horrible escuchar conversaciones ajenas

Anna: Bien ahora que ya nos quedo claro que es culpa de ambas ya nos podemos largar no es así!

Hao: Por supuesto que no, no al menos hasta que no se pidan una disculpa mutua

Anna: Por supuesto que no haré eso!

Alumi: Pues yo tampoco lo pienso hacer fíjate!

Hao: Bien, entonces no pienso dirigirles la palabra a ninguna de las dos hasta que no lo hagan!

Anna: No te atreverías!

Hao: Si es necesario lo haré!

Alumi: No me obligues hacer nada que no quiero Hao!

Hao; Es que yo también estoy arto de esto, y como veo que no lo harán entonces me voy a un hotel a pasar la noche! A ver si hay puedo tener una noche de tranquilidad!

Anna: ¿Qué?

Alumi: ¡Esta bien Hao! ¡Empiezo yo! Ya no te enojes por favor... Anna mil disculpas- y dicho esto fingió un abrazo fraternal solo para susurrarle al oído _**"Te juro que esto no se queda así me las pagas"**_ \- Mientras ambas se dedicaban falsas sonrisas frente a Hao y Anna también le pidió disculpas**-"Yo también lo siento Alumi"**\- y también le fingió un abrazo para susurrarle a Alumi- _**"No te tengo miedo y te advierto que esto es la guerra"**_

Hao: Muy bien así me gusta verlas como dos hermanitas! – Dicho esto se acerco a ellas para abrazarlas y besar a ambas en la frente

Len:¡Que ridículos! Yo me largo de aquí,

Hao: Espera Len, a ti no puedo pedirte que pidas disculpas por que se que no lo harás, ¿Cierto?

Len: ¡Por supuesto que no!

Hao: Bien, pero si te advierto que si algo así vuelve a suceder, tendré que pedirte que te vayas de mi casa, y quiero que te mantengas lejos de Alumi si es precisó tampoco le dirijas la palabra ¡Estamos!

Len: Si Hao lo que tu digas, ahora si me lo permiten me retiro-dicho esto salió de la habitación echando chispas ante la amenaza de Hao.

* * *

**En el departamento de Hao…(Madrid)**

Hao se encontraba bebiendo una botella, mientras pensaba que clase de castigo le daría a Marion después de su traición, estaba que echaba chispas hasta que Peyote lo saco de sus pensamientos**-"Señor lo buscan"- "No quiero ver a nadie"**

Peyote: Señor debo insistirle juro que es algo importante de lo contrario no lo estaría molestando!- Ya te dije que-una voz que el muy bien conocía lo interrumpió-"**Ni siquiera quieres ver a tu tío favorito Hao**"- Hao de inmediato se giro para comprobar con sus propios ojos que se trataba de quien él pensaba**-"Que diablos haces aquí Fausto"**

Fausto: Esa es forma de tratar a tu tío, al que hace casi un año no vez!

Hao: De que estás hablando!

Fausto: Con migo ya no tiene que fingir porque ya lo sé todo, se que llevas viajando con Marion lo que llevas de casado y que el que está en tu casa es un impostor

Hao: Bien, pues si ya lo sabes no te lo voy a negar, es verdad! Yo lo contrate para que fuera a suplantarme!

Fausto: Me da gusto que nos quitemos las mascara porque vengo a proponerte una tregua!

Hao: ¿Qué Clase de tregua?

Fausto: Se muy bien que no puedo confiar en ti después de todo y sin embargo lo haré por que nos conviene a ambos

Hao: A que te refieres, ya déjate de rodeos!

Fausto: A unirnos para destruir a Anna y al impostor

Hao: Y tu para que quieres destruir al impostor!

Fausto: Mira Hao, yo he visto como se tratan Anna y ese, en realidad están enamorados y eso mi querido Hao es un peligro para la fortuna Asakura, si se lo proponen podrían dejarnos los dos en la calle, pero si tu y yo nos unimos podo ayudarte a que la fortuna sea tuya siempre y cuando me des el 50% de ella, tengo un plan para conseguirlo!

Hao: En realidad Fausto, la fortuna Asakura ya no es mi prioridad, es mas asta estaba pensando en renunciar a ella, pero si me ayudas a destruir Anna soy capaz de entregártela toda completa!

Fausto: Vaya, vaya pero por que tanto odio en contra de tu hermanito, si después de todo te ayudo en tus planes arriesgo su pellejo para ello!

Hao: Solo lo hizo porque yo lo amenace con destruir a su familia! El muy imbécil no sabe que por sus venas corre la misma sangre que en las mías!

Fausto: Y nos conviene que nunca lo sepa, mientras nosotros no digamos nada, Silver tampoco lo hará, no le conviene que el que lo cree su padre sepa la verdad lo despreciaría por alejarlo de sus verdaderos padres!

Hao: Vaya, pero si estas enterado de todo!

Fausto: Claro, tengo muy buenas fuentes! Eso ni lo dudes!

Hao: Bien eso es lo de menos, yo pienso regresar a la casa en un par de días, tengo algo pendiente que hacer aquí antes de partir, así que sea cual sea tu plan tendrás que esperarme!

Fausto: Eso no es necesario yo comenzare para que a tu llegada, agás tu entrada triunfal en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anita que justamente será este sábado, crees poder llegar ese día?

Hao: Por supuesto yo también le tendré un lindo detalle de cumpleaños! Algo que no olvidara nunca! –Menciono Hao mientras se burlaba en compañía de su tío Fausto-

* * *

**En la Misión Asakura…**

Len se dirigía a su cuarto y se llevo una gran sorpresa al entrar y encontrarse a Liserg en el por lo que a Len le dio mucho gusto, hace bastante tiempo que no se frecuentaban como antes **-"Pero que sorpresa"-"Si la montaña no va a Maoma entonces Maoma va a ella"**\- Le dijo Liserg mientras le dio unas palmada en la espalda **-"Vengo para que Salgamos a un bar de cacería"**\- **"Esa Voz me agrada, solo deja me cambio y nos vamos"-** **"bien entonces cámbiate en lo que voy al baño"-** Le dijo dirigiéndose al baño mientras Len se quitaba la camisa y el pantalón caminando asía su closet dejando caer la ropa al aire, lamentablemente Alumi iba entrando a la recamara del chico y le cayeron los pantalones encima**-"Baya hasta que llegaste Bazon, te tardaste mucho en subir con el vaso de Leche"-**Dijo el chico mientras se giraba a tomar su vaso con Leche pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no se trataba de Bazon, si no de Alumi quien lo miraba-"**Y tú qué haces aquí"- **Alumi al darse cuenta de la situación se volteo contra la pared para no seguirlo viendo**\- "Tengo que hablar contigo te puedes vestir por favor"- **– **"Si Tu protector se entera que estas aquí se va a molestar y mas porque yo prácticamente estoy en pelotas**!-"**Idiota"-**la chica se había enfurecido mientras que Len se fue a recostar en su sillón mientras se seguía bufoneado de ella, razón por la cual ella lo seguido hasta el sillón muy indignada – **"En primer lugar a tu también le vas a tener que dar una explicación, del porque yo estoy en tu acuarto y tu estas encuerándote y yo le puedo decir que…"**

Len: Pero si tú fuiste la que entro niña descerebrada!

Alumi: Yo le voy a decir que tú me invitaste!- Pero justo en ese momento Len jalo del brazo a Alumi por lo que cayó encima de el mientras este la apretó entre sus fuertes brazos y fingía gritar que la chica lo quería abusar del él**-"Suéltame Alumi"- "AAAAAA, YA PORFAVOR"-"Que me sueltes te digo"**\- Por lo que Alumi también comenzó a gritar **-"Te has vuelto loco, suéltame, suéltame por favor"**

De pronto salió Liserg del baño –"¿Qué pasa? ¡Pero que hacen!

Len: Pues esta arrimada enzimoza-Dijo Len bufándose mientras se levantaba del sillón lo mismo que Alumi estaba roja como un tomate de la vergüenza-"No, no, no, no, espera no vayas a pensar mal

Liserg: ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Alumi: No yo ya me iba!

Liserg: De una vez te ADVIERTO QUE Hao esta aya afuera yo lo vi cuando llegue y si te ve aquí se va a molestar mucho!

Alumi: No, por favor y ahora qué hago?

Liserg: Pues no se sal por la ventana! O algo!

Len: Si son como dos pisos nada más!

Alumi: Como se te acurre me voy a matar, como por la ventana-Le grito a Len desesperada

Liserg: Pues amarra unas sabanas!

Alumi: No espérate ya! Ayúdenme!

Len: Pues aviéntate por la ventana

Alumi: Len por favor ya!

De pronto se escucho que tocaron la puerta razón, seguido de la voz de alguien "¿Puedo pasar? Escuche gritos te encuentras bien?"-Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de la voz de Hao, Alumi al escucharlo se comenzó a sentir nerviosa, mientras que Len burlonamente se cruzo de brazos para ponerla aun más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba-"**Hay no y ahora que hago"-"Ya cállate niña tonta"-"¿Qué haces?"-"Te salvo el pellejo"-**Le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia su cama distendió las cobijas y metió a Alumi bajo ellas-"**Mas te vale que te quedes acostada y no agás ruido me escuchaste"- **Le dijo mientras él también se metía a la cama y prácticamente se acostaba encima de ella y como era clásico de Len una vez más le jugó una broma muy pesada a Alumi pasándole unos calzoncillos que se acababa de quitar **–"Es que me gusta dormir sin calzones"-"¡No, no, no, no!" – **Alumi Estaba a punto de comenzar una riña pero no pudo por que Liserg quien miraba divertido la escena abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Hao por lo que Alumi no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra**-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esos gritos?"**

Liserg: Nada que vine a invitar a Len para que fuéramos a un bar

Len: Si pero ya le dije que no tengo ganas, pero insiste en convencerme!

Hao: Y para eso tienen que gritar, mejor los dejos para que sigan con su discusión marital!- dicho esto salió azotando la puerta y en cuanto cerró la puerta Alumi salió de la cama disparada maldiciendo a Len**\- "Maldito degenerado, como te atreves hacerme esto "-**Le grito mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguida de Len- **"Oye Alumi espera, que no me ibas a decir algo"-**y justo cuando Alumi volteo a ver al chico se dio cuenta que había salido de la cama totalmente desnudo, la chica se quedo impactada y no pronuncio palabra por algunos segundos-** "Enfermo"- **fue lo último que le reclamo la chica para salir de la recamara, pero Hao nuevamente toco la puerta-**"habrán esa puerta inmediatamente"-** Alumi al escuchar la voz de su hermano corrió hasta la cama para ocultarse una vez mas de Hao y que no la viera, Len por su parte hizo lo mismo y Liserg una vez más abrió la puerta**-"Haber que está pasando aquí, escuche la voz de una mujer estoy seguro"**

Len: Alucinas Hao, aquí solamente estamos Liserg y yo!

Liserg: Si no inventes!

Hao: Pero de una buena vez te digo que no quiero enterarme que estas metiendo mujerzuelas a esta casa, te pido que la respetes y no por mi si no por las mujeres de esta casa!

Len: Esta, bien Hao y si era todo lo que tenias que decir ahora largo!- Hao le dirigió una mirada asesina y salió del cuarto, y Alumi una vez más salió de la cama **-"Sabes que mejor si me aviento por la ventana"-**y muy enojada salió del cuarto sin importarle que Hao pudiera verle, mientras Len y Liserg la observaban muy divertidos-"esa va caer rendida a mis pies ya lo veras"

Liserg: ¿Tan seguro estas?

Len: ¡Cómo que me llamo Len Tao!- Le respondió con una mirada picara sin dejar de mirar en la dirección por la que se fue Alumi

Liserg: Bien picara maquina del amor mejor vístete y vámonos a conquistar a unas pollitas

Len: ¡Esta bien vámonos! Pero esta vez invitare a Jeanne ella me servirá de instrumento para acercarme a Alumi, are que muera de celos!

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios espero que les guste este capítulo y les prometo que en el que sigue estallara la bomba muchas cosas darán un giro impresionante, no se lo pueden perder prometo mucho suspenso y cosas emocionantes!Saludos!**


	19. Y el juego comienza aqui!

**...**

* * *

**Y el juego comienza aqui!**

* * *

**En la Mansión Asakura…**

Jeanne y Len se encontraba tumbados sobre el sillón mientras platicaban amenamente, el rostro de Jeanne permanecía recargado sobre el pecho el chico mientras con una de sus manos traviesas acariciaba su pecho **–"Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas pedido que fuera tu novia"**-Le menciono la chica muy emocionada-"**Me haces la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra"-**le chico no le respondió nada solo se limito a abrazarla y ante ese abrazo la chica levanto sus rostro para acercarse a los labios de Len, mientras este la miraba fijamente, de pronto paso algo inexplicable que confundió un poco al chico, porque en vez de ver a Jeanne sus ojos veían a Alumi, pero al chico no le importo saber que estaba pasando solamente se aproximo a besar esos labios que tanto anhelaba besar, el beso se fue profundizando estaba cargado de pasión, el chico recorrió cada rincón de la cavidad de esa boca con sus lengua, estaba tan extasiado que no podía creer todas esas sensaciones que esa chica le estaba transmitiendo, pero al sentir que le faltaba la respiración tuvo que parar el beso y al abrir los ojos se enfrento a la dura realidad, noto que a la chica que estaba besando era Jeanne y no Alumi**-"Wooo! Len eso fue increíble"-**Exclamo la chica feliz mientras Len aun seguía confundido, pero más se estremeció al escuchar la vos molesta de Alumi que entraba a la sala y se aproximaba a la mesa de centro de la sala**-"PERDON! Los interrumpo, no se preocupen, ustedes sigan yo solo vine por mis correspondencia" –**les dijo mientras revisaba la correspondencia-"**Claro que no nos molesta a "MI NOVIO" y a mí no nos molesta expresar lo mucho que nos amamos frente a los demás**"-Alumi trato de no hacer notar su enojo al énfasis que la chica hizo en su novio, estaba sumamente celosa pero jamás permitiría que se dieran cuenta de ello**-"No saben cuánto me alegra su noviazgo, mis más sinceras felicitaciones, de verdad"**-Expreso la chica sin dejar de revisar la correspondencia, Len por su partes se alejo un poco de Jeanne mientras se cruzaba de brazos con cierto gesto de molestia en el rostro, pero ese gesto desapareció al notar que Alumi, miraba extrañada una carta le pregunto-**"¿Qué pasa? Acaso malas noticias" -"No solo que esta carta no tiene Absolutamente nada, no dice para quien es o quien la manda" –"Tanto lio por eso, eso tiene solución, ábrela y ya"-**Le dijo le acercándose a ella para arrebatarle la carta, estaba abriendo el sobre cuando Alumi le arrebato nuevamente la carta-"Que no sabes que es de muy mala educación abrir correspondencia que no está dirigida a ti**"-"No seas tonta, esto ni siquiera tiene para quien va dirigida o quien la escribió, si no abrimos el sobre no sabremos para quien es y jamás le llegara a su dueño"-**Le dijo nuevamente dispuesto a leer el contenido de la carta para podérsela entregar a su dueño**-"Solo es para encontrar al dueño"-"METICHE"-**Le respondió Alumi mientras se cruzaba de brazos**-"¡Podría ser para mi, escuincla babosa!"- "Hay sí, de una de tus tantas al miradoras, como eres todo un "BRAD PITT"-"Pues aunque no lo creas, muchas mueren por estar entre mis brazos"-"Hay por dios no seas ridículo"**

Jeanne**:¡BASTA!** ¡Abre ese maldito sobre para ver de quien es o que! –Grito la chica molesta al notar que la estaba dejando fuera de la discusión, por lo que Len y Alumi dejaron de pelear, el chico saco la carta del sobre desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leer la carta y al notar el contenido se quedo helado, no podía creer lo que estaba plasmado en el papel y las chicas notaron la extraña expresión de Len **-"¡Esto tiene que ser una broma"**-Menciono el chico mientras se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá aun sin poder creer lo que acaba de leer

Jeanne: ¿Qué? No me digas que si es de una admiradora tuya!-Grito un tanto molesta,

Len: ¡No empieces con esos disparates quieres!¡No estoy para escenitas de celos ahorita!-le reprochó Len a la chica

Alumi: ¿Qué pasa Len?-Pregunto la chica al notar la seria expresión de Len

Len: Léelo por ti misma!- Le dijo Len mientras le extendió la mano para que tomara la carta, la chica la tomo y comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta…"**Mi querida Anna kyoyama"-**interrumpió la chica- "¿Qué tiene de raro esto, está muy claro que esta carta va dirigida a Anna"-

Len: Léela toda!

Alumi: Para que solamente queríamos saber para quien estaba dirigida la carta, ya lo sabemos entreguémosla y listo, no tenemos por qué leer lo que no nos incumbe"-Esta vez, Len muy molesto se acerco a ella y le arrebato la carta y comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta en voz alta…

**Mi querida Anna kyoyama…**

Esto debe ser una de las cosas que más me costaron y dolieron hacer en todo este tiempo. Hay cosas que creí que no volverían a pasarme, porque creí saber mucho acerca de esto del amor. Creí saber lo suficiente como para no equivocarme. Sin duda, es evidente que tengo que aprender que en esto del amor las experiencias a veces no sirven de mucho. Uno vuelve a caer una y otra vez en los mismos juegos.

Sí, esto es una carta de amor de despedida. No puedo sino escribírtela porque decirte adiós me es imposible. No podría volver a mirarte porque me perdería en el color de tus ojos, no podría volver a hablarte porque me quedaría atrapa entre tus labios, por eso me marcho ahora y te dejo todo mi amor en esta carta.

Sabes bien que esta historia de amor no puede tener un final feliz, sabes bien que ambos vamos a sufrir, y he pensado decirte adiós ahora que aún saboreamos la felicidad de amarnos. También sabes que nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti y que me resulta difícil imaginar que alguna vez vuelva a sentir este amor. Pero igualmente te digo adiós.

Pero bueno No voy a decirte que no te extraño, porque me muero de ganas de estar contigo. Tampoco voy a decirte que no te necesito, porqué me haces falta, y tal vez más que nunca. No voy a decirte que no quiero llamarte, porqué me pongo nervioso cada vez que tengo el teléfono en mi mano y mis dedos se van buscando tu número y se me congela la sangre al escuchar a la maldita operadora diciendo que mi saldo se ha agotado.

Y Por ultimo quiero agradecerte que me hayas regalado las más de mil y una noches enredado en tu cuerpo, pero sobretodo el haberme regalado la noche más importante y significativa para mí. Si, hablo de la noche un día antes de tu falsa boda con el pobre cuernudo y rico Hao Asakura, sé que no lo amas, pero también sé que no lo puedes dejar por la fortuna que tiene, se que a lado de el soy poca cosa por no tener nada que ofrecerte y que por eso te arrepentiste de escaparme con migo, por eso eh decidido que es mejor decirte adiós, te deseo la mejor de las suertes **"ADIOS"**

**Tu más grande amor**

Alumi estaba en shock después de lo que Len acababa de Leer, mientras que Jeanne por su parte estallo en risa**-"Vaya, Vaya, de modo que la gran "ANNA ****KYOYAMA MUNZER" tiene un amante, que es un pobre diablo don nadie que no tiene ni en que caerse muerto, que por si fuera poco se dio el lujo de mandarla al diablo, no lo puedo creer, jajajaja y encima de todo no tiene ni para saldo jajaja"-**

Len: Basta Jeanne, esto no es ningún chiste, ni siquiera sabemos si estoy es verdad

Jeanne: Por dios Len cuando el rio suena es porque agua lleva!

Len: Pues no podemos confiar en una carta que ni siquiera está firmada por nadie!

Jeanne: Pues como sea esto lo tiene que saber Hao!- Dijo la chica arrebatándole la carta a Len para tratar de salir del lugar, pero Alumi se interpuso a su paso-**"No te permitiré que le enseñes esta infamia a Hao" –**y Jeanne desafiando a Alumi** -"Pues vas a tener que quitármela"- "Con mucho gusto"- **Respondió Alumi para írsele encima a Jeanne eh intentar quitarle la carta, por lo que Len intervino, poniéndose entre ambas chicas pero estas estaban tan molestas que no podía separarlas, y como cerecita del pastel Horo horo llego hasta la sala atraído por los gritos, por si fuera poco este mal interpreto las cosas y se le fue encima a Len.

Horo horo por su parte le dio un gran puñetazo a Len cargado de mucha fuerza, provocando que el chico callera encima de la pequeña mesa de centro de cristal y por el peso y la fuerza el cristal de la mesa se rompió provocando un gran ruido-** "Te dije que no te quiera ver cerca de mi Novia"-**esto hizo enfurecer a Len por lo que se puso de pie y también le propino un puñetazo, el cual provocando que Horo horo perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo**-"Que te pasa imbécil, no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima"-**Horo Horo se incorporo y le propino otro puñetazo en la cara y Len respondió con otro puñetazo, en fin se dieron de puñetazos hasta por debajo de la lengua **–"Vasta por favor! Deténganse! Se van a Matar!**-mientras Alumi trataba por todos los medios de separarlos, lo que era imposible ya que ambos chicos estaban sacando todo el odio que sentían el uno por el otro y solo se acuchaban como se rompían las cosas, cada que uno arremetía contra el otro

Jeanne rompió en llanto estaba espantada en realidad creía que se matarían **–"No te quedes hay parada ayúdame a separarlo" **– Pero justo en ese momento llegaron Hao, Silver y Fausto atraídos por ese escándalo eh inmediatamente al ver la escena separaron a los chicos que parecían un par de fieras ardiendo en coraje, a Len lo sostuvo Fausto, mientras que a Horo horo lo sostuvo Silver, pero ni agarrados se calmaban seguían insultándose**-"Suéltame voy a darle su merecido"**

Len: Pues nos daremos porque yo tampoco estoy manco!

Hao-(Yoh): Me quieren explicar esta pasando aquí!

Horo horo: Pasa que vi a Len forcejeando con Alumi, y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que nadie le ponga una mano encima a mi **"NOVIA"**!

Len. Yo no estaba forcejeando con nadie imbécil, yo estaba separando a Alumi y a Jeanne que se estaba peleando, pero como eres un imbécil no te diste cuenta y te me fuiste encima!

Horo horo: Y que querías después de lo que vi que me detuviera a preguntar que estaba pasando!

Len: Pues por lo menos tener más cuidado antes de actuar, pero te aseguro que esto no se va a quedar asi, si quieres guerra pues guerra tendrás!

Horo horo: Pues yo no te tengo miedo haber de a como nos toca!

Hao-(Yoh): **¡VASTA!** ¿Quién calmarse ya?, en esta casa ya no se puede tener ni un minuto de **"PAZ"!** Y tu Alumi es verdad lo que esta diciendo Len?

Alumi. Es que esta escuicla babosa me colmo la paciencia!

Jeanne. Pues ya somos dos chulita, no sé como permiten que este tipo de gente viva en esta casa!

Alumi. Pues si dejan vivir aquí a "**TU NOVIO"** que es un corriente que no me lo permitan a mí!

Jeanne:¡Hay por favor no compares, tu eres una vulgar corriente y mi Len no se compara contigo el si tiene clase!

Hao-(Yoh): **VASTA !** Mejor díganme porque rayos estaban peleando!

Jeanne con un sonrisa muy burlona se acerco a él y le entrego la carta –**"Porque Alumi no quería que te enseñara esto! Pero yo creo que debes de verla!- **Yoh un tanto intrigado tomo la carta en sus manos y comenzó a leerla su reacción naturalmente en un principio fue un poco de confusión enojo y rabia pero trato de recobrar la calma frente a todos y arrugando la carta entre sus manos se dirigió a todos**-"Es muy evidente que esto es una calumnia en contra de Anna por eso voy a pedirles que no le mencionen nada a Anna, agradezco tu interés Jeanne por quererme ayudar pero yo no creo ni una sola palabra de esto que está escrito, así que si me lo permiten me iré al descacho a leer** -y sin mas salió de la sala –"**Perfecto va hacia donde está el golpe final, el viejo diario de Anna"** pendo maliciosamente un perverso Fausto**-"Yo también me retiro"-** y Fausto también salió

Silver. Bien ahora que está todo aclarado, no mas peleas!

Jeanne:¡ A mi ningún gato de quinta me va a venir a decir lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer!

Len: Vasta Jeanne te llevare a tu casa!-le dijo el chico tomándola del brazo y de esta forma salieron **–"bien esperó que ya no te metas en mas líos, compromiso también me retiró "-**estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de la sala dejando a Horo horo y Alumi solos-**"Ese imbécil de Len Tao, pero esto no se queda así! ¿Qué se a Creído?"**

Alumi: ¿por qué mejor no me dices porque te pusiste asi?

Horo horo: Así cómo?

Alumi. Pues tan agresivo, no se te pusiste como si estuvieras celoso!

A esto último Horo horo se puso demasiado nervio**-"hay como crees Alumi, es solo que no me pareció que Len tao te tratara de esa manera!.**

Alumi. Estas seguro?

Horo horo: Si ya te dije que sí!

Alumi. Como sea muchas gracias te portaste como todo un héroe. Dicho esto le planto un beso al chico en la mejilla para después salir de la sala, mientras que Horo horo se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sillón mientras se tocaba la mejilla que la chica le había besado, suspiro pesadamente al tiempo que se regaño mentalmente .soy un idiota me enamore como imbécil de Alumi! Estoy en grabes aprietos!

* * *

**En el despacho…**

Yoh entró al despacho un tanto confundido por lo sucedido obviamente no creía nada de lo que decía la carta pero se estaba preguntando quien se atrevió a inventar tan grande calumnia, se sentó pesadamente frente a sus escritorio mirando al techo con las manos sobre la cabeza aun un tanto pensativo dio un largo suspiro y se dispuso a abrir su laptop para trabajar un rato pero algo se lo impidió se trataba de un cuadernillo y encima de él se encontraba una tarjeta, estaba aun mas confundido , tomo la tarjeta para leerla **"Mi estimado Hao me duele en lo más profundo de mi corazón el gran dolor que te voy a causar con esta cruel verdad pero es importante que lo sepas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, este es un diario que un día sin querer encontré soy alguien de la casa y por evitarme problemas no rebelarse mi nombre solamente te diré que a partir de la paginas 504 en adelante te revelara un secreto que guarda Anna"** El chico estaba temblando al leer el contenido. De la tarjeta tomo en cuadernillo en sus manos y efectivamente le era familiar recordó que cuando recién se casaron él y Anna lo vio entre sus cosas sintió como de pronto algo oprimió su pecho, tenía miedo eh incluso comenzó a tener deseos de abrir en cuadernillo y leerlo savia perfectamente que se trataba del diario de Anna y el leerlo era invadir su privacidad se debatía entre hacer lo y no hacerlo hasta que por fin lo venció su curiosidad y lo abrió se poso directamente sobre la pagina 504 y comenzó a leer

**1 de Diciembre**

**Hoy súper la verdadera causa de la muerte de mi querida hermana Seiram, y me repugna saber que el causante de su muerte sea eh infeliz de Hao, la enamoro, se burlo de ella de peor manera es un patán que la embarazo y la dejo a su suerte es un infeliz, pero ya mala cobrare en lo que más le duela.**

**28 de Diciembre**

**Tengo un enorme e incontrolable deseo de venganza en contra del canalla que se burlo de mi hermana y la destruyo a tal grado de que ella se quitara la vida, pero juro que esto no se quedara así, yo le voy a pagar con la misma moneda, are que se enamore perdidamente de mi y lo dejare en la calle como la miserable rata que es, esa será la mejor venganza pagarle con la misma moneda que le pago a ella. Le eh contado la verdad a Len y juntos vamos a destruirlo.**

**28 de Enero 2014**

**Hoy fue el peor día de mi vida más triste de mi vida, hoy tristemente uní mi vida a un hombre que no amo y con ello me condene para siempre a vivir tristes y desgraciada, lo odio tanto y el único consuelo que me queda es que el también será muy infeliz no veo la hora de vengar la muerte de mi hermana, ese maldito se va arrepentir hasta del día que se murió, hoy al casarse conmigo firmo su condena de muerte. Estoy decidida a convertirme en una mujer fría y desalmada y utilizare mi belleza para destruirlo**

**29 de Enero**

**Si el día de ayer pensé que fue peor estaba equivocada por que hoy tuve que entregarle mi virginidad a ese maldito patán, me llene de asco cada vez que me tocaba que me besaba pero tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y soportar esa tortura por que se que al final valdrá la pena destruir al miserable de Hao, Ancio el día de verlo suplicando a mis pies.**

**30 de Enero**

**Con calculada sangre fría eh comienza a tejer las redes de mi venganza ejerciendo todo mi carisma y encanto para seducirlo enamorarlo y así convertir su vida en un infierno, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas.**

**2 de Febrero**

**Hoy estoy segura de que Hao ha caído en mi trampa, el me va a recordar toda su vida y aunque lo intente no va a dejar de amarme y ninguna mujer lo podrá ayudar jamás.**

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos con cada palabra que Anna había escrito, estaba muy dolido amargas lágrimas derramaba sin parar había también reconocido la letra era escrita por ella Anna tenia la letra más perfecta en cualquier papel sin que se lo dijeran reconocería esa letra, el chico estaba desecho, Anna en realidad nunca lo había querido solamente era interés el que la unía a el, estaba devastado

* * *

**En una cabaña de Madrid…**

Redseb y Marion habían llegado hasta su nidito de amor donde se veían cada que tenían oportunidad, se trataba de una cabaña escondida Redseb tomo a Marion entre sus brazos para comenzar a besarla mientras se dirigía hasta la recamara donde poco a poco comenzó a despojarla de la ropa mientras la chica hacia lo mismo había dejado al chico únicamente en bóxers hasta que el chico se detuvo "Te tengo una sorpresa"-Marion muy intrigada le pregunto- "¿Cuál?- Por lo que Redseb la tomo entre sus brazos –"Esta noche lo aremos en el yacusi, te agrada la idea"- "claro me encanta la idea" – le respondió al chico quien la llevaba en brazos hasta el baño, donde aguardaba una sorpresa para la chica, el baño estaba totalmente decorado con pétalos de rosas y el yacusi lleno de burbujas, una vez hay continuaron con lo que estaban, el chico la sumergió suavemente en el agua con burbujas y prosiguió a entrar también para seguirla besando con locura y con desesperación mientras sus manos traviesas recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de su rubia compañera, Redseb no podía creer que a pesar de que ella acababa de tener un bebe pudiera seguir siendo tan sexi, realmente estaba convencido que nunca dejaría de sentir deseo por aquella chica que lo enloquecía y la chica no se quedaba atrás lo besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, estaban tan en su romance que no se habían percatado detrás de una cortina alguien los observaba, y no era otro más que Hao, quien miraba la escena asqueado aun seguía sin poder creer que a la mujer que más había amado en esta vida lo había traicionado de esa manera, las candentes caricias continuaban entre la pareja así que Hao no lo soporto mas y decidió salir de su escondite, claro no sin antes recobrar la calma para poder enfrentarlos como solo el sabia hacerlo - **"Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que este es el lugar al que te vienes a meter cuando no estás a mi lado**"- Marion y Redseb se separaron al escuchar las palabras de Hao, se quedaron petrificados no se explicaban que rayos hacia Hao Asakura en su cabaña y peor aun todo cuanto habían planeado se les acababa de caer encima y por supuesto Hao al ver que no pronunciaban palabra arremetió -**¿Qué les comieron la lengua los ratones? Estoy esperando una explicación, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí metida con Redseb?**

Redseb: ¡Que no es obvio imbécil! Mejor tú dinos ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

Hao solo guardo silencio unos segundos antes de continuar **\- ¿Desde cuándo Marion? ¿Desde cuándo tú y este imbécil son amantes?-** Sin embargo Marion se quedo callada no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra y esto hizo enfurecer mas a Hao- **"¡Te hice una maldita pregunta qué esperas para contestarme**\- le grito mientras golpeaba la tina del baño con los puños y esta vez Marion algo nerviosa le respondió

Marion: ¡De…desde que llegamos aquí del viaje!

Hao: ¡Y me lo dices así!

Redseb: ¡y cómo quieres que te lo diga bailando! Porque mejor no te dejas de teatritos y lo aceptas de una buena vez, Marion y yo nos amamos! Tu solamente fuiste su pasatiempo solamente una mina de oro para ella!

Hao: Búrlate todo lo que quieras imbécil,…

Redseb: Porque no te dejas de dramas y mejor te largas

Hao solamente guardo silencio un par de segundos y prosiguió -"bien lo dice el dicho, el que ríe al último, ríe **"MUCHO" **mejor, y yo les voy hacer pagar muy caro esto!

Redseb: No me espantas con tus bufonadas

Hao: Ha no! Y qué me dices si de tu hermana de Anita, porque te recuerdo que ella es mi legitima esposa!

Redseb: No te atrevas hacerle daño a mi hermana o lo lamentaras!

Hao: Tu a mi no me amenazas! Y te advierto que Anna va a llorar lágrimas de sangre gracias a ti con ella me voy a vengar de ti!, lástima que no vayas a estar para verlo, pero ya te contara cuando se reúnan en el mas haya!

Marion: De que rayos hablas Hao!

Hao: Que tu y ese imbécil van a lamentar hasta del día en que nacieron!

Marion: Recapacita Hao! Tu y yo tenemos una hija!

Hao: Crees que soy imbécil, después de que te revuelcas con otro quieres convencerme de que esa niña es mi hija!-Le reclamo Hao azotando las manos sobre la orilla de la tina

Marion: ¡No Hao! ¡Si te engañe con Redseb! Pero te juro por lo más sagrado que este Alay es tu hija, por favor no nos agás daño!

Hao: ¡No mientas más! Sé muy bien que esa bastarda |no es mía! Es Producto de tu infidelidad con este, no puedo creer que te haya dado todo mi amor y mira tú como me pagas revolcándote como una mujerzuela con este maldito, pero les advierto que de** "HAO ASAKURA" **no se burla nadie y vive para contarlo!

–**Justo en ese momento Hao saco un par de fósforos de su bolsillo y se dispuso a encender uno de ellos**

"**Pero te vas arrepentir te vas a ir al mismo infierno con ese maldito"** – replico una vez mas Hao enfurecido, por lo que Redseb entonces comprendió lo que planeaba hacer Hao, tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos para olerla, solo para descubrir que su mayor temor era verdad, Hao había echado gasolina en el agua del yacusi** –"Marion Sal del agua"-**fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar pero lamentablemente cuando iba a reaccionar a salir fue demasiado tarde ya que Hao había sido más veloz pues arrojo el fosforo al agua provocando que el fuego corriera por todo el liquido de la tina, la cual estaba infestada de gasolina solo se podían escuchar se gritos de dolor por parte de Marion y de Redseb**-"Por favor Hao Ayúdame!"-"****ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"**-**imploraban a Hao que los ayudara al tiempo que se retorcían de dolor y pataleaban dentro de la tina tratando de apagar las llamas mientras Hao los miraba con lagrimas en los ojos ya que lo que acababa de hacer le dolía en el alma, la mujer que mas amaba estaba envuelta en llamas todo fue tan rápido en cuestión de un par de minutos Marion y Redseb habían dejado de moverse habían muerto envueltos en llamas, por lo que Hao había decidido salir de la cabaña no sin antes dedicarle un par de palabras a su más grande amor** – "Si no eras para mi, entonces no podía permitir que fuera de otro!"- **y sin más salió de la cabaña para encontrarse con Peyote su mano derecha para darle instrucciones-** "Encárgate de la situación ya sabes qué hacer que no quede una sola huella de nuestra presencia pero sobretodo encárgate de que Anna se entere de la manera en que murió su querido hermanito. Ya que le prometí a Redseb en su lecho de muerte que Anna lloraría lagrimas de sangre y justo eso será lo que haré, voy a hacer que Anna maldiga hasta el día que nació"**

Peyote:¡Como usted ordene!

Hao: ha! y apresúrate que quiero regresar hoy mismo a casa, mañana cuando Anna reciba la noticia quiero estar ahí para consolarla

Peyote: Y que va a pasar con su hija joven?

Replico molesto Hao- "Esa bastarda no es mi hija, pero la llevare conmigo a casa esa niña lleva la sangre de Redseb y por eso me va servir como instrumento para mi venganza, bien apresúrate Peyote no pierdas tiempo"

Y dicho esto con los ojos llorosos abandono el lugar dejando a su empleado encargarse de la situación

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero que les guste este capitulo por que en el que viene se sabra toda la verdad, es decir que Yoh es un impostor y Hao reaparecera en su casa como esposo de Anna y una serie de maldades de este personaje comensaran a poner los pelos de punta a todo el mundo todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo que espero subir mas tardar una semana un cordial saludo!


	20. EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD LLEGO

**EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD LLEGO**

Ya eran las 2:00 de la madrugada y Yoh estaba bastante borracho sentado en la ventana de la biblioteca que estaba abierta, mirando asía el jardín con la carta y el diario en sus manos recordando cada palabra escrita, de pronto entro Anna a la biblioteca estaba extrañada de que era muy tarde y el no subía a la recamara, estaba todo obscuro pero alcanzo a percibir la sombra de Hao-**"Hao, amor ya es muy tarde, vamos dormir…Hao!"-**pero él no respondía al llamado de la chica razón por la que Anna se alarmo un poco.

Anna: Hao Que te pasa! Me asustas di algo

Con una gran tranquilidad que le caracterizaba le respondió**-" Tengo un profundo dolor en el corazón!Me siento tan Mal!"**

Anna: Te sientes mal quieres que llame al doctor?

Hao- Yoh: No, esto no requiere de un ningún doctor, lo que tengo se me va a quitar cuando te deje de amar!-Le dijo sin dejar de mirar al Jardín, aun muy tranquilo

Anna: Porque quieres hacer eso, que te pasa se supone que tu y yo nos amamos! No te entiendo!

Hao- Yoh: Ya sé todo Anna, ya sé porque estás aquí y por qué accediste a casarte conmigo

Anna: De que estás hablando estoy contigo porque te **"AMO"**

Esta vez Yoh la miro a los ojos para reprocharle**-" No, no te agás sabes de qué te estoy hablando ya no tiene caso que sigas con tu mentira! Ya sé que solo te casaste con migo para vengar la muerte de tu hermana, lo único que has hecho desde que nos casamos es querer enamorarme solamente para destruirme y ya no lo puedes negar Anna**

Anna abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que Hao sabia eso pero por impulso decidió negarlo**-" No si lo puedo negar porque seguramente esa es una mentira que alguien te invento!"**

Hao- Yoh: **Tu misma lo escribiste de tu puño y letra en tu diario**"- Le dijo lanzándoselo al suelo- **Tu hermana se suicido y tú crees que es culpa mía, pero no puedes probarlo porque no es verdad **

Esta vez Anna se molesto **–" Yo no te tengo que probar nada porque tu mejor que nadie sabe que es verdad, Seiram se estaba muriendo en vida gracias a que tú la enamoraste y la engañaste, quieres que te refresque la memoria, tu enamoraste a mi hermana te acóstate con ella sabiendo que tarde o temprano te tendrías que casar conmigo por decisión de nuestros padres, la utilizaste y la dejaste embarazada, te burlaste de ella sin piedad para después la botaste, Seiram era una persona amorosa pero se transformo en una persona triste fría y solo gracias a ti" **

Esta vez Yoh se paro frente a ella para encararla**-" Yo no hice eso y tarde o temprano te lo demostrare te demostrare que lo que yo te ofrecí fue sincero y puro y tu lo destruiste, con tu absurda venganza! **

Anna: ¿Hao que esperabas?, lo que le hiciste a mi hermana se llama cobardía aquí y en china… te largaste dejándola embarazada…sin embargo yo te juro que lo empezó como una venganza se convirtió en amor verdadero a pesar del daño que le hiciste y de la muerte tan dolorosa que tubo llena de agonía yo te perdone y decidí dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo por que creo firmemente que cambiaste y que en verdad me amas!

Hao- Yoh: Te juro que las cosas no son así! Puedes creer que la persona que mato a tu hermana no fui **"YO",** te lo juro!

Anna: A no?, entonces dime como fueron las cosas porque me quietaste a mi hermana... ya no está lo que yo mas quería, ella era todo para mi, era mi ejemplo a seguir yo la admiraba quería ser como ella!

Hao- Yoh: No te preocupes que te voy a demostrar el gran error en el que estas

Anna: Por favor vamos a olvidar todo y vamos a seguir adelante amándonos, tu eres ahora mi Presente y mi Futuro!

Hao- Yoh: Anna me confundes y me lastimas a la vez avecé creo que me amas y a veces creo que solo te burlas de mi, estoy harto, me estas matando poco a poco, porque quieres mortificarme hasta el punto de casi volverme loco, esa maldita venganza tuya? Verdad y por si fuera poco esta carta que te mandaron, donde se deja ver claramente que me has sido infiel desde no sé cuando!

Anna: Estas loco yo no tengo ningún amante! De que estás hablando?

Hao- Yoh: Crees que soy estúpido, por favor te llego una carta de tu amante aquí a estas casa a **"NUESTRA CASA**", ni siquiera eso pudiste respetar, tanta tragedia que me has armado por Alumi mientras que la que se ha estado burlando todo este tiempo de mí eres tú!-Le reclamo Yo mientras le mostraba la carta, Anna le arrebato la carta para leerla, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escrito no podía creer que alguien se atreviera a descreditarla y menos que Hao creyera semejante calumnia **–"Eso no es verdad ya te dije que no es verdad, tu no me puedes culpar de algo que yo soy inocente" **

Hao- Yoh: Ya deja de mentirme se perfectamente que a quien amas a otro y que planeas escaparte con él!

Anna: Te juro que eso es mentira déjame explicarte!

Hao- Yoh: Que me vas a explicar eh! La manera en la que te burlabas de mi! La forma en la armabas tus mentiras junto con tu amante!

Anna: No, no, no yo entiendo tu enojo por esas calumnias pero por favor piensa bien las cosas tu y yo aun podemos ser muy Felices!

Hao- Yoh: Y tú crees que eso puede importarme ahora!

Anna: Por favor no digas eso yo te amo y tú me amas tu me lo has demostrado

Hao- Yoh: Y de que ha servido, que estúpido fui y yo que me sentía tan afortunado de tener el amor de una mujer tan inteligente hermosa y joven como tú porque para mí significabas todo Anna "**TODO"!**

Anna: Por favor Hao yo realmente te quiero

Hao- Yoh: Y desde cuando querer significa quererse vengar y andar con otro!

Anna: Te juro que ya deje atrás el pasado y sobretodo la venganza

Hao- Yoh: Pues para mí ahora esa venganza es como mi presente porque apenas lo estoy conociendo y se me viene encima como una avalancha

Hao- Yoh: Porque tu así lo quieres aun podemos intentarlo-Y sin decir más lo beso a en los labios, por algunos minutos Yoh le correspondió pero de la nada la alejo de el molesto.

Hao- Yoh: No, no, no, Anna, ya no te creo nada por que a ti mentir se te va muy bien! Y más que dolor en este momento es rabia de que me veas la cara de estúpido, pero esto se acabo Anna

Anna: Reflexiona por favor Hao dame el beneficio de la duda por favor! Me estoy muriendo de dolor con cada palabra que me dices

Hao- Yoh: Lo que no aguantas es estar casada con alguien que no amas, no es así?

Anna: Entiéndelo te amo a ti!

Hao- Yoh: Esta bien Anna, voy darte el beneficio de la duda eh intentaremos rescatar lo que queda de nuestro matrimonio!

Anna: Porque lo dices así! Digo tampoco es tan grave!

Hao- Yoh: Si, quizá lo tuyo no sea tan grave pero yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo!

Anna: Es algo que puede hacer peligrar nuestra relación?

Hao- Yoh: Si Anna, es algo tan grave que puede destruir nuestra relación y eso depende de cómo lo tomes tu!

Anna: Pues no lo digas por favor!

Hao- Yoh: No Anna, tienes que saberlo porque de ello depende que tu y yo seamos Felices! La verdad yo pensaba decírtelo pasando tu cumpleaños, pero viendo las circunstancias es mejor que lo sepas de una vez!

Anna: Por favor no derrumbes mi mundo ahora déjame ser feliz un par de días más!-Le imploro mientras lo abrazaba se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras el chico también la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Hao- Yoh: Pero Anna!-la chica coloco sus dedos sobre los labios del chico para callarlo, mientras Yoh la miro indeciso un par de segundos-"Esta bien Anna, Alargaremos esta plática un par de días más, pero pasando tu fiesta de cumpleaños, sin escusa ni pretextos tendremos esta plática"-La chica no dijo nada solo se aproximo a besar esos labios que la extasiaban, el beso se fue profundizando hasta que el chico decidió tomarla en brazos para llevarla hasta la recamara donde continuarían con su amor.

**En la cafetería de la Oficina…**

Len se dirigía a una mesa para pedir un Café pero al notar la hermosa presencia de Alumi, se detuvo unos instantes a observarla se veía tan hermosa, estaba sentada en una mesa leyendo unos papeles, en una postura muy sexi cruzada de piernas con una minifalda, una blusa blanca de vestir un saco negro tacones, el chico se perdió mirándola por unos segundos hasta que reacciono y se acerco a ella.

Len: Dile a tu novio que esto que me hizo no se va a quedar así!l-e dijo el chico señalando un golpe en la cara de los que le logro hacer Horo horo, mientras se inclinaba a altura de la chica para que lo viera, la chica por su parte no lo volteo a ver para nada**-"Por qué no vas y se lo dices tú"-"Porque no lo he visto!"**

Alumi: Pues cuando lo veas vas y se lo dices ok!

Len: Porque, te haces la difícil Alumi, si yo se que te mueres por mí, y no puedes olvidarme ni sacarme de tu cabeza!-Le dijo el chico en un tono muy burlón mientras se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, esta vez la chica se enfureció y se paró de la mesa para dirigir lela mirada por primera vez -"**Tienes razón, Alumi Niumbirch no te va olvidar NUNCA"**-le grito frente a todos llamando la atención de la gente que estaba en la cafetería, esta vez muy enojada tomo su jugo de naranja y se lo derramo en la ropa a Len mientras continuaba gritándole frente a todos ridiculizándolo**-"Mientras yo esté aquí tu no vas a tener ni un minuto de paz!"**

La acción de la chica hizo enfurecer a Len-"Eres una gata Alumi.. y ustedes de que te ríen!-Estaba molesto Alumi lo había ridiculizado frente a mucha gente de la empresa

Alumi: Si seré muy gata y todo lo que tú quieras pero te juro que no voy a permitir que nadie me haga daños me escuchaste!- y con una gran sonrisa triunfante salió de la cafetería dejando a un Len muy molesto!

**En el cuarto de Anna…**

Anna estaba en su cuarto muy entusiasmada se había puesto muy guapa, se había maquillado y había rizado su largo Cabello dorado, lucia unos tacones negros con una flor en el tobillo se había puesto un vestido negro muy sexi y pegado dejando lucir su perfecta figura con un escote en el pecho en forma de corazón, estaba parada frente al espejo dándose el visto bueno sumamente nerviosa, sentía como si fuera su primer cita con Hao, pero en realidad era un día muy especial acababan de cumplir su primer aniversario juntos y el chico la invito a salir para festejarlo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde irían pero eso daba igual mientras estuviera con él, así que tomo su abrigo y su bolso y se dispuso a encontrarse con su amado quien la esperaba en la escalera y este al notar su presencia se le rosaron las mejillas, no podía creer que a pesar de que llevaba un año de convivir con ella aun le hacía ponerse nervioso y al ver lo hermosa que se había puesto para él lo hacía sentirse vibrar, la vio como bajo por las escaleras y al tenerla cerca le tomo la mano para besarla **–"Luces muy hermosa Anita"** –Anna le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su amado- **"Y tu estas guapísimo, me encantas Hao"-**y Sin más la chica le robo un tierno beso al chico quien por cierto lucia un elegante esmoquin Negro y al separarse **–"Te amo Ana, eres el amor de mi vida" – **le dijo el chico mientras le depositaba un beso en la** frente -"Y tu el mío Hao"-"Lo sé Anita, pero a mi sorpresa tienes que ir con los ojos vendados"-"Esta bien, solo porque tú me lo pides, solo no arruines mi maquillajes"- "Anna…con maquillaje o sin maquillaje eres hermosa"-"Lo sé" **

_**Una hora después…**_

Al llegar al lugar Yoh le quito mas venda de los ojos a Anna quien no cabía de la impresión se trataba de un kiosco a la orilla de un lago cubierto por mantas traslucidas el camino al lugar estaba cubierto por pélalos de rosa eh iluminado por luces tenues rojas, Yoh tomo de la mano a su chica para conducirla hasta aquel lugar en donde pasarían la noche al llegar la chica estaba más impresionada pues todo el lugar estaba decorado todos los detalles le habían encantado había una mesa con dos sillas con la comida lista para cenar una botella de champaña, todo el lugar estaba repleto de velas aromáticas y qué decir de la música romántica que se dejaba escuchar, Ana estaba muy Feliz, al seguir mirando noto una cama en forma de corazón cubierta por pétalos –**"Y esa cama para que esa"-**Pregunto Anna con un ligero sonrojo a lo que Yoh le respondió de forma muy sensual mientras le besaba el cuello **-"Para lo que se pueda ofrecer**"-"**Me parece muy bien, me encanta que seas prevenido"-** le dijo la chica mientras se giro para colgarse de su cuello y darle un corto beso en los labios

Hao- Yoh: ¿Te gusta?-le Pregunto el chico mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

Anna nuevamente se giro para ver todo sin soltarse de los brazos de Hao quien la abrazaba por la cintura-**"Esto es más de lo que yo me esperaba y me preguntas que si me gusta Hao, me encanto el lugar esta hermoso, nunca pensé que fueras tan romántico"**

Hao- Yoh: Que bueno que te gusto Anita, porque yo mismo me encargue de cada detalle de este lugar para que tú pases la mejor noche de tu vida y la guardes como uno de tus mejores recuerdos

Anna: Así será mi amor!

Hao- Yoh: Bien Anita es hora de Cenar-Tomo a la chica de la mano para conducirla hasta la mesa donde muy caballeroso le dio la silla la chica para posteriormente sentarse también

_**Después de la cena…**_

Yoh y Anna estaban bailando mientras él le cantaba al oído y ella lo escuchaba muy sonriente con la cabeza recargada en el hombro del chico…  
_**Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha**____**  
**__**Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar**____**  
**__**Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó**____**  
**__**Sin permiso me robaste el corazón**____**  
**__**Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor**____**  
**__**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi**____**  
**__**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir**____**  
**__**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**____**  
**__**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer**____**  
**__**Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel**____**  
**__**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí**____**  
**__**Y todo gracias a ti**_

Anna se sentía muy dichosa a su lado y cada vez lo estrechaba más fuerte en sus brazos, no quería que ese momento se acabara, lo amaba tanto que tenía miedo de algún día perderlo, jamás se imagino que aquel hombre que había odiado tanto ahora lo amara con locura.  
_**  
**__**Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra**____**  
**__**Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad**____**  
**__**Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión**____**  
**__**Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos**____**  
**__**Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo**____**  
**__**Me devolviste la ilusión**____**  
**__**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi**____**  
**__**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir**____**  
**__**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**____**  
**__**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer**____**  
**__**Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel**____**  
**__**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí**____**  
**__**Y todo gracias a ti**_

Al terminar la canción Anna deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de su chico**-"Te amo"-"Y yo a ti Anita eres mi todo"-**después de estrecharla en sus brazos**-"Tengo un regalo para, espero que te guste**"-le dijo el chico mientras sacaba un lindo collar de diamantes de una cajita y se lo colocaba en el cuello a su Anita, al finalizar de ponérselo deposito un pequeño beso en el cuello de la chica**\- "Esta muy lindo tienes muy buen gusto…yo también quiero darte un regalo"-**de su bolsa también saco una cajita con una muy fina esclava y también se la coloco en la muñeca a su esposo** –"Quiero que la atesores mucho"-**Yoh observo que en la esclava había una leyenda** "Haz cambiado mi vida Te amo"- **Yoh sintió vibrar su pecho al leer ese pequeño texto significaba mucho para él y sin más le robo un beso a su amada Anita apasionado y tierno recorría la cavidad de la chica, hasta que tuvieron la necesidad de respirar tuvieron que separarse, trataron de recuperar el aliento recargados frente con frente y con los ojos cerrados- **"Anita… si por alguna razón yo te pidiera que te escaparas conmigo muy lejos de aquí y de todos…tú te escaparías conmigo?"-** Anna dedicándole una sonrisa respondió- **"Si tú me pidieras eso, con gusto iría… contigo al fin del mundo, sin importarme nada, Hao me tienes en tus manos por ti aria cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa con tal de estar a tu lado"- **Yoh sintió una gran necesidad de besar a la chica ante sus palabras por lo que no lo dudo y la besos en los labios, la cargo entre sus brazos sin romper el beso para llevarla hasta la cama donde la recostó con delicadeza bajo hasta su cuello…( y ya saben lo que paso después por que si le sigo no podre subir el cap. mas rápido jeje)

**Un par de días…**

Yoh estaba arreglándose para salir de casa rumbo a la oficina a trabajar pero Silver lo interrumpió al entrar a su recamara**-"¿Podemos hablar?"-"Si pasa Anna acaba de salir a ver algunas cosas de su fiesta, asi que puedes habrá con confianza"**

Silver: Esta vez tu y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente!

Hao- Yoh: De qué?

Silver: Ya tu madre me dijo de tu visita a Alemania!

Hao- Yoh: Papa por favor ya sé que me vas decir pero, te voy a suplicar que respetes mi decisión!

Silver: No puedes sepárate de Tamao! Por dios, tu y ella tienen un hijo!- Pero para mala muertes de Yoh Anna había olvidado las llaves de su coche y tuvo que subir a la recamara por ellas, pero antes de entrar a la recamara escucho una plática que llamo mucho su atención por lo que se quedo escuchando tras la puerta

Hao- Yoh: Eso ya lo sé, sé que tengo un hijo con ella y créeme jamás voy a desampáralo!- Anna se quiso morir tras escuchar tal confesión, Hao, su Hao tenía un hijo con otra mujer que no era ella, tenía el corazón hecho trizas.

Silver: Pues vas a tener que olvidarte de Anna… un hijo no es ningún juego! Entiéndelo!- Anna no quiso seguir escuchando la conversación y salió corriendo

Hao- Yoh: Ya hable con Tamao y le eh puesto las cartas sobre la mesa!

Silver: Por favor Yoh se coherente, lo tuyo con esa muchacha no va a funcionar, te has puesto a pensar en lo que dirá cuando sepa toda la verdad?

Hao- Yoh: Estoy consciente de ello y créeme papa, es un riego que debo de correr, estoy seguro que cuando Anna, sepa la verdad no será nada fácil, sin embargo yo la amo y haré lo que sea para que ella me perdone!

Silver: Y si no lo hace?

Hao- Yoh: Si, no me perdona me alejare de ella, para que busque su felicidad, pero quiero que sea ella quien decida que va a pasar entra ella y YO!

Silver: hijo! Es una locura…sin embargo te apoyare en esta locura, si esa niña es tu felicidad te apoyare, pero te pido que no te olvides a tu hijo!

Hao- Yoh: Eso jamás pasara Papa, no te preocupes que yo veré por mi hijo! Le guste o no le guste a Tamao! Es mi derecho soy su padre y ni ella ni nadie me va a negar ese derecho!

Silver: Y cuando piensas hablar con Anna?

Hao- Yoh: El domingo que haya pasado su cumpleaños! No quiero aguarle la fiesta!

Silver: Pues te deseo mucha suertes hijo! Porque en verdad vas a necesitarla!

_**En tanto Anna…**_

Salió Anna corriendo en dirección a la recamara de Len dado que no se le ocurrió un lugar mejor, entro al cuarto sin tocar, cerró la puerta y cual niña chiquita comenzó a llorar recargada sobre la puerta, momentos después salió Len del Baño algo molesto**-¿Porque no tocan la puerta antes de entrar? –** Pero al notar que se trataba de Anna quien se echo desesperadamente en sus brazos a llorar cambio sus actitud **–"¿Qué te pasa Anna me asustas?**

Anna:¡Abrázame Len!

Len: ¿Qué te paso Anna?

Anna: Me mataron!, Respiro pero siento que estoy muerta!

Len: Por favor Anna dime ¿Que tienes?, ¿Qué te paso?

Anna: Por favor, Len sácame de esta casa!Por favor!No puedo estar aquí!-Le dijo llorando y recargándose en su pecho del chico, llorando cual chiquilla con desesperación-

Len: Tranquila Anna, estás conmigo nadie te va hacer daño yo te voy a proteger pero por favor dime que te paso!

Anna: Es que me acabo de enterar que Hao tiene un hijo con otra tipa!

Len: Estas segura Anna?

Anna: Yo misma acabo de escucharlo de sus propios labios mientras se lo decía a Silver!

Len: No puedo creerlo!

Anna: Ese imbécil se burlo de mi se divirtió a sus anchas conmigo solamente me uso!

Len: "_**MALDITO HAO!"**_

Anna: Por eso, te pido Len que me saques de esta casa, te lo suplico!

Len: De ninguna manera Anna, esto no se puede quedar así!

Anna: De que estás hablando!

Len: De tu venganza Anna, reanuda tu venganza y deja a ese maldito en la vil miseria, demuéstrale que fuste tú la que se burlo de él y no el de ti!

Anna: No tengo fuerzas Len!

Len: Vas a permitir que se salga con la suya? Que ensucie tu nombre!

Anna: Tienes razón! Lo haré que me firme un papel donde me ceda toda su fortuna, voy a dejarlo en la calle, se va arrepentir hasta del día en que nació!

Len: Eso es Anna, Cancela tu fiesta de cumpleaños y dedícate a que te firme esos papeles!

Anna: De ninguna manera! Ese día are que vengan reporteros voy hacerlo pedazos públicamente! Le daré donde más le duele voy a lastimar su maldito orgullo… **" HAO ASAKURA"** va a Saber quién es **"ANNA" **y que de mi nadie se burla.

Len: Me parece muy bien Anna pero para eso vas a tener que fingir que nada pasa un par de días más!

Anna: Lo haré con gusto, con tal de ver derrotado a Hao Asakura, aguantare lo que sea! Yo le voy a pagar con la misma moneda ahora yo voy hacer que se enamore de mi que se arrepienta de amarme como ahora yo me arrepiento de quererlo sin medida – Le dijo con una mirada llena de odio

**En la oficina de Yoh…**

Ese mismo día Anna había decidido ir a la oficina de Hao toco la puerta a paso al despacho de su esposo, quien estaba trabajando en un proyecto muy importante pero para su esposa jamás estaría ocupado

Hao- Yoh: Anita que linda sorpresa verte por aquí!

Anna se acerco a él hasta donde estaba sentado y se sentó sobre sus piernas colgándose de su cuello depositándole un corto beso –"Sabes Hao! Vine porque necesito que me firmes una carta poder, es que necesito mover una fuerte cantidad de tu cuenta porque tengo problemas con mis tarjetas de crédito y es un lio ir a perder el tiempo a esos lugares a un día de mi fiesta"

Hao- Yoh: Esta bien Anita, no te preocupes le pediré a Alumi que me haga la carta para firmártela

Anna: No te preocupes Puedes firmarme esta hoja en blanco yo me encargo del contenido para no quitarles tiempo, digo yo se que están en un proyecto muy importante y lo menos que quiero es quitarte el tiempo!

Hao- Yoh: Esta bien Anita te tomare la palabra porque si tenemos un poco de trabajo

Anna: Muchas gracias amor!-Le dijo depositando un beso en los labios de su amado, Hao por su parte tomo una hoja de papel y la firmo para entregársela mientras Anna la recibía con una sonrisa en el rostro "**que sencillo fue, como quitarle un pelo a un gato"-"**Bueno mi amor tengo que irme se me hace tarde nos vemos en la casa"-Le dijo Anna tomando la hoja para salir de la oficina**-"Si Anita nos vemos en la casa"-**Le dijo mientras la acompañaba caballerosamente hasta la puerta y la despedía con un beso

**Y el día de la fiesta se había llegado…**

Se había llegado el gran día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anna, eran cerca de las 8:00 pm. Todo estaba adornado con globos de corazón rosa la mantelería blanca y la cubierta rosa todos los adornos y detalles rosas el color favorito de Anna, habían decidido hacer la fiesta en el salón de la casa el sonido tocaba música moderna las luces de colores se dejaban correr por toda la pista de baile habían mas 200 invitados que estaban muy divertidos bailando, Anna estaba con Hao bailando llevaba un vestido largo con un corte del lado izquierdo dejando lucir su pierna y con un sensual escote en el pecho y en la espalda, cabello rizado y tacones negros, Hao lucía un smoking negro, y Keiko y Mikihisa los observaban desde una mesa.

Mikihisa: ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí reporteros?

Keiko: ¡No lo sé Anna los invito!

Mikihisa: Esa niña ya perdió el piso, se siente una gran celebridad o qué?

Keiko: Tranquilo, si ella los invito es su problema, además es su fiesta de cumpleaños! Además mientras agá tan feliz a nuestro hijo, Hao es otro desde que esta con ella!

Mikihisa: Si tienes razón, menos mal que este matrimonio fue para bien!

Keiko: Si, aunque mi felicidad seria completa si algún día volviéramos a encontrar a nuestro hijo Yoh!

Mikihisa: Algún día Keiko, algún día lo volveremos a ver ya lo veras-Le dijo depositándole un beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba

De pronto la música paro y las luces se centraron en el escenario se trataba de Len quien solamente le dirigió un par de palabras a Anna -"**Amiga mía Feliz cumpleaños"-**para posteriormente levantar la mano y hacer una pequeña seña al dilley, y la música empezó a sonar, Len por su parte comenzó a bailar sexualmente mientras las chicas de la fiesta gritaban y aplaudían muy emocionadas y entre estas estaba Alumi quien trataba de disimular que no le importaba el baile del chico pero por mas que se esforzaba, no podía evitar verlo con ojos de deseo y más cuando Len comenzó a quitarse la corbata y el saco arrojándoselos a las chicas, esto fue demasiado para Horo horo quien también decidió subir al estrado y también comenzó a bailar a quitarse la ropa retando a Len haber quien lo hacía mejor, el habiente estaba muy candente tanto que Manta, Liserg, Nicrome, Chocolove y Ashil también se encontraban en el escenario bailando y quitándose la ropa, los chicos estaban totalmente en bóxer y continuaban bailando, y Yoh al notar la situación trataba de taparle los ojos a su Anita de manera algo infantil pero esta estaba muy emocionada con sus invitadas así que Yoh decidió subir al escenario para poner un alto a la situación-"**Silencio… fuera la música, silencio! ¡Silencio**!"-de pronto todas la chicas que estaban súper emocionadas incluyendo a Anna le aventaron la ropa encima mientras le gritaban en coro **-"Noooooo…"-** De pronto comenzaron a corear nuevamente**-"Mucha ropa, mucha ropa"**-**"Señoritas que les pasa esto es un cumpleaños, que les pasa!"-**Por lo que los chicos al ver la actitud aguada de Hao, le hicieron bolita y le comenzaron a quitar la el saco la corbata y la camisa y al verse en esa situación decidió no quedarse atrás y también comenzó a bailar para su esposa quien lo miraba algo confusa ya que sabía que tenía que fingir un poco mas ya faltaba poco para poner de una vez por toda a Hao.

La fiesta continua una vez que los chicos recuperaron sus prendas y se vistieron se había llegado la hora del pastel y Anna se encontraba partiendo su pastel con su esposo Hao al lado, la verdad se sentía muy triste quería que su fiesta terminara ya estaba harta de todo, mas Yoh la saco de sus tristes pensamientos al tomar el micrófono-"Anita tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti"-Le dijo el chico señalando frente a una pantalla donde comenzaron a circular fotos de ellos dos y los momentos más felices que habían pasado durante todo ese año juntos, acompañado de una pequeña narración por la propia voz de Hao…

_**Te necesito a mi lado... sentir tu piel y tus labios, sentir que aunque tengo los mayores defectos del mundo, tú me quieres. y eso me hace feliz. y es bonito encontrar al amor de tu vida en una misma persona todos los días.. el primer amor no es la primera persona que te gustó, tampoco es la primera persona que fue tu pareja, el primer amor es la primera persona por la cual sentiste cosas inimaginables, la primera persona por la cual hiciste cosas que nunca pensaste qué harías, esa personita que amaste con locura, la que te hizo sentir las cosas más puras, esa persona que te hace feliz con una mirada, con una sonrisa o tan solo su presencia... justamente esa persona eres TÚ, mi primer amor al que jamás olvidare! tenerte a mi lado es lo único que necesito para ser feliz, te amo Mi linda Anita y deseo que hoy tengas un lindo día, solo me resta desearte que tengas un feliz cumpleaños a mi lado mi amor **_

Al finalizar el video todos los invitados aplaudieron conmovidos por el lindo video eso demostraba lo mucho que Hao Asakura la amaba los aplausos no se dejaron escuchar mientras que Yoh le dio un corto beso en los labios a su esposa mientras Len por su parte se sentía Asqueado por lo falso que podía ser Hao, mientras que Anna estaba molesta como es que Hao, se atrevía a burlarse así de ella pero el momento de su venganza estaba más cerca Así que decidió aguantar más y abrazo a su esposo amorosamente, aunque eso le lastimaba pues ella aun sentía algo por él, el amor que sentía por él a pesar de lo que él le había hecho seguía hay, pero tenía que ser muy fuertes.

_**Más tarde…**_

Anna bailaba súper pegada y sexualmente a Len así que Yoh no aguanto los celos por lo que se dirigió hasta ellos para pedir una explicación

Hao- Yoh: Anna me puedes decir qué diablos etas asiendo-Le grito Yoh tomándola por los brazos

Anna: Me puedes soltar, primero que nada suéltame!

Len: Oye, oye, oye, no estés lastimando a la señorita porque si no te parto la cara

Hao lo tomo de la camisa-"**¿Me vas a partir qué?"**

Len: Que rayos te pasa- Le respondió dándole un aventón!

Anna inmediatamente se opuso entre ellos para separarlos –"Suéltalo quieres"

Hao- Yoh: Porque diablos te comportas así yo estoy aquí con el afán de arreglar lo nuestro para seguir adelante y tú haces esto! Por favor ya no me lastimes y explícame que rayos está pasando!

Anna: No sabes?

Hao- Yoh:: ¡No! por eso te estoy pidiendo que me lo digas!

Anna: ¿Quieres una respuesta?

Hao- Yoh: ¡Por supuesto¡

Anna: Órale! hay te va tu respuesta! –Anna se subió al pequeño escenario para dirigirle unas palabras a sus invitados- **"Antes de seguir con la fiesta quiero hacerles un anuncio público"-** Esta vez dirigiéndose a Len**\- "Len querido te gane la apuesta por que al fin tengo la herencia de Hao**" - Grito mientras señalaba a quien creía Hao y las reacciones de los invitados no se hicieron esperar algunos se Alegraron otros tantos no podían creer lo que escuchaban pero Yoh en particular estaba herido Anna, su **"ANNA"** se había burlado de el esto comprobaba que lo del diario era verdad- **"Si Len y yo lo apostamos, yo solo me case con él para obtener la cuantiosa Fortuna Asakura, jamás lo he amado y cada vez que lo besaba me estaba muriendo de asco aunque también me divertí, era impresionante ver como él se arrastraba a mis pies todos los días, pero vamos a festejar que al fin me libre de él y que al fin soy la dueña de una gran fortuna y también la caída del gran Hao Asakura que ahora está en la mas mísera pobreza" **\- Yoh se estaba muriendo de dolor ante las palabras de Anna y un par de lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos la miraba fijamente seguía sin poder creer que la persona que estaba frente a sus ojos era la mujer de la que él se enamoro, la miro por algunos segundos hasta que esta vez se dejo escuchar la voz de Fausto

Fausto: ¡Un momento Anna!¡Antes que nada déjame felicitarte por haber ganado tu apuesta! ¡Pero no tan rápido, lamento mucho tener que arruinar tu felicidad pero lamentablemente la fortuna Asakura no te pertenece!

Anna: Lamento mucho mas contradecirte pero soy la dueña absoluta de ese dinero por que Hao me la cedió al firmar este perder! ¡No es mi culpa que sea un imbécil y no se fije en lo que firma!

Le dijo levantando un folder con los papeles que Yoh le había firmado

Fausto: ¡Debo insistir querida! ¡Estás en un grave error!

Anna: Porque no miras por ti mismo los papeles! Y te convences de una buena vez que lo que digo es cierto!

Fausto: No necesito mirar esos papeles y no dudo que no estén firmados querida, pero de nada te sirven si quien te los firmo no es el verdadero Hao si no un impostor!- Esta vez Yoh fijo su mirada en Fasto sabía que estaba perdido y que el momento de la verdad había llegado

Anna: ¿Qué disparates dices?

Fausto: ¡No es ningún disparate! Es la realidad!

Anna: ¡No puedo creer todo lo que inventas con tal de quedarte con la herencia! Pero te advierto que no hay nada que hacer las cosas ya están hechas y ahora yo soy la dueña absoluta de la fortuna Asakura!

Fausto: Te vas a tragar todas tus palabras Anna! ¡Y tu Hao porque no le dices la verdad o debo llamarte "**YOH NIUMBIRCH"**!- Yoh lo miraba sin saber que decir tenia la mirada de todos los invitados encima y no sabía que responder**\- "¿Qué pasa te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿No quieres hablar?, Bien entonces dejemos que sea el verdadero Hao Asakura sea quien les diga la verdad"**\- Grito muy victorioso señalando Asia la puerta de la entrada donde finalmente hizo acto de presencia el autentico Hao de Peyote con la Pequeña Alay en brazos y dos policías, dejando a absolutamente todos con la boca abierta pero los más sorprendidos eran Keiko y Mikihisa ahora todo estaba muy claro su hijo no había cambiado en nada solamente se trataba de otra persona y estaba seguros que se trataba de su hijo perdido su instinto de padres no se podía equivocar pero también un par de incógnitas los inquietaban ¿Cómo era que Hao y el se habían conocido? ¿Por qué habían cambiado su lugar? O ¿Por qué Hao estaba acompañado de un par de policías? ¿Quién era la bebe que cargaba Peyote?, Y por otro lado estaba Silver este estaba muerto de miedo, ya que sabía perfectamente que había llegado el momento de decir la verdad, y no sabía que reacción tendría Yoh al saber que él no era su padre. Alumi por su parte solo se paro tras de Yoh quien estaba en Shok y se aferró a él en un abrazo tomándolo por la espalda también tenía mucho miedo de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y por ultimo Anna quien no entendía que estaba pasando solo miraba como Alumi abrazaba a quien creía Hao, y por alguna extraña razón esa escena le mataba de celos quería quitársela de encima pero sabía que no era momento para eso más bien quería saber desde cuando Hao le había visto la cara, y de donde había salido ese chico tan idéntico a Hao, de sus ojos se escaparon un par de lagrimas trataba de contenerse pero no podía con tanta presión encima eh incluso trataba de tomar fuerzas para hablar pero le era imposible así que Hao al ver a todos en shok decidió- **"Eh venido a recuperar lo que me corresponde y me fue arrebatado por ese impostor"** – grito seguro de SI señalando a Yoh mientras este ultimo abrió los ojos como platos, Hao le acababa de jugar sucio- **"Este impostor me mantuvo secuestrado todo este tiempo y si no fuera por mi tío aun estaría encerrado sin ver la luz del día!"**

Yoh: Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes muy bien! Tú me obligaste a suplantar tu lugar en tu casa, mientras te largabas a recorrer el mundo con tu amante

Hao: No puedo creer que me estés difamando así! Yo no quería llegar a tanto pero tú me obligaste- Dirigiéndose al par de policías**\- "Arréstenlo" por suplantación!**!- los policías obedecieron las ordenes se acercaron hasta Yoh quien no se opuso solo miraba con rabia a Hao hasta que Silver hablo provocando la atención de todos **"UN MOMENTO"…tú no puedes mandar a la cárcel a tu propio hermano!- **Yoh abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar tal confesión, estaba en Shock, Alumi por su parte tampoco podía creer que Yoh no fuera su hermano y se aferro más fuerte a su brazo en señal de apoyo y qué decir de los invitados y los periodistas que estaban grabando y tomando fotos de cada detalle de la primicia

Silver: Así es cuando él estaba recién nacido yo lo arrebate de los brazos de sus verdaderos padres- Esta vez se dirigió a Mikihisa y a Keiko**-"Ustedes saben que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, ustedes no tuvieron un hijo sino dos y uno lo arrebataron de sus brazos sin dejar rastro, pues bien Yoh es su hijo, no permitan que lo lleven a la cárcel, es sangre de su sangre!"**

Mikihisa: Por dios, mi hijo al que no he visto en años al pensé que ya jamás lo volvería ver! Lo tuve aquí en mi casa y no me di cuenta!

Hao: Cursilerías, ahorita no papa!

Mikihisa: La infamia que cometiste no tiene perdón de dios

Hao: Tampoco lo que hizo Yoh lo voy a demandar por falsificación de firma me dejo en la absoluta pobreza pero no se lo voy a permitir y también por suplantación de identidad se va arrepentir hasta del día que nació, voy a pedir que lo refundan en la cárcel para que no vuelva a ver la luz de día

Keiko: Por supuesto que no tú vas a demandar a nadie, tu no vas a perjudicar a **"MI HIJO"** no te lo voy a permitir, estoy asqueada de ti Hao y no te voy a permitir que ensucies a gente inocente!

Alumi: Eres un malnacido, tu obligaste a mi hermano a suplantar tu lugar en este casa, no te cansas de ser tan canalla, yo no sé cómo puedes dormir tranquilo Hao pero algún día tú y tu amante van a pagar todo el daño que me han hecho

Hao: Cállate por qué bien que lo disfrutaste tuviste una vida que ni en sueños podrías tener y en el fondo tú no eres más que un muerto de hambre!

Yoh: Crees que me ofendes con eso Hao, yo puedo vivir siendo un murto de hambre y con eso ser Feliz, pero tú con tu ambición con tu envidia no puedes decir lo mismo!

Mikihisa: Vete de mi casa, se acabó todo Hao!

Hao: Lo siento papito, pero lamento informarte que a partir de hoy soy el dueño absoluto de la fortuna Asakura, que no se te olvide que hoy es un día muy especial, cumplí un año de ser el esposo de Anna, la clausula que dejo el Abuelo! Además que no se te olvide que también soy tu hijo!

Mikihisa: Si eres mi hijo y por ello te di una educación intachable, fuiste a los mejores colegios te di todo acanto quisiste aunque a veces no lo merecías, pero sobre todo te di mi amor desmedido y nunca pensé que podría arrepentirme, no quiero saber nada de ti Hao lo que le hiciste no tiene nombre

Hao: Claro ahora ya tienes consentido tenía que ser!

Mikihisa: Claro que es mi consentido no lo voy a negar, es un lugar que él se supo ganar a pulso durante su estancia aquí, porque mientras el todo lo gano con amor, tú todo lo perdiste todo por envidia, ambición y odio!

Hao: Pues no voy a permitir que me dejes en la calle eso nunca

Mikihisa: Claro lo único que te importa es el dinero

Hao: En vez de estar peleando por cosas sin importancia porque mejor no te encargas de llevar a la cárcel al hombre que te arrebato a tu hijo!

Keiko: Tienes razón Hao, quiero que se lleven arrestado a ese hombre voy a levantar cargos en su contra- uno de los policías obedeció y esposo a Silver quien no opuso resistencia el policía lo dirigió hasta la salida para subirlo a la unidad, pero este lo obligo a hacer una breve parada cuando estuvo frente a Yoh, quien tenía los ojos empapados en llanto, los cuales no se atrevieron a mirarlo **–"Hijo mío te juro que tengo una buena razón para haberte alejado de tus padres, tu y yo tenemos que hablar"-**Y Yoh aun sin mirarlo a la cara, manteniendo su mirada al suelo **–"Vete por favor, no quiero hablar contigo"**

Silver: Yoh por favor!

Alumi: Yoh por favor no dejes que selo lleven, haz algo!-Pero Yoh no la escuchaba estaba bloque estaba un tanto ido por lo que el policía se llevo a Silver por la fuerza mientras este le gritaba a Yoh-"Perdóname hijo, no quise hacerte Daño"- fue lo último que se alcanzo a escuchar ya que el policía se llevo a Silver, la escena era desgarradora a cualquiera le rompía el corazón pero sobretodo a Yoh, pero el segundo policía lo despertó a su realidad ya que también se lo tenían que llevar detenido-"Lamento mucho la situación pero tengo que llevármelo detenido, lo entiende verdad"- a lo que Yoh solo asintió con la cabeza

Mikihisa: No te preocupes hijo, de ninguna minera permitiré que pases ni una sola noche en ese lugar tu madre y yo iremos contigo

Alumi: Por favor permítame ir con ustedes

Keiko: Esta bien puedes ir!

A lo que Yoh no respondió nada continuaba en silencio estaba muy confundido y su cabeza era un lio, el policía estaba a punto de colocarle las esposas-"Espere por favor, necesito hacer algo antes"- fue lo único que Yoh pudo hablar antes de salir Yoh se paro frente a Anna para mirarla por algunos segundos, seguido de eso se quito el anillo de bodas **-"Debo dejar de usar esto"**\- seguido de esto lo arrojo al bote de la basura

Anna: Que has hecho! Lo tiraste a la basura!

Yoh: Para mí ya es basura Anna, al igual que nuestro matrimonio porque tú y Hao lo convirtieron en eso, el al preferir el dinero y tu por preferir esa absurda venganza antes que aceptar el amor que verdaderamente sientes por mí, ahora si se acabo todo no tengo ya nada que hacer aquí! Ya nada me ata a ti Anna

Anna: Eso no es cierto! Siempre estarán los momentos hermosos que pasamos juntos!

Yoh: Si claro pero también tuvimos momentos muy dolorosos lo de tu venganza por ejemplo! Pero ahora ya son solo eso solo recuerdos y hablando de tu venganza ahí tienes al causante de la muertes de tu hermana, te dije que te demostraría que estabas en un gran error, puedes vengarte todo lo que quieras! Ya no seré un obstáculo para que tu y él se saque los ojos como los buitres que verdaderamente son, son tal para cual!- y sin decir más el policía coloco las esposas y salió con Yoh para llevárselo detenido, seguido de Mikihisa, Keiko y Alumi.

Anna sin pronunciar una sola palabra solo derramo un par de palabras mientras se inclino a levantar el anillo de bodas que Yoh acaba de tirar, estaba aun confundida pero entendía que eso era de lo que quería decirle días antes Hao, o más bien a quien creía Hao, estaba muy confundida**-"Eres un Maldito Hao has arruinado la vida de tanta gente pero ya llegara tu castigo"**

Hao: Si tienes razón, pero ahora que sepas a quien castigo dios! Te vas a tragar todas tus palabras mi linda Anita!

Anna: De que estás hablando!

Hao: Vine a darte una triste noticia! Tu Hermano Redseb **"MURIO"**!

Anna: ¿Qué? ¡NO! No te creo no es verdad! No!

Hao: Porque no llamas al lugar en donde se estaba hospedando y compruébalo, yo vine a decírtelo para que tú no te enteraras por teléfono!- Anna por más que intento contenerse ya no pudo y amargas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas por lo que Len pese a estar aturdido con tantas sorpresas se acerco a ella para intentar reconfortarla –"Sabes debió sufrir mucho por que murió quemado totalmente tostado!"

Anna; y Vienes a burlarte de mí! Ni siquiera sientes respeto por la muerte Hao! No vales nada**, NO VALES NADA!**

Hao: Yo creo que estás equivocada Anna, no soy tan mala persona como piensas, es mas soy tan piadoso que traje a vivir con nosotros a la hija de tu hermano porque has de saber que Redseb! Tuvo una hija con Marion quien lamentablemente murió en ese incendio!

Anna: ¿Qué dices?

Esta vez Hao se acerco a Anna para susurrarle al oído**-"Lo que te digo es verdad y si no me crees podemos hacerle prueba de paternidad a la niña, pero para tu mala suerte esa niña está registrada bajo mi apellido, es una Asakura y por tanto ante la ley esta niña es mi hija y si quieres que a esta niña no le pase nada vas a tener que hacer lo que yo diga porque demás te guste o no tu eres mi esposa y estarás conmigo hasta que a mí se me de la gana**"- Esta vez levantando la voy y dirigiéndose a los invitados-"**Quiero a todo el mundo fuera de mi casa, el espectáculo se acabo, estoy muy cansado y quiero descansar antes de que lleguen los cuerpos porque pedí que los trasladaran hasta acá ya arregle todo Anita no te preocupes, así que arréglate para darle la bienvenida que se merece tu hermanito y su novia!"-** Los invitados comenzaron a Salir sin parar de murmurar acerca delo que acababan de presenciar mientras que los periodistas estaban más que felices, les pagarían bastante dinero por la información tan detallada que llevaban, mientras que los más cercanos se quedaron para lo que se ofreciera, tras la muerte de Redseb y Marion, Anna estaba desecha llorando sobre el hombro de Len y qué decir de sus padres también estaban destrozados ya solo les quedaba Anna y Hao se dirigía a su recamara no sin antes burlarse aun más de Anna- **"Te espero en la recamara mi amor, no tardes tenemos que ponernos al día de nuestras vidas! Y tu peyote trae a mi hija por favor! También debe de estar cansada por el viaje!**

**CONTINUARA…**

Si ya sé que me van a decir de nuevo que fue muy rápido y lo sé pero moría de ganas de llegar a esta parte espero que les guste, porque Hao viene con mas maldades y la aparición estelar de Tamao esta por llegar un saludo


	21. NOS VEMOS CUANDO EL DESTINO NOS VUELVA A

**NOS VEMOS CUANDO EL DESTINO NOS VUELVA A JUNTAR, MIENTRAS TANTO CUÍDATE**

Anna: Eres un miserable, porque mandaste encerrar a tu propio hermano?  
Hao: Pero que rápido atendiste a mi llamado Anita! Has venido a que ágamos el amor?  
Anna se enfureció tanto que su primer reacción fue cachetearlo con todas sus fuerzas- "**DESGRACIADO, ERES UN COBARDE Y POCO HOMBRE, COMO PUEDES ENSAÑARTE CONTRA ALGUIEN QUE NO LE HACE DAÑO A NADIE, PORQUE AUNQUE ESE CHICO TE HAYA SUPLANTADO EN ESTA CASA, ESTOY SEGURA QUE FUSTE TU QUIEN LO OBLIGO**"-Mientras Hao con la mano en la mejilla y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –"Sabes algo, cuando te enojas como ahorita, **TE ME ANTOJAS MAS**"-Esta vez Anna enfurecida forcejeo con él ya que quería cachetearlo una vez más pero este no se dejó esta vez –"Yoh va a quedarse en la cárcel y a menos que aceptes ser mi mujer se quedara encerrado y tu sobrina va a quedarse conmigo hasta que a mí se me dé la gana! Hasta que tú te acuestes conmigo"  
Anna: **¡MALDITO INFELIZ DESGRACIADO, SUÉLTAME, COBARDE!**  
Hao: Aquí mismo te voy hacer mía!Y puedes gritar todo lo que se te dé la gana esta es mi casa y Peyote tiene la orden de cuidar que nadie pase por esa puerta!  
Anna: **MALDITO ANIMAL, CREES QUE POR QUE TIENES DINERO VAS HACER TU VOLUNTAD, ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO! YO TE VOY HACER PAGAR MUY CARO LO QUE LE HICISTE A TU PROPIO HERMANO!**  
Hao: Como me vas a pagar? Eh!, acostándote conmigo…porque cada vez que vengas a reclamarme yo te voy hacer mía cuantas veces a mí se me dé la gana, quieres que lo ágamos en el piso o en la cama, tu decide!  
Anna: YO jamás me acostaría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre de esta tierra, si antes me dabas asco ahora me das más!  
Hao: Podría tomarte por la fuerza aquí mismo, pero no lo haré vas ser tú misma la que venga a suplicarme que ágamos el amor! Eso si no quieres que Yoh o tu sobrina paguen las consecuencias, digo Yoh está en la cárcel y en esos lugares hay gente muy mala, que tal que alguien golpeara a Yoh, quizás hasta podrían matarlo, y la pequeña Alay sería una tragedia que muriera accidentalmente!  
Anna: Eres un maldito enfermo! Tu no vas a lastimar más a la gente que yo amo, no te lo voy a permitir!  
Hao: Seré todo lo que tú quieras pero a esa niña no la vez hasta que agás lo que te estoy pidiendo, si quieres que no les pase nada, ya sabes el precio que tienes que pagar para que eso no pase, además mañana mismo yo puedo retirar la demanda para que salga en libertad Yoh pero eso solamente lo haré siempre cuando te quedas a vivir conmigo como mi esposa, así que ya lo sabes Anna piénsalo! – y Sin decir más salió de la habitación azotando la puerta dejando a Anna más que enojada quien por impulso aventó todas sus cosas del tocador- **"Maldito"**

* * *

**Una hora después…**

Anna ya se había puesto su ropa de luto negra se encontraba completamente destrozada llorando en su habitación debajo de una mesa mientras la invadía un sinfín de pensamientos, ella quería que todo fuera solo una pesadilla  
_**"Alguna vez algo me dolió tanto que la tristeza no me cabe en el cuerpo y siento que cada vena está a punto de estallar de dolor, no puedo volver a ver a Yoh o a quien quiera que sea, tampoco puedo enfrentar a Hao me tiene completamente en sus manos y tampoco puedo pedir ayuda a mi familia, pasan las horas y el dolor sigue hay más latente que nunca, todavía tengo la sensación de que esta pesadilla nunca fue realidad y que todo es como antes y que estoy en brazos del que creí era Hao, pero eso dura tan poco"**_  
Mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Alumi quien toco la puerta  
Alumi: Podemos Hablar Ana!  
Anna: Si pasa!- Respondió la chica quien tenía los ojos rojos eh hinchados de tanto llorar, Alumi la vio tan mal que hasta sintió un poco de lastima por la chica quien continuaba debajo de la mesa mirando asía la nada  
Alumi: Anna te encuentras bien?  
Anna: No, no estoy bien sabes mi hermano murió!  
Alumi: Lo siento mucho Anna! Me acabo de enterar!  
Anna: Y que es lo que necesitas?  
Alumi: Yo quiero pedirte, suplicarte que convenzas a Hao de que retire esa demanda, yo te juro que las cosas no son como él las dice Yoh es inocente! Y no es justo que este tras las rejas cuando aquí el único delincuente es Hao!  
Anna: Quiero que me hables del hermano de Hao!  
Alumi: Su nombre es Yoh!  
Anna: quien es, como es que él y Hao se conocieron?  
Alumi: Mira Anna lo primero que tienes que saber es que mi hermano si estaba muy enamorado de ti, el prensaba decirte todo, quería que tu y él se fueran muy lejos de todo esto y que comenzaran una nueva vida!  
Anna: Es que yo estoy muy confundida!  
Alumi: Lo sé Anna y créeme que no juzgo nada de lo que hiciste el día de hoy, Hao Asakura se merece lo peor es un maldito que le ha arruinado la vida a medio mundo, pero lamentablemente no fue a Hao a quien lastimaste si no a mi hermano, porque aunque todo el mundo diga que es un Asakura lo sea o no, el para mí siempre será mi hermano, yo lo quiero mucho y me duele verlo sufrir así, no sabes cómo quisiera matar con mis propias manos a ese malnacido de Hao!  
Anna: Y que hay respecto su hijo!  
Alumi: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Anna: Ayer lo escuche decírselo a Silver!  
Alumi: Es cierto! Yoh tiene un bebe de meses! Y está casado!  
Anna: Y así me dices que me Ama?  
Alumi: No Anna, no mal entiendas las cosas, antes de conocerte a ti él tenía una vida, hace algún tiempo estuvo de novio 1 año con una chica llamada Tamao Tamamura y de ese noviazgo Tamao salió embarazada por lo que Yoh decidió casarse con ella por lo civil, pero solamente duro 4 meses por que la infame de Tamao solamente se burló de mi hermano mi padre tenía en una cuenta dinero a nombre de Yoh y Tamao no sé cómo se enteró, pero le hizo lo mismo que tú le hiciste, hizo que le firmara unos papeles en donde le cedió el dinero y no conforme con eso se largó con mi hermano Yohane, pero no cabe duda de que todo lo que se hace se paga por que Yohane la dejo en la calle, lo malo es que la muy sinvergüenza se fue a meter a mi casa de nuevo y mi mama la recibió solo por el bebe, mi hermano quedo muy lastimado con lo que ella le hizo ya no quiere nada con ella y en su último viaje a Alemania fue a pedirle el Divorcio, porque quería comenzar una nueva vida a tu lado  
Anna: Ustedes Vivian de Alemania? Como es que conocieron a Hao?  
Alumi: En un Viaje a Hawái, estaba con la rubia que Murió con tu hermano, ella era su amante se fue a recorrer el mundo con ella mientras Yoh estuvo aquí metido, por eso no me explico cómo es que estaba con tu hermano en ese accidente, pero de una cosa estoy segura Hao tuvo que ver con eso, el es muy peligroso!  
Anna guardo silencio por algunos segundos y seguido de eso se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas del suéter que traía puesto para ponerse de pie-"No te preocupes que mañana mismo tu hermano saldrá de ese espantoso lugar"  
Alumi: Anna de verdad tu hablaras con Hao!  
Anna: Si pero por favor no quiero que tu hermano se entere que yo intervine, prefiero que siga pensando que soy la peor mujer del mundo  
Alumi: Pero por qué Anna?  
Anna: No preguntes y solo prométeme que no se lo dirás, de lo contrario no lo ayudare!-  
Alumi: Esta bien y muchas gracias Anna  
Len interrumpió a las chicas al tocarla puerta-"Anna los restos de tu Hermano y Marion llegaron!"

Anna: Enseguida bajo antes tengo que hacer algo…- le dijo Anna poniéndose de pie secándose la lagrimas con las mangas de su suéter

* * *

**Momentos después… ****  
**

Anna entra hasta la recamara de huéspedes a donde se había ido a meter Hao sin tocar la puerta**-"Pero quién diablos pasa sin tocar la puerta"**-Reprocho Hao muy molesto quien salía de darse una dicha, envuelto únicamente con una toalla dejando mostrar su musculosa figura y al notar la presencia de Anna se sorprendió bastante-**"Vengo porque…quiero pagarte… para que saques a tu hermano de la cárcel"**– Y Hao con una sonrisa perversa en la cara se acercó a Anna por la espalda mientras comenzaba a tocarla por todo el cuerpo -"Relájate"- "Sacaras a Yoh de la cárcel verdad?"- "Ya estás aquí y eso fue parte del trato"- De pronto Hao halo a Anna por los cabellos para que levantara la cabeza y poder besar su cuello-"La otra parte es que te la pases bien además de que te quedes a vivir en esta casa como mi esposa que eres "- Anna tenia estaba derramando amargas lágrimas cada que Hao la tocaba –"Desnúdate y Acuéstate"- Le dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla por lo que a Anna no le quedo de otra se quitó el suéter la blusa y los pantalones que traía puestos quedando únicamente en ropa interior mientras trataba de cubrirse un poco con los brazos y Hao al ver que Anna no se acostaba en la cama con fuerza la aventó en la cama –"olvídate de todo olvida que tu hermano esta haya abajo tendido en su ataúd, no pienses en nada, de pronto se echó encima de ella comenzando a besar su cuello hasta bajar a sus pechos los cuales descubrió con brusquedad comenzó a lamer sus pezones después deslizo la prenda interior de la chica para después penetraba bruscamente una y otra vez mientras Anna se estaba muriendo de asco, de sus ojos no paraban de salir amargas lágrimas, era la peor experiencia en su vida quería que todo terminara rápido pero no era así se le hizo eterno el momento hasta que Hao quedo satisfecho de eso se levantó de la cama para comenzar a cambiarse mientras Anna seguía tumbada en la cama sin parar de llorar-"Cámbiate te espero haya abajo para el funeral de tu hermano mi amor" –Fue lo único que le pronuncio para salir de la recamara dejando a Anna prácticamente muerta en vida solo se abrazaba así misma sin contener aquel dolor de haber sido abusada de esa manera por ese canalla sin respetar siquiera la muerte de su hermano

**En la sala…  
**Hao ya hacia un rato que había bajado ante los cuerpos llevaba un rato parado frente al ataúd de su cuñado Redseb –**"Espero que ya estés contento Redseb te lo cumplí te dije que Anna iba a derramar lágrimas de sangre y te lo cumplí hoy abuse de tu hermana ubicaras visto su cara llana de asco y no pienso descansar hasta que igual que Seiram ella misma termine por quitarse la vida ya lo veras"**

Anna bajo las escaleras para estar junto a su hermano, sus ojos estaban hinchados lucia fatal, Len se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla mientras esta lloro en su hombro por algunos minutos, después se aproximó hasta el ataúd acompañada de Len, pero para su sorpresa Hao estaba hay fingiendo dolor-"Lárgate de aquí no te quiero cerca de mi hermano maldito, tu nunca quisiste a mi hermano tu no quieres a nadie"

Hao: Por supuesto que no Anna y aunque no me creas me duele su muerte porque es mi cuñado!

Len: Cállate, Cállate hipócrita, deja de fingir porque tú no te quieres ni a ti mismo!

Hao: Eso dices porque eres el amante de mi esposa! Yo no sé qué haces aquí Lárgate de mi casa! Por qué no vas a agar tu dolor otra parte!

Len: Que sabes tú de lo que estoy sintiendo él era mi mejor amigo!

Marco: Vasta! Vasta! Mi hijo está muerto! Déjenlo descansar! – Anna no dijo nada y solo se acercó al ataúd de su hermano donde se echó a llorar

* * *

**En la celda de Yoh…**

Yoh por su partes estaba sufriendo bastante dentro de la celda donde lo tenían preso, estaba sentado en el piso recargado su espalda sobre la pared mirando asía la nada perdido en sus pensamientos sobre todo lo que había pasado, y no podía evitar que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos  
_**"El mundo no es como lo pintan, en la vida real la familia es un grupo de desconocidos que solo se ocupan de vivir, cuando ya no puedes creer ni en tus padres o en los que creas tus padres, ¿qué te queda?, es todo una gran mentira y yo no quiero ser parte de eso, desde hoy Silver y Liri Lara para mí ya no existe, y Anna… mi querida Anna, también resultó ser una farsante, todo lo que deseaba era venganza, que diferente hubiera sido nuestros destinos si ella en verdad se hubiera enamorado de mí, pero algún día se dará cuenta de que la decisión que tomo es la peor que haya tomado en toda su vida, Amar sana y odiar mata, es tan claro el camino que hay que elegir"**_-De pronto un guardia lo saco de sus pensamientos-**"Tienes visita"**-Yoh algo molesto le respondió-**"Ya le dije que no quiero ver a nadie"-Ni siquiera quieres verme a mi"-**Se trataba de Alumi que por fin por la mañana logro entrar a verlo, Yoh no lo pensó dos veces y se puso de pie para entre abrazarla por entre los barrotes de la celda -"Como estas Yoh"

Yoh: Muy Mal Alumi, yo no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando, yo sabía que tarde o temprano todos sabrían que yo no era el verdadero Hao, pero jamás pensé que Anna aria algo así yo en verdad pensé que ella y yo podríamos hacer una vida juntos pero no fue así solamente estaba divirtiéndose conmigo pensando que era el verdadero Hao, y luego Silver me sale con que no es mi verdadero padre, por dios estuve viviendo bajo el techo de mis verdaderos padres y él lo sabía y jamás me dijo nada, y como cerecita del pastel resulta que Hao es mi hermano gemelo

Alumi: Tranquilízate Yoh, tienes que enfrentar a Silver preguntarle por qué hizo lo que hizo esto debe de tener una buena explicación!

Yoh: No Alumi yo jamás voy a perdonarle esto a Silver, _**"JAMAS",**_quisiera desaparecer quisiera que me tragara la tierra quisiera no sentir tanto dolor en el pecho, no sé si pueda con todo esto!

Alumi: ¡Claro que vas a poder!, ¡Porque golpes en la vida vas a tener no uno, si no montones y cada golpe te va hacer más fuerte para el siguiente! ¡TIENES UN MONTÓN DE COSAS POR VIVIR Y LAS VAS A HACER ANTES DE MORIR! ¡Vas a ser feliz porque a esto viniste a esta vida a Vivir y a ser Feliz! Tienes que entender que hay personas que llegaron a tu vida para quedarse y hay otras que no y solo queda agradecer los gratos recuerdos que quedaron, entiéndelo por favor no puedes encerrarte a llorarle toda la vida, eso no es justo para ti, tienes que seguir adelante, recuerdas que estas fueron tus palabras cuando mi novio murió, ahora te pido que tú seas fuerte y que aunque no seamos hermanos nunca olvides que yo te adoro y siempre te apoyare en todo lo que tu necesites, es hora de devolverte el favor que tú me hiciste tú me devolviste las ganas de vivir, después de aquella tragedia yo te juro que no voy a descansar hasta lograr que en tu rostro se vuelva a dibujar una linda sonrisa en tu rostro

Yoh: Gracias Alumi!No esperaba menos de ti!

Alumi solo le dedico una sonrisa-"Sabes tú verdadero padre quiere verte, desde ayer que te trajeron aquí a estado moviendo cielo mar y tierra para sacarte de aquí"

Yoh: No importa, la verdad prefiero quedarme aquí, no tengo la menor idea de que voy hacer cuando salga de aquí así que prefiero quedarme aquí!

Alumi: y también te da igual que tu verdadero padre haya demandado también a Liri Lara y que también está encerrada aquí!

Yoh:¿Qué?

Alumi: Si Yoh tu padre está muy molesto y dice que no va a descansar hasta que los secuestradores de su hijo pague lo que hicieron! y no solo está molesto por eso ayer tenía pensado correr a Anna de su casa pero no pudo porque cuando llegamos había otra tragedia en la casa, el Hermano de Anna y su novia Murieron quemados en un trágico accidente

Yoh: ¿Cómo esta Anna?

Alumi: Esta muy mal

Yoh: Alumi dile a Mikihisa que quiero hablar con él!

Alumi: Como tú digas Yoh!

* * *

**En el Entierro de Redseb…**

Se encontraban sepultando el cuerpo de Redseb amigos y Familiares, fue un momento desgarrador para los padres del chico y sobre todo para Anna quien tenía los ojos hinchados después de la noche tan larga que tubo, pero Len no se separó de ella ni un solo instante y así despidió a su hermano en su ultima morada!

* * *

**En la celda de Yoh entro Mikihisha entro…**

Mikihisha: hola hijo como estas  
Yoh: pues estoy que es lo que importa!  
Mikihisha: Yo sé que esta noticia debió haberte caído como bomba, sin embargo para mí fue la mejor noticia que eh recibido en años, no sabes cuánto te buscamos y aun no puedo creer que estés aquí frente a muy quiero que recuperemos todo el tiempo perdido! Eh logrado que te pongan en libertad, Hao recapacito y retiro la demanda regresaremos a nuestra casa a tu casa!

Yoh: Perdóneme, pero yo no puedo regresar a esa casa, no tengo el valor de ver a Anna, supongo que ahora que regreso Hao ellos continuaran con su matrimonio y yo no sé si podre con esa situación

Mikihisha: te entiendo hijo estabas muy enamorado de ella verdad?  
Yoh: Si, no sabes cuánto, pero con lo que hizo me decepciono aunque de cierta manera la entiendo Hao es una basura!  
Mikihisha: No hables así Yoh, nos guste o no Hao es tu hermano y mi hijo, así que mira te propongo algo por que no hacemos un viaje con tu madre y si tú quieres podemos llevar a Alumi también un viaje de 1 año te parece?  
Yoh: Esta bien pero quiero pedirle que por favor retire los cargos en centrar de Silver y Liri Lara!  
Mikihisha: Pero Yoh ellos son unos delincuentes que te alejaron de mi lado no puedo permitir que esto se quede así Yoh, tu madre derramo lágrimas de Sangre gracias a ellos, no me pidas eso Yoh!  
Yoh: Lo se pero no soporto saber que estén en la cárcel, ellos hicieron de mi lo que soy, así que no son tan malos además son los padres de Alumi y a ella le entristece que estén encerrados, lo se aunque ella no me lo diga sus ojos me lo dicen  
Mikihisha: Esta bien Yoh are lo que me pides ahora vámonos que tu madre nos espera -Ambos salieron del lugar

* * *

**En la Mansión Asakura…**

Len: No sé ni de que se queja Hao, si el también jugo sucio  
Anna: Ya se Len aparte como que me mal viaje, tengo que seguir adelante con nuestro Matrimonio, mira me compro unas flores rojas y blancas, él sabe que son mis favoritas y así, se preocupa por mí, se merece una oportunidad!  
Len: Que? Tú estás loca verdad?  
Anna: Len no es como tan malo, además si todo esto paso es para que quizá él y yo terminemos juntos no sé, además yo ahorita estoy como muy nerviosa la muerte de mi hermano está muy reciente y  
Len: Por eso Anna, tus papas te necesitan ahorita tienes que estar para ellos!  
Anna: Lo sé pero prefiero quedarme aquí haya todo me recordara a mi hermano, sería muy doloroso regresar a mi casa!- pero justo en ese momento sonó su celular-"Bueno"-tomo la llamada por un par de minutos mientras era observada por Len, quine noto un deje de tristeza en el rostro de la chica tras aquella llamada y después de colgar la llamada-"¿Quién era Anna?- "Era Alumi, Yoh acaba de ser puesto en libertad y va a irse con Mikihisa y Keiko de viaje por un año"  
Len;: Anna te digo la neta, no creo que te quieras quedar aquí ni por la muerte de tu hermano, ni por qué creas que Hao cambio ni por nada de eso!  
Anna: Hay Len, entonces por qué, ósea que insinúas!  
Len: Todo esto es por el tal Yoh verdad?  
Anna: Len ni al caso! Ubio no!  
Len: Anna por favor, somos amigos desde que tengo uso de razón, si alguien te conoce y sabe perfecto que es lo que te pasa soy yo!-Anna no aguanto más y se hecho en las piernas de Len a llorar mientras este secaba sus lágrimas –"Len si es cierto, no le digas a nadie"-"Tranquila"- "No quiero que Yoh se vaya yo lo quiero aunque él y yo no tengamos nada que ver, aunque él no me quiera aunque no nos hablemos pero no quiero que se vaya, no quiero"

Len: Anna tranquila tal vez sea lo mejor que estén separados por un tiempo así las cosas se enfrían, tal vez cuando regrese ya lo hayas olvidado en 1 año pueden pasar muchas cosas!

* * *

**Afuera de la celda Tamao con su hijo en brazos****…**

Tamao: Hola Yoh cuanto tiempo sin vernos  
Yoh: ¿qué haces Aquí? Este no es lugar para que traigas a mi hijo! Te volviste loca

Tamao: No te enojes Yoh, pero como toda tu familia es una bola de delincuentes no podía dejar sola a tu mama y ni modo de dejar a Jasper con cualquier persona, así que por eso me lo traje, pero que buena la hicieron tú y toda tu familia tu un impostor y tus padres secuestradores hay algo más de lo que me tenga que enterar eh!  
Yoh: no tengo ganas de discutir asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia!  
Tamao: Se te olvida que soy tu esposa?  
Yoh: No, no se me olvida desgraciadamente!  
Tamao: Ahora que sé que eres multimillonario, mucho menos te pienso dar el divorcio  
Yoh: De verdad Tamao no tengo ganas de discutir!Te lo imploro ten piedad de mi acabo de salir de la cárcel pase la peor noche de mi vida y todavía vienes y me haces la vida más miserable, será que puedo cargar a mi hijo!  
Tamao: Esta bien Yoh, claro que puedes cargarlo es tu hijo!  
Yoh cargo muy emocionado a su hijo mientras Tamao lo miraba-"Cuanto a crecido, cada día se parece más a mi"  
Tamao: Si es verdad tiene tus mismos ojos tu cabello, tu boca, es igualito a ti!  
Yoh: Tamao, pienso hacer un viaje largo, podrías permitirme llevarme a mi hijo conmigo?  
Tamao: Que por supuesto que no, mi hijo no puede estar alejado de mi por mucho tiempo!  
Yoh: Por favor Tamao te prometo que cada cierto tiempo te lo traeré para que lo veas y no te dejare desprotegida mira si quieres puedes quedarte en la casa de Mikihisa no creo que haya algún problema yo me encargare de que no te falte nada, estarás rodeada de lujos, no es eso lo que quieres?  
Tamao: Esta bien acepto el trato, pero espero que no se te ocurra jugarme sucio porque te juro que te va a pesar!

* * *

**En la Mansión Asakura…**

Anna venia bajando la escalera principal y se extrañó al ver a una chica peli rosa entrando a la casa con unas maletas en las manos acompañada de Horo horo.-"Quien eres tú"

Horo horo: Yoh me pidió que trajera a la casa a su esposa! Va vivir en esta casa!

Tamao: Soy la nueva señora de esta casa!  
Anna: De donde sacas esos disparates!  
Tamao: Soy la esposa de Yoh Asakura, por lo tanto tengo los mismos derechos que tú al ser la esposa de Hao Asakura! De hecho muy pronto tendré más derechos que tú!

Anna: Así que tú eres la interesada que dejo a Yoh por irse con su hermano! Y supongo que si estás aquí es por interés, pues lamento mucho decirte que Yoh se fue hacer un largo viaje con sus papas así que pierdes tu tiempo al estar aquí!

Tamao: Ya lo sé, mi _**"ESPOSO"**_ y yo ya hablamos y acordamos que se llevaría a "_**NUESTRO HIJO"**_ y nos veríamos de cuando en cuando! Y respecto a lo de interesada, querida tú no eres mejor que yo, estoy perfectamente bien enterada de lo que paso el día de tu cumpleaños!

Anna: Que es lo que quieres Tamao!

Tamao: No tienes que disimular se lo que está pasando! No sé cómo eres tan tonta y seguir soportando las humillaciones que te hace pasar tu esposo, que digo bueno si Hao es capaz de haberse ido con su amante y dejarte a un impostor en su lugar es porque no eres suficiente mujer para él y prefirió escapar con su amante antes que estar, contigo!-Esto último lo dijo levantando la ceja sarcásticamente!

Anna: No te voy a permitir que estés hablando así de mi matrimonio y mucho menos cuando a ti no te consta nada de lo que estás diciendo!

Tamao: Tienes razón no me consta pero Yoh lo dijo en su declaración y el podrá ser todo lo que tú quieres menos mentiroso y yo le creo! Además tienes que reconocer que Hao fue muy astuto al meter a Yoh en su casa, se debió haber divertido de lo lindo en compañía de su amante mientras Yoh tenía que estar a tu lado! Hao es muy hábil mientras que tu una tonta al no darte cuenta!

Anna: Ya vasta Tamao!

Tamao: Pero es que no estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto! Yo solo estoy comentando lo que los periódicos ya dijeron, hay muchos rumores y eso no es mi culpa

Anna: No te voy a permitir que vengas a esta casa mi casa a insultarme

Tamao: bueno por mucho que quieras ocultar la verdad Anna, la verdad siempre sale a la Luz, si me lo permites voy a tomar posesión de mi recamara! Vamos Horo Horo llévame hasta mi recamara!-y con estas últimas palabras se dirigió a su recama dirigida por Horo horo

Len: Tranquilízate Anna por favor!

Anna: Como que tranquilízate, que no viste lo que esta mujer me acaba de hacer, y todo esto es culpa de Hao, y esa vieja debe de estar feliz porque le urge gritarle al mundo entero que es esposa de un Asakura!

Len: Haber Anna, debes de entender que Yoh no tiene por qué vivir escondido y eso incluye a su esposa y su hijo nos guste o no son Asakura También!

Anna: Haber! Tú de qué lado estas! Dímelo!

Len: Por supuesto que de tu parte Anna, pero tampoco nos podemos cerrar a la realidad, esa es tan dueña y señora de esta casa como lo eres tú! Perdón Anna que te aterrice a tu realidad de esta forma pero esa es tu realidad y mientras más rápido asimiles las cosas más fácil será tu convivencia en esta casa, porque mientras sigas con la necedad de seguir a lado de Hao vas a tener que verle la cara a esa tipa!

Anna: Ya lo sé Len, pero ni esa ni nadie me va hacer cambiar de opinión, voy a seguir con Hao así se oponga todo el mundo!- Y sin decir más Anna salió echando chispas de la sala dejando a Len furioso

* * *

**Al otro día en el comedor Asakura…**

Anna, Len, Tamao, Hao, Mine, Marco y Horo Horo se encontraban cenando en un silencio muy incómodo, por lo que Tamao decidió hacer de las suyas!

Tamao: Oye Anna!

Anna: Que quieres Tamao!

Tamao: te tengo una pregunta!...Con quien te gusto más hacer el amor con Hao o con Yoh? Yo recuerdo como Yoh me lo hacía a mí y como me lo hacía cada que iba a verme en el tiempo que estuvimos separados!

Len: Haber que te pasa Tamao!

Tamao: Solo le estoy contando, ella no tienes idea de todo lo que hicimos en la cama antes de que estuviera con ella!

Horo horo: Porque esas haciendo esto, por qué demonios haces esto!

Tamao: Yo sé que eso tan delicioso que hicimos Yoh y yo no pudo olvidarlo y seguramente cuando estevas entre sus brazos y te hacia el amor pensaba en mí!- Anna no aguanto más la humillación de Tamao y se le fue encima a Tamao, dándole algunos golpes apenas ya que Len inmediatamente la tomo por la cintura para que no hiciera una locura!-Haber Anna, Anna tranquila, Ya, Ya!

Anna: Lárgate a tu cuarto porque te juro que te mato! Vete!

Tamao: Como quiera Anna, pero no por callar las cosa no significa que no pasaron! Y Yo no solo sentí a Yoh, sino que lo sigo teniendo entre mis brazos como ayer que estuvimos juntos!- Esto último lo dijo con un deje de burla mientras que se marchaba hacia el Jardín dejando una Anna sumamente enfadada-"Que asco Len me acosté con el mismo hombre que esa perdida"

Y Hao que miraba la escena con algo de burla mientras continuaba comiendo se limpió la boca con su servilleta para después continuar burlándose de Anna –"Tranquila Anna, mejor ya respóndenos estamos intrigados, con quien te gusto más hacer el amor conmigo o con mi hermano? – Anna no aguanto más y aventando la servilleta en la masa se retiró a su cuarto seguida de Len, mientras que en la mesa se quedó Hao con Mine y Marco- "Mujeres, quien las entiende, tranquilos suegritos continúen comiendo no hagan caso ya se le pasara"- Menciono en un tono burlón Hao mientras que Mine y Marcos se pusieron de Pie-"Nosotros nos retiramos, será lo mejor"- Esta bien espero y disculpen el mal rato que mi cuñada les hizo pasar"- Los acompaño a la puerta

* * *

**En la recamara de Anna…**

Len: Que mal se vio esa vieja diciendo eso, esta como loca!

Anna: No sabes como la Alucino quería ahorcarla con mis propias manos para que se callara!

Len: Mira Anna sé que es difícil que lo entiendas pero eso era obvio digo tiene un hijo y eso ya sabias que había pasado! No te pongas así Anna!

Anna: Ya lo sé Len, pero es obvio que me afecta y más en la manera en la que lo hace Tamao es obvio que lo disfruta, yo no soporto saber que es se acostó se sigue acostando con Yoh, no sabes el asco que me da!

Len: bueno pero si él te quiere a ti y no a ella cual es el problema lo demás no importa, de que sirve que se acueste con ella si no la ama Anna!

Anna: Es demasiado, la simple imagen de Yoh asiéndole el amor a esa _**"ZORRA"**_ me mata!

Len: Tranquila Anna- Sin decir más solo la abrazo para consolarla mientras ella derramaba un par de lágrimas

* * *

**En el Jardín…**

Tamao: Necesito que me deposites dinero para comprarme ropa

Del otro lado de la línea Yoh: Si Tamao ya lo sé ya me lo dijiste yo le are el depósito a Horo horo y él se encargara de darte dinero cada mes

Tamao: Que? No quiero que me des dinero y a mí, no vas a limitarme el dinero quedo claro

Del otro lado de la línea Yoh: Mira Tamao, te voy a dar dinero no te voy a limitar, pero tampoco vamos a desperdiciar dinero en cosas innecesarias y si gustas a mí no me vas a venir a mangonera eso ya es cosa del pasado entiendes!

Tamao: Mira Yoh mas te vale que no me juegues sucio!

Del otro lado de la línea Yoh: Es mi última palabra y si no tienes otra cosa que decir Adiós!- con estas últimas palabras Yoh colgó el teléfono dejando a Tamao Furiosa**-"Estúpido"-** Grito Tamao al tiempo que arrojo el celular, estaba sumamente enojada pero Hao quien venía de despedir a sus suegros apareció Haciendo que se le pasara un poco-**"Pero que genio"**

Tamao: Tu hermano es un estúpido, pero te juro que me las va a pagar!

Hao: Eres decidida Tamao! Me sorprendió la manera en la que fastidiaste a Anna en la mesa!

Tamao: Y que no me digas que a ti no te molesto!

Hao: En Absoluto si yo estoy con Anna es solo para fastidiarla! Es muy hermosa no lo niego pero no es la clase de mujer que me gusta!- Le dijo coqueteándole abiertamente

Tamao: Y como es el tipo de mujeres que te gustan- Le dijo hablándole al oído mientras pasaba su mano por su pecho

Hao le sonrió pícaramente-"Me gustan las mujeres decididas ardientes en la cama y que saben lo que de verdad quieren, así es como me gustan las mujeres"-

Tamao: Sabes aún tengo la duda de quién hace más rico el amor si tu o Yoh y no pienso quedarme con la duda- le dijo Tamao Sonriéndole se le pego a Hao mientras con sus manos lo tomo por el trasero mientras lo estrujo en sus manos fuertemente, provocando que Hao se estremeciera al sentir las manos de la peli rosa tocar su trasero de esa manera, eso en verdad le había excitado por lo que no lo pensó y la tomo del rostro para besarla desesperadamente mientras le mordía los labios de cuando en cuando pegándola a un árbol mientras continuaba mordisqueándole los labios para después bajar por el cuello mientras sus manos traviesas tocaron sus pechos y presionaba algo fuerte los pezones de la peli rosa, comenzó a bajar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la chica quien traía un corto vestido pegado al cuerdo por lo que permitía que Hao se deleitaba sintiendo la delgada y bien formada figura de la chica poco a poco fue subiendo el vestido de la chica para proseguir bajando la diminuta tanga que la chica traía puesta mientras esta continuaba de pie sumamente excitada por lo que Hao le estaba haciendo lento la pierna para que Hao le quitara la tanga una vez fuera la prenda Hao comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la chica mientras las besaba y mordisqueaba a su antojo hasta que aproximo sus labios a la parte más íntima de la chica para comenzar a lamerla sin piedad mientras la chica estallaba de placer cuando se sintió satisfecha de eso lo jalo asía ella para que se pusiera de pie para seguir susurrándole al oído-"Alguna vez lo has hecho arriba de un árbol"- Por lo que Hao sin más la voltio de espaldas por la cintura para darle un pequeño repegon –"No pero ahora mismo lo are y sin más la subió por la cintura mientras ella termino por subir seguido de el donde ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa bajo hasta los pantalones los desabotono apresuradamente bajo los bóxer de Hao para introducir el miembro de Hao en su boca profundamente hasta su garganta utilizando lengua y labios para volver loco al chica y vaya que lo estaba logrando Hao estaba en el cielo mientras gemía suavemente

Pronto Hao estaba necesitando más de la chica así que rudamente la levanto para colocarla de espaldas, a inclino un poco y la penetro rudamente mientras con sus manos comenzó a tocar los bien formados y voluptuosos pechos de la chica mientras presionaba los pezones de la chica al tiempo que la penetraba una y otra vez con mucha rudeza los apretaba la chica estaba extasiada pues nunca antes nadie la había hecho sentir de esa manera y Hao por su parte estaba extasiado pues el tener sexo con esa chica le recordaba mucho a las noche de pación que tubo al lado de Marion, después la volteo para que quedara frente a él y una vez más la penetro duramente esta vez ella abrió más la peinas ayudada por el quien la sostenía de las piernas recargada al árbol esta vez la penetraba más profundamente y lo hacía rápidamente hasta que el chico no aguanto más y derramo cierto liquido dentro de la chica, recobraron un poco la respiración para posteriormente acomodarse la ropa nuevamente- "Caya que te gustan las emociones fuertes nena"-"Por supuesto, no sabes lo excitante que fue estar entre tus brazos sabiendo que alguien podía vernos"

Hao: Creo que tú y yo tenemos más de una cosa en común! Me dejaras repetirlo de nuevo

Tamao: Por supuesto las veces que desees serás mi secretito, pero ahora no tengo algunos asuntos que resolver pero esta noche te espero en mi recamara

Hao: Esta bien hay estaré!

* * *

**Y un Año paso, después de aquel terrible Caos…**

Anna y Hao se llevaban como perros y gatos…** Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero Subir el próximo lo más rápido que pueda disculpen por tardar tanto espero y les guste!**


	22. Eres la persona correcta en el momento e

**...**

* * *

**ERES LA PERSONA CORRECTA EN EL MOMENTO EQUIVOCADO**

* * *

**En Miami florida…**

El departamento donde vivían los Asakura se encontraba repleto de globos azules y adornado con figuras de súper héroes infantiles ya que estaban celebrando el cumpleaños del hijo de Yoh quien cumplía 2 años estaba muy feliz soplando sus velitas de pastel junto a Yoh quien lo ayudaba alegremente, ambos apagaron los velitas mientras algunos invitados aplaudían emotivos por el momento de pronto los invitados, Keiko, Mikihisa, Alumi y una chica que no se le despegaba a Yoh pidieron la tradicional mordida – _**"¡Que le muerda que le muerda!**_ –"_**Papi yo no le quiero morder"**_

Yoh: Por favor solo una mordidita chiquita, si hijo?

Jaspers: Esta bien papi! –El pequeño mordió el pastel mientras sus invitados aplaudieron

Yoh: Lo vez no pasó nada!-

Keiko: Que te parece si me dejas cargar a mi nieto mientras reparten el pastel

Yoh: Claro mama!-Yoh le dio al pequeño Jaspers a su abuelita mientras se acercó a Alumi quien lucía un tanto pensativa -¿Qué te pasa?- ¡Nada!-¡Yo sé que te pasa algo a mí no me engañas, desde que salimos de esa casa cambiaste mucho es como si estuvieras triste!

Alumi: ¡No de verdad, no me pasa nada!-Era verdad la chica estaba muy triste desde que habían salido de aquella casa, y su razón se llamaba Len Tao, no había podido olvidado desde entonces –"Mejor tu dime por no a llegado Tamao!"

Yoh: No lo se te juro que ya estoy harto de esta situación, es el colmo es el cumpleaños de Jaspers y Tamao no se digna a aparecer casi no lo ve y se atreve hacer esto, es una desconsiderada!

Alumi: Tranquilo Yoh no te preocupes da igual si esa pérdida está o no es más, mejor que no venga!

Yoh: Si Alumi, pero no lo digo por eso, si no por mi hijo, él está creciendo y lo está haciendo sin ella, pregunta por su mama y yo no puedo quitarle ese derecho sería muy injusto hacerle eso a mi hijo, creo que llego el momento de regresar a la canción Asakura

Alumi. Yoh piensas regresar a lado de Tamao!

Yoh! No me queda de otra tengo que hacerlo por mi hijo!

Alumi. Pero Yoh ya olvidaste lo que esa mala mujer te hizo y así piensas perdonarla!

Yoh: No voy a vivir junto a ella por mi hijo, pero entre ella y yo no abra nada, yo no la amo pero mi hijo si la necesita!

Alumi. Yoh no es necesario que regreses a ese lugar donde sufriste tanto porque no le pides a Tamao que se venga a vivir aquí!

Yoh. No va a querer la conozco ella ya hizo su vida en México, así que dudo mucho que quiera quedarse aquí además ya llego la hora de enfrentar mi realidad y dejar de huir como un cobarde, yo cambie Alumi este año me ayudó a no ser débil por eso tenemos que regresar, además mis papas extrañan a Hao, él también es su hijo y no puedo alejarlos de él y también es mi hermano así que tengo a que aprender a verlo como tal!

Alumi. ¿Y qué hay de Anna?

Yoh: tú sabes que no pude olvidarla a pesar de todo el amor que siento por ella sigue más fuerte que nunca, pero debo mantener oculto este sentimiento si logro hacerlo podre tener una vida normal viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella, te confieso que quiero volverla a ver no quiero que desaparezca de mi vida y la única opción de estar cerca de ella es viéndola como mi cuñada pues lo are aunque eso me mate el alma!

Alumi. Está bien Yoh aremos lo que tú digas yo siempre eh respetado tus decisiones ¡!

Yoh: Gracias Alumi –y justo en ese momento Yoh le dio un abrazo a su hermana

De pronto tocaron el timbre de la casa y Esbereydi la chica que no se le despegaba a Yoh por cierto rubia de ojos azules delgada quien llevaba un lindo vestido azul el cual le hacía resaltar sus ojos y con una figura envidiable abrió la puerta, la chica al ver a Tamao la reconoció por la descripción que Yoh le había dado (Esta chica se había vuelto muy amiga de Yoh en ese tiempo que estuvo fuera de casa

Esbereydi: Así que tú eres la famosa Tamao, la ex-esposa de Yoh

Tamao: Y tú debes ser una lagartona de tantas de andan tras mi marido

Esbereydi: "Tu marido" no me agás reír- Lamento informarte que Yoh ya me contó todo de ti y sé que va a divorciarse de ti

Tamao: Eso quisieras chulita pero jamás le voy a dar el divorcio y menos para que se vaya con una golfa como tú-y con toda su furia le dio una gran bofetada provocando que Esbereydi le respondiera de la misma forma, por lo que Tamao se le fue encima a la chica, pero esto duro solo unos minutos ya que Yoh llego a separarlas – **"¿Que pasa aquí?"**

Esbereydi: Esta que se me fue encima! Esta loca!

Tamao: Te juro que si no te alejas de Yoh, lo vas a lamentar!

Yoh: Basta Tamao! Vamos hablar a la biblioteca-Y muy enfadado se llevó a Tamao para hablar con ella de aquel incidente dejando algunos invitados que se dieron cuenta del incidente algo intrigados

**En la biblioteca…**

Yoh: como te atreves a venir a hacer este escándalo, justo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu propio hijo, que acaso no tienes corazón ni sentimientos, asustaste a mi hijo con tus gritos!

Tamao: Yo no tuve la culpa, esa golfa ofrecida fue la que me provoco, más te vale que me digas que te traes con esa ¡ZOORRA! y quiero la verdad me escuchaste!

Yoh: Esbereydi y yo solamente somos amigos, así que no te empieces a mal viajar!

Tamao. Esbereydi jaja, si hasta tiene nombre de cabaretera de quinta tiene!

Yoh: Olvídate ya de eso no quiero seguir discutiendo, mejor dicho lo que yo quiero es hablar contigo de lo que va a pasar entre tú y yo ahora que regrese a México

Tamao: Piensas regresar a México?

Yoh. Si Tamao, llego el momento de regresar, Hao esta ansioso por que se lea el testamento y además Yasper necesita una mama las 24 horas del día

Tamao: Y que es lo que quieres que ágamos, acaso piensas echarme de tu casa?

Yoh. No Tamao, antes que cualquier otra cosa eres la madre de mi hijo y aunque te mereces eso, no lo are, por nuestro hijo

Tamao:. Entonces quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Yoh. Escucha claramente Tamao, yo hace mucho que ya no siento nada por ti, para mí solo eres la madre de mi hijo, y por eso no te deje desamparada, así que no Tamao, tu y yo dormiremos en cuartos separados, lo que yo quiero es que tu estés presente en la vida de nuestro hijo, así que viviremos en la misma casa pero entre tu y yo no abra nada le daremos un núcleo de amor a nuestro hijo

Tamao. Está bien Yoh por el momento me conformo con eso, quiero recuperarte a ti y a mi hijo y con el tiempo te demostrare que no miento veras que tú y yo vamos a volver a ser la pareja que algún día fuimos

Yoh. Me conformo con que le des una buena madre a Yasper con eso yo me doy por bien servido, en este momento, mi hijo es mi mayor prioridad entiendes!

**En la Mansión Asakura…**

Más de un año había paso, Anna y Hao se llevaban como perros y gatos pero ante los demás se habían convertido en una pareja ejemplar digna de admiración, Anna asistía a las cenas de negocios, la sociedad ya había olvidado aquella desastrosa fiesta , Anna cada día odiaba más a Hao pero había decidido cuidar a la niña que trajo consigo afirmando que era hija de su hermano por lo que decidió cuidar a la niña como su hija ya que justamente esa edad tuviera el bebe que ella perdió; producto del amor entre ella y Yoh, la pequeña de más de un añito la llamaba mama, mientras que Hao solo se encargaba de despreciar y maltratar a la niña pues le recordaba la traición de Marion, sin imaginar que estaba en un gran error puesto que la niña en realidad si llevaba su sangre y por otro lado se encontraba con el dilema de que se había enamorado de Anna durante ese año, pero obviamente no podía perimir que Anna se diera cuenta de esto, por eso la trataba mal para que ella no se diera cuenta de esto, y como de costumbre empezaron una nueva riña.

Hao: Porque Diablos no te arreglaste como te lo pedí para mi cena de negocios!

Anna: Ya te dije que no quiero ir, me molesta tener que fingir ante la gente que te amo cuando en realidad me das asco, para qué diablos me llevas si vas a hablar de negocios!

Hao: Me importa un bledo si me quieres o no vas a ir conmigo porque eres mi mujer y punto!

Anna: Ya te dije que ya me canse de fingir soy tu esposa ante los demás, pero ante mí no!

Hao: Tu eres mi mujer, eres mía y haces lo que yo te diga!

Anna: Me estas amenazando!

Hao: Obvio!

Anna: No voy hacer lo que tú me pidas, no soy tu esclava

Hao: Cállate tú haces lo que yo te diga, muévete, te espero haya afuera y más te vale que no tardes!- Y muy enojado se fue azotando la puerta dejando a Anna al borde del llanto, ella corrió hasta su alhajero de donde saco una carta llorando la tomo entre sus manos para leerla una vez más, se trataba de una carta que Yoh le envió justo un mes después de su partida

_**Ha veces entregar el corazón con toda el alma, no es suficiente para hacer feliz a una persona, yo sé que no puedo ni siquiera soñar con tenerte por que conmigo solo podrías sufrir por eso decidí alejarme de tu vida, esa será las más grande prueba de amor que puedo darte, lo más difícil de todo es que desde ahora estoy seguro que haga lo que haga nunca voy a olvidarme de ti, ojala que olvides esa absurda venganza y trates de ser feliz al lado de Hao, aunque tengo entendido tú y el son muy felices, te deseo de corazón todo lo mejor y que seas inmensamente feliz te lo mereces**_

Anna arrugo la hoja entre sus manos mientras lloraba sin parar- "Nunca Sabrás que yo te quise mucho en realidad mí amado Yoh!

**Una semana después en la Mansión Asakura…**

Los padres de Yoh se habían adelantado un par de días antes así que solo venían Yoh, Tamao Alumi y el pequeño Yasper! Yoh bajo de su auto con su hijo en brazos quien por cierto estaba dormido, mientras miraba con mucha nostalgia aquella casa que le traía un sin fin de recuerdos y sobre todo porque en esa casa habitaba Anna su más grande amor y su reencuentro estaba muy cercano, por su parte Alumi estaba en la misma situación, tenía miedo de encontrarse con Len en cualquier momento! Y Tamao solo se aferró al brazo de Yoh, pero este estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera le dio importancia.

Entraron hasta la casa donde sorpresivamente en el recibidor se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que su amiga Esbereydi

Yoh: Que haces aquí?

Esbereydi: Tu papa me invito a pasar un tiempo en tu casa espero que no te moleste por que traje a un amigo

Tamao: Por supuesto que no nos molesta en lo más mínimo y menos que hayas traído a un **"AMIGO"**\- Le dijo mientras se aferraba mas al brazo de Yoh!

Yoh: Y dónde está tu amigo?

Yohane: Aquí estoy!

Yoh, Alumi y Tamao se quedaron helados al ver de quien se trataba de nada más y nada menos que del hermano de Yoh y Alumi y el ex amante de Tamao

Alumi:¿Qué haces aquí?

Yohane: Para mí también fue una sorpresa el ver a quien pertenecía esta casa, te puedo asegurar que esto fue una casualidad! Y si tu así lo quieres puedo retirarme de tu casa!

Esbereydi: Yo no sabía nada de esto hasta que llegamos a esta casa y vio las fotos ya me conto lo sucedido pero si tu quieres puede irse!

Yoh: Vayas lo que es la vida, eras una de las personas que menos quería encontrarme nunca mas en la vida, te confieso que me destrozaste por completo en aquel momento, quería asesinarte con mis propias manos, quería explicarme como es que mi propio hermano fue capaz de traicionarme así, pero el tiempo me dio la respuesta que tu y yo no llevábamos la misma sangre por eso te fuiste con Tamao! Sin ningún remordimiento, en fin, las cosas son como son y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlas, lo que es la vida yo en este momento podría correrte de mi casa si así lo quisiera, pero sabes el hacer eso es como demostrar que eso me sigue doliendo que te llevaras a mi esposa y la verdad es que ya no me duele, perdone a Tamao por mi hijo, así que también puedo perdonarte a ti, por mi puedes quedarte en esta casa, si mi padre lo autorizo no tengo por qué oponerme a sus decisiones

Yohane: sabes me sorprende todo lo que te ah pasado que tu y yo no seamos hermanos, y aunque no lo creas estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice, por la ambición te cause un gran dolor, yo solo espero que tu y yo podamos llegar a llevarnos como en los viejos tiempos!

Yoh: dudo mucho que eso pase, se lo dije a Tamao y ahora te lo digo a ti, cuando una flor se marchita jamás vuelve a florecer, sin embargo no me gusta guardar rencor en mi corazón, así que te repito podremos llevar la fiesta en paz!

Yohane: entiendo!...pero quisiera hacerte una pregunta más! Que fue de mis padre?

Justo en ese momento Hao bajaba las escaleras quien escuchaba la conversación y tras el venia Len quien tenía planeado salir pero nunca se espero ver hay a Alumi y al hermano de Hao, ya que Hao no se tomo la molestia de avisarle a nadie que Yoh llegaría ese día, Len miro fijamente a Alumi, se veía más linda que nunca su cabello estaba mas largo de como lo recordaba aunque sus ojos no tenían el brillo de antes, estaba feliz de volver a verla y Alumi por su parte también estaba feliz de verlo se veía tan varonil mucho había cambiado aquel chico, estaba muerta de nervios, pero Hao los saco de su en trance- si hermanito contestanos has sabido algo de tus secuestradores!

Yoh por su parte se quedó sin habla por unos instantes-Ese es un tema del que no quiero hablar!

Yohane: Entiendo- menciono el chico para después posar su mirada en su hermana-Y tu Alumi, hermanita supe lo que te paso con tu novio Hans, se que no te casaste, me duele saber que sufriste tanto!

Len se sacó de onda al escuchar eso acaso Alumi había tenido alguna clase de relación en el año que estuvo ausente, Alumi por su parte sintió un golpe en el pecho al recordar ese terrible hecho, no es que no lo recordara solo que ni el mismo Yoh le cuestionaba sobre el tema ya lo había superado- "Yohane te voy a pedir que no te metas en lo que no ye importa, a mi no me gusta fingir lo que no siento si Yoh te perdono yo no así que mientras más distancia pongamos tu y yo para mi será lo mejor!

Yohane: Alumi somos hermanos, por favor no me trates así!

Alumi: si somos hermanos, pero ese es un vínculo que a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo, es una suerte que no te gusten los hombres porque de ser así me lo hubieras hecho a mí, con permiso yo me retiro a mi recamara no tengo ganas de verte, me dan ganas de vomitar cuando te veo- la chica estaba apunto de irse a cuando Horo horo bajaba corriendo las escaleras y se abalanzo a ella efusivamente –"Alumi por fin llegaron, no saben cuánto los eche de menos"- después se abrazó a Yoh- "los estábamos esperando Bro"- "Si lo sé yo también quería verte mi hermano" le con esto Yoh muy efusivo"- yo me retiró-menciono Alumi por lo que Horo horo le respondió- "te acompaño, tenemos mucho de lo que platicar"-provocando que el habiente se sintiera tenso ya que Len no pudo disimular su molestia al verlos irse juntos mientras que Hao reía divertido por la situación, para posteriormente dirigirse a Yoh – "Y que Yoh para tu hermano no hay un abrazo"- si lo siento"- le dijo respondiéndole al abrazo

Hao: Es una sorpresa que tú y Esbereydi se conozcan y sobretodo que tu hermano y ella se conozcan, yo solo espero que no te empieces a portar mal Tamao – le dijo abiertamente mientras se burlaba junto a Esbereydi a lo que Tamao solo respondió con una mueca de mala gana -descuida Hao que esta vez no voy a cambiar lo mas por lo menos, y es obvio que Yoh vale mas que esta basura! – Y es que Hao se las había ingeniado para que Yoh conociera a Esbereydi y a su vez esta conociera al hermano roba esposa sabia que con todo eso se divertiría en grande

Yohane: porque no pasamos a la sala ya los invitados están por llegar

Yoh: Invitados?

Len: si es que Hao organizo una reunión, supongo para darles la bienvenida aunque no nos había dicho nada, la verdad estaba por salir pero en vista de los acontecimientos me quedare!

Hoa: claro el interés tiene pies no es así chinito!

Len lo fulminó con la mirada y después lo ignoro para dirigirse a Yoh- podríamos hablar a solas Yoh?

Yoh: está bien! Tamao podrías llevarte al niño enseguida los alcanzo- Tamao de mala gana tomo al niño aun dormido de mala gana y se dirigieron al salón dejando solos a Len y a Yoh en el recibidor-"y de que quieres hablar conmigo"

Len: quiero que tu y yo nos llevemos bien!

Yoh: creí que me detestabas!

Len: te equivocas, como detestar a alguien que no conozco, yo creí que tu eras Hao por eso me porte así contigo! Cree que podamos empezar de ceros?

Yoh le dio la mano- "mucho gusto mi soy Yoh"

Len solo sonrió y le dio la mano- " y ahora que nos conocemos por que no vamos con los demás- "de acuerdo" y así lo hicieron llegaron hasta el salón en donde platicaban amenamente a excepción de Tamao quien los miraba con fastidio hasta que sintió que Yoh le puso la mano en el hombro- " ¿en dónde está Yasper?"- Se despertó y dijo iría a buscarte"- "como que dejaste ir al niño solo" – hay calmante Yoh" debe de andar por ahí"- pero si Yasper no conoce esta casa estas loca, como se te ocurre, te dejo unos minutos al niño y mira lo que haces!-y muy furioso salió a buscar a su hijo,

Esbereydi: si Tamao eres una inútil!

Tamao: cállate estúpida!

Y hay comenzaron una riña de tantas que estaban por venir mientras Hao veía divertido el espectáculo mientras Len y Yohane lidiaban con las chicas –"por que en vez de estarte riendo no, nos ayudas-

Hao: no gracias mejor subiré a la recámara por Anna para que baje a la reunión, y ustedes calmen a ese par de fieras ya están por llegar los invitados y no quiero espectáculos- menciono el chico mientras salía aun burlándose

**En el jardín…**

Anna se encontraba en el jardín jugando con una pequeña rubia de un año y medio que apenas y controlaba su equilibrio pero Anna corría tras de ella en cuanto la alcanzo la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrelló a la vez que le hacía cosquillas **–"te alcance mi niña preciosa "-** le decía mientras la niña reía alegremente- **"eres la niña más hermosa de esta tierra y yo la mujer más feliz porque tu mi pequeña princesa estés a mi lado"-"te quiero mami"**\- **"lo se pedacito de cielo"-** pronto fueron interrumpidas en su muestra de amor por el llanto de lo que parecía ser un niño Anna con su pequeña en brazos se dirigió hasta dónde provenía el llanto, a unos cuantos pasos de tras de un arbusto, efectivamente se trataba de un niño de unos 2 añitos estaba hincado con la cara tapada Anna al verlo se extrañó un poco aunque después recordó la reunión que ao había planeado así que pensó que tal vez era hijo de alguno de los invitados

"Que te pasa pequeño porque lloras" le dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura y ponía de pie a su pequeña al lado de ella, pero el niño no le respondía-**"Mami está de chillón"-"lo se mi niña pero lo ayudaremos"-de acuerdo"-"pequeño que te paso, vamos dime para que te pueda ayudar, estas perdido, es eso? **El niño sin parar de llorar ni levantar el rostro por fin le respondió

"Es que mi papa se perdió no sé dónde está, seguro debe de estar asustado"-Anna se llenó de ternura al escuchar las palabras del pequeño- "Tranquilo pequeñín buscaremos a tu papa y…" Anna no pudo continuar pues con el dedo había levantado el mentón del pequeño para limpiar sus lágrimas pero su sorpresa fue muy grande pues viendo el rostro del niño se dio cuenta que era idéntico a Yoh, el niño solo abrazo a Anna mientras esta seguía sin reaccionar**-"Gracias, gracias"-** le repetía el pequeño mientras la pequeña Alay se llenaba de celos EH intentaba separarlo de su mama**-"Oye niño feo deja a mi mama"**

Y después lo inevitable, el encuentro, no muy lejos de ellos se logró escuchar la voz de un joven llamando a un pequeño**-****"Yasper en donde te metiste"-** Anna al escuchar esa voz se le elo la piel, sabía perfectamente de quien era la voz de aquella persona Yoh a lo lejos pudo ver la imagen de su hijo corrió hasta el, pero al acercarse más se topó con una mujer junto a su hijo hincada de espaldas, sabia perfecta mente de quien se trataba, el niño al verlo corrió hasta sus brazos mientras gritaba emocionado-

"**Papi al fin te encontré"-**Yoh tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos un poco aturdido, mientras Anna con mucha dificultad se piso de pie las piernas le temblaban pero dio la vuelta para ver frente a frente al amor de su vida, ambos se vieron a los ojos y no pudieron evitar un sinfín de emociones que les erizaba la piel, Yoh no podía creer que por fin estaba frente a frente, con aquella chica que estaba aún más linda que aquella vez que la vio por última vez, su cabello lucia aún más largo y ahora estaba rizado sus ojos seguían igual de lindos que antes solo que lucían algo opacos, no estaba aquel brillo que el recordaba, su rostro lucía un maquillaje que la hacía ver linda y ni hablar de su esbelta figura, llevaba puesto un vestido un poco entallado que dejaba resaltar la figura de la rubia chica, en verdad estaba impactado, no imagino encontrar tan hermosa a la linda rubia que le robo el corazón y Anna por su parte se encontraba igual, Yoh lucia más guapo que nunca aunque su cabello lucia igual, pero su cuerpo lucia más musculoso que nunca, señal de que en ese tiempo se había metido de lleno al Gym, pero Alay los seco de sus pensamientos ya que la niña al verlo corrió para ocultarse detrás de Anna mientras temblaba, razón por la cual Yoh quien rompió silencio- "Y esa nena?"

Anna despertó de su entrante –"Es mi hija…bueno en realidad es mi sobrina, mi hermano murió y Hao y yo nos hicimos cargo de ella"

Yoh: No se parece a Hoa pero hace muchos gestos de el, y su carita me resulta familiar!

Anna: te recuerda a Marino, es lógico ella es su madre biológica y Redseb su padre!

Yoh: pero Anna, mira la bien los mismos gestos, los mismos alemanes y sobretodo los ojos son idénticos a los de Hao, tu sabes que él fue amante de Marino así que las posibilidades de que esa niña se a mi sobri…

Anna: **NO LO DIGAS!.**..no lo digas, prefiero creer que lleva la sangre de mi hermano, porque esta pequeña es lo único que me ata a esta casa, esta pequeña tiene justo la edad que ahora tendría aquel hijo que perdí en aquel trágico accidente y me hace muy bien pensar que es como si no lo uniera perdido- Yoh no pudo evitar sentir tristeza pues a el a la fecha seguía doliéndole la pérdida de su bebe, aún seguía preguntándose si hubiera cambiado las cosas si el su hijo hubiera nacido, no respondió nada solo se acercó a Alay quien por extraña razón mientras más se acercaba Yoh ella retrocedía asía atrás – "Es inútil Alay te tiene miedo, porque piensa que eres Hao"

Yoh: Porque le tiene tanto miedo!

Anna: Porque Hao no la quiere todo el tiempo le grita de todo la regaña por eso Alay le teme!

Yoh: hola pequeña yo soy el tío Yoh no tienes nada que temer preciosa me dejas darte un abrazo- la niña lo miraba ingenua t temerosa por lo que no respondió nada**-"Te lo dije es inútil, mejor dime qué clase de padre eres que pierde a sus hijo" **

Yoh: Si me siento terrible por ello, se lo encargue a Tamao unos momentos y mira lo que paso afortunadamente tú lo encontraste, mira Yasper ella es Anita-"-'mucho gusto Anita"

Anna: El gusto es mío pequeño travieso, ojala tus desobligados padres no vuelvan a perderte!

Yoh: No digas eso Anna, el es la luz de mi vida, gracias a el yo salí adelante después de todo lo que paso!

Anna: Yo, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte lastimado así aquel día, yo creí que tú eras Hao!

Yoh: Si lo sé, solo que yo en verdad estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas por ti, yo en verdad me enamore de ti, pero no te preocupes que lo menos que quiero es incomodarte con mis comentarios que ya ni al caso, tu decidiste seguir adelante con mi hermano y aunque no lo creas me alegro saber que tú y el decidieron continuar de nuevo, y que decidieron perdonarse, la verdad yo regrese con la misma intención de reconciliarme con mi hermano después de todo ese es un lazo que jamás va a cambiar

De pronto sirviente interrumpió la charla de Anna y Yoh "disculpe joven Yoh pero la señorita Esbereydi ya lo está esperando y sus invitados también!

Yoh. O si gracias, enseguida estaré con ella

Anna. Quien es Esbereydi?

Yoh. Es una amiga, la conocí en mi viaje y lo que son las cosas me acabo de enterar que ella y Hao se conocen

Anna. De modo que te refieres a Esbereydi Ferreti!

Yoh. Si, Tú también la conoces

Anna. Claro como no conocerla fue novia de Hao, y te puedo asegurar que no la conociste por casualidad, más bien tus padres la pusieron en tu camino

Yoh: bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que Esbereydi y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos

Anna: y que hay de Tamao, o es que piensas tener a la esposa y a la amante aquí metidas, Porquee te puedo asegurar que esa Esbereydi quiere más que tu amistad

Yoh. Pues déjame decirte que lo mío con Tamao estaba más que roto desde antes, además ella y yo solo vamos a vivir juntos en la misma casa por nuestro hijo pero entre ella y yo todo acabo hace tiempo, pero al parecer a ti si te molesta pareciera que estas celosa

Anna. Celosa Yoh no me aguas reír solo diles a tus dos mujeres que no se metan conmigo por mi puedes andar con quien. Se te dé la gana eres libre de hacerlo .. Tomo a la pequeña Alay en sus brazos para irse pero se paró en seco para mencionar una última cosa más –"Por cierto nunca te agradecí por haber metido a Tamao aquí en mi casa fue un gran detalle de tu parte no sabes la vida de cuadritos que me ha hecho gracias- y sin decir más entró a la casa

Yoh solo susurro para si-Hay Anita, no puedes negar que te mueres de celos- con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

Yasper: dijiste algo papi?

Yoh: No nada, pequeño travieso mejor entremos a casa- le dijo mientras en el camino regañaba al pequeño por haberse salido solo

Anna entro a su recámara donde se encontraba Hao azotando la puerta y a ti que demonios te pasa, a ya se seguro te encontraste con Yoh y su nueva novia jaja

Anna: cállate imbécil

Hao: lo sabía, mira Anna por qué no te relajas y te tomas una copa eso calmara tus nervios, bajaremos a la pequeña reunión de bienvenida que le prepare a Yoh y a mis a padres improvisadamente - le dijo poniéndose de pie para tomarla de la mano, pero Anna lo freno-**"No digas disparates quien va a cuidar a Alay" **

Hao. Eso no es problema le pediremos a Golva que cuide se ella, por un día que no cuides de ella no pasara nada

Anna. Pero…

Hao. Pero nada te espero haya abajo en 15 minutos arréglate, y más te vale que bajes porque de no hacerlo yo mismo subiré por ti entiendes Anna!- y sin más salió azotando la puerta asustando a la niña

**En el salón…**

Los padres de Yoh estaban muy contentos de poder tener a sus dos hijos juntos como siempre lo habían deseado, y sus amistades los felicitaban porque al fin habían podido reunir a sus hijos, pues a partir de ese momento comenzarían una nueva vida juntos platicaban amenamente con sus amistades, por otro lado Alumi y Horo horo habían bajado a la reunión y se reían amenamente al tiempo que bailaba, a decir verdad se habían vuelto buenos amigos y habían dejado la farsa de ser novios a un lado, y Len a pesar de saber que ellos ya no eran novios se moría de celos de verlos tan juntos divirtiéndose, su molestia era notoria, alado de él se encontraba Jeanne, intentando ligarlo pero este ni siquiera le hacía caso, puesto que hacía tiempo había terminado con ella.

Anna por su parte entraba al salón hhasta aquella reunión algo insegura, la verdad ella no quería ver a Yoh y mucho menos junto a esa mujer o Tamao. Len al verla se acercó hasta ella - ¡Qué linda estas!- "Gracias, la verdad no quería bajar pero Hao me obligo hacerlo, supongo que ya sabes que la exnovia de Hao esta aquí"

Len: Si Anna ya la salud y me dujo que se quedaría en esta casa como huésped

Anna: ¿Qué? Porque no se va a un hotel o algo!

Len: Yoh la invito a quedarse Anna!

Anna: Ósea que no solo voy a tener que soportar a Tamao sino también a esa!

Hao: ¿Qué bueno que bajaste Anna, ben acompáñame a saludar a los invitados, somos los anfitriones

Sin dejar que Anna dijera algo la jalo del brazo para dirigirla hasta donde se encontraban Yoh Esbereydi y Yohane –"Permíteme presentarte a mi esposa Esbereydi un que ya se conoces pero no la conocía como mi esposa"

Esbereydi: Hola Anna un gusto volver a verte, te presento a Yohane, es un amigo de la Familia"

El chico inmediatamente tomo la mano de Anna para besarla sin quitarle la vista de encima-"Que gusto conocer a una dama tan hermosa como tú"- **"Gracias"**

La tensión se apoderaba de todos en un momento muy incomodo

Esbereydi: "No te voy a perdonar que no me hayas invitado a tu boda Hao, o que tu esposa tuvo miedo de que interrumpiera la boda"

Anna: Por supuesto que no, solo que Hao no quiso que vinieras! Eso es todo!

Esbereydi: Segura querida, digo yo sé que el saber que la ex novia de Hao estuviera presente en la boda, puede asustar a cualquiera, el saber que tu esposo algún día estuvo entre mis brazos, no debe de ser nada agradable!

Anna rio un poco ante la absurda contestación de la chica –"la razón por la que Hao no te invito a nuestra boda no la sé, y sinceramente ni me interesa, pero no te preocupes que el día de mi boda no me case con Hao si no con su hermano, no es así Yoh!- Yoh casi se ahogaba con el trago que le había dado a su soda justo en ese momento comenzó a toser un poco tratando de recuperarse -

A Esbereydi inmediatamente se le borro la sonrisa del rostro –"De que hablas"

Anna: Es una historia simpatiquísima que algún día te contare con lujo de detalles ya habrá tiempo aunque también tuve a tu novio entre mis brazos, espero que eso no te incomode- Yoh una vez más tocio mientras que Hao sintió como la sangre le hervía por dentro

Yoh: No Anna te equivocas, ella no es mi novia solo somos amigos!

Esbereydi: Bueno Yoh aún no está escrito nada tal vez eso pueda cambiar, un día no muy lejano- seguido de esto le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que el chico se ruborizara, pero justo en ese momento Tamao quien había subido a cambiarse, apareció y lo primero que hizo fue ir hasta ellos **–"Se puede saber qué significa esto Yoh"**

Yoh: Tamao cálmate no agás un escándalo quieres al rato hablamos!

Anna: Bueno nosotros los dejamos que sigan arreglando sus problemas iremos a saludar a los demás invitados, con permiso!

**Dos horas después…**

Ya Tamao se había Calmado y no se le despegaba ni un centímetro a Yoh y esto molestaba a Esbereydi, mientras que Yoh de cuando en cuando miraba fijamente a Anna quien se encontraba a un lado de Hao, y ella por su parte hacía lo mismo a veces sus miradas se encontraban pero inmediatamente las desviaban asía otra parte, y Anna estaban tan ocupada viendo a Yoh que no se daba cuenta de que el amigo de Esbereydi no le quitaba la mirada de encima hasta que se acercó hasta ella

Yohane: Te molestaría si bailo con tu esposa Hao!

Hao: Dudo mucho que ella quiera, sabes mi esposa es muy aguafiestas- "claro que quiero bailar vamos"-obviamente Anna lo para hacerlo enfadar Hao y baya que lo logro Hao la fulminaba con los ojos y sobre todo a Yohane pero mantuvo la calma Mientras que Tamao al ver la situación se despegó de Yoh para ir a burlarse de Hao**\- "Que pasa Hao ya no te divierte haber traído a Yohane a esta casa, te dije que no lo trajeras a esta casa pero no me hiciste caso! Querías fastidiar a Yoh y mira quien termino fastidiado, hacer si no es a ti a quien le bajan a la esposa"**

Hao: tu no estas mejor que yo Tamao en todo caso Esbereydi también te va fastidiar, y no solo ella sino Anna, mira las miradas que le hecha a Yoh desde hace rato y a Yoh ya lo viste no puede disimular que se muere de celos porque Anna baila con Yohane – Basto solo eso para que Tamao se enfureciera y se acercara hasta Anna, mientras Hao se acomodaba sonriente en el sillón-**"Esto se va poner bueno"**

Tamao por su parte en cuanto llego con Anna le aventó a una copa de champagne en la cara por lo que Anna estallo inmediatamente contra ella**-"YA…ME…TIENES...ARTA"**-"Hay perdón, perdón Anita, es que tropecé y se me mare un poco el champagne, lo siento"- Anna inmediatamente se le fue encima a Tamao, comenzó a zangolotearla –"Te voy a enseñar a respetarme, eres una infeliz que odia a todos los demás"-mientras Yoh, Yohane, trataban de separarlas, Yoh se interpuso entre ellas-** "BASTA YA"**

Anna: Estúpida te advierto que por cada golpe o cosa que me agás, yo te lo voy a devolver al doble"

Tamao: Falta que me deje fíjate!- gritaba mientras era sujetada por Len, pronto Esbereydi con un deje de Admiración intervino**-"No, no, no, lo puedo creer, pero que espectáculo y en primera fila, no cabe duda, la que nace criada muere siendo una criada, y con este par de gatas se casaron Yoh y tú también Hao, con estas señoritas que no se saben ni siquiera comportar, parecen un animales hay gritando y golpeándose, pero que vergüenza"**

Anna: Tienes toda la razón! Yo no se me comportar!-Finalizando esto tomo una botella de champagne quito el corcho violentamente al momento que le salpico toda la botella encima mientras esta gritaba como loca-"Salud Esbereydi, salud a todos"-Y muy disgustada subió a su recamara dejando a Esbereydi empapada bajo la mirada de todos-"Maldita Vieja"-todos los presentes no pudieron evitar comenzar a burlarse de la chica incluso hasta Yoh aun que este era más discreto por lo que la chica salió empapada y sumamente molesta mientras continuaba maldiciendo a Anna.

**En la recamara de Anna y Hao…**

Hao entro como alma que llevaba el diablo, Anna estaba secándose el cabello puesto que se había bañado

Hao: Como es posible que me hayas hecho pasar un ridículo así, que numerote te aventaste Anna!

Anna: Ya cállate deja de insultarme! Yo no quería bajar a la reunión, tú me obligaste!

Hao: No cabe duda de que eres una india y una vil gata!

Anna: Sabes que Vil y Gata la estúpida de tu ex Esbereydi se engatuso contigo y ahora se revuelca con tu hermano!

Hao: Cállate!-Esto último hizo enfadar tanto a Hao ya que se dejaba notar que Anna estaba celosa y no precisamente de el sino de Yoh, estalo de celos, por lo que término por darle tremenda cachetada a Anna, ella quedo con la cabeza agachada y con la mano en la mejilla por algunos segundos para después levantar la cabeza y mirar fijamente a Hao sin dejar de sobarse la mejilla, del labio de Anna podía verse un poco de sangre que salía del labio y Anna sin pensarlo dejo salir lo primero que se le vino a la mente pues estaba muy enfadada ya que en el tiempo que llevaba con Hao jamás habían pasado de gritos y discusiones, esta vez las cosas habían ido más lejos, se había atrevido a pegarle por primera vez

Anna: No puedes disimular que Esbereydi te sigue gustando, te estás muriendo de celos!  
Hao: Tu sí que estas mal de tu cabecita Anna, al contrario soy el hombre más feliz del mundo porque tengo todo cuanto se me da la gana compre una esposa, una hija qué más puedo pedir  
Anna: Si claro a cambio de perder el amor!  
Hao: de que estás hablando!  
Anna: no finjas que yo sé que estabas perdidamente enamorado de Esbereydi y que si tú y ella terminaron fue por el acuerdo de nuestros padres y por ambicioso!  
Esta vez Hao fuera de si desafío a Anna provocando que Anna se intimidara un poco por el**-**_**"ME CASE CON QUIEN YO ESCOGÍ, SOY TODO LO QUE YO EH QUERIDO SER Y ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE SIEMPRE LOGRO TODO LO QUE ME PROPONGO!**__**"**_  
Anna recobrando la postura también le grito-_**"Pues peor para ti, porque entre más alto subas más fuerte será la caída, y yo Anna Kyoyama voy a estar ahí para verte caer!**_"  
Hao: Tu, hay por favor Anna, tú no eres más que una hija de papi que no a logrado ni una sola cosa por su cuenta, estas hundida, tu sola te hundiste, que quemón ante la prensa el día de tu cumpleaños, ya pensaste quien va a querer recogerte el día que ya no me sirvas_**,**__**"ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE**__**"**_, porque ya no vales nada Anna!  
Anna: No cantes victoria Hao ya veremos si no eres tú el que se queda solo!  
Hao: si quieres hacer el ridículo retándome adelante chulita, pero mucha suerte con eso porque el que me la hace me la paga y no vive para contarlo y si no me crees porque no le preguntas en el más allá a tu querido hermanito!

Anna: Eres un maldito siempre lo supuse pero te advierto que la muerte de mi hermano no va quedar impune, te voy hacer la vida de cuadritos mientras este aquí!- y sin más salió de la recamara azotando la puerta mientras Hao le gritaba-_**"Anna, Anna ven acá, "ANNA**_"–pero Anna lo ignoro por completo dejando a Hao enfurecido

**En la sala…**

Alumi: escuche un poco de ruido y por eso decidí echar un vistazo sabes no puedo dormir así que baje por un vaso de Leche!

Anna: jajaja es muy curioso tienes la misma manía que mi mejor amigo, sabes Len hace lo mismo cuando no puede dormir y muy curiosamente desde el día que te fuiste esa manía se le hizo más costumbre!

Alumi: Que te ocurre!

Anna: Levantando la mano con su vaso tequilero-"Te invito una copita"

Alumi: No muchas gracias yo no bebo, pero ya veo que tu tomaste por ti por mí y por todos los de esta casa!- Anna solo rio rin parar**-"Porque estas tomando sola"-**Justo en ese momento Yoh pasaba así la cocina y se quedó a escuchar un poco intrigado la conversación **–"Por qué así estoy yo, SOooLA, me quede con el maldito de Hao y me quede sin Yoh"**

Alumi: Anna yo pensé que estaba bien con Hao y que ya habías olvidado a Yoh!

Anna: no YO LO AMO, YO LO QUIERO!

Alumi: Y Hao!

Anna: Hay no para nada, yo _**"AMO"**_ a Yoh, con Hao nada más estoy por compromiso!-Mas Len también tenía insomnio y también venia de la cocina con un vaso de Leche en las manos y al escuchar las cosa que Anna estaba diciendo y que Yoh estaba escuchando interrumpió**-"Anna que tienes"- 'Len que bueno que llegaste porque ya se me acabaron todos los cigarros, tienes que conseguirme más por favor amigo!'**

Len: Pero que rayos te paso!

Anna: nADA, NADA, ME SIENTO MEJOR QUE NUNCA!

Len: Te emborrachaste Anna! Pero si tu no tomas que te pasa!

Anna: Yoh! Tú también estas aquí!Vengan a tomarse una copita conmigo!

Len: Vasta ya Anna!

Anna: Basta ya de que Len porque estas tan enojado!

Len: Todavía lo preguntas, te parece poco estar en el estado en el que estas!

Anna: hay Len yo estoy súper contenta, no me vengas a aguadar la fiesta quieres!

Yoh: Len antes de que lleves a Anna a su cuarto me permitirías hablar con ella tal vez consiga que agá caso y se vaya a dormir!

Len con un largo suspiro accedió y lo medito por algunos segundos –"está bien pero que sea rápido, yo ire a la puerta a vigilar que a Hao no se le ocurra bajar no vaya a ser que también le haya dado insomnio!

Alumi: Yo te acompaño!- Dicho esto salieron del salón a vigilar la puerta

Yoh: Porque has bebido de esta manera Anna!- le dijo mientras se hincaba frente a ella tomaba su mano cariñosamente

Anna: Porque no te regresas con ella!

Yoh: Con quién?

Ana: Con quien va ser con esa mujerzuela de Esbereydi! Hace mucho que termino tu fiesta por que no te has dormido eh! Seguramente estabas con esa! **QUE HACÍAN EH YOH, DIME QUE HACÍAN!**

Yoh: Anna, entre Esbereydi y yo solamente existe una bonita amistad!

Anna: Mentira, MENTIRA! Lo que pasa es que ella si está a tu nivel y vino a recordarte que yo, que yo no soy nada, que no valgo nada, que ningún hombre querría estar conmigo después de lo que paso en aquella fiesta y que después de que crei tocar el cielo con las manos creyendo que lo iba alcanzar y que por eso tengo que conformarme con estar al lado de un hombre al que no amo porque no soy nada!

Yoh: Basta Anna deja de decir esas cosas!

Anna: Pero aquí estoy Yoh, aparentando ser una gran dama de sociedad como esas que a ti te gustan como Tamao o Esbereydi, sin conseguirlo porque no hago mas que purititos ridículos como el de hoy o aquella fiesta!

Yoh: Anita nunca te agradecí por la extraordinaria vida que me diste el año que tú y yo estuvimos, escúchame muy bien Anna eres y serás mi más grande amor aunque yo no pueda estar contigo, así que por favor ya no digas esas cosas, escúchame bien para mi eres y serás lo mejor de mi vida Anita!

Anna: No tienes nada que agradecer yo también fui muy feliz cuando estuve a tu lado y de no ser por todos los malos entendidos que se suscitaron yo me hubiera ido contigo al fin del mundo sin importarme nada, porque sabes, yo me enamore de ti eres el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer no tomas, no fumas, eres el mejor padre del mundo tienes el futuro ya resuelto, eres el ejemplo de marido, no tienes no la más mínima idea de la envidia que yo le tengo a Tamao, entiendo por qué ella se pone celosa de ti, cuando Esbereydi está a tu lado, sabes yo también me pongo celosa de ver a esa mujer a tu lado

Yoh. Por qué Anna? Por qué no te conocí antes porque no fuiste tú la madre de mi hijo, no pude olvidarte, te metiste en mi cabeza y nunca pude sacarte de mi corazón, te metiste hasta lo más profundo de mi alma yo, yo me enamore profundamente de ti y ahora tengo verte como mi cuñada y aguantarme estas ganas que tengo de besarte de tenerte entre mis brazos por respeto a mi hermano

Anna: Lo sé es una prueba dura además yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, yo solamente quería ser sincera, ahora ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti, aunque ya no tenga remedio!

Yoh: NO sufras Anita todo pasara, esto es solo como un mal sueño del que uno sabe que despertara

Anna: lo sé, sé que nuestro amor e prohibido y yo solo quiero tu felicidad

Yoh: Eso es imposible Anita porque tú eres mi felicidad! _ ya no aguanto más y beso a Anna apasionadamente hasta que de pronto Anna se quedó dormida, Yoh con lágrimas en sus ojos se sentó al lado de Anna mientras la abrazaba aferrándose a ella cual niño

**Fuera de la sala…**

Alumi: Y como has estado

Len: Sinceramente mal!

Alumi: Por qué mal, acaso terminaste con Jeanne, eso es lo que te tiene mal!

Len: Es verdad que termine con Jeanne pero ese no es el motivo de mi tristeza ¡!

Alumi: No entiendo cómo es que terminaste con Jeanne si la verdad es que se veían tan enamorados

Len: Las apariencias engañan Alumi, la verdad nunca estuve enamorado de ella, y el terminar con ella fue justo porque me di cuenta que amaba a otra mujer y no era justo seguir engañándola ni engañarme mi mismo, me costó mucho darme cuenta de que yo estaba pérfidamente enamorado, solo que cuando me di cuenta de eso ya era muy tarde

Alumi: Lo siento mucho Len y ojala la mujer a la que amas se dé cuenta de lo mucho que vales

Len: Si yo también espero de todo corazón que ella también me corresponda porque me arriesgare a decirle todo lo que siento por ella

Alumi: Haces bien Len ojala todo te resulte como esperas te lo deseo de todo corazón, bueno te dejo que descanses hasta mañana!

Len: Sabes yo me guarde todo lo que sentía por cobarde y me propuse en la primer oportunidad que viera a la dueña de mi corazón en ese momento se lo diría y es jugó lo que voy hacer… Nunca deje de pensarte Alumi, siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos!

Alumi: De que hablas Len!

Len: De que tarde me di cuenta que yo te amaba, mi mundo se vino abajo el día de tu partida, no tienes idea de cuánto me dolió tu ausencia, yo Alumi te amo y todo este tiempo te estuve esperando para decirte todo lo siento! Yo quiero saber si es que acaso tu sientes lo mismo por mí, si acaso yo tengo una oportunidad de estar a tu lado

Alumi se quedó estática ante la confesión del chico, pues jamás se imaginó que fuera capaz de decirle palabras tan sinceras por lo que suspiro y desidia responderle no callaría más sus sentimientos**-Yo tampoco pude dejar de pensar en ti, yo también te amo desde el primer día que te vi**

Len: Por favor Alumi pellízcame para saber que no estoy soñando-la chica sonrió y le dio un ligero pellizco, por lo que este emitió un ligero quejido-Auchs! No estoy soñando!-le dijo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos por lo que la cica hablo-'si quieres te vuelvo a pellizcar!'

Len: No ya estoy bien! Eso quiere decir que tu y yo ya somos algo así como NOVIOS!

Alumi: Bueno lo primero que yo voy hacer es poner todo de mi parte para entregarme de nuevo al amor

Len: Y entonces lo que yo voy hacer es…

Alumi: Demostrar…

Len: Demostrar…

Alumi: Que…

Len: Que…

Alumi: Ya estas curado…

Len: Ya estas curado…SI!... pero de que me enferme?

Alumi: No estoy muy segura pero antes si estabas muy enfermo!

Len: De que!

Alumi: Mujeriego!

Len: Aaaaaaaaaa! Noooo hombre eso ya no, soy otro!

Alumi: y nos tenemos que demostrar que en verdad somos el uno para el otro!

Len: Eso es fácil!- le dijo el chico al tiempo que la tomo entre sus brazos para empezar a besarla con dulzura y pación por algunos minutos hasta que se vieron obligados a soltarse para respirar aire mientras Len soltó una pequeña sonrisa-"Ya tengo novia! Ya tengo novia!

Alumi: pero aun no podemos decir nada!

Len: Claro aún no podemos decir nada, pero… Por qué no podemos decir nada?

Alumi: Confía en mi-le dijo coquetamente la chica al intentar entrar nuevamente a la sala donde se encontraba yo, pero Len la detuvo un segundo más –**"Oye NOVIA dame un beso más!"**

Alumi: **Tus deseos son ordenes NOVIO!**-al tiempo que le regreso a dar un corto beso en los labios para proseguir su camino

Len: **Ya tengo Nov**…-Alumi lo callo con el dedo en los labios-** "Ganas de ir a dormir ¡sí**! – Alumi solo sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su ahora novio secreto y sin más regresaron a la sala donde encontraron una escena triste para sus ojos

Yoh con lágrimas en sus ojos estaba sentado al lado de Anna mientras la abrazaba aferrándose a ella cual niño

Len: -Yoh perdóname que te interrumpa pero tú sabes que si tu esposa o Hao los ven de esa forma, las cosas se pondrán muy mal, lo mejor será que me lleve a Anna a su cuarto para que descanse! –Yoh depositando un beso en la frente de Anna- **"Si Len, te la encargo mucho"-**Len con algo de nostalgia asintió con la cabeza y tomo a Anna entre sus brazos para llevarla a su recamara, Yoh se ponía de pie y se recargaba en la pared sin parar de derramar lágrimas amargas mientras le dijo a Alumi-**"Es lo mejor, el único consuelo que me queda es haber coincidido en su vida, por eso por favor tranquilízate! **

**Al otro día en el comedor…**

Todos se encontraban desayunando en un silencio un tanto molesto, bueno excepto Len y Alumi quienes se dedicaban miradas de cuando en cuando y se sonreían, Anna traía unas gafas, y una cara que de verdad no podía con ella, hasta que Tamao se puso de pie**-"Voy de compras querido, podrías darme efectivo"-**Yoh solo suspiro y saco de su cartera dinero y se lo dio por lo que Tamao gustosa le planto un beso en la mejilla molestando un poco a Yoh quien de verdad no tenía ganas de discutir y menos frente a los presente por lo que no dijo nada, Tamao antes de salir continuó molestando

Tamao: Ahora voy de Compras Anna, hay que tener en cuenta que Yoh es un hombre **"CASADO"** loco por su esposa, como quien dice un hombre "**PROHIBIDO"** Cualquier mujer que se enamorara de el perdería su tiempo!- Anna por su parte solo levanto una ceja mirando a Tamao con un ligero deje de burla

Esbereydi por su parte se burló de Anna ante la escena, pero Tamao se dirigió esta vez a Esbereydi aun con más burla-**"LA advertencia va para las dos"-**Anna al escuchar esto miro con burla a Esbereydi **–"Bay queriditas" **–menciono Tamao al tiempo que se alejaba

**Más tarde en la piscina…**

Anna. Quería hablar contigo, Me dijeron que estarías aquí en la piscina, puedo sentarme

Yoh. Claro Anna siéntate! Y a te sientes mejor!

Anna: la verdad me siento terrible, la cabeza me duele, tengo una sed espantosa y por si fuera poco ni siquiera me acuerdo de nada!

Yoh: Entiendo! –Menciono yo con un deje de tristeza en verdad esperaba que recordara algo de lo que pasó la noche anterior-"Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué tomaste de esa manera!"

Anna: Discutí con hao! Y se me hizo fácil tomar una botella, pero lamentablemente perdí el control de lo que bebí mira los resultados!

Yoh: Anna, entiendo que tengas problemas, pero el alcohol no es ninguna salida, por favor Anna no vuelvas hacer una cosa así!-le dijo Yoh mirándola seriamente

Anna: lo sé y te repito se me salió de control la situación es todo y mejor dime cómo te sientes ahora que regresaste después de un Año?

Yoh. Pues a decir verdad un poco raro, esta casa me trae un sinfín de recuerdos buenos y otros un tanto nostálgicos, pero feliz por de estar aquí nuevamente

Anna. Sabes yo quería disculparme por hacer arruinado tu fiesta de bienvenida, pero te juro que Tamaño y Esbereydi me sacan de mis casillas

Yoh. Tranquila no te preocupes que a pesar de eso me la pase muy bien con tu agradable presencia , demás la verdad me causo mucha gracia ver a Esbereydi empapada, parecía sopa escurrida, te volaste la barda Anna -menciono el chico un tanto divertido mientras Anna reía también, pero a la vez se puso un poco seria y tomando la mano de Yoh **-"También quería preguntarte si haz hablado con las personas que creías tus padres**" -y Yoh un tanto serio y suspirando le respondo- **"No la verdad desde aquel día no volví a hablar con ellos" **

Anna. Y que piensas, aun sigues molesto por que te mintieron?

Yoh. No estoy molesto más bien estoy dolido porque jamás me dijeron la verdad! Pero a pesar de eso yo quiero volver a abrazarlos, quiero decirles que a pesar de ese daño que me hicieron yo les amo, pero no me atrevo a decirles lo que siento tengo miedo de que ellos me hayan robado por dinero, eso sí que me dolería la verdad es que esa es otra de las razones por las que regresare a Alemania pata enfrentar mi realidad-Menciono Yoh esta vez entrelazando la mano de Ann

Anna: No es necesario que regreses a Alemania

Yoh. Por qué dices eso?

Anna. Yo sé dónde están, están aquí en México

Yoh. Pero como lo sabes?

Anna. Porque cuando tú te fuiste yo busque a Silver él me contó lo que en realidad paso el día de tu nacimiento y puedes creer que tiene una muy buena explicación, ellos no son los malos del cuento, pero no soy yo quien debe de decírtelo sino ellos.

Yoh: En donde están?

Anna: Yo di trabajo a Silver en mi casa, bueno en casa de mis padres, es el guardaespaldas de mi madre y están viviendo cerca de hay, el, tu mamita querida y tu hermana también, ellos no pierden esperanza de hablar contigo, ellos quieren ver a su pequeño Yoh una vez más sobretodo tu madre, no hay día que no preguntaran por ti no sabes lo mal que la están pasando desde aquel día!-Yoh guardo silencio por algunos segundos

Yoh: Anna yo quiero hablar con ellos podrías llevarme a verlos por favor

Anna: Claro que sí, dime cuando quieres ir?

Yoh: Ahora mismo solo me iré a cambiarme y estaré contigo!

Anna: con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le respondió- ok perfecto entonces ve te espero en el auto vale!

Yoh: Claro no tardare!

**En la mansión Munzer…**

Silver se encontraba custodiando al padre de Anna

Anna: Hola papi como estas – menciono Anna mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre

Marco: Que grata sorpresa hija, por favor déjame cargar a mi nieta por favor! -le decía mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la niña quien lo abrazaba amorosamente –"me tenías muy abandonado hija

Anna: Lo se papa solo que el cuidar a Alay a veces absorbe todo mi tiempo-

Marco: lo se hija solo que tu madre y yo te extrañamos y también a mi hermosa nieta, espero que permitas que Alay se quede con nosotros esta noche mañana te la llevamos ""

Anna: No lo sé papa sabes que no me gusta separarme de ella tanto tiempo""

Marco: Por favor hija!

Anna: está bien, solo si tú también me haces un favor!

Marco: El que tú quieras hijita!

Anna: Me podrías prestar a Silver un par de horas! Tengo una agradable sorpresa para el ¡!

Marco: Y se puede saber para qué?

Anna: es que le tengo una sorpresa ¡!

Marco: Me voy a poner celoso Anita

Anna: Tranquilo papa es una sorpresa para el su esposa y su hija!

Marco: Está bien, Silver puede ir con mi hija

Liri Lara: Que pasa por que tanto misterio Anna?

Anna: Tranquilos mucha paciencia, nada más que llegue Luka lo sabrán!

Silver: Supongo debe ser algo muy importante dado que me sacaste del trabajó – de pronto llego Luca algo agitada- te juro que salí del trabajo en cuanto pude, Len es muy exigente y no podía escapar de él disculpen la tardanza, pero esperó que lo que tienes que decir sea muy importante para salir del trabajo!

Anna: Les juro pueblo que les vida voy a decir les va alegrar el día

Silver: Nada me alegra desde aquel día que perdí el cariño y respeto de mi adorado yoh

Anna: Ya puedes salir!

De pronto Yoh entro y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Silver- descuida papa, que nunca me perdiste, nunca deje de pensar en ninguno de ustedes, solamente me costó aceptar mi realidad me sentí traicionado pero espero que puedan perdonarme haber sido tan duro al juzgarlos de la manera en la que lo hice- todos estaban felices de ver a Yoh así que no lo dudaron y se abalanzaron sobre él mientras Anna veía enternecida, le alegraba verlo feliz y contento

**Continuara…**

_**Reviews**_

Lo es ahora si tarde siglos en subir un capitulo igual y ya asta ni lo leen pero de verdad pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida que me impidieron subir el capítulo prometo esta vez no tardar tanto en subir el próximo y ojala sigan leyendo mi fic un saludo a todos, besos.


End file.
